Promises
by Shayz
Summary: Sequel to Duality. Life doesn't play by any rules... or make promises. Spoilers: All Seasons 1 and 2 eps are fair game though this has definitely become an AR alternate reality instead of an AU. NOT for kids. Adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**_PROMISES_**

**Starring:**  
Dr. Elizabeth Weir, John Sheppard et al, Angela Peterson (OC), Dr. Rodney McKay  
**Co-starring: **  
Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Dr. Carson Beckett, Col. Steven Caldwell  
**Special appearances by: **  
Gen. Hank Landry, Gen. Jack O'Neill, SG-1

_one _

Elizabeth stands in front of the full length mirror, caressing the new pearls laced around her neck. They are exquisite, not of Earth but that makes them even more special. The beautiful dress she borrowed from an Athosian woman, Yianni, is made of cream colored embroidered lace over a sleeveless white silk sheath; lace alone covers her arms from shoulders to wrists. The bodice is a little tight, but gives her ample cleavage, and she can't find fault with the effect. The skirt flares at the hips instead of the waist so it drapes elegantly over the tops of her shoes, which are old, tan and worn, but the only dress shoes she has; besides, only the pointed toes can be seen at any given moment.

A knock on the door doesn't jar her, she's been waiting impatiently for this sign, but her stomach flutters all the same. She opens the door and there he stands, looking beyond beautiful in his dress blues even with his perpetually mussed hair. She always liked the Air Force uniforms best, now she knows why. He smiles, flashing the dimples she adores. "You look gorgeous, Elizabeth."

Her stomach flutters again. She takes a deep breath to still her nerves. "Thank you, Colonel. So do you."

"But…" He tilts his head just a touch and looks her over. "Something's missing."

Elizabeth smoothes her palms over the Athosian lace. "I don't think so."

He grins as he pulls his hands from behind his back. One holding a fistful of lovely blue wild flowers tied with a long piece of embroidered white silk that matches her dress.

Elizabeth chokes back a joyous sob as she takes hold of the bouquet. The flowers smell of vanilla. Smiling and blinking back tears, she looks up at him and can see a shimmer of tears in his eyes as well. Elizabeth caresses his cheek. "John..."

He kisses her palm. "Ready?"

Taking another deep breath, she nods. John crooks his arm and she links hers through it. He kisses the side of her head. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I know. I love you too."

He leads her down the corridors of the Daedalus. As they make their way to the bridge, personnel stand aside, smiles and applause start ringing through the corridors. Suddenly, music swells; traditional Earth music playing over the ship's sound system.

Elizabeth's heart thumps in time with the familiar song. She clutches his hand, but doesn't stop walking. Nervous maybe…but determined nonetheless. She didn't expect this to happen so fast, didn't expect so much enthusiasm from the expedition team. And she surely didn't expect Col. Steven Caldwell to be so…well, such a romantic.

But love is a powerful motivator. And boy, is she in-love.

They turn the final corridor and Elizabeth lays eyes on her best girlfriends grinning like kids in a rainbow of colors. All three wearing dresses similar to Elizabeth's – made specifically for the occasion – only in three striking different colors. Though military, Laura is in a royal blue gown that dazzles, Teyla's bronze skin glistens fabulously in plum and Angela's absolutely stunning in crimson. Elizabeth hears John's breath catch when he glimpses Angie in all her glory. The connection between those two never fails to amaze. She wishes Ronon could be here to see Teyla and Carson could see Laura, but Atlantis needs both to remain in the city just in case. She can't wait to see their reactions later, however.

The women smile at Elizabeth, Angie blows a kiss to John then they turn in and waltz down the 'aisle' created by the people standing for the procession. Gasps and 'ahhs' echo back to Elizabeth and she grins again.

By her side, John links his fingers through hers and squeezes gently. "Last chance to make a run for it."

She flashes him her patented stink-eye. "No way."

John shrugs, though he smiles as well. And he escorts her down the aisle.

Steven, also in full uniform, stands at attention in front of the giant front windows overlooking the brilliant blue planet they call home. Rodney fidgets in his suit as he stands off to the right. Seems the best man might be even more nervous than the groom.

Laura, Teyla and Angela step off to the left as Elizabeth and John approach.

Her groom smiles, his eyes crinkle and the love in them washes over her. Her heart surges with adoration and gratitude that she finally found him. That she knows what true love really is. This man who was willing to risk everything to be with her.

Her soul mate.

John releases her hand as they come to a stop in front of Steven. He caresses her back before handing her off to the groom and stepping aside, taking his place in the front row.

Since the event is happening on the deck of the starship, everyone stands for the ceremony, which Elizabeth promised would be short and sweet so they can get back to work quickly. The Daedalus is due to leave for Earth in less than five hours.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

John stands at attention. "I do."

"Better get used to saying that," Elizabeth whispers out the side of her mouth making Angie grin, John blush and the audience snigger.

Steven lifts his chin and everyone grows silent. "We are gathered here to witness the union of Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Major Jonathan Sheppard."

She turns to look at her groom. "Jonathan?"

He shrugs, grinning. "For now."

Elizabeth cups his cheek and he leans into her touch. "By any other name…" her smile slides into a sly smirk. "You're still mine."

"You bet." He kisses her suddenly, passionately, getting whoops and cheers from the crowd.

"Hey," Steven chides. "We haven't gotten to that part yet."

And everyone laughs.

_XOXOXO_

John's gaze slides from the bride and groom to his own betrothed who unashamedly has tears in her eyes. Tears of joy for one of her closest friends. Angie loves Elizabeth like a sister and John knows the feeling is mutual.

_Betrothed_ he smirks. The word seems too old-fashioned when thinking of Angie. The spitfire, hellcat of a woman has captured his heart, mind and body. His soul inexplicably linked to hers through an accident with an alien device… and he wouldn't have it any other way.

When Elizabeth made the crack about him having to get used to saying "I do" the blush that followed wasn't out of embarrassment or nerves. He would willingly grab hold of Angie right now and say their vows up there with Elizabeth and Jonathan. But Angie refused to take Elizabeth out of the spotlight for even a moment. "This is her day. Their day. We'll have ours and it'll be fabulous… and all ours." They haven't set a date yet because Teyla's friend on the mainland is making Angie's wedding dress from scratch with materials from all over Pegasus that Teyla has chosen. If it's anything like Elizabeth's it'll be breathtaking.

Angie's gorgeous beyond belief with those dark brown bedroom eyes, pouty lips and lush black hair. And man, a single look or touch from this mortal goddess is enough to get his temperature soaring. But as ludicrous and ridiculously poetic as it might sound, it's the internal strength and wisdom she has – and tried to hide for so long, even from herself – that drew him to her.

She's his match in every way. They have so much in common, more so than any other woman he's ever met. She's a guy's girl: smart, funny, sassy, adventuresome and a hellava lot of fun to be around. Sometimes, she's as much a kid as he is… which drives the Atlantis crew crazy, especially Elizabeth, who's gonna put them both in the brig if she catches them skateboarding through the city one more time.

Angie's fond of saying: "I kinda failed the girly quiz early on." She told him she couldn't tell a Prada purse from a Target one, she's never spent more than ninety minutes in a mall, doesn't own tons of shoes and never went to the bathroom with a group of girls. Ok, so she doesn't like sports unless it's a movie about the sport, like "Remember the Titans" or that baseball one with Charlie Sheen, but she is a closet sci-fi geek and loves action movies almost more than John does. A big fan of "things that go boom!" she chuckled. She's even gotten him hooked on disaster flicks from the seventies like _The Towering Inferno, Earthquake_ and the Airport series.

Angie uses her knuckle to catch a falling tear and she must see him staring at her because her gaze shifts from the ceremony to him and John's breath catches. Her lips twitch; her soft smile growing sultry as she returns his gaze. He can feel the love simply flowing off her in waves. It's part of what makes their connection so incredible. Before, she'd be embarrassed to be caught showing such emotion. Angie does not like to cry and had the most difficult time expressing her feelings for John. But things have changed so much in the last few months; ever since their engagement. She's more stable, less erratic, even though she still has the occasional mood swing, they usually follow a session with Heightmeyer or a dramatic metabolism meltdown. Poor woman has to eat more than McKay and likes it half as much.

Angie is probably the strongest person he's ever met while still being the most emotionally fragile. She's a conundrum. But he's also content in the knowledge that while Angie may not need him to save her… she wants him to be with her. She's choosing to be with him. And for John, that's something he's never known.

She's not perfect, but then neither is he. She still hides things from him, like her age… and there's still a part of her that houses Jax even if she tries to deny it. Jax was her cover for far too long and made it easy to hide behind the mask when things got uncomfortable. John knows that feeling well, he's hidden behind sarcasm and jokes. Angie simply gets stoic and quiet… blank. John's determined to break through that last bit of wall even if it takes a lifetime.

He's not so self-deluded not to recognize his own 'issues', of which there are many, but one she called him on a while back that struck him hard. They went to I-zoola for a brief vacation after the incident on the hive ship. Angie was skating and fell on the ice during one of her twirling jumps. John rushed in to help her but she brushed him off and got back up. She hurt his feelings and he let her know it the only way he could: he yelled at her for being careless. So she yelled back. It erupted into an all out war of words about taking risks and not worrying about consequences… he still doesn't know where the hell that came from, but she stopped him cold.

"Stop trying to be a goddamned hero all the time, John. You're not on the job right now, you're my fiancé watching _me_ work at what _I_ do best. I'm not some china doll, damsel-in-distress! And even if I was, you sure as hell know that if I fall down, by God, I'll pick myself up if I can." She poked him in the chest and he was so stunned by her wrath he couldn't think of a comeback. "If I want help, I'll ask for it. If that's not something you can handle then you need to leave." Heightmeyer called it his 'savior complex'. John never accepted that diagnosis from the good doc. But seeing Angie's reaction slammed the message home. And surprisingly enough, made him love her even more.

John had stared at her for the longest time, seeing the anger in her eyes was nothing new, he'd seen it before when she took out Kolya. But it was the churning in the pit of his gut that made him realize how true her words were. He did have a problem letting others – Angie particularly – do things that might get them hurt.

He goads her into wearing protective gear whenever they skateboard in the city even though he goes without so much as gloves. Whenever she goes off-world, John makes sure that if he can't go, someone else is assigned to keep by her side at all times… and it grates on him until she returns. While planning for the wedding, Angie, Cadman, Teyla and Elizabeth were off-world together – without backup! – leaving John in charge of the city. When they didn't come back on schedule, he had already organized a rescue team to go after them. Only to have them show up as the team was about to leave.

Elizabeth gave him an earful after that, especially since they'd only been two hours late. But then she turned around and puked in her waste basket because Angie had gotten them drunk – which was the reason they were late. John was livid but couldn't find fault with Elizabeth's argument, given that they'd been on an allied planet and John never once tried to dial in for radio contact. He just assumed they were in danger and needed rescuing.

Angie's still watching him, as if reading his thoughts. She winks before giving her attention back to the bride and groom: Elizabeth and Jonathan. Now _that's_ not confusing at all, seeing your universal twin wedding the woman you once considered your own. John shakes off the thought. Yes, he loves Elizabeth. He always will. And there was a time that he believed he was in-love with her and Angie at the same time. But he realized the differences between his feelings for both women.

His devotion to Elizabeth is bonded in true friendship, companionship… possibly even soul mates as Angie once said. But the line had been drawn by fate or whatever that managed to keep them apart – something always did. And John finally realized their connection was far greater and more important than being together physically. They _need_ each other and Atlantis needs both of them. And any damage to that emotional connection they share would be catastrophic for everyone.

Not everyone understands the situation between the three of them: him, Angie and Elizabeth. He's heard the rumors and grumbles from some who don't really know Angie. They call her a troublemaker, say she's selfish for interfering with John and Elizabeth's relationship, consider her an interloper in the city because she's not a scientist or in the military. John's not sure why this tension exists. Angie has done incredible things for morale: teaching ice-skating and dance to anyone who wanted to learn, including the Athosian and I-zoolan children. And the I-zoolan's could not love her more than they already do and it makes John so proud to be with her on those trips. Receiving and accepting compliments on anything has never been easy for her… and the blush that rises in her cheeks makes John weak in the knees.

John's love for Elizabeth transcends being in-love or lust – though those glimpses he still gets from Jon when the two are going at it… that's gotta stop! Still he finds it odd that he's not jealous of Jonathan, because on some level he is Jonathan…or was – he still gets confused by the whole timeline thing – and he makes Elizabeth happy. That's all he can ask for. His best friend deserves to be loved unconditionally, without reservation or a split heart. Jonathan gives her that. And John can now freely admit to himself that despite early protestations, he is head-over-heels in-love with Angie and probably has been from the start.

He never could have taken the women up on the deal they offered him: to share him. Though he did consider it for a few moments… okay a day, but he'd already found himself locked into Angie. After what happened on Haskin, John almost lost her and that memory still shakes him. If he wakes in the dead of night and she's not next to him in bed, he has to fight off momentary panic until he realizes she's only inches away. They spoon most of the time now, though she still claims not to like cuddling. But John has to laugh as she holds tight to his arm draped over her waist and links her fingers with his.

She's come so far in a short time here. It still amazes him that he really didn't know she existed before Ronon came to the city. John knew her as someone who worked in the infirmary, had heard about the dance instructions, though he'd never witnessed one until the day in the gym with Ronon and the other men. Back then, Jax, as she was known, was kind of an elusive entity, not in his inner circle, though not completely outside it either. And, then, all the secrecy surrounding her had not only intrigued him but pulled him in; and again her elusiveness combined with the need to protect her hit him like a sledgehammer. She'd been through enough for one lifetime, so John felt drawn to her. That savior complex really did him in.

Then the Ancient "honeymoon" addiction kicked in and they were inseparable. But it wasn't until Kolya kidnapped and tortured her and she managed to not only save herself but John's team as well that John finally realized: this is the woman for me. And it had nothing to do with saving her… but saving himself. Angie broke through all the walls that not only she built up, but the ones John had erected for himself as well. She even managed to get Ronon to lighten up. Now that's an amazing feat if John ever witnessed one.

Okay, so he's a man in-love… everything she does is magic! John grins. So what. The truth is, not everything she does goes over well. That Halloween party that died before it was born. Her and Cadman's attempts at a scavenger hunt – just between the two of them – which had McKay raging for both their heads when some Ancient trinkets went missing.

John stifles a chuckle. Angie and Laura Cadman are the strangest pair… and yet they make total sense. Lucy and Ethel… Laverne and Shirley… they got nothin' on these two goofballs.

John clearly remembers the water balloon fight through the halls of Atlantis between the two women that eventually led to the soul-bond between him and Angie. If it hadn't been for Cadman…

He can't think about that. Can't fathom _not_ having this dark angel in his life.

John's only problem is that he thinks the feelings he has for Angie just might kill him. He's never been so deeply entrenched in someone else. When she hurts, he hurts, when she's happy, he's happy… and when she's … oh man when she's in the mood God help him! They still have that constant need for each other, though they no longer fight through withdrawals. He simply needs to touch her, smell her to get his fix, but when they make love he's still insatiable, they both are. She's so unworldly gorgeous when they're together. He can't get enough of her. The way they fit together, bring out so much pleasure in each other… it's hypnotic almost. He can't close his eyes when he's with her. He keeps her face in his mind when he's off-world. He can sense when she's nearby: a pleasant tingle low in his gut that bounces to his heart when she smiles at him.

Just like earlier in the corridor when she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a storage closet. John felt the rush of her as he entered the corridor and his body immediately reacted to her presence… her lust-filled presence.

The room was small and dark except for a tiny red light above the door. Her mouth was on his instantly and John gave in, deepening the kiss, tasting her, taking from her as much as she took from him. "Damn, you're so beautiful in dress blues! It should be illegal you being this gorgeous," she said in the gravely voice he's still getting used to, her hands working frantically on his belt.

John chuckled. He'd gotten dressed on Atlantis and just arrived even though the ceremony was still a half-hour off. "Look who's talking." His voice hushed as he traced her jaw line with kisses. "You're wearing a fucking dress again!"

She leaned back and smiled slyly at him. "Tell me you want me."

John sank his fingers deep into her soft curls, pulling her head back to expose her neck and growled as his lips latch onto her throat. "I always want you!" She whimpered when he hit the right spot and John's pants were becoming increasingly restrictive. Her fingers unlatched the top button. With a groan he pulled back. "But we can't. No time and… I only have the one uniform."

She sighed, closing her eyes in disappointment. But then her eyes opened and locked with his. A fierce gleam told him she wasn't in the mood for 'not now'. "But I could be anyone," she drawled, drawing his zipper down, feeling him growing, hardening against the brush of her knuckles. "A stow-away. A spy. I should be thoroughly searched." Her lips played lightly over his. "And if found guilty… thoroughly punished."

John closed his eyes and groaned, as if he actually had to think about this. She's his Aphrodite, his Venus… he can't say no to her… never _wants_ to say no. "You really are a Very Bad Girl." He kissed her this time, tasting the cherry gloss on her lips, loving the feel of her tongue darting against his and the happy mewl in her sigh.

Taking a deep breath, she grasped his face in both hands and caught his gaze; hers so full of desire it made his knees weak. No woman has ever done that to him. Sure he's felt wanted, desired before… but not hungered for. "What are you gonna do about it?"

John spun her around and pushed her toward the wall. Her hands slapped against the metal with a soft _thunk_. He leaned in and whispered thickly against her ear. "Whatever I want." He felt a shiver rush through her body that excited him to no end. "Spread your legs, lady."

With a familiar shudder that told him she was beyond ready for him, Angie did as she was told and slid her legs apart, at least as far as the tight skirt would permit. He gripped her hips, slowly pushing upward over the silky material that encased her breasts, enjoying the tactile sensation. He cupped and squeezed mercilessly at the tender flesh beneath his heated touch. She leaned into his grasp, breathing heavy. His fingers dipped into her warm cleavage as he stepped closer, pressing himself against her backside. "I think you're hiding something from me," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

His hands smoothed down her body, over her stomach, down her legs. He squatted and rummaged under the skirt, each hand running upward over a toned leg, lifting the skirt as he stood up; his pants slipped around his ankles at the same time.

Damn! She wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Son-of-a-bitch," he hissed, feeling his boxers getting even tighter.

"Find something, sir?" she asked breathlessly.

He cupped her bare ass. "Not exactly. But I'm not complaining either." He pushed his hand between her legs, feeling her out, parting her and finding that sweet nub of nerves with his fingertips. She cooed and writhed against his hand. John loved the feel of her in his hand, under his command… though he'd never tell her that last part. He could do anything to her now, anything at all and she'd let him. She'd beg him even. That kind of power over another person could really screw with someone's brain. The fact that all he wanted to do now was send her into a frenzy of pleasure tempered everything else. Sure he had control, right now… but only because she let him. She trusted him enough. Loved him enough.

John's heart thudded against his ribs. He hadn't thought about it much before. He just loved her and hoped that she loved him in return. Even though she told him she did, how could he be sure? Women had told him they loved him before and he'd been hurt; eventually, he learned to get out before it was too late… before his heart got completely stomped when emotions changed.

But with Angie it was already too late. He was lost. If anything happened to her, or if she suddenly decided she didn't want him, he'd be devastated. Inconsolable. He knew that. He accepted it.

Soft pants combined with a kind of purring sound at the base of her throat told John to move on and he quickly slipped his middle finger inside her. She spasmed at the contact. "You _are_ hiding something." Hot and wet. Angie was always primed for him, probably a reaction to the Ancient device. "I think a more thorough search of you is in order." He added another finger and started pumping fast and furious, making her bite her lip so she wouldn't cry out and alert their presence. He grabbed her hair with his free hand and yanked her head back, turning her to look at him. "You're mine now… no one to help you."

Her glazed eyes widened. "Are you going to hurt me?" she asked in a deceptively innocent voice.

He grazed her ear with his teeth. "No. Just fuck your brains out," he hissed. John kissed her hard but also pulled away both his hands, getting a whimper in return that made him smile. Not bothering to drop his shorts, John freed himself and grasped her hips again; bunching the dress in his fists, he pulled her hips back as he roughly drove inside.

"Oh God!" she cried and John quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't say a word," he hissed into her ear. "Understand."

She nodded acquiescence, but he didn't take his hand from her mouth as he pulled out and drove back into her again, powerfully, possessively. She gasped and he did it again and again, driving both of them crazy. She felt so good around him. Taking hold of him, possessing him as he did her.

Sometimes he wondered if this was healthy, their need for each other, the unending _want_ that simply drove both of them beyond reason. But those thoughts were fleeting, especially when he was buried deep inside Angie – which didn't have to be all the time, but sure as hell felt like heaven.

"You're a thief. I know it and you do." He ground his hips against her and she cried out, the sound of pleasure barely muffled by his hand. John shoved his middle finger between her lips. It was the same one he'd just had inside her. Angie moaned as she started sucking on it, twirling her tongue around the tip, then the length, making John so incredibly hard as he relentlessly pounded into her. "God! Angie!" He didn't want to break character, but damn what she did to him!

She was moving back against him, pushing onto him as he shoved upward. John thought he might black out from the pleasure surging through his body.

Time seemed to stand still for them whenever they were like this. John couldn't hear anything beyond the air rushing in and out of her nose, his own harsh breathing, the slap of skin against skin. He didn't want to mess her dress or his uniform, but couldn't help taking her so roughly. It's not something they normally do, this game play, but whenever it happens, whatever the scenario, John can't deny how hot it gets him or the intense pleasure of his release.

He slammed into her, faster and faster, a steel rod of flesh between her sweet, silky folds and she whimpered with need behind his hand. He pressed into her, releasing his hold on her hip so he could reach around and free a plump breast for his fierce desire. She shuddered again as he palmed her mound, rubbing a peak between his fingers only to pinch it, making her whimper even louder. He nearly came then, but managed to hold off. And then she was pushing back again, clenching tight around him. John bit his lip, she wasn't ready yet, close but not there just yet. He could go at any moment; he just needed to hold on so he could take her with him.

His lips found the spot between her shoulder and neck, the spot that drives her crazy for some unknown reason. He played the tip of his tongue over it before snapping his teeth down – not too hard but just enough.

And then a muffled "Johnny" came from behind his hand and her body was seizing him, squeezing, sending bolts of pleasure straight to his spine and John let go. He came with a couple sharp thrusts and a rather loud "Angel!" but by then he didn't care who heard or even saw them. _Damn they're good together!_

Slumping forward, John buried his face against her shoulder riding out the pleasure. They stayed locked together, coming down from the high. He could feel her arms trembling under the strain, knew if he let go of her waist, her legs would give out, so he held on tight, relishing the closeness.

He withdrew his hand from her mouth, but she grabbed his wrist and planted a kiss on his palm before releasing him. She looked at him over her shoulder. "So amazing… you should be illegal."

John chuckled. Regrettably, he withdrew from her and both let out a sigh of completion. Angie turned to him, grinning. "So, what am I supposed to have stolen?"

John cupped her face. "My heart and soul."

She blinked, startled then a softer smile graced her lips and she palmed his cheek. "Then we're even."

"Good to know." He kissed her lightly, tenderly then pressed his forehead to hers. "You can't have yours back."

"I wouldn't want them if I could." Then she looked at him, the startle gone, replaced with so much warmth his heartbeat tripled. "I'm yours…always."

John smiled, kissed the tip of her nose and ran his hand over her lush curls again. "Same here."

It took them a few moments to stop staring at each other. John always loved a good stare, especially when he was looking into Angie's chocolate eyes. But a sharp voice beyond the door reminded them where they were. A kiss later and they quickly set themselves to rights. Amazingly enough, once fully dressed, they didn't look any worse for wear. She'd have to clean up elsewhere but on the outside it seemed all Angie needed was to fix her lipstick and possibly dab on some face powder given the glisten of her skin, but other than that, she looked so gorgeous, there was no telling that he'd just ravaged her in a storage closet on the Daedalus.

Before they left the closet, Angie gave him a bouquet of blue flowers for Elizabeth. "Trust me, she'll love 'em." John kissed her cheek and headed for the nearest free quarters to make sure he was presentable.

John shifts on his feet as the vows start coming to a close. He catches Angie watching him again, a sly gleam in her eyes telling him she knows exactly what he was thinking about. Slowly, she licks her lips and gives him the dirtiest smirk he's ever seen.

A promise he has no intention of letting her forget.


	2. Chapter 2

_two_

_TWO WEEKS BEFORE_ the wedding, Elizabeth leaned against the pillows surrounding her. Her butt had fallen numb a while ago but she wasn't in any mood to move, not to mention too drunk to even try to stand.

They were in Teyla's room following the shower the women in the city had thrown for Elizabeth. All four were quite drunk on Angie's Huskin Hooch, as she calls it. The tingles and giggles were beyond fun. And then the surprises started. Those three were nothing if not constantly surprising her.

"I can't believe all the lingerie you got. Where did these women get the chance to go shopping?" Laura asked, carefully folding the gifts and putting them aside. She glanced at Angie, her mouth quirking wryly. "I certainly hope they went shopping."

"Ewww!" Angie and Laura exclaimed. Laura abruptly tossed the red lacey underwear aside as if burned.

Elizabeth eyed the gifts suspiciously. "You're not seriously considering…"

Teyla put her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "Do not concern yourself, Elizabeth. They are merely playing a game with you. I know as they do that all these gifts were brought here on the Daedalus."

"Really?"

Laura and Angie laughed. "You can thank Col. Carter when you get the chance," Laura said.

"Sam?"

"Well… and Jack." Elizabeth's brows shot up. Angie grinned. "It was _his_ Victoria's Secret catalog Sam confiscated and sent here."

"Really." They chuckled at that bit of knowledge as Angie refilled everyone's mug.

Elizabeth wasn't much of a drinker, but this moonshine was definitely the find of a lifetime. Not once had she heard of anyone waking up with a hangover… just one of the perks. And the only con, considering the promise she made to Teyla over three weeks ago, was that it also made her unbelievably horny. A promise John – _her_ John – wasn't thrilled about.

Pulling Elizabeth's thoughts away from a beautiful image of a naked Major John Sheppard hovering above her, Teyla handed her a rather large box wrapped in paper from Earth. "Laura was kind enough to show me how. I do hope the wrapping is to your liking."

"It's beautiful Teyla, thank you." Elizabeth opened the box, being careful to save the ribbon and bow for the mock bouquet Angie was putting together. Elizabeth gasped when she saw the amazing dress within.

"I believe this is the 'borrowed' part of your tradition," Teyla said, adding somewhat sadly. "I apologize for not having something from my own family, but all was lost…"

Elizabeth grasped Teyla's hand. "It's truly beautiful, Teyla. Thank you."

"I believe it should fit you well. Yianni's mother wore this for her binding ceremony and she was similar to your build. It is the only of its kind in the galaxy." Elizabeth pulled the dress from the box and stood up – sort of – to hold the dress up.

Laura clapped. "You will look amazing in that, Elizabeth."

She slunk back down to her pillows on the floor, near tears. "Teyla…I…" she had been certain that the closest thing to a wedding gown she could get was the gray suit she'd brought back after their first return to Earth. It's not like she could requisition one; after all, the ceremony wasn't common knowledge for the IOA or Stargate Command.

Teyla merely grasped Elizabeth's hand in return and they shared a silent moment with tears brimming in both their eyes. Afterward, Teyla handed Elizabeth a folded piece of paper. "We agreed not only to Earth traditions," she said indicating the other two women. "But of Athosian as well. It is from my lineage that you receive a second gift from each of us."

"A second gift… Teyla…"

"It is merely wisdom of generations that we are to impart to you, nothing more. Something spiritual or personal for you to embrace on your binding night."

Elizabeth took the note and read it to herself. She smiled as she held it to her heart. "Thank you."

"Well…?" Laura asked excitedly.

"Personal," Elizabeth snapped with wide eyes and a sly grin.

"No such thing in this room, Dr. Weir." Laura snatched the note and read it out loud: "As the moment of joining nears, say this oath to ensure mutual pleasure and lasting love." Laura's eyes narrowed and she glowered. "It's written in Ancient!"

Teyla smirked. "Of course it is… the blessing is personal to each joining… there are none shared or spoken by another."

"Teyla!" Laura and Angie growled with giggles as they threw popcorn at the third woman. She had obviously broken one of their present-giving rules. Elizabeth couldn't help bursting into laughter.

The three women had been her constant companions since the announcement of her wedding to the Major. Either Teyla or Laura had determined to be her personal bodyguard whenever going off-world for whatever reason. Angie had made a point of taking care of Elizabeth's work load as much as possible. In effect, she became Elizabeth's secretary, scheduling meetings, writing summaries of all those overly verbose scientific reports, even dogging the off-world teams into getting their reports in on time. And then the three of them made it a point to drag Elizabeth off for 'girl's only' rituals of relaxation at least twice a week. They had grown close in the last few weeks; the laughter of their group could probably be heard all over the city at any given hour. Even with the dangers they faced daily, Elizabeth had never been so content or had so much fun as she had in the past month.

She'd had close friends on Earth, of course. But over time they drifted apart. Her work with the UN had taken her to different countries for any length of time – most of it classified – and her friends had gone on with their lives… without her. She'd missed so much: weddings, babies, divorces… she really hadn't been close with anyone in years.

Even her own vow of not creating personal relationships with those who worked under her on Atlantis could not keep these three women from becoming her good friends. They refused to take 'no' for an answer. And she was so grateful about that. Especially now. Without her family – her mother – here to stand by her, Elizabeth was beyond grateful to Angie, Laura and especially Teyla for welcoming her, making her an important part of their lives.

Teyla actually squealed as she returned fire on her attackers with her own stash of weapons: M&M's. When both Angie and Laura started catching them in their mouths, all four women started laughing hysterically. Laura and Angie practically fell into Elizabeth as the giggle-fit overtook them.

It was several minutes and a couple shots later before Laura handed Elizabeth a rectangular box wrapped in the same paper. Elizabeth opened it quickly only to be shocked by the sight of her own tan shoes, recently polished but still… her own shoes?

Laura shook her head, chuckling. "Something old."

"But…"

"I'm sorry; I didn't have any downtime back on Earth. But please take into consideration what I had to go through just to get to those things. I had to be nice to McKay and talk him into letting me into your room."

Elizabeth shook her head again this time laughing as she placed the box aside. "Well, that makes it so much more special. Thank you Laura."

She sipped her drink. "You're very welcome." They all stared at Laura, waiting for the words of wisdom she was supposed to impart. "Oh… right. Um…" Her face turned serious. "Always remember and please never forget that ummm…" she hiccupped then giggled. "Where was I?" Laura waved a hand absently. "Oh yeah. always wear clean, non-matronly underwear… and sexy bras when in the vicinity of your husband. Or better yet… nothing at all, unless in public." Laura raised an eyebrow, "Of course, ignoring that last part could be fun too."

Angie coughed mockingly into her hand. "Exhibitionist."

Elizabeth simply stared at the lieutenant. "Those were words of wisdom passed down to you?"

Laura nodded, very proud of herself. "From my mom to my sister to me."

Elizabeth shrugged, laughing again. "Okay. Thank you very much."

"Oh, another thing. Um… since, you know, the shoes were already yours… I kinda broke the rules and got you something else."

"You what?!" That was Angie and Teyla, both glowering at their cohort in crime. They weren't terribly upset, mostly because they _were_ terribly drunk.

Laura shrugged. "I had to. It's a woman of honor thing…or maid… which one am I?"

"You're all my maids of honor… I couldn't choose remember?"

"Right," Laura saluted sloppily. "Maid of honor thing." She handed Elizabeth another package, decidedly smaller than the shoe box. Elizabeth opened it with wariness. It was a lovely ceramic bottle with a wax stopper. She popped the stopper and took a whiff. The smell was intoxicating and sent a thrill right through her. "Ohmigod." She passed the bottle to Teyla who passed it to Angie.

"You little minx!" Angie said, handing the bottle back to Elizabeth but talking to Laura. "How did you get it?"

Elizabeth couldn't resist taking another sniff of the delicious substance. "What is it?"

"Kilpar," Teyla said, her voice suddenly husky and her lids heavy. "Found only among the J'klong tribe on Ryl." She turned to Laura. "However did you trade for it?"

"Yeah? They wouldn't even take any Hershey's from me! Not even with almonds," Angie cried.

Laura shrugged smugly. "Some of us have it…some of you don't." She chuckled, making Angie reach over and smack her arm, but Angie misjudged the distance, not only didn't she touch Laura, but fell face first into the pillows in front of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was hard-pressed not to keep smelling the spicy-sweet concoction in her hands. She had a desperate urge to find John and pour it all over his body. "What is this stuff… I can't stop…" she smelled it again.

Teyla pulled it from her grasp and quickly stuck the stopper back in the bottle. "It is a very potent – and rare – joining liquid."

Elizabeth raised her brows. "A what?"

Laura nodded her head side to side. "Kilpar is an edible lotion specifically made for…well… getting off."

"The scent alone has been known to drive men and some women into a frenzy of desire," Teyla said, her gaze slowly returning to normal or as normal as it was before.

"Ohmigod," Elizabeth suddenly exclaimed with a rush of giggles. "It's Angie in a bottle!"

"What?" Angie asked finally pushing herself up from the pillows. "I'm in a bottle? How'd I get into a bottle?"

Laura sputtered a laugh only to be followed by Elizabeth and Teyla. Angie looked decidedly confused, glancing wildly at all of them, her drunken state merely adding fuel to the hilarity. "What?"

Since the pheromone incident several months before, Angela Peterson had been plagued with an uncanny ability to attract not only the opposite sex, but the gentler one as well. Elizabeth actually suggested a study on the topic to one of the social scientists in the city.

After the laughter subsided to a few chuckles here and there, it was Angie's turn to give her present. "Something new," she said. It was a small, long wooden box, unwrapped, but beautiful in its own right. Elizabeth recognized the carvings had been done by the same person who made the box that had held Angie's engagement ring from Col. Sheppard.

Her heart leapt into her throat when she opened the lid and was caught off-guard by the beauty inside. A single strand of perfect iridescent pearls lay within a silk bed. Elizabeth couldn't speak. Her throat tightened with emotion as she carefully pulled the pearls from the box and draped them over the back of her hand.

"Wow," Laura broke the silence. "No wonder you wouldn't let us see them."

Elizabeth locked her gaze on Angie's and all she could do was smile through the tears that finally dripped from her eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Angie said forcefully, leaning over and grabbing Elizabeth into a fierce hug.

"They're so beautiful…" Elizabeth finally managed on a whisper.

Angie cupped Elizabeth's face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs as Elizabeth's mother did when she was a child. Angie's smile was genuine and full of love. "So are you."

Elizabeth sucked in a harsh breath. Her words shaky when she let them out. "I never thought… I've never had such close… I love you guys so much!" And she burst into tears this time, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ohhhh!" Laura attacked Elizabeth from the other side, wrapping both her and Angie into an even bigger hug. Teyla, usually one to hold back from such shows of emotion finally joined in and they all sat there rocking and crying and giggling like fools.

It took several minutes and a rather long burp from Laura to finally make the women part with another bellow of laughter. They poured more moonshine and made a toast to friendship and sisterly love. Teyla cleared her throat, wiping tears away as she turned toward Angie with raised brows.

Then Laura and Elizabeth followed suit. "What?" Angie asked, clearly confused. "Oh," she sighed. Her eyes widened and she looked like she was about to say something profound but instead gave a single shoulder shrug and said: "I got nothin'."

Laura and Teyla both picked up pillows and started hitting her. Angie cowered away, giggling. "What? You all have way more experience, ie: wisdom, than me!"

"And you've experienced way more John… and positions than us!" Cadman laughed. She glanced at Elizabeth. "Okay, maybe not all of us." And more giggles erupted.

Angie calmed down, getting serious for a moment. She smiled, nodding. "Okay. Not so much handed down wisdom, but… I do know this… no matter what universe slash alternate reality slash ethereal plane of existence… he's still John Sheppard with the same baggage, quirks, sense of humor…"

"Is this going somewhere soon?" Laura asked, motioning with a speed-it-up gesture.

Angie grasped Elizabeth's hands and gave them a squeeze. "He only needs one thing besides you. Tell him you love him. A lot. If I know this guy… and I think I do… it doesn't hurt to give a little reassurance."

Elizabeth squeezed back and they shared a silent moment of understanding.

"You two aren't gonna start making out or something are you?" Laura asked causing the other three to stare at her before bursting into laughter yet again.

_XOXOXO_

"The Weir-Sheppard wedding party has arrived," Chuck announces over the PA system as Angie and John stroll arm-in-arm into the Gateroom followed by Rodney linked between Teyla and Laura. They stand in front of the giant gate as everyone else gathers around the room to wait. A few moments pass before a brilliant white light glistens in the center of the room as Elizabeth and Jonathan are beamed down from the Daedalus.

Applause erupts, echoing throughout the city.

Angie can't tell where her joy ends and the rest of the expedition's begins. She's giggling before she knows it and can't find a reason to stop. She catches Elizabeth's gaze and shouts: "I dare you!" over the loud din.

Elizabeth doesn't even flinch at the inside joke they share; she simply grabs the back of Jonathan's head and pulls him in for a searing kiss, much to the delight of everyone around.

It's moments like these that make Angie so grateful for all the crap she went – hell, they all went through – to get here. This is what life is about. Seeing everyone happy, feeling all the love swarming around this giant family. She gives John's hand a squeeze, gazing up at him, seeing the shimmer of unshed tears in his eyes and knowing without a doubt that he is also happy for the newlyweds.

That last bit of niggling doubt that Jax planted in her brain about John's remorse over losing Elizabeth – even to himself as weird as that thought is – vanishes when John's gaze slides to hers. He raises her hand and kisses her fingers. "We're next."

Angie's heart leaps. "You bet your hot bod we are," she whispers as John leans down and captures her lips with his. She can tell he's hoping to re-ignite that fire they started in the storage closet little over an hour ago.

The party gets started as well-wishers approach the newlyweds and the music begins. Rodney shrugs off his duty as Laura and Teyla's escort and races for the buffet table, leaving both women to shake their heads, though both smile with acceptance.

Chuck announces Elizabeth's and Jonathan's first dance as a married couple and the two begin to move slowly to the music as everyone watches. They move beautifully together, graceful and elegant as anyone Angie has ever seen. Others watching also appreciate the amazing duo as applause rise up after a lovely turn. The first song ends and another begins almost immediately. According to not only Earth but Athosian traditions, it is now time for everyone to join in the celebration.

Ronon arrives from the Control room after being left in charge of Atlantis during the ceremony – having cleaned up rather nicely – to take up the space next to Teyla that Rodney vacated. "Dance with me," he says, offering her his hand.

Angie watches with delight as the two merge onto the 'dance floor' which is basically any place in front to the gate itself. Several other couples – some rather surprising, like Lt. Cadman and Major Lorne – slowly glide their way onto the floor. Angie's rather amused to see Sgt. Sharon Fuller aka 'Maddog' pulling a reluctant Carson Beckett along. After a moment, it's no wonder he's so reluctant, the poor doctor has two left feet, but Sharon takes it in stride – and the lead as well – so that Carson can relax. Sharon catches Laura's eye and winks. Ah, Angie thinks wryly, it's a conspiracy… she's teaching Carson to dance for Laura's sake.

John gently pulls Angie into the mix. He holds her hand close to his heart so she can feel it beating. His other presses against the small of her back, making her tingle. They move in time to the music, gazing at each other. He leans in, pressing his mouth against her ear. "So. Still commando?"

The hope and lust in his voice nearly undo her. The way he looks in his uniform is enough to send her into a tizzy of a visual orgasm. The man is going to kill her with sex one of these days… and she's kind of looking forward to it. He is such a horndog… but at least he's _her_ horndog!

But as much as she wants to strip him naked right now (as always really), Angie made a promise to both Teyla and Laura to stay at the party for the duration to make sure Elizabeth is distracted enough to keep her promise as well. That's why she just had to have John before the wedding. Angie knew there'd be no time afterward and he just looked so unbelievably yummy walking down that corridor, she couldn't keep her hands to herself.

Still, she doesn't have the heart to torture him with desire at the moment. "Sorry darling… that was just for you at the time."

John tugs her earlobe between his lips and her legs nearly buckle. "We can remedy that right now."

Angie plants a hand on his chest and gently pushes him back. She raises her brow. "Wedding… reception… public." Then she grins naughtily. "Don't worry, lover. You'll get yours… later."

John grumbles something about blue balls and Angie has to laugh. Eyes turn to her and she actually feels a blush rise in her cheeks. She slips her hand from his shoulder down his back to his butt, giving him a good pinch. "How 'bout blue butt, mister."

John jerks at the pinch. "Evil woman," he grumbles but grins, returning his attention to the dancing.

"Absolutely," Angie grins in return. She knows their sex life is beyond normal and that it's what brought them together in the first place, but the warmth in John's eyes and the way his fingers link with hers tells her in more ways than words that their relationship is more than lust.

She'd been worried, even after he told her he loved her, even after the engagement… that John still wanted, still loved Elizabeth. But as the saying goes, actions speak more than words. John's actions – and not just those during their sweaty sessions – are what make Angie feel his love more than anything: the way he holds her when their sleeping, the gentle look in his eyes when she catches him watching her, breakfast in bed even when he has to go off-world. Even his growing fondness for watching old TV shows and disaster flicks with her. But the most telling is when she meets someone for the first time – like the woman who made her ring and Elizabeth's necklace – and finds out how John has described her to others… how he talks about her when she's not around.

How he actually asked not only Jack but Ronon for permission to marry her. That thought makes her giggle and tingle just as much as the Huskin hooch she keeps trading for.

He's always thinking about her… she can feel it deep down.

_John Sheppard loves me!_

It's a revelation that she found hard to believe. Hard to hold on to and trust. But she does now. She trusts it and John completely. Something Jax would never have done. But Angela Peterson holds on to the knowledge like a lifeline. Aside from her parents, Angie's never felt so connected to anyone. Even Ronon – who is basically her brother and who she loves unconditionally – doesn't affect her in the way Lt. Col. John Sheppard does and always will.

Angie looks into his eyes, ready to drown in them. She smiles at him. "What?" he asks, suddenly serious.

"I love you."

John smiles, not the sarcastic smirk or even using the playful dimples of utter destruction, he just smiles. "I know." And he kisses her with such tenderness she nearly melts into a puddle.

_XOXOXO_

Jonathan pulls Elizabeth tight against him on the dance floor. She sways in his arms and giggles a little as he plants a gentle kiss on her nose. "Have I told you how gorgeous you are?"

She smiles, gazing into his beautiful marble colored eyes. "Not in the last five minutes."

He kisses her and it takes all her willpower not to push for a more passionate kiss. They've been apart far too long and she's about ready to take him here and now in public. _Damn Athosian traditions!_ Elizabeth sighs as Jonathan ends the kiss and then plants one on her forehead.

"Can we get out of here now?" He asks, his voice husky with desire.

Elizabeth closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath; filling her senses with him. "No." She is just as disappointed as him but Jonathan actually growls in frustration. "It's been three weeks, Elizabeth."

"Three weeks, two days and fourteen hours actually," she replies, his frustration echoing in her voice. She catches his gaze again, holding it. "But I made a promise to Teyla to honor the Athosian traditions."

"Elizabeth… you do realize that it's midnight… somewhere in the galaxy?"

She grins, kissing him lightly. "It's only a couple more hours." Her gaze narrows on his luscious lips as she swipes the bottom one with a fingertip. "I promise you the wait will be worth it."

Jonathan dips her dramatically and plants a kiss on her neck, making her giggle again. He stares down at her. "You bet it will." He lifts her back up and kisses her full on to the joy and cheers of the reception party around them.

A spin around the floor later, Elizabeth catches sight of John and Angie dancing close by. She wonders if either of them is aware of the aura they produce when together; the bliss that emanates from both of them. It's an odd feeling, one Elizabeth has never experienced when in the presence of other couples. Perhaps it's a Pegasus Galaxy thing. Or maybe it's because of the ancient device and the connection it gave them or the fact that both of them are so proficient with the ATA gene. She doesn't know, probably never will. But she's not the only one to notice it either.

Teyla mentioned it once during lunch, as she and Elizabeth spotted the couple returning from one of their rigorous and highly illegal skate boarding runs… she still hasn't figured out how to catch them at that, but when she does…

She shakes her head slightly. They're such children sometimes, giddy and full of life and adventure. It makes her feel rather old to berate them about such things. But John is her second-in-command and he should try to show a little maturity and not so much adolescence.

"As Charin would say," Teyla noted at the time. "They were made for each other. It is a most honorable gift from the ancestors." Teyla had touched Elizabeth's hand. "You and the Major share the same gift, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was startled by the statement. "You think so?"

Teyla merely smiled knowingly. "It is not unusual for those within the aura to not recognize it. You have found your match in this lifetime as John and Angie have found each other. It was meant to be this way."

Elizabeth felt bolstered by the information. She wasn't one for tales of fate or prophesies of such things, but it filled her with a sense of peace. The connection she shared with Major John Sheppard scared her… not because of the intensity but because she had been sure that her love belonged to the Colonel. She was worried her feelings were merely a transfer and that in the end she would hurt her beloved Major… something she could not live with.

But Teyla's stories carried down from Charin told of love beyond time, beyond boundaries of flesh and blood. From Teyla's point of view, Elizabeth loved Major John Sheppard when he went on the suicide run. The reason she did not pursue a relationship with him upon his return was because it was the 'wrong' John who returned. The wrong one for her. The one who returned was destined for Angie. The ancestors had deemed it so.

In an odd way it actually made sense to Elizabeth. She felt it in her gut. When John had returned from the suicide run, she'd been so grateful, so happy she hugged him. But then she pulled back. Something had stopped her. She couldn't explain it to herself other than not wanting to risk her job on Atlantis… but even then that had been a hollow excuse. It was simply _not right_.

But when John came to her, made love to her in her dreams as it turned out, only to return to Atlantis later without his memory, it had felt _so_ right she couldn't stay away from him, no matter how much it had hurt Angie.

So, Elizabeth had been destined to wait for _her_ John to find her again. Which he did, risking everything – immortality, higher knowledge – everything to be with her. Elizabeth looks up at Jonathan and finds him watching her with the same intensity he had on those stairs long ago, when he left her… to save the city. "I love you."

Elizabeth smiles, a thrill surging in her heart. "I know." She kisses him, letting him know how much she loves him in return.

_XOXOXO_

"They are well matched," Ronon says, leading Teyla toward the buffet, though looking back at both couples who are still dancing. The only two couples still dancing. Most of the others have drifted away to eat and talk, but both Sheppards and their women seem not to notice that others are actually in the same room.

"Yes, they are," Teyla says but there is something in her voice.

Ronon looks at Teyla. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head. "It is nothing." Ronon touches her shoulder and she turns to look up at him. "I am merely concerned… life here is so perilous..."

Ronon looks to the happy couples again. "You fear for them."

Teyla nods. "I do."

Ronon hands Teyla a cup of Athosian wine. "Don't." She takes the cup and he clinks it with his. "They are happy now. And now is all that matters."

Teyla smiles, taking a sip of the wine. She nods in agreement. "You are correct. Happiness should be relished. Whether it be a lifetime or a moment."

"Exactly."

"Will you be standing up for Angela when the day comes as John did for Elizabeth today?"

Ronon shrugs. "I believe Jack O'Neill may have that honor. If he can return to Atlantis." Teyla smiles knowingly and Ronon quirks a brow. "What?"

"You wish to be her guardian in their binding. It is very touching."

Ronon grimaces, lowering his cup to the table then runs a large hand down Teyla's back and cups her ass. "I'll show you touching."

Teyla bats his hand away. "Not now. We must abide by Tradition."

"It's not my tradition."

"Athosian," she says sternly. "It was decided early on that this binding would be a mixture of Earth and Athosian traditions. Elizabeth agreed to my requirements and so, for tonight, I must as well."

Ronon grumbled in frustration. As a young man, before the wraith came, bindings on Sateda always made him eager to feel pliant female flesh in his hands, to grind himself and his chosen partner into bliss as often as possible for several days following the union. And he'd never had a problem finding a willing partner.

However, since he and Teyla came to be, he has no interest in other women. She is his mate now, even if she refuses to have a binding ceremony of their own. She is his and he will continue to show her as much until the end of time. "Fine." But patience has never been his style. He cups her ass again. This time she doesn't push him away; she leans back into his hand.

_XOXOXO_

The party has been in full swing for a couple hours and Jonathan keeps checking his watch. Elizabeth, who's been bombarded with toasts and Athosian wine simply giggles in her slightly inebriated haze and kisses him again. Her lips are going to be bruised from all the kissing everyone keeps demanding but she loves it nonetheless. Jonathan's an amazing kisser… such gorgeous full lips.

Someone – probably John – managed to smuggle in several bottles of actual champagne for the toast and even Rodney pulled off something profound, if rambling, when the time came. It brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes… mostly from laughter however. Teyla, Laura and Angie all gave their blessings to the couple in short but sweet toasts. Carson, Ronon, even Stephen made special toasts, bolstering others to do the same.

Food and booze have been flowing quite nicely since the reception began, and though she's not planning on getting sick, Elizabeth knows her limit is nye. Jonathan hands her another drink but she declines gracefully. He kisses her cheek. "It's just water my love. I want you sober – at least mostly – when I get you alone."

"Me too," she says, gratefully sipping the cool liquid. It tastes like heaven. Over the rim of her glass, she spots Laura coming up to Angie and Teyla who are standing off to the side of the buffet with Dr. Zelenka and Rodney. Instantly the hair on the back of Elizabeth's neck tingles with dread. It doesn't even take the devious look in the three women's eyes as they all turn to grin at Elizabeth to send the butterflies scurrying in her belly. "Uh oh."

"What?" Jonathan asks, following Elizabeth's gaze.

"I think… I'm in trouble."

The three bridesmaids stroll over to the newlyweds, all smiles, and surround Elizabeth. Teyla and Angie each take an arm while Laura takes Elizabeth's water and hands it to Jonathan. "We need to borrow your wife for a moment, Major." Laura says sweetly.

"Okay," Elizabeth hears him say, confusion in his voice.

"What's going on?" she asks as they pull her toward the Stargate.

"Beth, don't tell us you forgot," Angie says with a little pout. "We practiced so hard."

Elizabeth's trying to shake the fuzziness from her brain, but for the life of her, she doesn't have a clue what is happening. They turn Elizabeth so that she's facing the crowded room. All eyes seem to be on the four women. Laura snaps her fingers and Major Lorne appears, also in dress blues, bringing in a chair, setting it about five feet from the women.

Elizabeth's eyes widen as her memory returns. "Oh shit!"

Teyla nudges Elizabeth in the ribs. "Do not fret, Elizabeth. We have practiced a great deal."

"It'll be terrific," Angie adds. She then snaps her fingers and motions to Chuck for something.

The PA turns on and Chuck makes his announcement. "We need Major Jonathan Sheppard to come forward and take a seat in front of his bride please."

Elizabeth sees the suspicion in her husband's eyes as he slowly makes his way toward the chair. "What's going on?"

Elizabeth looks pleadingly at Angie. "Relax… you're drunk enough right?" She seems to be searching Elizabeth's gaze. "You _are_ drunk enough for this aren't you?" She then looks to Laura for confirmation. Laura turns Elizabeth toward her.

"Yeah, she's blitzed enough. No inhibitions, remember?"

Elizabeth nods, not really sure she should but getting a feeling in her belly of anticipation. She looks at Jonathan, her beautiful Jonathan…

And then the music starts and Elizabeth suddenly remembers what she's supposed to do. It's eerie the calm that settles on her. She's focused only on him. And she starts to sing:

"_The night we met I knew I needed you so"_

Elizabeth strolls slowly up to Jonathan.

"_And if I had the chance I'd never let you go"_

She runs her hands through his hair.

"_So won't you say you love me"_

She rounds his chair, running her hand over his shoulders then trails a finger down his cheek.

"_I'll make you so proud of me"_

Elizabeth slides into his lap.

"_We'll make 'em turn their heads"_

She runs her hands down his chest.

"_Every place we go"_

Then as he starts to reach for her, she slips away and goes back to the three women who have yet to move from their original spot.

"_So won't you please"_

The cheers and cat-calls start almost immediately as her friends begin singing and dancing backup for her.

_(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
(My one and only baby) Say you'll be my darling  
(Be my be my baby) Be my baby now  
Whoa hoo Ooh, oh_

Elizabeth catches the grin on Jon's face. He's not embarrassed at all, he's thrilled and she can't help but smile and feel the pride in her heart. Angie choreographed their little dance routine, trying to make it as sexy as possible but keeping in tone with the era of the music.

Elizabeth moves in on him during the second verse; playing with him as much as possible, but not letting him get his hands on her too much.

_I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see.  
For every kiss you give me I'll give you three.  
Oh, since the day I saw you  
I have been waiting for you.  
You know I will adore you 'til eternity._

Everyone's clapping along to the music once the chorus starts up again and the backup singers dance to impress. The non-stop cheering for all four women is rocking the city, but Elizabeth only needs

Jon grinning at her to make it to the end of the song and dance without feeling like a fool. Being drunk didn't hurt, of course.

She ends in his lap one last time and he kisses her, deeply, passionately, leaving her more breathless than singing ever could have.

a/n: "Be My Baby" by The Ronettes also found on the _Dirty Dancing_ soundtrack.


	3. Chapter 3

_three_

By the end of the song, Jonathan's heart is pounding and he clings to Elizabeth, kissing her for all he's worth. That was some show she put on for him and damn if he doesn't want to take her here and now. She's so incredibly sexy and never seems to realize it. He slides his hand up to her neck, holding her in place as they make-out like a couple of horny teenagers, oblivious to the crowd clapping around them. Her hand lands on his thigh, and the catch in her breath tells him she feels his rising dilemma.

Breaking the kiss, Elizabeth stares into his eyes and smiles shyly. "I say, sir," she whispers over his lips. "You have a surprise for me too."

"More than one," he sighs. Just as he lunges in to kiss her again, she's abruptly pulled from his grasp by two rather strong women he would not want to tangle with on any day. Teyla and Cadman pretty much haul Elizabeth to her unsteady feet and gently but firmly guide her away from him. She whimpers, glancing back at him and mouthing a sad "sorry" before disappearing beyond the hooting partiers.

Jonathan desperately wants to go after her, but his rather obvious situation is more than a bit uncomfortable, it's increasingly becoming embarrassing. _Basketball, hockey, sweaty boxing match, sweaty Eliza—NO! wrong avenue!_

Angie's hanging back, giving him a rather long perusal. Her sly grin is full of glee as she glances down at his lap where his hands rest then back up, catching his gaze and practically laughing out loud at him with her own eyes. There's a glint in her eyes that chills him. He's seen that look from her before and knows deep down that she hasn't forgotten or forgiven all the pain he caused her weeks ago, even if it was unintentional. He'd been warned by both Ronon and Sheppard that Angie could hold a vicious grudge and had no qualms about exacting revenge, but he never thought she'd be capable of this. It's so calculated. So…

_Funny?! Face it, Sheppard. If it was any other man, you'd be laughing your ass off._

Angie shakes her head lightly and when she speaks there's laughter in her voice. "Wow… this must really be torture for you." Her grin turns slightly cold. "Hmm… how many hours 'til midnight?" Smiling, she bites her bottom lip and cocks a brow at him then sways away, following her pals.

_Damn, she's good._ He just knows the whole song and dance routine had to be Angie's idea. No way Teyla or Elizabeth came up with it. He doesn't know Cadman well enough, but doubts that sort of thing would have popped into her mind for a wedding. It had to be Angie. And she made sure that Elizabeth's moves would do exactly what they were meant to do to him.

The song only ended moments ago and so far no one has really noticed that Jon's not moving from his seat. He suddenly feels a hand patting his shoulder and turns to see Lorne's understanding gaze. "How 'bout a drink, Major?"

Jon nods nonchalantly, as if sitting there alone with his hands over a tent is the most natural thing in the world. "Sounds good, Major. Thanks."

"No problem. Just take a few deep breaths, sir… and think of Antarctica." Lorne moves on before Jon has to say anything in return, for which he's grateful. Jon looks up; again catching Angie's laughing eyes on him as she sips a drink. She tips her cup toward him and smiles innocently, but he knows she's enjoying every moment of his torment. She turns to talk with McKay as Cadman joins them.

"This is war," Jon grumbles. _You could just try apologizing to the woman,_ his conscience tells him. But the devil in Jon shakes that off. _Nope… getting even is so much more fun than détente._

After a few more moments, he manages to get up from his chair without embarrassing himself. Lorne returns with a drink in hand. "Huskin vodka," Lorne says.

"Thanks," Jon downs the drink and the burning trail down his throat it makes is enough to temper any residual heat in another area. "Good stuff."

Lorne pats his shoulder again. "Just wait. It gets better."

Jon just nods and grins as Lorne takes off toward the buffet table. Jon searches the crowd for Elizabeth, but she's no where in sight. He heads over to Cadman and Angie, both converging on a rather inebriated Mckay, showing him a piece of paper. Rodney's a funny drunk… though sometimes a bit too emotional from what Jon remembers of his McKay.

"Swiped it from her dresser," Laura says to Angie as Jon approaches. Angie nods approvingly.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jon asks all three but only Cadman pays him any attention. Angie just smirks, she seems intent on keeping McKay's attention the paper.

"Teyla's hosing her down," Cadman says with a grin. "You two nearly spontaneously combusted on that chair." She winks. "But I'm sure you know that… sir."

Jon tries to fight the blush that rises up his neck and fills his cheeks. "Which is exactly what you all wanted, I'm sure." He glares at Angie, though she pays him no mind.

Cadman continues as if not hearing him. "Teyla's not messing when it comes to the whole," she waves a finger in the air, "Athosian binding at midnight tradition…" She checks her watch. "You've still got 'bout two hours to go." She tisks. "Man that's tough, huh?"

"Watch it, lieutenant, sounds like your playing with insubordination."

Cadman shakes her head. "Not military tonight. Colonel Caldwell gave me a 'leave of bridesmaid-duty absence' I'm technically a civilian for the evening." She grins. "Got a fabo dress to prove it too."

Jon can't fathom the insane logistics of what Cadman just said. "Does Sheppard know about this?" He looks around. "Where is Sheppard?"

McKay perks up for an instant as if just realizing Jon is in front of him. "They took off fearing they were next on the song and dance hit list."

"They?"

"Ronon and Sheppard."

Angie gets Cadman's attention again, and they huddle with McKay. As Jon leaves, he hears McKay sniffle: "This is beautiful. I think I might cry."

"What does it say?" The women demand in unison.

_XOXOXO_

Teyla simply smiles as Elizabeth fusses with her image in the mirror, blotting her face with a tissue. "This is so hard… I mean difficult. You have no idea!" Elizabeth complains. She is rather amusing because of her swaying stance and the slur of her words, but Teyla is certain that the usually stoic leader really is having a difficult time keeping her hands away from her bound mate. It is not unusual for those blessed by the Ancients to find eternal love are also bound by the pleasure of the flesh.

She knows that John and Angie faced many difficulties because of the ancient device that bound them together. Fate and fortune delivered them into the hands of love, for which Teyla will be eternally grateful. To this day, they are inseparable, unable to control their longings for each other, their need to touch one another, even if it is only for the briefest moment. Teyla has seen the same energy between Elizabeth and the Major. It is as if firelight glows around and within them when they are near; individually it would burn them to cinders but together, they strike a balance, their passion tempered by love. Unfortunate tales passed down from her ancestors have told of such passion that burns uncontrollably, turning the deepest of love to ashes, leaving both mates bereft. Teyla prays this will not be the way for Earth's Lantians.

"As I have said before, Elizabeth, remaining in control of your passion is the most important part of being bound mates. You must not give in to such longings before the Crest-time or the binding night of your ritual may be doomed to failure. It is for yours and Major Sheppard's own welfare that you gave your word for this trial. I have overseen many Athosian bindings leave the women unblessed, passionless for the remainder of their unions because either they or their mates could not control such urges. You must be patient to be blessed by the Ancients… your ultimate pleasure does depend on it.

"You are a strong, powerful woman, Elizabeth. A leader, a warrior – though you fight with your mind and not your hand. This test of your will, your strength will only make both of you stronger in the end. Believe in the words of my people. You will be one with Jonathan Sheppard soon enough. A time of coming together you shall never forget."

Elizabeth hiccups and Teyla sees tears in the strong leader's eyes. "That is truly beautiful, Teyla." She dabs at her eyes. "Thank you."

"Teyla links her arm with Elizabeth's and pulls her from the bathroom. She guides her to the bed and encourages her to sit. "Deep breaths. Then we return to the celebration and you to your bound mate."

"Yes," Elizabeth sighs breathlessly. "I have to see Jon."

Teyla rubs her back. It is too soon to return just yet. Elizabeth needs some time to quench the fire burning through her. Perhaps some cool water would benefit. As she returns to the bathroom to draw some water, she notices something amiss: the gift of words she gave to Elizabeth is not in sight on the dresser. She is sure the paper was there mere minutes ago… when Laura had helped her bring Elizabeth into the room.

_XOXOXO_

Jon finds Ronon and Sheppard in the gym. Both have stripped down from their finer duds to the basics of pants; Ronon's shirtless and Sheppard's in his T-shirt, his dress shirt, tie and blazer neatly draped over a plastic, half-man dummy in the corner. Both are barefoot and twirling bantos sticks, though as they lunge and strike in battle, they stay about ten feet away from each other, not once connecting a hit. "You guys realize you look ridiculous, right?" Jon says as he leans against the open door, crossing his arms.

Ronon swings his sticks, stopping a strike by an unseen opponent since Sheppard is on the other side of the room. "Sheppard is afraid of being too damaged to ravage my sister later."

"Am not…" Sheppard huffs parrying with his own invisible foe. "Just don't want to get too tired out is all."

"So what are you two doing here then?"

Ronon mutters something about too many people and Sheppard smirks. "He's got a phobia of social gatherings."

Jon raises his chin towards his double. "What's your excuse?"

Sheppard shrugs a shoulder before re-engaging in air-battle. "His phobia's contagious."

"Uh huh," Jon said. "You thought you were next."

"Terrified of it, in fact." He smiles sheepishly. "And given Angie's and my history… wild horses wouldn't be able to keep us from giving everybody a real good show."

Ronon swirls his sticks around his body so fast and furious they seemingly disappear into the space around him. "And why have you abandoned your mate during the binding celebration?"

Jon shrugs, realizing instantly it's the same way Sheppard just did and shakes off the weird feeling that invokes. "Presently, she's surrounded by a hundred happy people, she won't even notice I'm missing."

Sheppard grunts something under his breath that makes Ronon chuckle. They both look at Jon with sly, speculative glances.

"What?" Jon asks plaintively.

"You do realize what you just said, don't you?" Sheppard asks.

Jon thinks about it and heat flushes up his cheeks. _Crap_ walked right into that one. "What I meant to say –"

"Oh, we heard what you actually said, Major," Sheppard laughs and Ronon's deep chuckle echoes him.

"I'm probably safer in here anyway." Jon waves a hand in the air, coming further inside the room. "Teyla got Elizabeth to promise to keep me at arms length until midnight tonight."

Ronon nods. "This is Athosian tradition. Her people believe the ancestors will bless a binding couple only on the momentary bridge between the celebration and the first day of their union together. If you follow the tradition…" he stops twirling sticks and catches Jon's gaze full on. "You must restrain yourself until precisely that moment. Midnight exactly."

"As in…" Jon asks the leading question.

"Refrain from penetration –"

"Whoa—whoa-whoa-whoa!" Sheppard shouts, letting his sticks drop so he can cover his ears. "TMI, guy." At Ronon's raised brows, he adds: "Too much information! That is not something I need to know."

Ronon's sly grin grows. "Then you should speak with Angie prior to Teyla getting the same promise of tradition from her." His gaze narrows. "You know as well as I, Angie will bide by her word once given."

Sheppard suddenly looks stricken at the thought. "She wouldn't." He shakes his head. "She couldn't. We can't. It's just not…" he trails off, licking his lips in thought. "Naw. There's no way in hell she'd make that deal." There's a glint in Sheppard's eyes, a happy memory or something that makes him very sure of his previous statement.

Jon picks up Sheppard's bantos and begins twirling them. Sheppard's watching him and there's a strange twitch in his cheek. He shakes his head quickly and goes to the bench to sit. "Not that I want to continue with this subject, Major, but…" Sheppard rolls his eyes, obviously uncomfortable. "You know that deal we had… the one about you blocking certain… images and feelings from me…"

Jon starts his warm up with a few controlled strikes at the air. "Yeah."

"You're not doing the best job of it."

Jon's gaze snaps to Sheppard. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"What is this deal?" Ronon asks.

The two men wave him off in the same manner. "Never mind." Then glance at each other. Jon knows Sheppard is feeling the same as he is. He simply knows _himself_. "This is too weird some times."

"Understatement."

"Perhaps as time passes, more of you're differences will be revealed," Ronon says rather insightfully, leaving the other two to stare at him open mouthed. Ronon stares right back at them. "Has your world never seen duplicate siblings before?"

They both shake their heads and say: "It's not the same thing."

Sheppard surges from the bench. "Man, it's like living with an echo!"

"Tell me about it," Jon hisses.

"Do I _really_ have to?" The sarcastic tinge in Sheppard's voice is so close to McKay's that Jon has the urge to smack him upside the head. Sheppard stops suddenly and turns to Ronon. "What do you mean _more_ of our differences?"

Ronon begins a series of moves he recently showed Jon called Teket 'act, an old Satedan form of Martial Arts. "Have you not noticed you are not as identical as you appear?"

"You mean like me being a better fighter than him," Jon says.

"What?" Sheppard steps forward. "Excuse me… and as in me – I mean _you_."

"He is correct, Sheppard," Ronon says. "The major has shown to be more adept at sparring than you. Even Teyla has said as much."

Sheppard's brows shoot up. "Teyla has?"

Jon just has to grin. Sheppard's ego is on the line here. He should know… it's his ego too.

"Perhaps he is not as 'naturally lazy' as you claim to be," Ronon adds with a smirk.

"Oh, no. I am," Jon offers only to get a glare from Sheppard which only makes his grin grow.

"No way he's better than me. We're the same person."

"You have not been listening, Sheppard. You are no longer the same." Ronon must see the defiance in Sheppard's eyes because he abruptly stops his Teket 'act and tosses his bantos sticks at the colonel. "Perhaps you need convincing of your differences." He motions between the two. "Spar."

"What?" They both say.

"Begin."

Jon and Sheppard stare at each other for a moment then shrug in exactly the same manner. Jon grins while Sheppard glowers. _This could be fun._ Ever since he came to know that this universe was not his own, he's felt out-of-place, second best. Hearing Ronon admit that he is the better fighter of the two of them is a huge ego boost. And it never hurts to take your older sib down a peg or two. Sheppard's never been overly hostile with Jon, but he hasn't been overly welcoming either. Insisting that Jon change his name… even making suggestions that made no sense in the world. Why would he ever call himself Peter Pan?

As if sensing each other's move they strike at exactly the same time, sticks slamming into each other with the same amount of force – enough to break bones if the other hadn't been ready. _Okay, so maybe this won't be as easy as I thought._

_XOXOXO_

As the sounds of the party bleed through the glass walls, Angie reads over Laura's shoulder as the lieutenant types away on Beth's laptop in the leader's office. "You don't think it sounds too limericky?"

"Limericky?"

"It's a word…"

"That you just made up," Laura snorts.

"And your point is?" Angie taps the laptop screen. "You don't think it's too… over the teeth, pass the gums, hello stomach blah blah blah."

Laura stops typing suddenly and spins on Angie. "Look here missy. We've got one chance at this. One shot at coming up with something remotely wisdomish to compete with that Athosian princess Goddess-of-wisdom-that-all-admire-and-most-want-to-bed downstairs. Which –" She starts tapping off her fingers. "a) we are so not in the same league as her b) between the two of us, our ancestral 'history' is pretty shotty and c) neither of us is a writer. The only thing we do have going for us is that we're both too blitzed to really care. Right?" Laura returns to typing.

Angie's aghast at Laura's last line addition. "Are you trying to scare the hell out of her?"

"Only you're terrified of _that_ consequence Peterson." Laura says pointing at the screen. "And we both know you're whacked."

Angie stares at her for a long moment. "Fine. Just let me add…" she leans in and types two words in the last line.

"Now who's being scary?"

"Just to make it even. Okay."

Laura grins. "And it still rhymes. We're good to go." She hits print and the piece of paper shoots out of the nearby ink-jet. "Oh… I've got another idea." She bounces her brows at Angie. "We'll get McKay to translate it into Ancient… just like Teyla's."

"Elizabeth reads Ancient."

"But it'll at least sound more profound and less limericky."

Angie's grin matches Laura's and they giggle as they race sloppily out of the room, only to take more time going down the treacherous stairs. They stop at the bottom suddenly when Teyla emerges from the crowd, her eyes on them. "Whoops," Angie gasps.

Laura tosses a look at her. "New plan… run."

"Halt!" Teyla calls and the two women stop moving before they actually have a chance to take a second step. She's on them instantly. "Where is it?"

Angie slides Laura a look before they both turn and face Teyla. She's just as drunk as they are and there's a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "What have you done with it?" She says calmly, though she still isn't in total control of those lips.

Laura, the epitome of innocence says: "I don't know what you're talking about." She then grabs hold of Angie's shoulders and propels her forward a couple inches. "But I bet she does."

Angie gasps. "Traitor!"

"Survivor." She taps the air with a stiff finger. "Big difference. Huge."

Teyla merely shakes her head. "Come along. We need to finish the arrangements for the binding."

Angie and Laura nod and follow the Goddess out. "Where's Beth?"

Teyla motions to the dance floor. "I gave Major Lorne instructions to keep her occupied for the duration."

Angie looks over the crowd still gathered and enjoying the celebration and low-and-behold there's Lorne twirling Elizabeth around the dance floor. But poor Elizabeth can't stop from looking around the room, trying to find her true love.

_I wonder where he's gone off to…_

_XOXOXO_

John's back slams into the mat for the third time since the sparring started; heaving he glares up at his opponent, who's breathing just as hard.

"As I said," Ronon starts from his place near the wall. "The major is more proficient at sparring."

"Must be the age difference," Jonathan grins triumphantly as he offers John a hand up. "After all, you are my elder… now."

"By a year," John hisses, then takes the hand, grabs hold and sweeps his legs to the side, taking the major down hard, rolling him over and pinning both arms behind his back. "And as Indiana Jones once said: 'It's not the years… it's the mileage."

Jonathan struggles but can't detach John from his back. He's trapped and he growls in frustration.

"And Colonel Sheppard has become adept at fighting dirty," Ronon adds with a laugh. "And therefore… surviving."

John smirks at Ronon. _That was fun._ He's been waiting to take the cocky major down a peg since the guy decided to no longer be all glowey and yet continued to try being all-knowing. If he had to relive and dissect one more adventure from last year, John was really going to blow his brains out… his other self's brains, that is.

The last few weeks have been a real eye-opener for John; seeing himself from the outside as it is. If he's completely honest – which isn't always the easiest thing to do – he can see how hard Elizabeth must have had it that first year. He was overly zealous, cocky even though he tried to hide it and had one hell of a chip on his shoulder. The need to prove himself over and over again only made him make so many mistakes, take chances he never should have taken… Genii anyone? Of course, it's so easy to judge your past self, when he's standing right in front of you. Or in this case, trapped on the floor underneath you.

John wonders if he would have made the choice to ascend, only to realize the next instant that… uh yeah, obviously he did that already. _This can totally screw with one's brain, that's for damn sure._

John hops up, releasing Jonathan and the younger man – yeah he does seem younger in many ways – jumps up himself only to spin on his opponent with harsh eyes. "You two planned that."

"Planned?" John says. "No." He smirks. "Enjoyed. Oh yeah."

Ronon chuckles behind Jonathan. "If I understand McKay's ramblings; at one time you were one person, the same person, and due to something called Chaos Theory, you became separated into two because of the…" he seems to be searching for the words.

"Multi-universe," John offers. He remembers when they found old Elizabeth in that lab. She'd traveled back in time 10,000 years and in doing so, created a new universe full of new choices and new sets of the same people. He slides his gaze towards his twin and knows that Jonathan is reliving the same moment. They are linked and, whether fortunately or not, the mental connection doesn't seem to be losing its hold on them.

"You're gonna have to dig deep into that de-ascended brain of yours and figure out a way to stop that," John groans. "I like my mind to myself, thank you very much. I don't need another me," he taps his head, "in here."

"I'm not doing it on purpose. It must be a left-over thing. Besides. It's not like you're any better at restraining your… feelings about a certain somebody. I don't need that kind of imagery either, you know."

"Whatever you do, don't let Angie know about that. She'll go ballistic."

"Not a word," he says though his grin looks slightly evil. A second later he points at John. "Or to Elizabeth. She's under the impression it's been working." He shrugs. "Then again, so was I."

John rubs his neck. "Yeah, well… it's not a topic to bring up in the mess hall, ya know."

"Right."

Ronon steps forward, crossing his arms. "Have you noticed that you both have chosen females that are remarkably similar in many aspects?"

Jonathan and John wave dismissively. "That's not…" They look at each other. "True." Shaking heads again, they look back at Ronon.

"Though you once were the same, you are now different. It seems to me that if you work on seeing those differences…"

A light seems to blink on behind Jonathan's eyes and he starts to nod. "It might let us break the link. We have to start thinking as individuals again." He looks at John. "And like it or not. I mean 'we' not just me."

"Well… there's the biggie," John motions at Jonathan. "The whole ascension thing. Somewhere in that brain of yours is actual knowledge I don't have… and never will." He narrows his eyes. "But that doesn't make you smarter than me."

"Wasn't even thinking it."

"Yeah you were." He waves a hand. "And it's not like you have actual access to that knowledge any more than Dr. Jackson, so… it's mute."

"True," Jonathan concedes.

"Still… must make you… I mean, us – back then anyway – a pretty decent fellow, considering the need to be pure of spirit and all."

"Not too pure, thank God." Jonathan adds with a friendly grin that John matches.

"There you are," Angie purrs as she leans against the doorframe, all sultry and seductive. All three men immediately give her their full attention; it's just the way of the world when a beautiful woman comes into view.

Slowly, she slinks inside, her hips swaying as she wanders over to John. She hooks a finger under his chin. "Thought I was the one who was supposed to get you all sweaty tonight."

John swallows. His heart thumps almost painfully in his chest at the slight touch of her skin against his. That same finger traces a path down his neck and hooks into the collar of his T-shirt. "Come with me, soldier," she says huskily.

"Yes ma'am."

Behind him, Jonathan fake coughs: "So-whipped," and both John and Angie halt. John's about to lay into the guy, but he can't come up with anything biting enough to satisfy. Luckily he has Angie on his team.

"Yo, Clone." Jonathan visibly cringes at the nickname. "When we brought back your wife and you were nowhere in sight, she found another mightily attractive Major to dance with."

"Like hell!" Ronon and John laugh as Jonathan races from the room, only stopping long enough to grab his tux jacket and tie from a post near the door.

"And you, big guy," Angie says to Ronon. "I got Teyla all liquored up just for you… and here you are? With other men?" Ronon grouses about parties and too-many people but Angie doesn't let up. "So, you're gonna leave Teyla to struggle with all those buttons on her dress, all alone?"

Ronon grunts and heads out. John turns to Angie with a smile. "Evil but brilliant."

"I have my moments." She kisses him. "Oh… and you, my love, need a shower."

"Join me?"

"Hmmm… we'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

_four_

Jonathan races into the gateroom just as Elizabeth spins into Lorne, giggling, her face bright with joy. She's having a hell of a lot of fun… without him. And it's his own damn fault.

He checks his watch. It took him little over thirty minutes to get back from the gym and he knows he's disheveled. His tie is most certainly crooked and his newly tucked in tuxedo shirt wrinkled from the tussle with Sheppard. Jon runs both hands through his hair, letting a barrage of curse words flow freely within the confines of his brain. It's only when Elizabeth suddenly appears in front of him, her eyes shining with love and desire that he relaxes a bit.

Elizabeth sighs heavily; smiling at him with so much understanding it makes his heart lurch. "Got side-tracked from all the excitement, I see."

Jon pulls an apologetic face and shrugs a shoulder. "You were gone… I got lonely."

Elizabeth laughs, throwing her head back, then grabs his face with both hands and hauls him in for a sweltering kiss that melts his bones. She tastes so good. He can't deny his arms wanting to wrap around her and crush her body to his. One hand sinks into her lush dark curls and the other presses her lower body against him. Distantly he can hear whoops and hollers from those observing, but he doesn't care. The only sound that means anything to him is Elizabeth's slight whimper of pleasure.

Jon breaks the kiss slowly, only to nip at her swollen lips as he asks: "Can we _please_ get out of here now? I don't know how much longer I can take this."

Elizabeth's green eyes widen. Her fingers play with his hair. "I have been thinking about what Teyla told me of the tradition. We still have nearly an hour 'til midnight…" Jon groans but she continues with a smile. "Doesn't mean we can't at least get started." Her grin is devilish and dazzling.

He raises a brow. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I think the question is… can you?"

Jon pulls back from her only to wave at the crowd still gathered for the reception. "'Night all. Thanks for the party… but we're so outta here."

Several more catcalls and whoops echo with whistles and the loudest applause Jon has ever heard as he pulls Elizabeth towards the nearest transporter.

_XOXOXO_

John lathers his body, taking his time, waiting for Angie to join him. He wanted to slip that dress from her body and use his hands and mouth to caress her skin as the crimson silk fell away, but she refused to let him touch her. She declared him too stinky for the moment and pointed toward the bathroom.

"Shower now." Then she smiled wickedly. "My present for you soon enough."

"What present?" John had tried to pull her against him but she resisted, pushing against his chest, propelling him again toward the bathroom.

"You'll see."

And so he's waiting, letting the water sluice over his heated skin. Maybe a cold shower is in order. He's already getting hard, but the reason for the damn thing bobbing to life is still in the other room, waiting to surprise him with something.

And Angie's always full of surprises.

John emerges from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Angie's sitting on the bed. Her eyes devour him with desire, that overwhelming hunger he never gets tired of seeing glimmering with extra heat as she takes in his half-naked form. She slips off the bed and crosses to him.

John, however, is shocked to find his wanton sex kitten in a T-shirt and sweat pants, her hair in a pony tail on top her head, ready for bed. "You didn't join me," he pouts. His erection is starting to throb. She can't seriously be considering sleeping at this point… can she?

"I had other things to do," she says, taking his hand and guiding him back to the bed. John sits and his towel falls open. Angie's eyes go directly to his engulfed erection. "Hmm. You're making this very difficult," she sighs, her eyes rising to meet his.

"What?" John asks, pulling her close and latching his mouth onto her neck, just above the deep V of her T-shirt.

"Uh…" her hands are on his shoulders, digging in as he continues the tease of her soft skin against his lips. "Ummm." Angie shakes her head and pushes away from him slightly. Her pupils are dilated with want. The throb of her pulse in her neck tells him of her need. He's ready to just throw her on the bed and take her. "I have a present for you… I've been holding on to it for a while now, since the Daedalus got back."

John peeks down her shirt. "I see two presents I already know how to unwrap."

She takes a deep breath. He knows he's got her just as hot as she's got him. She stutters cutely. "I..it's..y..your engagement gift," she gets out finally on a heavy exhale.

This gets his attention. "Really?"

Angie shrugs shyly. "It's not as beautiful as my ring… but I got some input from a reliable source that you'd like it anyway."

"Hmm… I'm intrigued. Is it…" he pulls back the waistband of her sweatpants. "Edible?"

"Nope. Watchable."

"Watchable…?" His eyes widen with excitement. "Strip tease?"

She smacks his bare shoulder lightly. "Gutterbrain. Not everything about us has to be about sex."

"Strip tease is an art form… has nothing to do with sex," John says seriously, though at this point he'd say just about anything to get her to drop trow and jump on him.

"Right." She turns away from him and grabs a small remote from her desk and points it at the rather large view screen McKay installed in her room.

Angie and McKay have a strange, almost symbiotic, relationship. She argues with him about his theories like nobodies business, which not only makes John chuckle but he actually thinks Rodney likes it. Almost like he's using Angie as a sounding board – only one that talks, okay, yells back – and bouncing ideas around so that he can hash out problem spots before going to his team. She makes McKay work for every point and never backs down no matter how many names he calls her – not that Angie isn't just as talented in the nasty names department. But as snarky as the two get with each other, there is _something_ between them… possibly even a grudging friendship, though neither would admit to such a thing. They each believe they are taking advantage of the other. Hence the Atlantis version of the big screen TV hanging on the wall. John remembers Rodney saying it was a bribe while Angie said she'd managed to con it out of McKay. Either way, it works for them.

John stares blankly at the screen then glances at Angie with hope in his eyes. "Porn?"

Angie sighs with exasperation, shaking her head and trying not to grin. "According to my source… better."

John's skeptical. "Better than porn?"

She aims the remote and presses a button. "I don't know anything about it… so you can try to explain it to me again if you want." She hands him the remote as she urges him to stretch out on the bed then she slides in beside him.

John's biggest urge is to toss aside the remote and take her fast and hard, gift be damned. But this obviously means a lot to her so he's going to find out what exactly this gift is _before_ he gives in to his baser instincts.

Angie rests her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder. John's skin warms at her touch as usual, but his mind is already occupied with what's on the big screen. He's dumbfounded. "How…?"

"Jack. I told him how much you like football… he offered to record them."

"How many games?"

"The whole season. Both College and Pro. Sam put them on separate DVD's."

John's astounded. "And… you'll stay with me?"

She giggles, looking up at him again. "It's my room goofball." Then she kisses him lightly on the cheek. "You mind if I just snuggle while you watch?"

John can't believe his luck… or this woman. "You want to snuggle?"

She kisses him again, on the neck this time. "Only with you… if you want."

"What I want..." He tosses the remote aside, curls himself over her, kissing her thoroughly. "Isn't pre-recorded."

"What about the games?" she asks breathlessly.

John smiles down at her. "Later. Right now, I'm looking for some live action." His lips take hers again as he lifts up her T-shirt, his whole body aching with the need to touch her, be touched by her. He pulls the shirt free and tosses it to the floor even as he bends to capture a taught nipple between his hungry lips.

"You're gonna get all sweaty again," she moans, arching her back.

John releases one breast and grins at her before moving to the other. "That's the plan."

_XOXOXO_

Ronon's on his back, his fingertips digging into the soft but taught flesh. Her legs are so muscled, so strong, and yet her silken, coppery skin begs him to squeeze it. He skims his rough hands over her thighs, around to cup her buttocks. She's even tight there.

Teyla sits astride him, rocking slowly, grinding her hips into his with a maddeningly sensual pace, her hands grasp and caress her breasts, teasing him with the sight of her tugging at her large brown nipples. She hadn't even bothered to take the dress off before pushing herself fully onto him; only bunching up the skirt to settle around her waist so she could take him inside and ride him mercilessly.

Then she slowly unbuttoned the dress bodice and slipped it down about her waste as well. He tried to get his hands on her, but she pushed him back down. She wanted him… her way. And Ronon's only problem with Teyla's way was that she managed to drag out the pleasure until it came to a fevered peak, until there was nothing left of him after the final crest. She would work him for hours in as many different positions as she could manage, yet she refused to let him take control.

Ronon has a problem needing to be in control, Teyla's told him numerous times, mostly while in bed. She's also told him that she plans on showing him how to lose that need… how to just flow with the pleasure and allow it to happen. So far, all he's been learning is that he _needs_ this woman under him so that he can shove himself as deeply inside of her as he can get. He _wants_ her whimpering with pleasure as he drives his length between her legs, leaving her tight muscles weak and trembling with completion.

Her inner muscles flex and pulse around him, making him grind his teeth and growl, it feels so good it's almost painful. But it's not enough. He needs her to move faster, he needs to thrust, but her hard thighs actually manage to keep him in place on the bed. He's at her mercy, but she's not showing any. "Teyla… Please!"

"Easy," she mutters, still rocking. One of her hands slides down her body, rubs her stomach then disappears under the bunched dress. A moment later she releases a harsh breath and a noisy, high pitched gasp.

"No more easy!" Ronon finally uses his superior strength to dislodge her. She mutters an unsatisfied cry as he flips her over onto her stomach, grabs her hips and drags her to the edge of the bed so that her feet are on the floor. A moment later her ass is in the air and he's back inside her with a vicious thrust. And then another. And another.

Teyla's grasping the bedding in her fists, her upper body flat on the bed as Ronon holds her high enough for him to enter. She's moaning incoherently, her body responding to his urgency with her own. She plants her knees on the edge of the mattress and begins pushing back into him, crying out as she does so, and making him holler and growl with each thrust.

Reaching around, Ronon finds the spot she wanted to stimulate earlier, the sight of which nearly broke him. He's gentle there unlike his actions as he slams into her as hard as possible. Her body shakes with the reverberations from the power of his fucking. But his fingers find her sensitive area and caress her with tenderness. He knows how she likes it and uses that to his advantage. She's going to be angry that he took control yet again, so the only way to appease her before hand is to give her the best climax he can coax out of her body.

Soon she's crying out in that throaty, guttural way that makes him think of her as a sleek, wild animal he's trying to tame, but knows he never will. She refuses to show any weakness, even to him. Her desire to make him lose control makes him laugh, sometimes bitterly, because it is she who refuses to step aside from her heritage, her inheritance of leadership. Teyla, the calm, the forthright, the wise could never simply let go and _need_ release the way he does. Teyla never needs anything. She never asks for more than anyone is willing to give.

Well, tonight, she's going to take what Ronon's giving her and then some. And he's going to make sure she loves it so much, she'll beg for more. As the thought enters his mind, he captures her nub between his finger and thumb and gives it a light squeeze.

Teyla sputters: "Guhhh!" And her body shakes then goes limp in his hands as she pulses around him, climaxing with such intensity her inner muscles seize him; his knees buckle and he falls on top of her on the bed, spilling himself inside her forcefully; his body trembles with the release.

Moments later, reality returns to Ronon in a rush and he rolls off of Teyla. He turns her over at the same time so that they are lying face to face. Her eyes are closed and she's panting hard, just like him. "Are you alright?" He asks, gently brushing strands of sweat soaked hair from her face.

"No," she shivers.

He rubs a hand up and down her arm. "Did I hurt you?"

She smiles, her eyes opening and glistening in the candlelight. "No." She traces a finger down his cheek and tugs on his beard. "But now I must find another way to subdue you."

Ronon stares into her eyes, wanting so much to tell her that she would never be able to do such a thing to him. His desire for her is too strong. His need to possess his mate is part of who he is. This struggle she initiates between them is unnecessary. He is devoted to her. But she needs to understand that no other man will have her as long as he's alive. She belongs to him alone. Up until now, he's been playing along with her 'way'. No more. "Teyla."

"Ronon?"

"Subduing me is not the answer. You must accept something different."

Her eyes narrow, one brow rises. "What do you mean? Accept what?"

"Me. As I am."

She swallows, blinking several times. It's as if she's about to say something but thinks better of it. Ronon rolls so that he's on top of her again: his chest to hers, but he braces his weight on his arms. The confusion in her gaze is evident. Ronon knees her legs apart. He's already semi-hard again and slips inside her easily. "This is me… as I am with you." He kisses her, his mouth plundering hers, a man dying of hunger finally finding a buffet. He searches and finds her hands, pulling them above her head, linking his fingers through hers, then levering himself up to let her breathe.

"Ronon… I don't understand…"

"That is the problem." The feel of her firm breasts against his chest, her flat belly against his and the warmth of her sex surrounding him has brought him back to full erection while already inside her. "You are mine, Teyla." He holds her hands hostage as he starts to move. "Only mine." He lowers his head to capture a nipple, sucking on it mercilessly until she cries out. "Your body belongs to me. No one else will have you." He gives the other breast the same treatment and she arches up, a gasp escaping her throat. "And I will pleasure you as I please. Because you are mine." He pulls out and thrusts into her deeply, getting a strangled sob in response. "And you will pleasure me because I am yours." He thrust again, getting the same cry.

Releasing her hands, Ronon grips her thighs, pulling her legs up and apart. He catches her behind the knees, latching her legs over his shoulders and he picks up speed. He's riding her this time, pushing deep, filling her, taking her with as much power as any man can take his mate.

Teyla's caressing her breasts again, pinching her nipples, cooing and licking her lips as he works in her. The sight is intoxicating, he can feel his next release coming sharp and powerful, but he will not let it happen until she is ready. He lies down on top of her again, pressing his body against her pleasure zone. With his lips he plucks a nipple from between her fingers and sucks. His other hand joins hers, grasping and squeezing the other mound. The noises coming from her are different than before. After a moment, he realizes she's actually talking, saying the same thing over and over with each thrust of his body into hers.

It's barely a whisper, but he finally catches it: "IloveRononIloveRonon" over and over again.

He can't control the reaction those words trigger. His body spasms, reeling him into another mind blowing climax.

He doesn't know how much time has passed when he finally comes back to himself, but Teyla's arms are wrapped tightly around him and she's trembling, climaxing so hard her whole body shakes with it.

"Do you understand now?" he whispers against her ear.

"I believe so," she whispers back. "However, I may need more convincing to be certain."

Ronon chuckles, raising himself up to look at her. There are tears in her eyes, but joy on her face. "Conviction is very important." He kisses her lightly on the lips.

_XOXOXO_

Elizabeth palms open her door and gasps at the sight before her. Jonathan's nibbling her neck from behind and he stops suddenly. She feels him looking up and the catch in his breath. Elizabeth finally realizes what being friends with three rather forceful women has wrought.

It's like a fairytale. Or a romance novel. No, she thinks again. It's more like a combination of them. The normally functional, standard studio bedroom has been transformed into the Atlantis version of a honeymoon suite. The likes of which might only be seen in a Genie's bottle… or a rather gauche motel room. Though, Elizabeth doesn't find a single crimson silk drape or satin pillow the least bit tacky. The room is spectacular. The numerous scented candles glisten within the confines, dancing on their wicks against the light breeze opening the door caused.

Red and white rose petals – she can only assume they are genuine – line a path from the door straight toward a pile of giant lush pillows strewn on the floor amid what look like silk sheets. The bed – being of standard Atlantis size and really only good for one person – has been pushed lengthwise against the wall to permit more room on the floor. Apparently the pillows are to be their love nest.

And Elizabeth just knows in her heart that it will be very comfortable. There's no way those three would let it be any other way. Elizabeth tries to take a step inside, but Jonathan's hand on her arm stops her. "They've gone to a hell of a lot of trouble, Elizabeth."

She nearly chokes on the tears of happiness. "Yes, they have."

"So let's do this right." Without any notice, Jonathan catches her under the knees and picks her up, carrying her over the threshold only to gently kneel onto the pillows so that he can lay her down. He's kissing her even before the door closes behind them.

Elizabeth wraps her arms around him, pulling him in deeper for the kiss. She sinks into the pillows and the words: cloud-nine, tickle her brain and she giggles.

Jonathan breaks the kiss and narrows his eyes at her, feigning hurt. "My kisses make you laugh?"

"No," she giggles again. "It's the girls–"

His brows pop up. "My kisses make you think of your girlfriends?" His eyes narrow again. "What _were_ you four doing all this time, hmmm?" He grins wickedly. "And did you happen to have a video camera on hand?"

She tosses her head back, laughing loud and hard. Jonathan's mouth latches onto her throat and the laugh immediately turns into a moan. Her hands are in his hair; his hands roam down the dress to the hem, then under. He skims her legs with light fingertips, pushing the gown up and up.

"Mmm… you wicked woman," he groans.

Elizabeth opens her eyes. He's staring down at where his index finger is grazing her stomach just above the waistline of her red lace panties. Elizabeth was amazed when she chose the underwear that it didn't show through the pale dress (or else she'd have gone with something different, of course) and his reaction is her reward. The hunger in his eyes, the desire in his fingertips as he slowly caresses her skin, dipping below the elastic lace, is sending her into frenzy. "Jonathan!"

He slips his hand under the lace and cups her mound, gently running his thumb over her clit. Elizabeth sucks in a breath between her teeth. His thumb stops moving. "Thinking of the girls now?" He says in that low, guttural voice she loves so much.

"God no! Don't stop!"

Jonathan chuckles. "But, Elizabeth. It's only 22:30… we have almost–"

Elizabeth sits up and grasps his face. "That's an order soldier."

Jonathan sinks a finger inside her and she falls back against the pillows limply. "Yes ma'am." With his free hand, he pushes her dress further up her body, following the hem with his lips and tongue. The finger inside her swivels and tickles before pulling out then plunging back in.

Elizabeth arches against him. "Mmm, yes…more."

Jonathan continues his ministrations until he hits a road block. The dress refuses to move any higher. "Elizabeth… I want you naked now."

"Yes!" She's so close. Just a little more… another finger maybe. But suddenly she's barren. Jonathan pulls his hand from her, leaving her boiling over and yet so cold. She opens her eyes and, he's staring at her.

"I don't want to ruin that beautiful gown," he says in a harsh voice. "But if you don't help me get it off of you this minute… I'm going to do something we will regret later."

Elizabeth's eyes widen in understanding. "The buttons are in back," she sighs and rolls onto her side. She can feel his fingers working the fasteners. She giggles lightly when he curses.

"Who the hell made these anyway? It's like trying to pick a lock for god's sake!"

She's about to respond when her gaze falls on the little tray table set up to the side of the pillows. There's a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket and some chocolate covered strawberries that make her mouth water even as she wonders how the hell they managed that feat. But it's the little slips of paper stuck to the tray that keep her attention. Her eyes are still a bit glazed and she blinks a couple of times.

Both notes are in Ancient. The one from Teyla she recognizes instantly. It's the other one that makes her gasp and then laugh out loud again. She feels Jonathan pull away and hears him slap his hands on his thighs.

"That's it. I cannot function to my full potential on my wedding night if you insist on laughing at me."

Elizabeth rolls toward him, smiling at his petulant frown. "It's not you, honey."

He glowers at her. "The girls again?" He waves a hand around. "I understand they did all this for us. Do you really think they did it to get you all distracted from having a lot of hot monkey sex with your new husband?"

Elizabeth sits up and drapes her arms over his shoulders. She can feel her dress is opened at the back, enough so that it slips down her arms a little. She kisses him lightly on that beautiful pout then softly recites Teyla's words of wisdom in their native form of Ancient.

Jonathan's eyes close and a low rumble comes from his chest. "That's amazing."

"You don't even know what I said."

His eyes snap open and he grins at her. "I don't give a damn what you said… you _sound_ hot! Say something else."

She recites Angie and Laura's little limerick in Ancient and Jon groans before pulling her flush to his body and taking her mouth with his. He guides her with his hand in her hair. Then she's back on the pillows and he's on top of her, grinding his hips against her lace panties. Her drenched lace panties. God she wants him so bad!

His hands are on her again, pushing the dress up and up until he breaks the kiss long enough to get it over her head. Then her breasts are bared to him and he's ravenous with them.

Elizabeth opens her legs and wraps them around his, pulling him tight against her overheated core. "Get inside me now!"

Jonathan looks at his watch. Son-of-a-bitch, he actually _looks_ at his watch then grins down at her wickedly. "Too soon."

She growls. "This is payback isn't it!"

Jon licks his lips before taking a nipple between them and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. He releases it, smirking at her. "Ain't it a bitch?" Then he takes the opposite nipple and tortures her some more.

_Well, then so am I_. She reaches between them and starts in on his shirt. It's her turn to fumble with the buttons so she simply pulls, letting them pop off. Jonathan grinds his hips into her again, and her brain goes a little fuzzy. There's a whimper she's sure came from her. With a little help from him, she gets the shirt off then goes after his T-shirt. If he's intent on driving her insane with need, he's got another thing coming...

The T-shirt's gone and Elizabeth dances her hands over his gorgeous chest, each one finding a taught nipple of their own to tease. Jonathan gasps against her breast. Then he's moving up her body to claim her mouth again.

"You're still over-dressed," she sighs.

Finally he agrees and sits up enough to undo his belt and pants. He whips the belt free, snaps the button, making a grand show of revealing himself for her. He tugs on the zipper and stops. Elizabeth's eyes catch his and there's tension in his face. Annoyance and frustration. "Jonathan?"

His mouth sets in a tight line. His fingers still gripping the zipper. He tugs hard, but nothing happens. His eyes narrow on her. "Don't you dare laugh."

Elizabeth bites her bottom lip and shakes her head to keep from giggling. "What's wrong," she asks, though it's obvious at this point.

"God or the Ancients or someone up there hates me… that's what's wrong!" Suddenly he's on his feet, stomping over to the desk against the far wall, pulling open drawers hard enough to do some damage.

"What are you doing?"

"Where the hell do you keep your scissors?"

"Bottom left."

Jon pulls the rather large shears from the drawer and starts cutting his tuxedo pants. Elizabeth raises a finger that catches his gaze and he stops. "What?"

"You better be mighty careful with those, Major. I went to a lot of trouble to get that part of you legal and binding and I'm not about to lose it because your impatient."

With a swift _riiip_ Jonathan rends the pants apart and lets them drop. His erection is trapped under boxer shorts, but it's already impressive. Always has been. Tossing the shears back into the drawer, he uses both hands to motion to his arousal. "So this is what you married me for, huh?"

"Well, that and your gorgeous pecks and washboard abs. I'm not really an ass woman." She shrugs. "Sorry."

Jonathan glides back over and kneels at her side. "I'm not much of an ass man. I only married you for your hot language skills and great rack."

Elizabeth cups both her breasts and smiles at him. "This great rack?"

With another growl, Jonathan lunges and he's on top of her again, cupping and squeezing her breasts as he plunders her mouth. He settles between her legs again, grinding into her more than before and she whimpers with want. He kisses his way down her body, reaching the panties with his mouth this time and pulling them down her legs with his teeth. Elizabeth shudders, nearly coming just from that.

He parts her legs, draping them over his shoulders and devours her with his mouth. His fingers work inside her as he suckles on her clit, bringing her so close… so damn close! Then he stops.

"Jonathan!" she howls in frustration.

When he slides up her body again, his boxers are gone and he rubs his hard length against her. Elizabeth sucks in a harsh breath. "I'm begging you."

He kisses her cheek, her throat then moves over to nibble her ear. "Begging me?"

Elizabeth grabs him by the hair and pulls him back so she can see his beautiful eyes. "If you don't fuck me now, I'm going to get violent."

"Really?" there's humor in his eyes. "Violent, huh?" He smirks. "That could be interesting… later." He reaches between them and guides himself to her. "Good thing it's midnight," he says softly before entering her with a swift thrust making them both cry out.

Jonathan bombards her with his power. It only takes three powerful thrusts to make her climax, but he's holding back, working in her again and again, harder than ever before. He wraps his arms under her, gripping her shoulders from underneath and pulling her down as he pounds upward. He's so deep, so full, Elizabeth sobs from the intensity. She's missed him for so long. She can't get enough of him.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she digs her heels into his thighs, pushing him to go faster. _Oh God, he feels so good!_ "Yes, baby, yes-yes-yes!" The second orgasm rips through her like lightning, zapping all her strength, even her voice is gone.

Jonathan comes a moment later as she clutches him tight within her. He collapses on top of her, his face turned into her neck where she feels a lingering kiss. "You're so beautiful," he says drowsily.

He rolls over, pulling her with him so that she's draped over his side. Elizabeth nuzzles his neck as she caresses his damp chest. "Don't ever stop loving me, Jon. Promise me."

He opens his eyes and she sees so much emotion in them it makes a sob catch in her throat. "I've already loved you for an eternity, Elizabeth. I'm not going to stop now." He kisses her forehead. "That's a promise."

Elizabeth smiles as she rests her cheek on his chest. Before closing her eyes, she catches a glimpse of the 'words of wisdom' from her friends and she smiles as she re-reads them:

With a union of souls  
Through the passage of time  
A ring of love will surround us  
I am yours, you are mine.

As you now fill my vessel of love,  
I pray to the Ancestors above  
That your mighty staff fill me with  
Pleasure and joy.  
And in 9 months time  
I hope it's a girl and a boy.

As Elizabeth's body buzzes with pleasure and Jonathan's seed still inside her, she clings to him, pondering the possibility of that last line. She smiles as blissful sleep claims her.

a/n: Special Thanks to MiraDex on LJ for Teyla's lovely 'words of wisdom' and Angie & Laura's tacky limerick! hugs


	5. Chapter 5

_five_

_TWO DAYS AFTER_ the wedding, Elizabeth looks up from her paperwork, seeing Angie leaning against the door frame, arms gently folded, head tilting to the side, backlit by the low lights of the almost deserted control room. "Beth? Shouldn't you be… I don't know… sexing up some newly married, hot, young soon-to-be ex-militarized, stud-muffin clone?"

Elizabeth checks her watch. "In fifteen minutes, yes. But for now…" she motions to the paperwork. "You wouldn't believe the red-tape I have to deal with just to step through the gate and take two weeks off on Earth for a honeymoon."

"Well, it's not really just the two weeks. It's the return trip too."

Elizabeth flips a hand. "I'm ignoring that part." She says. "Eighteen days locked up on the Daedalus. We'll be lucky if we don't kill each other before we get back."

"Naw, you'll be all 'snookums' and 'honeybunnies' shagging all the way home. You'll never notice the time has passed."

Elizabeth blushes at the thought of spending endless days and nights in her husband's arms, pressed against his solid body, feeling his heart beating in time with hers. "You think?"

Angie shrugs and flops into the chair opposite Elizabeth's. "Leave the paperwork for John."

Elizabeth leans back, smirking. "You realize if I do that, he'll be the one sitting in here all hours of the night… while you wait to be sexed up."

Angie's brows shoot up. "Oh… right. Yeah, you should finish up."

"So. What are you doing here so late?"

"Oh, you know… too much buzzing around my brain. I'm just a big ball of energy as Carson says."

"He kicked you out, right?"

"Out of my room, no less. The nerve, huh?" She rolls her eyes. "You know the Colonel. Needs that beauty rest for those taxing off-world dramas he keeps creating."

Elizabeth smiles, nodding. "So…"

"So. Here I am. Awake and horny. In need of serious distraction." She picks at her jeans. "You have any adventures planned for your trip… besides 'round the clock boinking?"

"I don't know how long we'll be stuck at the SGC getting Jonathan clearance to return here. It's not like they're unfamiliar with the whole ascended being returning to human form. But –"

"Not when there's already an original in existence."

"Exactly." Elizabeth narrows her gaze. "How crazy does this make you? I still can't tell them apart when they're walking around in those matching outfits."

"They do that on purpose. And it's weird too. Sometimes it's like they've been together forever… true twins."

"I know. Strange seeing John… the Colonel, I mean, so…"

"Connected."

"Yeah." Elizabeth smirks. "Guess it's a good thing they like each other or we'd be in serious trouble. Guess we just have to work on wearing you down." For some reason, Angie has been less than willing to embrace the newest member of the expedition, even casually.

She shrugs again. "I kinda ignore Cloneman actually. He's not as pretty to me."

"You know he doesn't like being called that."

She grins. "I know."

Elizabeth shakes her head trying to hide the smile. Angie can be so much like John or Rodney sometimes. She likes to push buttons and poke people into a response – usually a negative one – just for fun. _I'm surrounded by twelve year-olds_. "Wait a minute. Not as pretty? They're identical."

She taps her nose. "Don't knock the other senses, Beth." Angie bobs her brows. "Maybe we should get you to touch the lust-o-rama device. Could ramp up your ability to suss him out."

Elizabeth giggles. "Among other things. No, I think we've seen enough of that trouble-making stone."

"It is meant for marrieds, you know. And it really amps up –"

Elizabeth raises a hand. "I know." Her cheeks warm. "We don't need any amping up in that area."

"Gloating much?"

She arches her brows. "Not any more than you."

Angie rocks her head from side-to-side, grinning like a fool. She turns serious an instant later. "Do you think there'll be any problems getting him cleared?"

"Well, we've got an ace in the hole thanks to you. I mean, it was his idea for us to get married before returning to Earth, so I have no doubt Jack already has a case for the value of having two gene-toting John Sheppard's available in the city."

"What're your plans for after the SGC?"

"Besides 'round the clock boinking, you mean?"

Angie chuckles, the raspy bass of her voice making it sound rather dirty. "Besides. Site-seeing? Visiting family?"

"Actually, I'm going to introduce him to my mother."

"Nice," Angie smirks. "Hope he's house-trained."

Elizabeth tisks her. "Would _Col_. Sheppard misbehave in front of _his_ mother-in-law?"

Angie laughs and there's a twinkle in her eyes that she gets when thinking about her parents. "Please! My mother would have had him on his knees yipping like an eager puppy. Two seconds flat." She shakes her head, smiling to herself. "God, she was so beautiful. No man had a chance. Especially my father." Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she meets Elizabeth's eyes again. "But we were discussing the Major. I mean, you have noticed the difference, right?"

Elizabeth's brows crease. "Difference? I see two men who are for all intents and purposes the same. Principled, heroic, spontaneous–"

"Adolescent, competitive, hot-headed–"

"Intelligent, humorous–"

"Great lover."

Elizabeth grins. "It always comes back to that for you. Such a nympho."

Angie huffs. "Eight years of abstinence… not by choice, mind you. I'm entitled."

Elizabeth grins. "Suppose you are."

"But there are differences between them. Thank God. I never thought I'd say this about John, but he's actually more sedate than the Major. Part of him is harder for what he's been through, but at the same time, he is more relaxed. Cloneman's still got that 'I'm the only one who can save the world slash galaxy' attitude. He kinda reminds me of Ronon a bit."

"You think so?" Elizabeth considers this for a moment.

Angie nods. "Do you think he'll handle _not_ being The Guy when you two get back?"

Elizabeth hadn't thought about it too much. When Jonathan said he was going to give up his military career, he seemed so sure about it. Was being her husband; being a civilian like Angie going to be enough for him?

"Ah hell. Now I've done it," Angie growls.

Elizabeth's gaze snaps to her friend. "What?"

"Oh, I made you get all introspective and thinky. I really didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."

"No. It's alright. I really should talk to Jonathan about that, don't you think?"

"I don't think," she taps her head. "There's nothing in here at all." She starts talking in a fake German accent. "I know nutsing, I see nutsing, I hear nutsing…"

Elizabeth giggles and the tension melts from her shoulders and face. "So, what did you really come up here for… if not to make me think?"

Angie leans on the desk, catching Elizabeth's gaze. "After the fun stuff. Feel like taking a trip to California?"

"Disneyland?"

She looks sheepishly at Elizabeth from under her brows. "I was kinda hoping to convince you to pick something up for me?" Angie pulls a small key and a business card from her pocket. "There's a safety deposit box at this B of A in Los Angeles under the name Sally Tanner."

"Sally…really?"

Angie chuckles with embarrassment. "Yeah. They weren't real creative with the names in Witness Protection."

Elizabeth fingers the key as she glances at the card with the bank's address. "I won't be able to get into it."

She pulls two pieces of paper from her pocket. "With a well-placed call from one of your Washington friends, you will with these." She hands the papers to Elizabeth. One is a death certificate the other a will under the name Sally Tanner naming Elizabeth as beneficiary.

Elizabeth's right brow rises in question.

Angie shrugs. "McKay owed me a favor. Several actually. I got him to do some computer magic."

"What am I looking for?"

"There's only one thing inside. A small box." A slight blush colors her cheeks and tears glisten in her eyes. "I knew if I held onto it any longer, the feds would take it away, so… I hid it instead. Then in the rush to come here… I… I forgot it." The last part comes out on a sad whisper.

"Why not have Jack open it?"

"He hates California. I'd never get him out there." She says. "And truly… I didn't expect to see it again. But… if you're willing…"

"Of course I am. Anything, you know that."

Angie smiles brightly, the glimmer of tears dissipating. "Oh… you can't tell Jonathan. Or let him see what's inside."

"Why not?"

Angie's eyes widen. "Oh, I dunno… 'cause they're still linked, maybe. I want it to be a surprise for John." She stares at Elizabeth for an extra long moment. "You didn't know?"

A blush rushes up Elizabeth's neck, flushing her cheeks with heat. "I thought…" Obviously she'd been mistaken. Apparently the connection between the two men hasn't severed as Elizabeth hoped. _Oh, God_.

Angie clamps a hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle. "I thought you knew."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, it's pretty obvious. John's great at being all stoic when it's job related, but personal stuff… he's not so good at hiding."

"What do you mean?"

She waves a hand absently. "No poker face. If he's caught a glimpse of you through what's-his-name's mind," she sighs shaking her head. "He turns all red… just like you. It's kind of cute, actually. It embarrasses him. Plus… he feels guilty – even though he won't admit to it happening – so I benefit from his wonderfully delicious acts of attrition."

"What kind of… no, never mind. I don't want to know." Elizabeth shoots from her chair. "Well! We've got to put a stop to this. Right now. I can't have Col. Sheppard seeing…" She runs a hand through her hair. "How could this be happening?"

Angie shrugs. "I blame your husband."

"You would."

She just grins at that. "It's no big deal, Beth. Just, you know, punish your clone properly and twist him to your will."

Elizabeth stares at the other woman in confusion. The wicked smile curving Angie's lips makes her want to laugh. If she's not worried about it – and it's her fiancé getting the eyeful – then maybe Elizabeth should calm down.

_No_. No calming down. Angie can be all turn-the-other-cheek on this one, but no way in hell is Elizabeth going to let this go on another minute. She waggles a finger at her friend. "I'm teaching him meditation for God's sake. And Yoga! That man is going to learn control if I have to beat it into him."

"Now you're talking," Angie claps her hands. "Elaborate on this beating of the Major thing. Are we talking actual violence or the more sedate whips and chains variety? And either way, could you possibly do it in some place with good lighting and camera coverage?"

"Angie!"

Her eyes open wide again, this time full of mock innocence, glistening with humor.

Elizabeth plucks up the safety deposit key and the papers. "Go to your room, young lady. That's an order."

Angie jumps up and snaps a crisp salute. "Yes, Ma'am. Do you have further orders on what I should do once I get there ma'am?" She asks with a giggle in her voice.

Elizabeth waves her off. "Go sex up your stud-muffin."

"And what are you going to do?"

"The same."

"Nympho," Angie tisks.

"You betcha."

_XOXOXO_

_THE NEXT MORNING_ Angie lies on her back, stretching in bed, pointing her toes and pushing her arms out to the side. She yawns through a smile. John pulls a towel and his clothes from the wardrobe, glancing down at her over his shoulder. "Don't be so proud of yourself," he grumbles, but she can see the grin he's trying to hide. "I'm exhausted."

She smirks wickedly, sliding out from under the covers and pressing her naked front to his back. "I know." She caresses his beautifully sculpted shoulders and plants a kiss between the blades. "Pleasantly so, I hope."

He moans, dropping the towel and reaching behind him to squeeze her rear. She trails kisses to one side of his back, returns to center then the other side. All the while, her hands graze down the tightly muscled arms, slipping beneath them, gently tickling his ribs, then back up over his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken under her palms then lower again to his abdomen… and lower still to the rim of his boxers.

With a groan, John grasps her wrists and pulls her hands away. He spins on her, sighing with exasperation. "You're trying to kill me. I actually have to work today."

Angie dances her fingertips up his sides to his scrumptious pecs and plays with the black hair. She kisses his collarbone, his neck, working her way up. "Just wanted to say good morning," she purrs between kisses.

John grips her shoulders and puts some distance between them. "We already did. Twice."

Not to be deterred, she gently cups his rising staff, feeling him firm up in her grip. She smiles. "Seems the other Colonel wouldn't mind another."

Already breathing faster as she starts to massage him, John closes his eyes and leans against the wardrobe doors, banging his head on purpose. "He's got a mind of his own," he moans.

She named it 'the Lieutenant' for a while but John insisted on a double promotion after a particularly strenuous round-the-clock lovemaking session that left them so wasted and boneless neither could even walk to the bathroom… they had to crawl.

She kisses one nipple then the other. "He likes me."

"_We_ love you," John slurs.

Angie smiles, stretching to her tip toes so she can kiss him fully on the mouth. "The girls and I love you right back." With that she rubs her breasts against him. He stops fighting her then. Not that he was really fighting before, but once her tongue tickles his bottom lip, he's hers: devouring her mouth; his strong arms engulfing her; holding her close… safe.

Love spurred by lust turned to hunger might take a toll on others, but for them it's part of their daily lives. They burn for each other in a way no one can understand. It's hormonal, instinctual – albeit chemically enhanced by alien tech. But Angie accepts that intervention now as some sort of sign that they are meant to be together.

Desperate for breath, she pulls out of the kiss only to continue it over his jaw, nipping and tugging on his earlobe. She rubs against him, feeling the hardness, the heat beneath the thin material of his shorts.

"You only love me for the other Colonel," he teases.

"And you only love me for my big boobs."

John leans down and plants kisses above each –"Man's gotta have priorities"– then works his way up her neck.

"I think my love for the other Colonel is much more powerful and rewarding for you."

He kisses her behind the ear. "That's quite a statement." He brushes a thumb over a nipple and her breath catches for a second. A single touch from him sends tingles of electricity through her body.

She arches an eyebrow, slides her hands out of his hair, down his cheeks, neck, chest, stomach that quivers under her delicate touch and to the top of his boxers. Then she smiles. "It's a fact."

He grins slyly, cupping both breasts at the same time and playing his thumbs over her taught nipples with a feathery gentleness that makes her weak in the knees. Only John can do this to her. It really doesn't matter where he touches her, just as long as he does. Seeing her reaction to his caress, he adds a playful: "Facts need proof… I have mine right here," he gently rolls both nipples between his thumbs and fingers and she arches into him with a moan.

Not willing to concede the point, Angie slides out of his grasp – mentally willing herself not to whimper at the loss of his touch – pulling his shorts down as she kneels in front of him. He's almost ready… just needs a bit of encouragement. She licks him lightly and he sucks in a gasp. She looks up, seeing his eyes roll back into his head and his mouth hang open. She takes hold of him then, gently wrapping one hand around him, the other cupping his assets. John hisses and bites his bottom lip, moaning with anticipation. Ever so slowly, she takes him into her mouth, swirling her tongue, sucking and grazing her teeth lightly over his tender skin.

His hips buck, wanting to bury himself inside her, but she has the control and she's keeping it. She starts to hum as she lavishes him with her lips and tongue.

John's a quiet lover, rarely saying a word during their many acts, whether they're getting a quick fix or going for a slow burn. They banter before or after but not during. As John said, he has his priorities: he's all about sight, taste and touch with very little sound. And for her, there's the added sensation of an increased sense of smell. John's scent drives her wild with lust!

But as she works her magic, he hollers out for a deity he claims not to entirely believe in. Then adds a rare: "Yesss…you're so right…so good…" The rumbled praise is followed by his fingers weaving into her hair, fisting, gripping it tightly.

Usually this activity leads to other things, mutual things, but right now all Angie wants is to take him all the way, give him this moment to remember.

"Angel…baby…stop…I…can't…"

She just chuckles and continues humming and bobbing, taking even more of him inside, tasting every bit of him. His fingers clench around her long hair, pulling almost painfully, but she ignores it. She wants to finish _him_ here. Now!So she grabs his ass and squeezes, pulling him into her mouth as fast and hard as she can manage. He cries out to God again, but otherwise his mutterings are unintelligible – until she realizes what he's chanting: her name, over and over, calling her his angel.

He comes with a violent shudder, spilling inside her. She takes it all, lapping it up as evidence of her love. She's never done that before and it feels different. Special.

When she looks up into John's glossy eyes, she can see he feels the same way. As she stands, running her hands up over his tight abs to his chest, his gaze doesn't leave hers. He's speechless. "I rest my case," she smiles.

John's eyes narrow with a dangerous gleam that stirs the butterflies in her stomach. He picks her up and tosses her onto the bed, landing on top of her. "I've got a rebuttal."

Angie laughs. "You can't dispute my results, Colonel… either of you."

John considers that with a head bob. "You are correct," he grins. "Not a rebuttal then." He slides down her body, trailing hot kisses. "A victory celebration in your honor." He suckles her breasts one by one, kneading them expertly, making her quiver with desire. But he soon abandons them, moving lower to claim the part of her that the other Colonel distinctly loves and that loves him right back.

When he finds her hotspot with his tongue, Angie writhes under his talented ministrations, blessing him for his attention to merrymaking detail. He chuckles but does not get distracted from his private party.

As she screams her climax minutes later, Angie decides she loves his silent, talented tongue twice as much as she loves the other Colonel.

_XOXOXO_

Elizabeth lies boneless face down in bed staring wide eyed at her gorgeous husband who's gone out of his way to make her morning oh-so memorable. He's on his back, completely naked as she now is, staring at her with so much love and devotion it makes her heart ache. She's never seen that look from anyone, not even Simon. She's never felt the same way either; not until she met this John. _Jonathan_, she reminds herself silently.

She was in-love with John – Col. Sheppard – she admits that easily to herself. And she does love him still. But that reverted back to true friendship once Jonathan came into her life. It would be so easy to get confused because of the identical factor if it wasn't for the eyes. Both men have beautiful, soulful, hazel eyes, but what they hold behind them is utterly different.

Col. John Sheppard never looks at her this way, not even at those times when he claimed his romantic love for her, mostly because his heart had already been divided. And Major Jonathan Sheppard never looks at Angie this way. He belongs with Elizabeth. And aside from Ronon, the Colonel's devotion to Angie is unmatched.

Mentally, she laughs. She's really missed calling the Colonel, John. It's a silly thing, but she got so used to it. Thankfully she's able to distinguish the two in her mind for the time being. Jonathan is her husband. John is her second in command… and her best friend.

The name game. That's what's getting her confused these days. Not that her husband was once some ethereal, glowing being on a higher plane of existence – but his name. _Damn, what a crazy universe! _She giggles inside againOf course, sometimes the lines get crossed and Jonathan is simply Jon. Mostly when they're alone. She blames him and his magnificent skills that shut down her brain, turning her into a monosyllabic, sputtering fool.

Under a half hour ago, Elizabeth was showered and dressed, ready to start the day – the last day she would be the head of Atlantis for the next six weeks – only to be caught around the waist by Jonathan and tossed unceremoniously onto the bed where he proceeded to ravish her with ultimate pleasure.

Even after the two days they spent practically holed up in her room following the wedding, they can't seem to keep their hands off each other. Once they tried to venture to the mess hall for a meal, only to turn right around and rush back to bed… well, not to the actual bed… she remembers with a wistful smile. Elizabeth doubts the Ancients ever treated their desks to the same rampaging hormones hers had witnessed.

Maybe it's honeymoon fever, but she can't get her fill of Jonathan. The way he makes love to her leaves her tingly and speechless. He knows her body better than she does. He knows exactly where and how to touch or kiss her to make her melt into his arms and give in to the wonders that his body offers.

Jonathan rolls onto his side, facing her. "So, what are your plans for today, Mrs. Sheppard?" He draws a lazy finger down her spine.

Elizabeth smiles at the name. "That's Dr. Sheppard to you, Major."

He pinches her butt lightly. "Aren't we high and mighty? I prefer saying Missus." He leans over and kisses her temple.

"I like hearing it too."

"It's going to take everyone a while to get used to the change…" he lifts his head a little. "If you're planning on making it."

"I want everyone to know that I'm Mrs. Jonathan Sheppard."

"Dr. Elizabeth Sheppard," he corrects with a playful grin. His palm melds with the small of her back, sending a tingle straight through to her belly. "We'll get T-shirts made on Earth."

"What would yours say?"

Jonathan thinks about that for a moment. He slides his hand over her rear then between her legs, flicking gentle fingers against overly sensitized areas. "Dr. Elizabeth Sheppard's…" He kisses her shoulder, "devoted" kisses her neck, "matrimonial" her cheek, "pleasure slave" and slips his fingers inside her.

She closes her eyes with a sigh. "God… what you do to me." Rolling over, spooning her back to his front is an effort, but the motion gives him better access and is immediately worth it as his long fingers go deep. He snakes his other arm under her and wraps it around her waist to pull her tighter against him. He's getting hard again and she really doesn't know how that is possible. Maybe it's a chemical thing… something left over from him being ascended perhaps?

The idea of all the ascended Ancients being thoroughly horny for all eternity is almost enough to make her giggle… but Jon's fingers tickle her in just the right spot and she groans instead.

She opens to him, accepting his stroking eagerly. He kisses and nips at her shoulder, watching her face as he continues with his work of pleasure. Slowly his free hand glides away from her waist and up to her breasts, kneading the plump flesh then toying with one nipple at a time, his touch so tender yet so erotic she shivers with delight.

Elizabeth reaches behind her, searching him out, but he breathes a quiet "No" into her ear and kisses her cheek again. "Just relax." So she does. She sighs heavily, letting her mind go and simply taking in the tendrils of bliss working their way through every pore of her skin. Every nerve sings, muscles flutter, her breath quickens to a quiet rasp.

She bites her bottom lip.

Her eyes roll back into her head.

She's pretty sure there's drool.

She's so far gone once the intense orgasm hits, she doesn't even realize Jonathan rolls her back onto her stomach and maneuvers himself between her legs until she feels the familiar weight of him pressing her down. He slides into her from behind, slowly, even as her insides flutter through the aftershocks of her climax. "Goddamn Elizabeth," he moans against her neck. "You're so perfect…so hot and wet…so tight!"

She can't say anything, can't think, can only _feel_: the hair on his legs scratching against her smooth skin, his heat moving excruciatingly slow inside her, filling her with his mass. As before, she simply accepts everything he's giving her. Her hips and legs are trapped against the mattress, so she couldn't move if she even had the strength to do so. He isn't crushing her; his arms are planted on either side of her, holding his weight on his forearms and simply lunging into her, slow and steady.

He's long and thick and hot, getting thicker with each stroke. "I could do this to you forever," he mumbles, kissing her neck. The tip of his tongue tentatively circles her ear.

"Mmm…"

"You like that…like me inside you…"

"Uh huh."

"I could fuck you into oblivion…" he whispers just before sucking her earlobe between his lips.

"Please…" she coos, wanting him to do just that.

"Your cunt is mine, Baby. All mine."

That's something about Jonathan she never expected – something she finds more fascinating than the fact that an orgasm for him is like a shot of caffeine while for her it's more like a shot of Valium – he isn't much of a talker generally, kind of stoic and internal, except in bed. Jonathan loves to talk in bed, or more to the point, loves to talk dirty in bed.

"I could take you any way I wanted… fuck you for hours…" And he could, she agrees. He has before, several times. "Anywhere… even in your office."

"Uhh huh."

"On your desk."

"Yes…"

"While all of Atlantis is working around us, anyone could walk in and see… I'd be sucking your tits, squeezing your luscious ass and shoving my dick inside you… hard…"

And even more shocking to Elizabeth is the fact that she likes it. She relishes it, wants it actually. "So hard…"

He pulls out and thrust into her. "Fast."

"Yes…oh yes…"

His speed picks up as does the force of each plunge. "You like it hard and fast… don't you, Baby."

"Mmm."

He can say anything to her because she loves his voice, but when he talks dirty, when he says 'fuck'… he's irresistible.

"You're gonna cum for me again, Elizabeth." It's an order, one she intends to follow. "I'm gonna fuck you until you cum."

"Yes…please!"

He pushes himself up and away until he's kneeling between her legs. Then she feels his strong hands gripping her hips. "Better hold on to something."

She does as she's told. Her fingers wrap around the top edge of the mattress and just as she gets a good grip, he slams into her all over again, hard and fast, as promised. After all they've done this morning, it should hurt or at least be uncomfortable, but it isn't. It's amazing and powerful and she just wants more of the same. More! And that's exactly what she yells.

Jonathan obliges eagerly; with each thrust she cries out and he grunts with pleasure. He's so strong, pulling on her hips as he shoves inside her, grinding their bodies together. She loves his strength, his powerful arms, tight muscular body. She loves that he can do this to her, take control…own her…and yet, never hurt her. He never would. He loves her, worships her body even as he takes it for himself.

She feels a tingle growing and realizes one of his hands has slipped under her, thumb and finger working her externally as he pounds his flesh inside. He's making this so easy. Too easy. It feels so good she doesn't want it to stop…and yet…and yet…

"Jon!" The rush flows through her searing hot and yet fabulously so. She rides out the orgasm, relishing the multiple waves of pleasure surging from deep inside, shaking her entire body.

Jonathan's on top of her again, pressing down, still going strong, still pushing into her for all he's worth as she clenches around him, tight, so tight. He shudders his release as another orgasm overtakes her and she screams again. He collapses onto her back with a hoarse, satisfied growl: "Fuck!"

_Damn, he loves that word!_

After their breathing starts to slow, he rolls them back into their spooning position and drapes an arm over her stomach. "I'm completely useless now," she says, feeling the pull of sleep.

His lips graze her shoulder again. "Well… technically we are newlyweds. You can stay in bed with me all day… no one would mind."

That's true. They haven't been bothered yet. In fact, someone made a point of bringing them food and leaving it outside the door those first two days. It's probably only because she showed up to work last night that no one bothered today.

Elizabeth groans, wanting nothing more than to continue on in this hedonistic fashion but knows the consequences would be disastrous. "If only." Grudgingly, she pushes herself up and reaches for her robe. "Do you have something to do while I get through the paperwork?"

"I have an idea."

Standing with jelly legs to pull on the robe, she looks down at him, unnerved by the sly grin etched in his face. "What kind of idea?"

"I was thinking about hanging with McKay… checking out the city."

"Rodney's going off-world with his team."

"Oh," he seems saddened by that. "It's too bad the McKay from my timeline didn't ascend and come with me."

Elizabeth chuckles. "Oh yes. That would have been terrific. Two Rodney McKay's in one Atlantis! They'd never get any work done because they'd be bickering, trying to one up each other all the time."

Jonathan accepts that with a nod. "Right. Didn't think about that part."

"Not to forget the massive desertion of most of the staff… military and civilian."

He laughs, holding up a hand in defense. "I get it. I get it. Dueling identical egos would decimate us all."

She clasps his hand, linking fingers as she slides onto the bed on one knee. She stares at him for a moment and he stares back. "I'm sorry… I know you miss them."

"But they're here. Everyone is. Even new people. Alive and well."

Elizabeth squeezes his hand. "You can't bluff me. I felt what it was like to lose everyone when my older self told her story. Divergent timelines notwithstanding. That was your world, your family. You gave your life for them."

"Not that it did any good," he mumbles and a slightest lilt in his voice betrays that he's fighting back painful memories. When he looks at her again, her heart flutters. "I didn't feel this way about her, you know. Not _this _way."

"You did love her… me."

"Yes," he says honestly. "As you loved me… then Sheppard." He sits up and pulls her over so he can caress her face with his free hand. "There's something… I don't remember watching you… but I can feel it." He stares into her eyes, his heart open, vulnerable. "But we are different now. _This_ is different… isn't it?"

Elizabeth smiles. "Yes. This is perfect." When he kisses her slowly, tenderly, and she melts against him once again, it just proves her point. It takes all her will power to pull out of the kiss as he tries to guide her back down onto the bed. "Ugh! I have to get to work."

Jonathan jumps from the bed and pulls her into the bathroom. "You need another shower first." He grins wickedly at her. "I'll help."

Elizabeth laughs as she lets him lead the way. "I bet you will."

So she'll be a little late. And a lot drugged by pseudo-Valium. Like he said: they're newlyweds. Who'd object?

_XOXOXO_

"I object!" Rodney whines pointing a stiff finger in the air. "I have too much work to do to go trotting around on one of Teyla's many scavenger hunts from information by her–" He adds derisive finger quotes, "contacts."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "Every chance we have of finding another ZPM should be checked out, Rodney. You're going."

He huffs and folds his arms. "Send Lorne's team."

Elizabeth raises her brows. "Excuse me? Was that an order? Did you just give me an order Dr. McKay?"

He drops his arms and takes a step back. "What… nnn no. I was merely suggesting–"

"You're going, Rodney. It's Colonel Sheppard's choice. He wants your team to check this one."

"But–"

"End of discussion." She motions to the door. "Now, go get ready. I have work to do."

With another huff and a groaned "fine" he pouts and stalks out the door. Elizabeth shakes her head. Two Rodney's would have been the end of her, that's for certain.

_XOXOXO_

The door chimes and Angie slides out of bed, stealing a glance into the bathroom at John as he dries himself off after his shower. She allows herself a small grin when he blushes after catching her adoring gaze. The door chimes again. "Keep your panties on," she calls, stuffing herself into her robe and cinching the belt tight.

The door opens, revealing what should be the ultimate sensual sight as far as Angie can remember: John Sheppard wearing civvies. "Oh, it's you," she sneers. Yeah, he may look exactly like her John, but he irks her in a way that she doesn't understand. Aside from the whole 'I don't remember you' fiasco, there's just something about this guy that gets under her skin. Kind of like a splinter.

"How do you do that?" he asks.

She folds her arms. "I'm psychic."

"Really?"

She rolls her eyes. "No."

"She just has company," John says coming out of the bathroom wearing his pants and a towel draped around his neck. His damp chest hair tapers down to a slim line at his belly and dips under the edge of his trousers like an erotic arrow. _Damn!_ Angie re-adjusts her visual stimulation theorem. Now _that_ has to be the hottest thing in the world. If she could, she'd shut the door and trail kisses down that line and reclaim the prize she knows by heart.

John must have seen the look in her eyes because he shakes his head. "I _have_ to go to work."

Angie purses her lips and blows air out her nose. "I know. Bummer."

"Was I interrupting?"

"Always," Angie snaps a second before John's "No." Followed by his: "What do you need, Major?"

"Well, actually I came to talk to Angie, but since you're here, I guess… um. I was hoping you'd consider letting me borrow McKay for the day."

John's brows shoot up. "Sorry?"

He shrugs. "I need to search the city, find some new quarters for Liz and me… as a surprise for when we get back."

"She doesn't like that," Angie grumbles.

"What?" Both men ask.

"Being called Liz."

"Well, she doesn't mind it from me," the Other One says.

Angie rests her fists on her hips. "That doesn't mean you should use it."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Then you shouldn't get into the habit."

"It's really none of your concern."

"She's my friend."

"She's my wife."

"Thanks to me."

"What?"

"Will you two stop?!" John shoots out. "Geez! It's like being a kindergarten teacher."

Angie glares at Cloneman and his upper lip curls into a sneer. She sticks her tongue out at him and he does the same back and she huffs. _Gawd, he's so immature!_

"I'm sorry, Major, but I need McKay with me. Teyla got some intel on a possible ZPM."

"Oh. Okay."

John goes to the wardrobe and grabs a black shirt, pulling it over his head. The way he fills it out makes Angie's body sing. _Yum!_

"Why'd you want to see Angie?" He turns to look at both of them. "Not for conversation, I'm guessing." There's a familiar glint in his eyes that always precedes a smirk.

Angie turns, crossing her arms again. "Yeah. Why?"

Cloneman looks embarrassed as he rubs his neck. "It's not important now."

Angie knows instantly what he doesn't want to say. She wags a finger at him. "Ha! You were hoping I'd convince him to let McKay stay in the city." He blushes, dropping his gaze to his shoes. "That is so… you!"

His head pops up. "What's that supposed to mean."

"Sneaky. Totally like you to go behind someone's back."

"I suppose that description would apply to me too right?" John says actually coming up behind her.

"What?" Angie's eyes open wide as she tries to back track. _Shit!_ "Well… yeah. Actually. You're sneaky like that too. But it's sexy on you."

"Good save," John says, kissing the side of her head. The Other One groans. John chuckles. "She's right though, huh."

Cloneman nods sheepishly. "Figured it was worth a shot."

"Boom!" Angie claps. "Backfire."

He glares at her again. "Probably would have been useless anyway."

"Oh really?"

"You couldn't change his mind."

"As if you'd know."

"I know me… I'm him. You wouldn't be able to change my mind."

"I wouldn't try."

"I wouldn't let you."

"Besides, you're not him. He's prettier." She grins at John and he winks back. She turns back to the Other One. "And I have my ways."

He raises a hand. "I don't want to know."

"Well I'm not planning on telling you."

"I didn't ask."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine." He motions to John. "How do you put up with this?"

"_This_? As in me? You got something to say to me Clone?!"

He narrows his gaze on her. "I've never said this to a woman before… but you're a harpy."

"Knock-off."

"She-devil."

"Evil twin."

"Bit–"

John pulls Angie backward just as her fist is about to fly across the Other One's cheek. "Children. Children. Time-out!" His eyes flash a warning. "You really shouldn't use that word around her."

Cloneman backs up a step. "You're right. Sorry."

"Apology not accepted."

"What is it with you two?" John asks, keeping a strong grip on her arms so she can't fly off on attack.

They verbally assault him at the same time: "He started it." "She refuses to–"

John holds up a hand. "Sorry I asked." And they stop. "Look. You guys are going to have to find a way to get along. If not for my sake, then Elizabeth's. Now if I have to lock you in a room and have you fight it out until there's only one left standing, I will." He gave the Other One a significant look. "But I'm sure Elizabeth would be really pissed to become a widow so soon."

Angie grins at his support.

Cloneman points at her. "She wouldn't–"

"Oh, I so kicked your ass before."

"You did not."

"Did so."

"Not."

Up goes John's hand again. "I've got an idea. Why don't you two search the city for the newlywed pad?" He looks to Angie. "And you can find one for us as well."

"What?" Angie nearly shrieks. "I'm not–"

"I'm sure Elizabeth would love your input, sweetie."

Angie shakes her head. "But spending time with…_him_–"

"Yeah," the clone starts. "That's not such a good idea."

"Of course it is." John smirks. "It's mine." He crosses his arms. "And this way, if you kill each other, I'm off-world at the time and can't be blamed."

"Stick to your day job, honey, you're not a comedian." She rolls her neck until it cracks. "I can't anyway." She glances at John. "I have to go to Huskin."

John turns her to face him, a little roughly, which is exactly why she didn't want to tell him about her trip. "What?" He grasps her face in both hands, extremely gentle and stoops to her height so he could look directly into her eyes. "Why?"

If she tells him the truth, he'll worry, which always makes her jumpy, especially if he gets distracted off-world. "Some negotiation stuff. No big deal."

"Does Ronon know about this?"

"Um… no. And, uh, don't tell him, okay. You know how papabear he gets."

"Can you wait for me to get back?"

Angie licks her lips, thinking how nice it would be to have him there. But it would also be a cop-out. It's exactly why she didn't tell Ronon about the trip either. She's been putting this off for a while and needs to get it settled. If she waits any longer, she'll probably chicken out altogether. "No." She pats his chest. "I'll be fine. Got a whole lot of cute soldierly men guarding my body." She grins, but he doesn't.

John obviously doesn't like it. PXT-705 isn't dangerous anymore now that Kolya is dead and any remaining loyalists have left. But Angie knows how tense he gets whenever she goes back to the planet with McKay to work in Janus' lab. She can't tell him the real reason she's going today. He needs to focus while on duty.

Something sparks in his eyes and she's instantly on guard. Angie holds up a hand. "Don't even think about it."

"Too late," he says. "Major. You'll be going with her."

"What? Nooooo… that's not–"

John takes a step toward his twin. "Guard her body. I'll make it an order if I have to. But I'd rather consider it a personal favor… Jonathan."

"I wouldn't!" Angie says. "This is a bad idea. Besides…I've got Stackhouse with Team Four and…" she can't add the name or he'll know she's lying about the negotiations.

Both men look at her, but it's the Colonel who speaks. "And…?"

She bites her upper lip and shakes her head. "And…I'll probably end up killing him." She adds a shrug to sell it.

John smirks. "Right." He kisses her quickly then heads out, patting the clone on the back as he passes by. "I'll be getting a full report from Stackhouse… you're name better be in it, Major."

"Crap," Angie growls, catching an echo from the evil twin still standing in front of her. They sneer at each other until Angie swipes a hand over the door control and it slides shut between them.


	6. Chapter 6

_six_

Suited up in full gear, ready to head off to PXT-705 with AT-4 and Angela, Jonathan didn't know what to expect when he approached Elizabeth but hysterical laughter wasn't even a blip on the horizon.

She's nearly doubled over giggling. "He…asked…you…" she can't even finish the thought. Taking a deep breath. "You and Angie?" Then she bursts into laughter again.

Jon feels an ache in his right hand clenches and unclenches, shaking it. The pain goes away a moment later but he stares at his hand for an extra second. "I take it you're all right with this little scenario of his."

She waves a hand in the air, slowly regaining control. "As far as I'm concerned, you're still a Major in the military. You are technically under his command for now." She stifles another giggle. "But…" shaking her head she looks at him with glistening eyes. "Don't do anything to make her kill or maim you. I want my honeymoon."

"Funny."

"I thought so." She kisses him, a lingering kiss of promises to come when they are together again.

"Mmm. You've got a chocolate stash somewhere," he says, licking his lips.

She pops a single brow. "If you're a good boy, maybe I'll share later."

Jon grabs her around the waist and pulls her in tight. "I'm always a good boy," he says before kissing her again, hungrily, leaving both of them panting. A blush colors her neck and cheeks and he can see desire flaring in her eyes.

She shivers in his grasp. "Yes… very good." With a deep breath, she composes herself and pats his vest. "Seriously though." She catches his gaze and he can see that she's no longer kidding. "Take it easy over there. On Angie, I mean."

"It's just a negotiation."

"Negotiation?"

"That's what she told Sheppard."

"She did?" The question marks her surprise. Elizabeth backs out of his grasp, becoming the leader of Atlantis in an instant, with all the concern and stress that it entails written in the lines on her forehead. "No wonder he was so worried about leaving."

"He knew she was lying. Hell… I knew…"

Something he can't read flashes in Elizabeth's eyes; and for the first time, Jon feels there's a part of Elizabeth that he can't touch. This is Dr. Weir standing in front of him; the stoic, brilliant negotiator who saved his career; the most dynamic leader who managed to hold her own against a hurricane and a Genii task force; the one woman who actually managed to intimidate him with the simple arch of her brow. This is the first time he's seen this side of her since arriving here and it's a little unnerving.

Dr. Weir is a little scary.

Ever since he woke up in the infirmary, she's been Elizabeth: his friend, lifeline, love. But the way she just detached herself from him, from everything, sent a chill through him. Her concern for Sheppard's well-being was evident until she schooled her features. As if talking to herself, she says lightly: "Well…not lying, really. I'm sure she'll be bargaining for something in the end if she's got her stash of Hershey bars."

"Hershey bars?" Seeing that she isn't paying attention, he steps toward her. "Elizabeth, what's –"

Her spine straightens as she takes a deep breath. "It's nothing. Really," she sighs, glancing out the window to the group gathering below. "You've read the mission reports."

"Of course. The team's, anyway. Not Angela's…"

"She didn't write one."

"Oh? I thought that was protocol. Everyone –"

"At first… it was touch and go with her." Dr. Weir shakes her head. "By the time she had recovered enough… let's just say her memory is a little spotty on the subject." She smiles, not the laughing grin of before, but one touched with sadness and remembered pain; his gut tightens; this is Elizabeth's pain hiding behind Dr. Weir. "Be a good boy, Jonathan. For my friend's sake."

He doesn't know what to say. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her close then rests his lips on her forehead before turning to leave.

Later. He'll get her to open up. There won't be any secrets between them. Not ever. Elizabeth doesn't have to hide anything from him. She doesn't have to become Dr. Weir when he's around. He'll just have to convince her about that, later.

Jon gives Chuck a pat on the back and the technician starts the dialing sequence. He clips the P-90 to his vest as he trots down the stairs. As the wormhole establishes, he's greeted with head nods from Stackhouse and his team. "Colonel."

Jon holds up a hand. "Wrong one, Sergeant."

Stackhouse's face turns slightly pink. "Sorry…Major. Reflex."

"Yeah…I get that a lot."

"I'm sure."

Angela stands off to the side dressed in black jeans, a dark T-shirt, a waist-length black leather jacket, and standard-issue military boots. The backpack hanging over one shoulder looks empty. She holds her head high, her hands behind her back but there's a vacant look in her eyes. He's primed for some snippy comment, but she doesn't acknowledge him.

Jon is surprised to see Dr. Kate Heightmeyer standing beside Angela. The psychologist is dressed casually like Angela, though she's taken the precaution of wearing a tac-vest, something he could never have imagined Dr. Heightmeyer from his timeline doing. Not that he knew the counselor all that well to begin with; but the picture jars him for a moment. When she catches his gaze and nods, offering a slim professional smile, Jon realizes this trip has nothing to do with negotiations and everything to do with Kolya. And what Kolya did to Angela.

He glances up at the alcove and Dr. Weir nods; so does he. But he wishes the good doctor would give way to Elizabeth for just a moment before he leaves. He wants to see that sparkle in her eyes. That lust for life he knows she possesses. Elizabeth is a passionate, intriguing, mesmerizing woman whereas Dr. Weir seems cold, remote and restrained in comparison. Jon wonders if it has something to do with this mission and Angela's problems… or with her own history with Kolya. Either way, he plans to find out. He told her once that she would be okay with what happened during the storm… he intends for that to be the case.

"Let's head out," Stackhouse says, leading the way.

Jon waves to his wife as he follows the group through the gate. A moment later he emerges on PXT-705 in the dead of night haunted by a giant full moon hovering just above the treetops behind them. Atlantis Team Four is already descending the steps from the Stargate, but Angela and Kate stand on the top step and he nearly bumps into them as he comes through the wormhole.

Jon lets his eyes adjust to the dark. For some reason, he expected a field of wild flowers, stalks of grain and a bright afternoon sun. It takes a moment for the image to pass, but when it does, he realizes the moon is almost as bright as a sun. He won't need a flashlight or night-vision goggles.

AT-4 spreads out in standard patrol formation, not really expecting any interaction, but alert as trained. With a light hand on Angela's shoulder, Kate says: "One moment at a time."

Angela takes a deep breath and it shudders through her. She nods. "This way." She stomps down the steps.

Jon takes one step and a sharp, stinging pain slashes across his back only to disappear as if it had never been. He cracks his neck and continues on.

Angela stops at the DHD and stares at it for a long time, unmoving. Jon looks to Kate, but the doctor is intent on her patient. She touches Angela's hand; the younger woman doesn't stir. "Angie." It takes four tries, but on the final "Angie" her head twitches and she looks directly at the doctor.

"Right," she says softly. "This way."

Stackhouse motions to one of his men – Garrison if Jon remembers correctly – to take point. Though he still holds the rank of Major and the men would follow him, Jon feels it's only fair to let Stackhouse remain in charge of his own team. Jon's here as a favor to Sheppard anyway. He has a body to guard.

Not that Angela needs help in that area. He hates to admit it, but she did roundly kick his ass that time in the corridor. Sure he was still recovering from being de-ascended from a higher plain and spent a lot of time unconscious. But according to Beckett, at the same time, Angela was still recovering from broken ribs, acquired here…at the hands of a madman.

Jon wishes he'd killed Kolya that first time they'd met, when he tried to drag Elizabeth through the gate during the storm. If only his shot had been a little lower…

Would that have saved Angela from the torture? Or had the woman known as Jax in his timeline already ascended by then? Whose to know when the timelines actually did split. From McKay's rantings, Jon's surmised that the simplest decision, from what someone had for breakfast to what shoes they wore in the morning could divert and create a new universe with new obstacles. It's impossible to know exactly – though he probably did know when he was being all enlightened – but was it solely Elizabeth that made him choose this reality in which to retake human form? Or was it because it seemed the closest to his original?

He truly doesn't remember Angela being on Atlantis – even as Jax – but Sheppard said he only vaguely knew of her until Ronon came to the city, so it's kind of a moot point. If he hadn't ascended and his Atlantis hadn't been destroyed, would he have fallen for her as Sheppard has? Or would she annoy him as much as she does here? What actually happened to Sheppard that made him fall so hard for someone so… exasperating? Jon's always considered himself pretty laidback when it comes to women, but high-maintenance has never been his thing. And Angela's pretty high up there. There are so many what-if's and why's to consider.

Of course, if he thinks about the freakin' multi-universe too much, he'll probably go insane, so it's better not to question.

Angela's steps are surefooted and heavy as they plow through the field with Kate right by her side, guiding her with gentle words and an occasional touch.

Jon maneuvers Angela between him and the doc. Stackhouse's team boxes them in. He watches the counselor as she watches Angela. Dr. Heightmeyer is obviously taking mental notes about her patient as they trek through the woods, probably heading to the old ruins covering Janus' lab.

The strain in Angela's neck, the tension in her shoulders, the hands tightly fisted at her sides are all signs of someone gearing for a fight. A fight that ended with the death of Kolya.

Later Jon would realize how inaccurate that last thought could be.

Angela stops at the edge of the forest where an ancient, debilitated temple comes into view.

"Fuck me," Jon says. Everyone turns except Angela. He ignores them and stares at the broken building. _Sheppard lets her work in there with McKay? On a regular basis?_ "That thing's a death trap."

"More than you know," Angela mutters darkly.

Jon feels a chill touch the base of his neck.

Moonlight washes over her body as she steps out of the trees but in all her black, she becomes nothing more than a shadow strolling through the night.

Jon ducks as he steps through the hole in the wall. He switches on his flashlight and Kate pulls one from her vest. Garrison joins them, flipping on the light atop his P-90 as well while Stackhouse and the other two Jon doesn't know remain outside on guard.

The inside isn't as bad as he expected. McKay must have gotten someone here to clean out most of the debris from the collapsing roof. Though some stones remain, there's mostly dirt on the floor, leaving a wide open space with nothing but a solitary console in sight.

Her back is to all of them. Angela stands with a hand resting on the console – though it doesn't light up – staring down at the floor as immobile as she was at the DHD. Again, Kate calls to her but she doesn't stir.

"What's going on?" Jon asks. He's only been around a few months, but since Sheppard's proposal he's never seen Angela anything but animated and alive, even when snarking at him. Especially when around Sheppard. This stillness is disturbing.

"Fugue state," Kate says. When he raises his brows in question, she shakes her head. "Dr. McKay noticed her becoming unresponsive at times during their last few trips." Jon shrugs. Kate Heightmeyer has to be the most understanding and patient person in the universe. "She's blanking out. But only here, on this planet. It's an obvious sign she's repressing memories."

"And McKay noticed?" That shocks Jon more than Angela's stillness. For someone as self-absorbed and single-track minded as McKay to see something off in another person has to mean something is _really_ wrong.

Kate approaches Angela without a sound. She places a hand on her shoulder and the woman flinches. "From the beginning."

Angela steps around the console, dropping her bag at the base of it. "I was here." She points to her side. "McKay was here."

Kate motions to Jon to step into the spot Angela indicates. He's reluctant. "Please Major." He takes up the spot next to Angela. She slides her gaze to him then away. It isn't a long look, but enough of one for him to know she doesn't want him here. Hell, she doesn't want anyone here, especially herself.

"Okay, Angie. Here we go." Kate steps away. Angela closes her eyes. She shivers but not from the cold because if there's one noticeable thing about this planet, it's the balmy temperature. "Retro-active," the doctor says firmly.

Angela sighs and scrubs her hands over her face. "For crying out loud." Her eyes snap open and she sneers at someone in front of her, someone taller… someone who isn't really there. "And for some crazy ass reason, I got the impression you were a man of honor." She tilts her head toward Jon, confusion playing over her features. "The Genii…really?"

Jon glances at Kate who nods. "Ahh…yeah," he says.

She sighs again, heavily; shaking her head then looking up as if talking to a higher power. "So much for not being a jinx."

She looks at the empty space again for a long moment. Jon turns to Kate once more and raises his brows. "Hypnotic regression," is all she says, but it's enough. If Angela is repressing memories of her capture then the only real way to get to them would be through hypnosis.

Angela turns sharply on him. "How was I supposed to know, I've never seen the man before. Besides, he was nice to me."

"He was nice to you?" Jon asks, knowing she isn't really talking to him, but replaying a conversation she had with McKay so many months ago.

"Why are you making this my fault? You never said this was a secret. And you're the one who sent me into town in the first place." Jon doesn't have any response, not that he needs one because Angela is doing fine having a one-sided conversation. "Oh? Excuse me, Dr. McSnarky… that neon sign in my brain that tells the future inconveniently blinked out."

Jon sniggers. Angela has a sharper tongue and even less tact than McKay at times. She must have driven the man crazy.

"What do I know of spies you simpering old man!"

"You called McKay old?" he chuckles.

"I didn't even want to be here! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and your ginormous ego."

"Wow, that must have gone over well."

"Major, shh," Kate admonishes gently.

Angela faces the empty space again, listening to something no one else can hear. She shrugs. "And I don't like guns pointed at me… so who're you to complain."

Jon figures she's talking to Kolya. That in her mind this is the moment they came to take both her and McKay hostage. Or more accurately, kill her and take McKay.

Right before she went all Xena – as McKay put it in his report – and kicked ass. Jon seriously wonders why Dr. Heightmeyer would want her to relive this moment. She had to be in such terror. And yet, as he watches her face, he doesn't see fear, he sees… boredom. Placid acceptance.

She's staring at the empty space where Kolya once stood, eyes subtly roving around, taking in the rest of her surroundings… studying the enemy. This isn't boredom he's witnessing. This is tactical strategy whirring through her brain at breakneck speed. "I'll be sure to look up Mylea." Then she smiles; a smile Jon wishes he'll never see again, on anyone. That earlier chill spills down his spine like a single drip of ice cold water. "I'm so going to kick her ass for all eternity."

_Mylea_. That was the name of Kolya's daughter, the one he tried to remake out of Angela.

"Of death?" She chuckles. "I've been dead before. It's not so bad."

Jon shivers. How must've McKay felt standing here, listening to this young woman talk about dying without an ounce of fear. _The fear that must have been raging through Rodney's system like lightning._

Then she's moving, attacking an invisible foe, but with such grace and agility it shocks Jon to the core. He's heard stories… how she dances, ice skates, practices hand-to-hand with Ronon, but he's never seen more than the blur that had hit him in the corridor outside the infirmary. This is different. Skilled.

Deadly.

And over within a moment. She shoves empty air at Jon then jumps obstacles only existing in her memory to a spot at the other entrance. He follows her, catching every movement in the beam from his flashlight. She goes down on one knee and yanks at something, only to give it a brief glance.

And in that look, he understands why they came here. Why the psychologist wanted Angela to relive this nightmare. And why Kate suddenly calls: "Retro-active!" breaking the silence.

Angela blinks. She looks at her empty hand then down at the empty dirt floor. Then she glances up at Jon with emotions he would never associate with the woman from two minutes ago.

Indecision…fear…regret.

"I killed him," she gasps almost inaudibly. Dropping down onto her butt, she wraps her arms around herself tight as a tremor shakes her body. Kate's by her side, reaching for her, but she shrugs away. "NO."

"It's okay, Angie."

Jumping up abruptly, she pushes between Kate and Jon, stomping for the hole in the wall, barely pausing long enough to swipe up her pack. "He was just a kid!"

Jon grabs Kate's hand. "Please tell me we're done."

She shakes her head sadly. "Not even close."

_XOXOXO_

Dawn sprinkles through the trees, kissing their skin with drops of golden light as they stand within the confines of the forest. "I thought this place was twelve hours different from Atlantis," Jon says pulling out his sunglasses.

"Shorter rotation," Angela adds quietly.

He 'ahhs' at that. That would be jarring, never knowing whether it's day or night when you go visit friends. He figures they chose night to avoid meeting up with the townsfolk, but more than likely, given how bright the moon was, they didn't bother changing their sleep cycles just for this visit.

They stop outside the entrance to the collapsed mine where Kolya kept his base of operations as well as Angela hostage. Sheppard and Lorne made sure the place fell, first with C-4 then with a grenade. Jon would have done the same.

Kate and Angela stand facing the entrance, one comforting, the other buzzing with internal energy. Jon can feel the intensity coming off her in waves and briefly wonders if that's what drew Sheppard in. Sure the girl's great looking…but such a mess, even before all this happened to her. He can't fathom getting involved with someone even more damaged than himself…how does Sheppard cope with the drama? Great sex only goes so far.

_Must be the hormone device._ Poor man's chained to her without any chance of breaking away. Jon lets his gaze wander appreciatively over Angela's body. He's seen his own glimpses of her through Sheppard's eyes. He's also felt the flood of emotion that nearly drowns Sheppard whenever he thinks about this woman. Oh, yeah, the Colonel is definitely a lifer because of that alien doohickey. _Suppose there are worse prisons._

The march through the forest from the temple took half an hour in the dark, but Jon relished the exercise. He really wanted to take a jog. The whole time, he had an antsy feeling at the base of his spine and an overwhelming urge to return to Atlantis. But it passed as they kept moving. He's been stuck on Atlantis without reprieve since arriving. Of course, he has Elizabeth, but he still misses the rush of going off-world.

He plans to persuade Elizabeth to let him join her when negotiating. Well, persuade isn't really the word he should use. He plans on telling her… she isn't to go anywhere without him. He will always have his combat skills and he will be able to use them for the sole purpose of protecting his wife. Guarding her gorgeous body will be his primary function.

Not to mention his pleasure.

Stackhouse and his team take up points around the mine, but not too close. As they made their way through the forest, Kate broke from Jon and Angela and went to speak with the sergeant. As required, Jon kept his guard on his troubled charge. She was quiet, but forcefully so, as if daring anyone to try and talk to her.

He caught the soldiers watching her warily and it wasn't the first time. He's seen the same looks whenever she wanders the halls of Atlantis; not just the soldiers, however, the scientists too. Not everyone is as comfortable around Angela as Elizabeth and Sheppard.

Though he must admit, quite of few of the males in the city go out of their way to be around her. Lorne, for instance, seems to seek her out on occasion. And he always leaves smiling, looking a little high almost. Jon's seen that look on a few of the women… Cadman and Elizabeth. But mostly the men.

If he did the math, he wouldn't be surprised to find the city divided down the middle: some adore her, others not so much.

Maybe she irks the others in the same manner as him. Though, to be fair, he didn't make the best impression when he arrived. He nearly crushed the woman's spirit for god's sake. Obviously she's nurturing a grudge.

Although, deep down, Jon's sure that the attitude she gives him and the name calling isn't as hostile as it seems. He usually comes away faintly amused by her antics and their verbal sparring matches with a deep need to punch her in the arm or give her a good wedgie.

The moonlight that filtered through the trees earlier paled her features, smoothed away lines that would define her age but also left her with an eerie glow… a chilling look of death. The rising sun has the opposite effect; bringing life to Angela's face, defining her cheekbones and glistening in her dark eyes.

Kate motions for Angela to sit on the ground legs folded and the doctor sits facing her, taking Angela's hands in her own. She glances up at Jon. "You don't need to stay, Major. This could take a while."

"I'm fine."

"Go away," Angela snaps with extra bite.

"No."

She jumps up, shaking off Kate's hands and stomps toward him with such ferocity in her eyes he takes a step back. Her gravelly voice is cold and calm. "I said go away."

Jon points to his ear. "These work. Do yours? I said 'no'."

Her gaze narrows; her face tingeing with red. "I don't want you here."

Jon points to his eyes with split fingers. "These work too. But I'm not working for you."

"Major," Kate says, coming up behind a seething Angela. "I think it would be best if you…"

"My job is to protect her."

Kate holds up a hand. "We'll be fine."

"Sorry doc, not going anywhere. Do what you have to do."

"Fuck it," Angela waves a hand in the air. "I'm outta here." She starts off into the woods but Kate is right by her, grabbing her arm and she stops, yanking herself free of the contact. She faces the doctor. "I…don't…" her eyes flick to the mine and she shivers. Angela hugs herself. "I can't…go back there."

"It's time, Angie. You know it."

She shakes her head violently. "No." She catches Jon staring and glares at him.

"Pretend I'm not here."

"I always do," she mutters, but he catches a slight smirk, the same kind of look she usually has when they snipe at each other. She drops her gaze to the ground, kicks at a loose stone.

Kate places a hand on each shoulder. "You can do this."

Angela shakes her head again and when her eyes bounce from Kate to Jon, he feels the gaze like a blow to the gut. "He'll know," she whispers.

At that moment, Jon realizes she isn't talking about him. How could he be so obtuse? She knows. Of course she knows. It was Sheppard's wishful thinking that they could keep it a secret. He's been ignoring his connection with Sheppard all morning, pushing aside the fleeting pains and impulses that must be coming from his universe twin. He's become so accustomed to it that he usually forgets it exists… but Angela never will.

Jon remembers how she behaved with Sheppard this morning. How he wanted her to wait for him to return so he could join her on this trip. This is why she was so adamant about him not coming.

Sheppard _doesn't _know everything that happened here.

Angela doesn't want him to.

Jon does as requested; backs off, letting Dr. Heightmeyer take over watchdog duty. Not that she ever stopped. He doesn't go far, just enough so that he can't hear them talking. But he keeps his eyes trained on Angela, just as Sheppard would want.

For several minutes they sit on the ground facing each other. Kate holds Angela's hands and speaks for a while. She pulls a syringe from one of the vest pockets and Angela accepts whatever the drug is. Jon feels uneasy seeing that, but he trusts Kate. She'd never do anything to harm a patient.

Later, he'll realize, it's the scream that did him in. Not the following fight or the gut-wrenching tears or even the chilling confession. None of it compares to that first heartbreaking scream that tears the birds from their comfy nests, scatters the forest creatures in a panic, and leaves Jon's heart thumping against his ribs hard enough to break them.

"Major!" Kate yells, but he's already on his way.

He nearly collides with Garrison as the young man races over from his post. Stackhouse and the others are on the way as well, but Jon waves them off. "I've got it."

By the time he gets to the women, Angela is scrambling in a blind panic, hands and feet digging into the ground trying to get purchase.

"Snap her out of it."

"I can't!" Kate tosses herself on top of Angela's back only to be kicked squarely in the stomach. The doctor falls back with an 'uff', clearly having the wind knocked out of her.

Jon remembers seeing Teyla get taken over by the Wraith while under hypnosis. It took a stunner blast to knock her out. He hopes a simple tackle will do the trick here.

Angela manages to get to her feet and Jon takes her down as gently as possible, grabbing her around the waist and dropping onto his back then rolling until she's under him; sprawling out on top of her with all his weight. She flails, punches, kicks, but she can't break free. Straddling her, he locks her legs between his then catches hold of her wrists. "Angela," he calls, but she continues to struggle.

Then her mouth opens as if to scream again and Jon braces himself. Only nothing comes out. Her eyes widen and a strangled croak-gasp escapes her throat. "Doc!" As he turns to look for Kate, his grip on Angela's wrists lessens enough for her to jerk free, but she doesn't strike out. Instead she claws at her throat as though someone is choking her and she's trying to rip the hands away. She starts drawing blood so he grabs hold of her wrists again and holds them over her head. "Dr. Heightmeyer!"

Kate crawls over to them. She grips Angela's face in both hands. "Retro-Active." But nothing happens. Angela doesn't suddenly emerge as she did before. Something is wrong, that much he gets, but he can't figure out how to fix it. If the brain doctor can't pull her out, what could he possibly do?

She's starting to turn blue!

"God dammit!" Jon releases her wrists. "Sorry doc," he says pushing her away. And he does the only thing he can think of. He slaps Angela across the face…hard. Her head snaps to the side with the blow; she doesn't turn back or cry out.

Her eyes close and she swallows visibly then sucks in a breath that immediately results in a coughing fit that lifts her half off the ground before she falls onto her back again, breathing roughly, but no longer blue. Another deep breath and her eyes open. She blinks at Jon.

Wide-eyed, her hands fly to her mouth, covering another scream as sudden tears drip over her temples. After another deep, shuddering breath, she heaves a guttural moan filled with so much misery it takes Jon back to that fateful day in the infirmary when he practically shattered her heart, however unintentionally. A harsh sob follows, so intense that her body shakes. Jon gets off her and she rolls onto right her side, pulling her knees up and lying in fetal position, weeping.

Kate moves with her, rubbing her back and making shushing noises, telling her everything will be all right.

"Oh god…oh god…" Angela whimpers. It becomes a chant on top of the sobs.

Jon grabs the doctor by the arm and roughly pulls her up and away. "What the hell did you do to her! How could you make her –"

Kate wrenches free of his grip. She rubs her arm. "It was her idea, Major. Angela's been fighting against hypnosis for as long as I've known her. But she wanted to do this. She wanted to remember."

"You mean she didn't before?"

"Not everything. She had blank spots…gaps. And then these fugues started and…" She closes her eyes tight, probably realizing she's broken patient confidentiality. Kate breaks away from him and kneels next to Angela, rubbing her shoulder and back, muttering comforting words.

"Jjj...ohn…"

She isn't calling for him, but Jon goes to help anyway. He drops to his knees in front of her, smoothes hair away from her face. "Angela?" The look in her eyes is pure horror.

She doesn't see him, she stares right through him, simply muttering Sheppard's name over and over. Then she adds: "Teyla… Ronon…" and another guttural moan rips from inside her. She clutches her stomach as more sobs tear through her body. "Oh god…oh god…what've… I… done!"

"You're fine Angie," Kate soothes. "You haven't done anything. You're safe. Come back."

"What did you give her?" Jon asks.

Kate leans over Angela again, turning her face upward. "Just a mild sedative for anxiety." She pulls a pen light from her vest and flashes it in Angela's eyes; pupils shrink against the light. Kate rests her hands on Angela's cheeks. "Angie. It's Kate. Can you hear me?" Whimpers followed by more "oh god's" is the only response. "Angie!" Kate calls louder.

Angela blinks and seems to focus on the doctor. "I…killed…them…" she whispers, her face twisting with dread.

Jon and Kate lock eyes then Kate looks down at Angela again. "It was self-defense, Angie."

She shakes violently, head to toe. When she speaks, Jon can barely hear her, but what he makes out sends rivers of ice through his veins. "I killed them… for him!"

Kate doesn't grasp it as fast as Jon does, but then her forehead wrinkles and her mouth tightens. "No, Angie. No you didn't. Ronon, Teyla, John… they're alive. You saved them."

Angela shuts her eyes tight, shaking her head even harder. "…hhhurt so bbbaad. Gave in…wa-wanted it to end…over…to forget…I killed them…to forget…"

"Open your eyes, Angie. See for yourself. John's here. He's here with you right now."

"What are you doing?"

"She needs reassurance."

"She needs Sheppard."

"Well he's not here right now and you are. So dammit, be the John she needs for once."

The words sting like a slap but he nods. "Angela. C'mon… I'm here."

She fights him with another rough head shake. "I did it… I killed them…" she sobs.

Jon grasps her face, turning her towards him. "Stop this shit right now Angie. Open your eyes and look at me."

She does. She looks right at him, latches onto his gaze with a fierce hold. "Johnny…?" she croaks.

"I'm here. I'm here."

"Oh…god…John!" Sitting up, she throws her arms around his neck and clings to him for dear life, her trembling body sending the vibrations right though his. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it. I swear… I didn't mean it."

Jon hugs her even though she feels foreign in his arms. He can't deny her the closeness, the safe haven she would've found with Sheppard. She shudders and weeps, clinging with all her might. And then without warning, she goes limp. "Angela?"

No response.

He releases his hold on her just a touch and she slumps away, head falling back and to the side. Eyes closed, her face slack and pale, except for the fresh red reminder of the slap. Kate rushes over and checks for her pulse. She raises her brows at Jon. "Not bad… a little fast. I think she fainted." She gets to her feet. "We need to get her back to Atlantis."

Jon clicks his radio. "Stackhouse, this is Sheppard. We're heading back to the gate."

"Yes sir."

Jon picks up Angela, resting her head against his shoulder. He follows Kate, though keeping a close eye on his charge. He can't fathom what it was like for her… the beatings, the drugs, the pain she must've been in. She didn't have to elaborate in her ramblings, though. Jon's heard enough stories from guys who've been held captive. He knows what can go through someone's mind in moments of desperation. When the fissures start to become cracks and breaking is so close, defeat is a welcoming blanket ready to drape itself on them in comfort. They can feel, touch, and smell it enveloping them. The need to embrace it almost overwhelming.

At some point during the stand-off with Kolya, Angela actually considered killing Teyla, Ronon and Sheppard and falling for the brainwashing… becoming Kolya's long lost daughter. It probably wasn't but a split second, something to be discarded an instant later… but the fact that she considered it even for an infinitesimal amount of time did enough damage to her psychologically and emotionally that she blocked it out. Because in that millisecond of frailty, she saw herself do the impossible, the unthinkable…

He wonders if she'll be able to deal with it now, rationally and understand it for what it was: a moment of weakness that anyone could have had under the circumstances.

Jon looks at her slack, pale face streaked with dirt and tears. He kisses her forehead, knowing that's what Sheppard would do. But also because he wants to.

_XOXOXO_

"What the –?" They are about a hundred yards from the gate when her head snaps up and she looks around. Jon stops walking because she starts scrambling to get away from him.

"You fainted," he says.

"The hell I did!" She pushes on his chest. "Put me down."

"Fine." Jon releases both arms, the one under her knees just a fraction sooner so she hits the ground on her butt and not her back or head.

Angela glares at him. "Clone."

He crosses his arms. His mood instantly lightens. "Harpy."

Kate rushes to her side, the eager healer, and helps Angela up to her feet. "How are you feeling?"

She stretches. "Well my ass hurts… but I always get that symptom when he's around," she says curling her upper lip at Jon.

A pleasant, familiar tingle races through his body, but it's too fast for him to really enjoy. _Damn_.

"Ohmigod!" Angela hollers the instant she's on her feet. She stares with incredulity, waving an accusing finger at him as she turns to Kate. "Figures. I mention my ass and he gets a sex fantasy racing through his brain."

"I did not!"

"So did."

"In your dreams, Bad Seed."

Angela taps his forehead. "It's your brain that's wired wrong, Forgery."

Kate shrugs slightly. "He is a newlywed."

"Still." She glares at Jon again. "Try to show some decorum, you're in public. And your wife's not even here."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have 'after-sex' face."

"I have what?"

"I know you're really good at it, but don't play dumb. My fiancé makes the same face. Bad timing, Carbon copy."

Jon's about to retaliate when a realization hits him. _Son-of-a-bitch!_ Sheppard!

Kate takes the momentary break in snarking to get back on task. "Angie, are you sure you're all right?"

"Fine."

Jon can't help it; the words simply pour out: "Fucked up, insecure –"

"Neurotic and emotional," Angela finishes, lazily waving her middle finger at him. "Yeah yeah. You're so funny. Ha ha." She sticks her tongue out at him, but it's also lazy. She looks really beat. Especially with the start of a bruise on her left cheek.

Jon cringes, wondering who's gonna beat him up for that one. He hates it. He's never hit a woman for any reason… but at the time, he couldn't think of anything else to do. And it did work.

Kate rests a hand on Angela's arm and gently prods. "Do you remember what happened?"

She rubs her throat, wincing when she touches the scratches. She looks around at nothing in particular, squinting at the trees behind them. "…the mine, right?"

"Anything specific?" Kate asks.

Angela nods slowly, easing her pack off the doctor's shoulder and onto her own. Jon didn't even realize Kate had picked the thing up; he was so focused on Angela. She avoids looking directly at Kate, choosing to focus on settling the lightweight bag. "Later." Jon can see a faint trace of the horror he witnessed earlier, but she has it under control. A slight tremor quakes through her; clearly some memories are no longer repressed. Angela turns on her toes and struts in another direction, away from the Stargate.

"Where are you going?" Jon calls.

"I need a drink."

Kate rushes after her, "Angela, that's not –"

Angela keeps walking, talking to them as if she knows they'll follow. "C'mon, Doc, after what I've put you through today, I'm sure you could use one too. Besides, I've got some negotiations to make with Girsh."

Jon clicks his radio. Stackhouse and his men are waiting at the Stargate ready to dial. "Looks like we're not leaving yet boys."

A long sigh then: "Copy that, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Spoilers for Epiphany.

* * *

_seven_

It's a harrowing couple of hours both outside the time-dilation field and inside, but they find Col. Sheppard. He looks different, of course. "The beard's interesting," Elizabeth smirks as she looks him over.

John grimaces. "It's the first thing to go when we get home. Let's get out of here," he growls.

During the trek back to the 'doorway' and out of the time dilation field, Elizabeth tries to get John to tell her about his experience with the Ancients but he's strangely remote, cool even. Both she and Rodney have repeatedly apologized for the delay he experienced in their arrival and he's repeatedly told them not to worry about it; but Elizabeth can tell he's fighting back hurt and anger. Deep down, he knows they would never leave him behind, but after six months of questioning that loyalty, it's going to take some time for him to get over those negative feelings.

Elizabeth definitely wants him to talk with Kate as soon as possible.

There's one thing she doesn't want to talk to him about, at least not in earshot of the others, especially Ronon. Elizabeth noticed the way that woman looked at John. She's seen that look on a number of the women in Atlantis. Not love, per se, but there was definite tenderness… a shared one at that. And she had wanted John to join her. For a brief moment, Elizabeth was terrified he'd accept and leave them all behind. Leave Angie behind.

_Angie_! She has no idea what's been happening. "John," Elizabeth ventures, trying to break through the barriers he's put up. "Angie was still off-world when we left. She may not be back yet."

"Geez, Elizabeth," Rodney chimes in. "Give the man a break. He's already been attacked by one monster, he doesn't –"

She shoots Rodney a cool look and he shuts up immediately. "She doesn't know what's happened to you."

John merely nods. A flush of red rises up his neck only to get hidden under the beard.

"That reminds me, Colonel," Carson says. "How have you been feeling? Did the headaches return? Any withdrawals?"

John shakes his head but it's more of a 'not-right-now' answer than anything else.

Elizabeth feels her gut tighten. Something is wrong. He won't look her in the eyes. He won't talk. And the anger radiating from him doesn't seem to be directed at any of them in particular. It's more like he's angry with himself.

_Oh, crap! _Elizabeth closes her eyes against the realization. She can't possibly say it out loud or Ronon would kill John before he could explain himself. Part of her wants to kill him even as another part simply wants to hold him and apologize yet again for taking so long.

Six months! Six months of waiting. Of believing he'd been abandoned. And finally giving up hope of ever getting home. Kate was definitely going to have her hands full with this situation.

_XOXOXO_

They make it home in good time. As soon as the puddle jumper settles in the bay and the rear hatch comes down, John is the first one bounding out. Carson follows quickly behind, calling after him. "Everyone to the infirmary especially you, Colonel," Carson declares. "Don't make me pull out the big needles."

John stalls in his rush to get out then his shoulders slump and he gives a half-hearted nod.

He sits still as Carson and the nurses check him over, poking and prodding. He simply takes it, his eyes dark, face tight. If someone speaks, asks a question, his answers are curt. Carson again brings up the subject of the withdrawals and John winces as if being stabbed in the chest. Carson orders an MRI and CT Scan for comparisons to previous scans.

Elizabeth rests her hand in John's before she leaves. "Come see me… if you want to talk." He finally lifts his eyes to hers and squeezes her hand, but doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to, really. She knows and he knows she knows. She wants to understand. Can understand, really. And maybe – given time – Angie will understand as well.

"Elizabeth," he calls and she turns from the door. "Thank you."

She gives him a smile. "Welcome home, John."

He nods, dropping his gaze to his hands fisted at his sides on the gurney. "Home," he says quietly.

As Elizabeth reaches the Control Room, the Stargate engages. Chuck announces it's Sgt. Stackhouse's IDC and he lowers the shield as she nods. Instead of going into her office, Elizabeth trots down the stairs and waits for the team from PXT-705 to arrive. Her heart flutters the instant she thinks of Jonathan.

Stackhouse and Radner appear first followed by Angie and Kate. In fact, Angie's holding Kate upright. A giggling Kate. Because of that, Elizabeth barely notices the last three coming through – even though one is her husband – her attention is fixated on the laughing, drunken mess that is the city's resident psychologist.

"Angela?" Elizabeth starts, hands on hips. "What did you do?"

"She's a lightweight," Angie groans. "One sip and boom! She fell off her chair."

Kate chuckles hearing about her exploits. "Right on my ass."

Jonathan comes up behind them and the wormhole extinguishes a moment later. He strips off his vest and hands it and his weapons to Radner. "You should have been there," he tells Elizabeth with the most adorable little boy grin, full of dimples. "Funniest damn thing I've seen in a long time."

Elizabeth can't help smiling, desperately trying to suppress a giggle. Angie's wiggling in place and practically shoves Kate at Jonathan. The doctor falls into him, laughing. Before Elizabeth can say a word or ask about the scratches on her throat or the burgeoning bruise on her cheek, Angie's rushing off after grabbing a heavy looking backpack that Garrison holds out to her – Elizabeth can guess what's inside. "Sorry, gotta pee!" Angie calls as she races away.

"Damn," Elizabeth mutters and Jonathan's smile drops.

"What's wrong?"

Elizabeth moves to help him with Kate, who's still giggling uncontrollably. "It's nothing."

Kate's head rolls toward Elizabeth. "Wanna talk about it?"

Elizabeth sniggers and shakes her head. "One sip, huh?"

"More like a gulp… a big gulp. Angie kinda dared her."

Elizabeth nods. She's been on the receiving end of a few of those dares… and always complied.

"My teeth itch and my hair is all tingly."

Jonathan chuckles as do the other members of AT-4. Elizabeth glances at Stackhouse trying to be stern, but most likely failing miserably. Nevertheless, he nods and turns to his men. "Dismissed."

"We should probably get her out of the public eye," Jonathan suggests. Elizabeth agrees and they head for the nearest transporter.

By the time they get Kate near her quarters, the doctor is unconscious. Getting off the transporter, Jonathan graciously picks her up and carries her the rest of the way with Elizabeth right by his side. He settles her on the bed and Elizabeth removes her boots. Then she pulls the blankets up to Kate's shoulders.

"She'll be fine," Jonathan says as they leave. "Angie swears that stuff doesn't leave a hangover."

"Angie says a lot of things, but that one's true." She feels him stiffen. "What?" When Jonathan doesn't answer, Elizabeth presses. "How bad was it over there?"

"Pretty bad… for a while."

"Tell me."

Jonathan stops walking and looks into her eyes. "What about privilege?"

"You're not a doctor."

"Elizabeth –"

She holds up a hand. "I'm going to find out anyway. I already know about the fugue states and the missing time. Missing memories. Angie's quite the open book these days. At least with me." He rolls his eyes and chews on his bottom lip. "She's my friend, Jon. I need to know she's all right."

He nods. "I think she will be… in time."

"Did she remember something?"

"Yeah… something big."

Elizabeth shudders, fearing what that might be. "Did Kolya… did he…?"

He shakes his head. "It's not that. She remembers killing… one of Kolya's men. A kid from what I gather, probably not much older than Stackhouse. I think it messed her up… the killing part."

Elizabeth nods. "I figured that'd catch up with her sometime. I mean…without Jax…"

He kisses Elizabeth's temple. "I'm kind of tingly myself. Wanna be naughty for a while?"

"You're changing the subject."

His lips dance over her cheek and back to her ear. "Is it working?" He nibbles on her lobe and she shivers.

"Wish I could, sweetie. But I haven't gotten through that paperwork yet."

"C'mon. You've had hours."

"Actually… I had to go off-world for a while myself." Jonathan pulls back to face her, his hands on her shoulders, his intense gaze serious. "There was an incident… with Col. Sheppard."

"What kind of incident?"

Elizabeth explains how John got stuck in the time dilation field and the need to move quickly.

"Time dilation…" he says to himself. "That explains a lot."

"About what?"

Jonathan tells her about his split second connections with Sheppard while he was on PXT-705. He doesn't tell her everything, however. She can see by the sudden gleam in his eyes… an angry gleam. He's angry at Sheppard. And he's not willing to share the information no matter how much she pries. Doesn't matter, since she already knows. She is surprised by Jonathan's reaction, however. It's not like he _cares_ about Angie.

"That's not going to happen again, you know."

"What's not?"

"You going off-world… without me."

"Jon –" He cuts her off with a heated kiss, his hands gripping her shoulders and pulling her flush with his body. Slowly, his palms smooth down her arms then rest on her waist. His fingers find the hem of her shirt and tickle her skin just above her pants. She can taste the remnants of the alien vodka and her lips start to tingle when his tongue plays over them.

Elizabeth grasps his neck and pulls down, sinking her fingers into his hair which always elicits a heady moan from him; suckling on his mouth, his tongue as if _he's_ been missing for six months. He smells so good, musky and grassy with a hint of sweat. She wants him now. Right now. Jonathan groans, wrapping his arms around her tight, lifting her up to her toes. She can feel his arousal pressing into her and it's making her unbearably hot.

Her mind whirls. _Where are they? What rooms are empty? Damn…_she can't think straight with his hands suddenly cupping her breasts, teasing them into attention. "Jon," she gasps, still unwilling to stop kissing him. "Not here."

His hands instantly move to her ass and he picks her up so she wraps her legs and arms around him, her mouth still not leaving his. Moments later they're in a dark space and he's got her pressed against the door. There are no windows but the light from under the door gives her a hint of how little space they have. It's an empty storage closet however, so the space is all theirs.

Elizabeth slides down his body and reaches for his pants to release him as he unzips her pants and pushes them down. "Take off your boots," he mutters returning his mouth to hers.

"No time," she says. "Sit down." Jonathan pulls back to look at her. His questioning eyes glistening in the minimal light. "Paperwork, remember." Without another word, Jonathan lowers himself to the floor, taking his time as his hands trail down her body, down her legs, pulling at her panties as he goes. His mouth captures her mound instantly, his tongue making her core tingle with just a few strokes. Her knees buckle at the sensation. "God Jon!" She drops, her hands gripping his shoulders, squeezing, seeking support. Their both panting, rasping with want and need. Urgency.

With her pants bunched around her boots, her knees straddle his lap. His hands grasp her hips as Elizabeth impales herself on him, taking him deep the first time. They groan in unison.

Elizabeth starts to rock and Jonathan's hands delve under her shirt, pushing it up and pulling down her bra. His mouth latches onto an exposed breast. She clutches him to her as she rises and drops onto him again, riding him with all her might. Jonathan bucks under her, shoving up as she drops down, they collide with tremendous force. "Yes!" She cries. "Yes, baby. Take me –"

Jonathan grabs her face with both hands and devours her mouth, shoving his tongue inside.

They break the kiss with mutual gasps. "Fuck!" His mouth finds the curve where her shoulder and neck meet. "I love you so much," he moans before his teeth capture her skin. "Want you so much!"

Elizabeth screams as the orgasm hits, sharp and hot. Her insides clench, making him rumble, but he doesn't join her. He's still going, pushing, needing more even as she collapses against him and stops moving. Without reprieve, Jonathan flips her onto her back, and continues driving into her, though not like before. "Damn pants!" he growls. She feels him withdraw, missing the pulsing heat immediately. "Up and over, Baby."

She barely has any strength, but manages to get onto her hands and knees and within seconds, Jonathan's pounding into her again. "Gaaw! You're-So-Fucking-Hot!" He cries, punctuating each word with a hard, deep thrust. "Grip me, Baby! Tight!" Another groan. "I love taking you like this."

Elizabeth barely caught her breath before he started slamming into her again and she can't get her mind around anything besides the feel of him inside her, the power…the pleasure. "Yes… God yes!" It's all she can manage now. Her arms shake with fatigue, but she holds herself up with simple willpower.

Ever since that time in his room when he took possession of her against the wall, asking her if anyone had ever fucked her brains out and she gave in to the power, Elizabeth knew something was happening to her. Something primal. She hadn't realized how much she wanted to be dominated during sex. She loves Jonathan's strength, she feels totally safe with him…letting him have control like this is just unbelievably cathartic in a way. She can stop worrying about being the boss and just feel, take.

He has such stamina she's almost no match for him. But the tendrils of pleasure swirl deep inside and Elizabeth can feel her strength returning along with them. She wants another orgasm, dammit. She wants a whole lot of them. She worked hard today. She deserves a damn fine time!

Jonathan's fingers dig into her skin, probably leaving bruises but she couldn't care less, as long as he keeps digging into her with his massive cock the way he is right now. She hasn't had a lot of lovers in her life... but Jonathan beats the hell out of all of them physically, as well as skill-wise.

Suddenly his arms wrap around her waist pulling her backward into a sitting position, still going strong, as usual. Elizabeth grounds against him and he hollers another "Fuck" which only spurs her on to do it again and again.

One of his hands dives under her shirt again, finding a free nipple to pinch, then moving to the other one. But his other hand…._damn_ his other hand sinks between her legs, fingering her expertly, making her writhe with pleasure and pant his name over and over.

Leaving her breasts, his hand grabs her by the hair and yanks her head back. "Say it!"

"Fuck me hard," she gasps and his mouth descends on hers forcefully, eating at her lips even as his fingers play at taking her breath away.

She gasps and whimpers as the waves of bliss radiate from her center all throughout her body. Her hair tingles…and she giggles breathlessly, remembering Kate's words.

Then his hands take hold of her hips again, lifting her only to pull her back down plunging into her deeper and deeper. Several powerful strokes later, Jonathan shudders his release, filling her with his heated seed. Elizabeth welcomes it, clenching him tight, squeezing him dry and their mutual grunts of satisfaction fill the small room.

Elizabeth falls back against his chest and his arms go about her waist again. They sit like that, with him still inside her, his hot breath against her temple. "My wife is unbelievable," he whispers, kissing her hair.

She rubs his neck. "So's my husband." They aren't always like this. Their love-making could be the stuff of romance novels: sweet, tender, taking a lifetime, but sometimes… sometimes they just need to get off.

And Jonathan is nothing if he isn't _great_ at getting her off. He's so energetic, so athletic… sometimes though – recently, in fact, given that she now knows about the link still being in-service – Elizabeth worries she's not enough for him. What if the link between the men has given Jon a taste of what's between the Colonel and Angie? That constant need the other couple shares. What if… what if Jon decides he wants Angie too?

Elizabeth closes that thought off as she turns her face toward Jon's neck and breathes deep. Jonathan loves her, she knows that. No matter what chemical or alien influence, he would never betray her…

Like she – and probably everyone else – believed John would never betray Angie?

_XOXOXO_

John clears the foggy mirror with a towel. The hot shower was heaven compared to the sponge baths he's been taking for the past six months. He looks in the mirror. Aside from the beard and a slight tan, he really hasn't changed much, maybe a little thinner and his hair has grown out. At least the beard is going bye-bye. Lathering up his face, he dips his razor and starts swiping away.

Carson released him from the infirmary after two hours that dragged by more like two days. He feels fine, figuring Teer did something to make the transition through the portal easier than when he arrived on their side. But Carson was skeptical given that part of John's body aged faster than the rest of him as Teyla and Ronon tried to pull him free of the portal. He told Carson about Hedda healing him twice, which should have included anything with abnormal aging, but he let the doctor take his blood samples and run his scans. Not that he had any choice, really.

Finally free of the furry face, he towels off and splashes on aftershave. It assaults his nostrils as if he's never smelled it before. Six months there to three hours here. He still can't wrap his mind around it. So much has happened.

And yet so little has actually happened. Living in the Cloister was like sleep-walking. Aside from a couple of deadly bouts with the 'beast' he didn't have anything other than exercise to boost his adrenaline. All those sessions in meditation simply bored him silly. At first he thought constantly about getting back to Atlantis, about his friends coming to rescue him. Wondering why they hadn't already.

Then he started worrying something else had gone wrong. Something had happened to them on the other side. Maybe a Wraith attack or worse. But that didn't track. They could've simply come through the portal after him. Why hadn't they?

Then he started getting angry.

Had they actually forgotten about him? Maybe they figured since there was another John Sheppard waiting in the wings he wasn't necessary anymore.

But then he thought about Angie and his heart ached. He remembered the look on her face when the Major told her he didn't know who she was. He'd seen it through his double's eyes while locked away on the hive ship months ago, unable to comprehend exactly what he was witnessing; thinking it nothing more than an unusually cruel dream; a Wraith induced nightmare.

In the Cloister, guilt ate him; worry clenched his gut over what she might be going through, doing to herself because of his long absence. He caught glimpses of her, standing stock still, withdrawn. Then another: her eyes full of misery and tears. He was terrified she lost herself in grief again.

But she hasn't. Because she isn't even here. She's checking on her Huskin friends… Completely carefree.

She's forgotten him too.

_No!_ He's only been gone a few hours. Not even a whole day. Angie has no clue what he's been going through. How screwed up he's made himself with bitter anger and thoughts of abandonment. What he did… allowed himself to believe just to keep sane for a little while longer.

And she can never know. That much is clear. Angie can never find out about Teer.

John nods at his reflection. Three hours versus six months.

They didn't forget him.

They didn't trade him in for the other post-ascended model.

His friends… his family rescued him from that life of utter boredom and he will always be grateful.

_So why am I still so angry?_

John tries to shake it off. Yes, he's fine, physically. But mentally? Emotionally? He'll have to deal with those soon… but not today. Not now. He's bone tired and wants nothing more than a long, dreamless sleep.

He steps into his room as the door opens and Angie appears freshly showered – letting her hair dry naturally into ringlets – bright eyes and big smile, waving a bottle of the tingle inducing Huskin hooch she and everyone on Atlantis enjoys so thoroughly. "I got four of 'em for three Hershey bars. Do I know how to negotiate or what?"

Her smile widens and he stops mid-step. "What the hell…?" He reaches for her reddened cheek. "Who did that to you?"

Her brows wrinkle with momentary confusion. "Oh… it looks worse than it is. Just an accident. Doesn't even hurt." She rubs the scratches on her throat. "Now these sting like a son-of-a-bitch. I've got to remember to clip my claws."

John lifts her chin to examine the damage. "You did that?" He looks her in the eyes and what he sees is unsettlingly familiar. She's hiding something. Something she knows will worry him. And that alone is enough to make him worry. "Another accident?"

She nods, the mask melting away as her love shines through. "Pretty much." The brilliant smile returns and his heart flutters in his chest. He's forgotten how beautiful she is. How utterly intoxicating her eyes are when she looks up at him like this. And how completely crazy he is about this woman.

He buried his love for her so far down so that the mere thought of her wouldn't tear his soul apart every second of every day during his imprisonment in the Cloister. Because she _was_ on his mind constantly. She became a burning ache in his heart; not being able to touch her, not hold her nearly drove him mad.

"Well, don't you look scrumptious in nothing but a towel," she purrs, stepping closer. She sets the bottle on the bed and gently dances her fingertips from his waist to his shoulders, stopping to study the pale scar at his neck. Her expression turns serious. "I don't remember this one."

Her finger traces the new scar as she catches his gaze again. "Guess I'll have to be even more thorough in my examinations." Then she's running the tip of her tongue over the healed area.

John's tired body instantly wakens as a groan rumbles in his throat. He breathes in deep, filling his mind with the smell of her. She wakens his every fiber with longing. Pulling at his heart with invisible strings that make it pound faster. She's everything to him. Everything he's wanted for six months and couldn't have. He didn't lie to Carson about the withdrawals. They were hell for the first few weeks, but then the pain settled into a deep ache. John wondered at the time if the healing touch of the young girl did something to him to drive out the need of Angie his body was clamoring for. But Carson says his scans are the same as before. Nothing has changed in him.

Nothing physical anyway.

Pulling her close, flush to his body, John grasps the back of Angie's head and roughly tilts it so he can capture her mouth in a fierce, hungry kiss. Wrapping his arms around her tight, he nearly crushes her within his hold. He has to have her. Now. He'll go mad if he doesn't get her under him in the next few minutes. He wants to hold her all night. Make love for days on end.

But she's struggling, moaning into his mouth. And it isn't out of desire. Flat, firm hands push against his chest and he opens his arms in release. She backs up, her expression dark, swiping the back of her hand over her mouth, tearing the remnants of his kiss from her lips. Her chest heaves, eyes ablaze. "You fuck," she says with unyielding cool. "You had sex with another woman."

"What?!"

Angie backs up again, seething. "She's all over you."

He should have known. John closes his eyes, hanging his head. He'd hoped the hot shower would have washed all traces of Teer away. "I can explain."

"Oh, really," she says in that same cool tone that reveals no emotion, unless you know her intimately. Then you know what she's truly feeling… controlled rage. Barely controlled, which is an understatement when it comes to Angie.

Jax was her control. And Jax was gone for good once she beat Kolya at his mind-warp game then killed the man with her own hand. After her time on PXT-705, Angie was like a child when it came to emotions. Everything was in the moment. Under-developed. Simply raw. She'd throw tantrums at the drop of a hat then just as quickly be giggling like a school girl or purring with seduction, ready to pounce. John had found it amusing, alluring and part of her charm… she is unique after all and utterly alive.

The more time she's in therapy, the more time that passes, the more 'grown up' she becomes. Not losing that instant gut reaction, but taming it as Jax did for so many years. It makes her a more sociable person, but John doesn't relish the chill that races his spine when she puts the brakes on her anger. It only means the explosion will be that much worse.

And usually physically taxing… for him.

He catches her gaze again. She's picked up the bottle and is tossing it from hand to hand, eyeing his head as a possible target for when she gets tired of the juggling act. "This ought to be good. Let's hear it."

"I was gone a long time, Angie."

"You left this morning." She arches a brow. "I've been gone longer than you. Didn't jump anybody on the way through the gate though, did I." She raises both brows. "Nope. Can't recall that happening."

"I got caught in this… time dilation thing-a-ma-jig."

"Thing-a-ma-jig. Cute."

"Really. Ask McKay. Ask Elizabeth. I've been gone six months."

"Hmm." She stops shifting the bottle from hand to hand and starts holding it by the neck as if she might give it a good swing. "I was wrong. That's not a good explanation." Her jaw slides to the side. "That's a fuckin' great one. Very imaginative."

"It's true."

She points to her slack face, her dark, angry eyes. "Does this say 'I care'?"

John's breath hitches. He could point out that the rage boiling inside her clearly indicates that 'yes' she does care. She cares so much it's killing him that she now knows. That he's hurt her so deeply. That's the last thing John ever wants to see.

He can feel the electric tinge in the air. The charge coming off her body as if she's made of live sparks. He deserves it. Whatever she throws at him – not the bottle, that'd be a waste of some good booze, which he could really use 'bout now – but anger, rage, anything… everything. He can't make her understand. She shouldn't have to understand.

He was thinking about her so much… too much… he thought he might break apart into little pieces. When Teer came to him. Offered herself to him. Made him see what he wanted. He didn't resist. He was stuck there with no hope of getting home. He wanted comfort and found it in a delusion. "I thought everyone left me behind. Forgot about me."

Her eyes soften a little only to narrow an instant later. "Forgot about you," she echoes, blinking repeatedly. "You thought I…" she swallows hard, not finishing the thought. Her gaze drops from his and she shakes her head ever so slightly.

"Yeah," he adds a shrug. All he can hope for is that she'll forgive him. Someday.

"How long?" The question is barely audible: a hushed whisper.

"What?" He didn't expect the conversation to continue. Where's the explosion, the cursing?

She looks at him again, the strength returning to her voice. "How long did it take you to jump into another woman's bed after being in mine just this morning?"

"But I wasn't –"

She holds up the free hand to stop him. "How long, John? A week? Ten days?"

"Five months, three days and ten hours."

Her gaze widens this time. "How many minutes?" She's baiting him. She wants to push him into a fight, into defending himself. But he isn't going to do that. When he doesn't answer she grunts and huffs. "Are you… in-love with her?"

He hears the crack in her voice and it nearly stops his heart cold. "God, no. Angel." He reaches for her but she keeps her distance. "It wasn't like that. I swear. I love you… always."

She sniffs. Nods. Then: "So. I guess you're just Kirk after all."

That's the kick in the gut he should've seen coming. She knows how much he hates that. Pointing at her, feeling the anger over his abandonment return, he can't stop his voice from rising with heat. "Hey, not so long ago you were willing to let me have a go at Elizabeth without any hesitation."

"Because she's Elizabeth, you idiot! I'd do her."

Now _that_ he never expected. John's eyes widen in shock, surprise and his heartbeat speeds up a little, feeling that earlier spike in desire return as images pop into his mind. Sultry, fleshy, decidedly female images… "Really?"

Finally, her expression changes, softens with a touch of humor. "Well, yeah… if I went that way." Then she waves a hand and her face hardens again. "But that's not the point."

John hangs his head, trying the puppy dog eyes on her though he knows it's no use. "I know."

She waits, watching him. "Is that all you have to say?"

John reaches for her again, this time able to take her hand in both of his. "What do you want me to say? Tell me how I can fix this?"

Angie slips out of his grasp and stares at him. He can see the start of tears glistening in her eyes and knows the control is nearly gone. She bites the inside of her cheek, tilts her head then shoves her chin out defiantly. "You could've been Mensa. What could I possibly tell you that you don't already know?" With a shake of her head, she takes her bottle and stalks out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_eight_

Jonathan drops into the chair across from Elizabeth's desk and he can see the naughty smirk playing at her lips even as she keeps her attention on the data pad in front of her. After their quick closet tryst, they hustled back to the central tower. Jonathan went to see Carson for a simple medical check – this being his first time off-world since arriving – and Elizabeth returned to her office to finally get a handle on that paperwork.

Now that he's been cleared, Jon finds he really has nothing to do, except sit and stare at his beautiful bride, imagining all the deliciously dirty things he wants to do to her over and over again. "I've always liked your office," he says in a heated whisper.

She doesn't look at him. A crimson blush starts at the base of her throat, however, and slowly creeps up her face. "Don't."

He leans his forearms on the desk. "Very sturdy." He gives it a good shove. It doesn't move.

Elizabeth sighs and raises her eyes to meet his. "You're incorrigible."

"Insatiable, actually…when it comes to you."

She watches him as she licks her lips slowly, deliberately and he feels a groan rising in his throat. Elizabeth grins at his reaction. "Tease," he mutters, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest. Her attention returns to the data pad; the smirk still clearly tugging at her mouth. Jon glances around the room, not really looking at anything. He stretches then checks his watch. "What time you get out of here?"

"When I'm finished."

He bolts from the chair and rounds her desk, coming up behind her. "Well…that's not good enough," he whispers hotly in her ear. She shivers, and he grins. He rubs her back, making slow circles across her shoulders. The tension in her muscles relaxes instantly under his touch.

Elizabeth clasps her hands over the data pad and tilts her head toward him, eyes full of love. "Hungry?"

"For you…always." Jon leans over and captures her mouth in a tender kiss.

"For food, silly," she sighs moments later.

"What about the paperwork?"

She cringes. "Um… there's something I need to tell you. It looks like I won't have to rush through it after all."

Jon raises a brow. "And why not?"

She bites her bottom lip. "The trip's been… postponed."

"What?" It comes out uncharacteristically high-pitched and sharp, making him clear his throat and try again. "What?"

Her hands shoot up in defense. "Only for a week. Carson and I think it's only fair to give Col. Sheppard some time to re-adjust to being back."

Jon nods in understanding. He can feel Sheppard's confusion, his conflicting emotions. It must've been difficult waiting, thinking his team had left him, or worse that something had happened to Atlantis to keep them from returning for him. Since Jon's return from PXT-705, he's gotten several more glimpses from Sheppard's recent memory. Some things he'd rather not see.

He doesn't know why he's upset about it. It shouldn't bother him one way or another considering how he feels – or more accurately, doesn't feel about Angela. Though she is starting to grow on him…like a blister.

Jon mentally shakes his head. _She's not that bad_. Actually, she's kind of fun to be around when she's not trying to kick his ass… or her own for that matter. Watching Angela goad Kate into taking that drink nearly had him falling off his chair in chuckles. She's subtle and yet… not. She just used that deep voice and those bedroom eyes and Kate couldn't resist. It was almost as if she hypnotized the hypnotist.

Also, she's got a wicked sense of humor, very dry and self-effacing, which Jon can relate to. And though she's been through a lot in her life, she's not as bitter as he would have expected, though there's a hint of that behind her eyes. Perhaps she used to be. From what he's heard, she has a self-destructive streak a mile wide and three miles long. According to the Atlantis grapevine, she's tried to kill herself twice… though Jon doesn't put much stock into rumors. He's heard that Angela and the big guy, Ronon, got together first then Sheppard stole her away, but that's clearly not what's going on there. The way Ronon watches out for her, hovers, picks her up or yanks her around like a ragdoll… he really is a big brother to her, which is exactly what Sheppard warned Jon about.

Don't mess with Angela unless you want to tussle big time with Ronon. And, yet, even knowing that, Sheppard still… Jon recoils from the thought. He shouldn't judge. But the flash of anger that hit him before returns to burn again. If Sheppard was standing in front of him right now, he might've taken a swing at the guy. And for what? For Angela?

The thought of Sheppard cheating on Angela after what she's been through – what she put herself through today…

Elizabeth rises from her chair slowly, purposely grazing her arm against his chest then turning into him so he can feel her breath on his cheek. "Where'd you go?"

"Hmm?"

"You took off for a minute."

"Just thinking."

"About?" He shrugs. Her eyes narrow considerably. "You didn't tell me everything, did you." Her brow arches making her all kinds of sexy, but the look in her eyes is all business. "You were thinking about what happened today."

Jon stares at her wide-eyed. "How could you know that?"

"I know you." She kisses his cheek. "You had the same expression when I first asked you about it earlier."

He looks at her sideways. "You mean before you attacked me."

"I did not attack you, mister. You seduced me."

He leans over and kisses her neck in the spot that makes her hum. "I'm thinking it happened differently." His lips travel up to her earlobe and he tickles it with a flick of his tongue. "Maybe we should compare notes… try to re-enact the event…"

Elizabeth grabs him by the collar and pulls him down for a hot mouth-to-mouth moment until a rumble rises from his chest. Then she releases him and smiles. "I'm hungry… for food. Let's go to the mess." Her hand slides over his ass and Jon's arousal stirs. "I want to hear more about what happened today." She eyes him intently. "Everything. Especially why my psychologist got hammered while still on duty."

Jon groans, letting his head fall back and rolling his eyes. "Well… see, there's this young woman who seems to have a lot of people wrapped around her little finger. She says jump and they… well…"

She slips by him, heading for the door. "Kate's not afflicted like some of us."

Jon does a double-take. "Afflicted?"

"By the Angie drug." She motions to the door with a nod and he joins her, easily slipping his arm around her waist so they can walk side by side to the mess.

"You know?"

Elizabeth chuckles. "Of course I do. I even have one of the sociologists doing a study on it."

"How can you trust his results?"

"_She's_ like you. Not affected."

Jon gives her side a gentle squeeze. "How do you know that I'm not affected?"

She grins at him. "Aside from the fact that you two can't have a single conversation that doesn't involve insults and goading the likes of which I haven't seen or heard since the sixth grade?"

He chuckles. "Yeah, aside from that."

As they head for the transporter, Elizabeth explains what the sociologist's research has found already. "Apparently there are three groups. Group one is positively influenced, as in attracted to her in some way, though not necessarily sexually. Group two is negatively influenced, even if they haven't met or spoken to her, they automatically take a dislike when she's within the vicinity, sometimes rather hostile too. And group three is neutral."

When he thought about it earlier, he only figured there to be two groups. Three does seem more realistic. Jon nudges her arm. "You're in group one."

"Admittedly. I was one of the first interviewed by Dr. Tyler." She shrugs. "It's intriguing really. I knew Angie as a member of the expedition, but never had a chance to get to know her until after her first bout in the infirmary. She nearly OD'd on caffeine tabs by accident," she added. That must've been when the first rumors started. "But that happened before the pheromone incident. So, I liked her in a… distant kind of way. Honestly, I felt sorry for her once I learned her story. But, overall, I was more interested in seeing her skate again."

"But after?"

"I must say she grew on me. But I'm pretty sure she would have anyway. I kind of think of her as a younger sister."

"So, who else besides me is in group two?"

Elizabeth pats his chest. "You're not in group two, honey. You're neutral."

"I don't think so."

"Trust me. You, Ronon, Rodney, Kate, even Zelenka – who happens to be her biggest fan, by the way – show all the signs of being in-between. I suppose I could have you tested, and I'm sure Dr. Tyler would be fascinated to compare your results to John's. But I doubt it's necessary."

"So if I'm not in group two, who is?"

"Oh… I've got my eyes on a few people to watch out for. Nothing overtly negative, they mostly keep their distance from her because they know it's only the pheromones that are making them react in a certain way. Surprisingly, quite a few are male. I really expected that group to be more female dominant, but it's pretty even, just like groups one and three. Seems human pheromones aren't always gender specific attractants… or at least not in this case."

"What's this about hostility?"

She wags a finger at him. "Ahh… there's that protective streak. See… you can't be in group two because you care what happens to her. But you're obviously not in group one because… well…"

"I'm only hot for you."

She smiles, giving him a good squeeze. "Pretty much."

"Lorne's in group one," Jon smirks.

"He hasn't been tested, but you're probably right."

"You've seen it too?"

"The glazed-eyes and silly grin…? Please. I've seen it in the mirror. It's like a contact-high."

"Could be dangerous."

"I doubt it. I mean, if she was some kind of alien invader or politician… maybe…" Jon laughs again and she giggles. "Angie's a mess and a handful, but she's a good person."

"Is that the drug talking?"

Elizabeth gives him a playful nudge in the ribs. "You tell me. You're the neutral one. And you've spent some quality time together recently."

"You have to keep reminding me, huh?" Jon ushers her into the commissary to the clang of dishes and the rumble of conversations. It's far too loud for them to continue in their quiet tones. "What's say we compromise? Grab something to go?"

"Elizabeth! Major." McKay calls from his table, waving them over. He's sitting with Teyla, Carson and Ronon at one of the larger tables. Ronon barely raises his eyes from his food, but Teyla and Carson turn to look at them.

She leans into Jon. "Pit stop then we're out of here." Elizabeth makes her way to the table and Jon follows. "Hey," she says to everyone and they nod in return. "Rodney. I see your appetite hasn't suffered from our excursion."

"Are you kidding, I'm famished. It's amazing what a time-dilation field can do to one's metabolism. I've been eating since we got back and I'm still not full."

Carson rolls his eyes. "I've already told you, Rodney, no one has shown any sign of lasting affects from being inside the field. Not even Col. Sheppard. It's just your imagination."

"And the bottomless pit of a gut," Jon adds wryly.

McKay glowers at both of them. "Your ridiculous little opinions have been noted and found lacking." He shovels mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Teyla and Elizabeth exchange amused glances. "Speaking of the Colonel. Have any of you seen him since leaving the infirmary?"

"I have not," Teyla offers. "I believe he wished to be alone."

McKay waves his fork in the air. "He was pretty moody. Didn't even appreciate the fact–"

Elizabeth presses a hand onto McKay's shoulder. "Rodney, he appreciates everything you did. We all do."

"I'm sure he wanted some time with Angie," Ronon offers, pausing only slightly in his chewing.

Jon stiffens. He's felt twinges of guilt since returning to Atlantis and they aren't coming from him. So, he's not the only one disappointed in Sheppard's behavior. At least the man, himself, knows he screwed up. Jon just hopes he doesn't feel the need to release his burden by telling Angela the news.

"Well," Elizabeth smiles. "It may take some time for him to re-acclimate himself to city life. But I would appreciate you all watching out for him. Especially after we leave for Earth."

"Of course," Teyla nods.

"Will do," McKay waves his fork again then digs into his mashed potatoes some more. "Ronon's probably right, though. All Sheppard needs is a little fiancé face-time and he'll be back to normal."

Elizabeth smiles again, adding a nod. "I'm sure you're correct. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have dinner plans."

She takes Jon's hand and leads him to the chow line but not before Jon hears McKay mutter under his breath: "Naked dinner plans." He turns back in time to see the others chuckle softly.

He slides up to Elizabeth, pressing her hand to his lips. "They know us too well," she whispers.

"You heard that?" Jon asks. She just laughs.

_XOXOXO_

They sit facing each other on the floor of the balcony during their impromptu picnic, near enough to touch. Jonathan wanted to go to their room, but Elizabeth knew they'd never actually get any eating done once they were out of the public eye.

She glances over the ocean. The pink and gold sunset dances on the waves, sparkling diamonds. This has always been hers and John's spot. And in a sense, it still is.

"What was it like?" She asks suddenly.

"What was what like?"

Elizabeth abandons the ocean view to catch his multicolored gaze. "Ascending." It's the one subject they haven't really explored. He seems reluctant to discuss it most of the time, though she doesn't know why. Probably because it leads to memories of the destruction of Atlantis… where his nightmares still live. In the middle of the night, he holds her close, calling out her name or those of other members of the team. He wakes drenched with sweat, his heart beating a troubled rhythm. Most nights, a soothing word from her, or a gentle touch calms him into better sleep. Some nights, only her body moving lovingly against his tempers his fears, forcing him to remember where he is, and that all is not lost.

And he is not the only one who suffers from bad dreams.

A soft smile grazes Elizabeth's lips remembering those three weeks before the wedding. Those damn hard three weeks. Though she'd made the pact with Teyla, Elizabeth refused to leave Jon alone for so long. They did not make love, at least not physically, but they shared each others space. And held each other all through the night.

"Jon?"

His gaze turns slightly glassy as if he's looking through her instead of at her. After a moment, he shakes his head. "I remember almost everything now, up to a point. But the actual ascension's still beyond me."

She takes his hand. "What did it feel like?"

He links his fingers with hers, pressing their palms together, it's an intimate gesture he's done many times. He's very tactile and seems to crave touching her, and she can't seem to get enough of the feel of his skin on hers. The warmth of his hand sends a ripple of pleasure straight to her heart.

He closes his eyes. His brows furrow as he concentrates. "Cold at first." Elizabeth doesn't speak. She holds his hand, squeezing her fingers gently in encouragement. "Not Antarctica cold. More like a chill down my spine. Then everything warmed… like jumping from a pool into a hot Jacuzzi." He opens his eyes and smiles at her.

"Sounds almost pleasant."

"I suppose. I can't remember feeling anything beyond that. Can't see anything." His free hand comes up to cup her cheek. "Except you."

"Me?"

"I still get these flashes… Images of you reading in your room or walking through the city. Sitting at your desk doing paperwork."

"I do that a lot."

Jonathan's thumb caresses her cheek just below her eye. "Seeing you crying and wanting nothing more than to hold you close and ease your pain."

Elizabeth leans over and kisses him tenderly. Jonathan's hand slides into her curls and his fingertips stroke the tender crevice where neck meets head sending a shiver down her spine. He tastes her bottom lip with his tongue and she opens eagerly to him, a sigh escaping.

Then her stomach rumbles making both of them pull back. His eyes lock onto hers and they laugh at the same time. Jonathan rests his forehead against hers, still chuckling. After a moment, he pulls her around so that her back's resting against his chest and he picks up her sandwich and starts feeding her. "My new mission in life. Make sure Dr. Sheppard is satisfied in every way."

She grins, taking a big bite of her egg salad – made with real eggs now that the Athosians are able to raise actual Earth born chickens on the mainland. "That's one tough mission, I think."

He kisses the side of her head. "Worth every effort."

Elizabeth turns to look up at him. She caresses his slight stubble with the back of her hand, studying him. She knows his face, but he's so heartbreakingly beautiful, she never wants to look anywhere else. _This is Jonathan Sheppard, my husband. The love of my life. He gave up eternity… for me._

"What is it?" he asks, watching her intently.

"Just… I'm amazed. Not to mention grateful." Her eyes widen at the thought of what she just said. "God. Not about you losing everyone–"

Jonathan leans over and kisses her lightly. "I know what you mean. I am too."

"I'm… I don't know. It's just so strange." She shakes her head. "This feels so right. You being here… both of you being here. It's like you were meant to be here. With me. With all of us. No matter what."

"You talkin' grand scheme or design?" He's smiling at her, but his eyes reveal his serious thoughts.

"Maybe." His arms come about her waist and she snuggles against him. "It's just that, the possibilities are endless. A multi-universe with billions upon billions of decisions made every day by not only people, but nature as well." She shakes her head. "Mind boggling really. The smallest things can cause an enormous shift."

He kisses her temple. "What's got you worried?"

"Not worried. Introspective." Elizabeth sighs. "Okay, maybe a little worried." She turns in his arms to look at him better. "Maybe we shouldn't go to Earth right now. John's in a fragile place." She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "He's not himself."

"You know about Teer."

Elizabeth grimaces. "Was that her name?" He nods. Elizabeth can feel the anger tensing his muscles. "Don't," she says placing her hand on his chest. "It's not his fault."

Jonathan huffs. "What?" He stares at her as if she's a stranger. "Not his fault? He cheated on his fiancé, Elizabeth. Your friend. How could that _not_ be his fault?"

Elizabeth drops her eyes from his accusing gaze. She plays with the button on his shirt. "I just… I can't bring myself to condemn him Jon… he's been hurting for a long time. The pain in his eyes when we got to him…" She raises her eyes to his again. "Actually, I'm surprised you're not in his corner on this."

"Why? Because I'm not best buds with his girl?"

"Because you _know_ what he's feeling… and thinking."

He sighs, realizing he's been caught. "Oh…that."

"Yes, that." Elizabeth sits up straighter, but doesn't take her hand from his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it had been working. Sheppard only told me a few days ago."

She pats him lightly. "You still should have told me."

"And ruin our wedding night? Not possible. You can be angry with me, but there was no way I was not going to make love to you that night or any night after."

Elizabeth softens in his arms, laying her head on his chest. Angie was right about not getting angry over it. It's not like they were doing anything on purpose. "I guess I can understand that."

"Good."

She catches his gaze again. "But you better be trying damn hard to not let it keep happening."

Jonathan smiles and kisses her forehead. "Already working on it." She sighs, thinking about the possibilities again and Jonathan runs his fingers through her hair. "You're still being all introspective, huh?"

"I can't help it. There were so many things that could have been different today. If Rodney had stayed in Atlantis, then John, Teyla and Ronon could have been lost and no one would have known about it until it was too late. Or all four of them could have gone in. Or even just Rodney, and then we would have lost him… it never ends. The smallest decision in the back of your mind could, theoretically, create another reality… even doom it."

She feels Jonathan tense again and smoothes a hand over his forearm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Jonathan rests his chin on top of her head. He sighs heavily, his warm breath ruffling her hair. "I think I just figured out why Angela doesn't like me."

"It's not that she doesn't like you…" Elizabeth starts but then Jonathan gives her the raised brow and she giggles. "She says you're not as pretty as John. But… what does she know."

"Enough." Jonathan lifts her chin so he can look her in the eyes. He's deadly serious. "She gets it."

"Gets what?"

"That the little things make the differences. The split second decisions…" his expression darkens and his eyes become sad.

"Jonathan?"

That's when he tells her what happened on PXT-705. He didn't lie about Angie getting upset over killing the young man, but he held back what really set her off; how dangerous the situation became for her. Elizabeth can feel the egg salad swishing in her stomach at the thought of Angie nearly choking herself with a memory. But that's not the worst part. Elizabeth's heart is pounding by the time he's finished. "Oh god."

"Exactly what she said."

"So you think her attitude toward you is – what – some sort of subconscious transference because she's angry with herself?"

"No. It's because I'm proof that every decision creates another timeline… so somewhere out there in time…"

Elizabeth shudders. "She broke her promise."

Jonathan's confusion's evident in his face. "What?"

"She promised Kolya that she'd kill him." At Jonathan's quirked brow, she adds: "She told Kate in one of their sessions."

"And you know because…?"

"Angie wants me to. She trusts me." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Anyway. She _promised_ Kolya… Now, she believes she created a new reality where she chose him over the others. A reality in which she killed Teyla, Ronon and John instead…"

His gaze narrows. "How come I get the impression this promise thing is actually worse than the thought of killing loved ones?"

"Maybe not for you or me… but for Angie…? When Angie gives her word, she keeps it." She raises both brows. "In that split second, she didn't simply betray the others. She betrayed herself."


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n: My own twist on the character of Teer from Epiphany… anything's possible in the multi-universe._

_nine_

"Bloody hell," Carson snaps, smacking John upside the head. "Surprised the lass didn't beat you up again."

"She never beat me up, Carson," John grumbles but doesn't defend himself. After two days of avoiding the doc, John finally decided he had to tell Carson about Teer just to be sure he didn't have any kind of alien STD. Not that he's happy about anyone knowing what happened on that planet, but John's pragmatic if nothing else.

"Oh… right. That was the Major." Carson shifts his stance. "Well, you're due for an outright whumping, I do say."

"Just run the tests. I'm sure everything's fine… but I want to be sure-sure."

Carson nods then smacks John upside the head again. "Bloody hormonal teenager that's what you are," he mutters as he turns to a nurse. "Standard workup, Jean."

"Yes, Doctor."

John sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. He needs to shave again, but hasn't bothered since getting rid of the beard. He hasn't seen or talked to anyone except Carson for the past couple of days. Angie, among others, seems to have written him off, at least for now.

The nurse draws his blood then disappears.

That dull ache in his chest he got so used to while stuck in the Cloister has changed into a sharp pang that never leaves. His heart hurts all the time. There's no reprieve in sight unless Angie forgives him. Hanging his head, John heaves another sigh. _How could I have been so stupid!_

Suddenly, a comforting hand is on his shoulder. John glances up to see Elizabeth standing beside him, her eyes warm, her smile understanding. "How are you doing today?"

He sits up straighter, blinking back tears he didn't realize had filled his eyes. "Fine."

She rubs his back. "Really?"

John slouches on the gurney again. "No." A moment later, he catches Elizabeth's gaze again. "Have you seen her? Talked to her?"

She folds her arms and nods. "I've tried. She's not… you know how she is, John. She's hurt. She can't grasp what's happened. She can't believe that…" Elizabeth drops her gaze.

"That I could cheat."

Her eyes match his again. "I don't think it helps that only half of me understands. I'm trying, John. I really am. But…"

"I thought I was alone, Elizabeth. I thought you all left me."

"I understand that. I really do." Elizabeth slides onto the gurney next to him. "And, I don't want to make you feel guiltier, but… you thought wrong. You should have known better."

John closes his eyes, letting his head drop forward again. He hunches his shoulders, but keeps his arms straight, pressing both hands into the gurney for support.

"Putting all that aside, though. I think the biggest problem is that you believed _Angie_ would leave you there."

John jerks up and stares at her. He hadn't really thought about it like that. _Or had he?_ He kept getting glimpses of her, standing immobile, detached or crying out in agony… but not once did he get an image of her fighting to get to him. Fighting to find him. Defying everyone and everything. And now he knows it's because she never knew he was gone. But at the time…

Elizabeth clasps her hands between her knees. "It hurt me to realize you didn't trust me, John."

"I do trust you!"

"To save you? To not let you go without a fight? You've always been the one doing the saving–"

"Well… McKay's done his share."

Her grin is small, but there. "But you have always rushed headlong into trouble, your life the last thought, your well-being behind all others." Elizabeth's eyes are sad. "Do you think we feel the same? That we think you're expendable?"

"No… I…" he shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe."

"What happened to 'no one gets left behind'? That doesn't apply to you?"

John can't speak past the lump in his throat. He hadn't totally given up on them. Only part of him had. They had kept sending him stuff through the portal, so he knew they hadn't forgotten him completely. They'd just been taking their time. That's what he couldn't understand. He couldn't get his head around how much time he'd spent waiting, only to find out it hadn't been long at all.

Elizabeth didn't want to make him feel guilty but the fact was he couldn't feel anything else. He _had_ believed the worst… of his own team. And yet, while he was cursing Rodney, the man had been working non-stop to get to him. His whole team, including Carson, thought of nothing else but getting him out of the time dilation field.

Okay, so McKay was also drooling for the ZPM, but that's understandable. That's McKay.

"If we hadn't shown up… would you have gone with Teer?" Elizabeth asks, breaking his train of thought. He's shocked she knows that name. She must see the question in his eyes because she adds: "Jonathan" a moment later.

"Wow…that guy really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."

Elizabeth nudges him with her shoulder. "He didn't have to tell me."

"No?"

"I saw the way she was looking at you. Call it women's intuition." John nods and she asks again: "Would you have tried?"

"To ascend?" John shakes his head. "That's not for me."

Her smile is playful. "Are you sure about that?"

"Considering your husband chose to leave it… yeah."

They sit in silence, both staring at the floor, their legs swinging slightly in unison. "I want you to talk with Kate," Elizabeth says at length.

"I know."

"Soon. Jonathan and I won't be going to Earth until you're cleared by both Carson and Kate."

"Elizabeth–"

She holds up a hand. "It's already been decided."

"Excuse me, Dr. Weir," Carson says. He's holding a rather long thin piece of plastic with a cotton swab on the end. John's gut tightens. He did say he wanted to be sure. "I need another sample from the Colonel."

John grimaces.

Elizabeth's pats his hand and slides off the gurney. "I'll see you later," she says, heading for the door. "Kate says she's available any time."

John nods. Carson closes the curtain around the bed. "Drop 'em, lad."

He slips off the gurney and reaches for his belt. "First do no harm, Carson. Remember that oath."

"Aye. You take away all my fun."

_XOXOXO_

Jonathan hears the music as he leaves the transporter. It's a fast beat with heavy drums and guitar but underneath that he could swear he hears violins and flutes. Odd and yet somehow familiar.

He should go back. This obviously isn't where he's going to find Ronon, even though Chuck suggested the location. Jon can't fathom the large man training to this kind of music, if any.

Still, his hand slips over the door control crystal before he can stall it and the door hisses open. The room is quite large; far bigger than the other gym they use for training. The lights are low, however, mostly there's a golden-orange glow coming through the stained-glass windows as the sun sets.

If she notices him, Angela doesn't acknowledge his presence. She's too busy leaping through the air as if floating on invisible wings. Jon folds his arms and leans against the open doorway. He's never seen her dance and finds it entrancing. She lands with a grace he isn't surprised to see. Her movements are fluid and seem to defy gravity. It's breathtaking. For a moment, Jon completely understands Sheppard's infatuation with the woman.

But then she opens her mouth and the moment is lost. "Cloneman, what's the what?"

Jon takes a step into the room and the door closes behind him. "Would you _please_ stop calling me that?"

She spins, kicks a leg through the air, then whips around again. "Nope."

Jon sighs, exasperated already. "Where's Ronon?"

Angie does an elegant back-flip, landing with ease. Her left arm glides through the air at her side as her right one rises above her head. She halts in that pose and the music ends.

Jon feels the sudden urge to applaud but doesn't submit to it.

Flashing an impish smirk, Angela stalks up to him with all the agility of a cat: long, exposed limbs sculpted and honed to perfection move effortlessly; head held high on a straight spine, but no rigidity. If she had a tail, it'd be swishing by now.

Her creamy white skin glistens with perspiration, though she's not breathing hard. Jon's gaze catches a drop of sweat as it slides down her chest, disappearing in the crevice between her ample breasts held captive under a rather tight sports bra. He's had glimpses of this woman completely naked, with her feet almost reaching over her head, her expression glazed in ecstasy and yet… this moment right here, right now seems all the more intrusive. He swallows, dropping his eyes and turning his head away.

With a quick side-step, she reaches behind him and grabs a towel and water bottle from the bench. She takes a swig then blots her damp skin with the towel as she swallows; all the while, her eyes are on him. "Not here," she says finally.

It takes a moment for Jon's brain to register that she's actually answering his earlier question, without actually answering it. She can never give him an inch. It always has to be a damn battle. "I can see that." Angela doesn't say anything else. She sips more water; watching him. "We're supposed to spar."

She lifts her chin, an understanding but short nod. "I'd say you've got the wrong room." She tilts her head just so. "Are you having memory problems again? Is this going to be an ongoing issue with you?"

"No…" he holds up a hand. "Look. I'm not looking for a fight."

Angela laughs, draping the towel around her neck. "Then you aren't looking to spar with Ronon."

"That's different."

"Oh," she grins. "Does he take it easy on you?" Her gaze razes him from head-to-toe then back up again. "That I can understand."

"Have you seen him?"

"Sure. big guy, great hair. A little on the stoic side, but all-in-all –"

"You're not as funny as you like to believe."

Angela clasps a hand to her heart. "Ohmigod. How you wound my fragile ego." Her other hand flutters to her forehead feigning Scarlet O'hara. "How will I ever survive?"

"Oh… biteme."

"You wish."

Not giving in to a groan, Jon backtracks. "I can't reach him on comm."

"Well… that's because he doesn't wear a headset unless going off-world." She grunts a little. "And certainly not if he's banging the daylights out of Teyla."

Jon feels heat rising in his neck and cheeks. He's grateful for the dim light. "Crude much?"

She huffs. "Sexist much?"

"What?!"

"Please. If I was a guy, you'd never have considered that statement crude… you'd have just nodded along and probably gone on about Teyla's tits or something."

"No."

"Yes. It's no biggie. She's got nice tits."

"You've seen them?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I did asked."

Angie rolls her eyes. Jon turns to leave. "Where you going. Thought you wanted to spar."

"With Ronon."

"What's wrong, Major? Don't think you can take on a little ol' girl like me?"

"Been there, done that."

"You talking about Huskin?" She laughs again. "Doesn't count." She taps her temple. "I wasn't all there."

Jon turns back to her, sneering. "You haven't been 'all there' since we met."

Her grin is slightly feral but also amused. "Fine. You concede I kicked your ass outside the infirmary and I'll concede Huskin. This'll be two outta three."

"I don't think so."

"You afraid?"

"Of you? Never. Of Ronon killing me if I hurt you? I'm no idiot."

"Jury's still out on that one." She tisks him. "Ronon's a puppy. Besides. What plays in the gym, stays in the gym." Her right brow arches. "And who's to say I'd be the one to get hurt?"

Jon takes a step closer to her. He's taller than she is, but even as he stares down into her chocolate colored eyes, he knows size doesn't matter to this chick. "I do."

"We'll see." Her mouth twitches with something… anticipation maybe. "How you wanna do it?"

"I hear you're not so good with the stick fighting."

"So?"

Jon drops his canvas bag and pulls out two bantos sticks. "Sticks it is."

Angela laughs again, a deep, hearty belly laugh. She spins elegantly on her toes and grabs up her own sticks from her gym bag. "Never leave home without 'em," she grins.

_XOXOXO_

John takes a deep breath before stomping through the door to McKay's lab. He grins broadly, clapping his hands together. "Hey campers. How's it going?" he asks brightly, or as brightly as he can feign. He looks around. The room is empty besides McKay. John's taken aback… he kinda wanted an audience; then he would have an excuse not to do this.

"Colonel," McKay's voice is sharp and cool, biting as ever even with that one word.

John slowly sidles up to the other man's desk. "Hey buddy. How you doing?"

McKay looks up, his blue eyes uncompromising. "Buddy is it?" He crosses his arms and looks down his nose at John.

"Well… yeah." John playfully hits McKay on the shoulder.

McKay looks at his shoulder then back at John. "Hmmph." He drops his arms and returns to whatever it was he was working on before John interrupted. "Thanks for stopping by, Colonel."

"Ah c'mon, Rodney. Don't be like that."

"Like what, exactly."

"You know… like… you."

McKay looks up again, his brows creasing. "What?"

"Look. I've… I wanted to say…"

McKay holds up a hand. "If you're going to apologize, save it."

"Apologize?" John's spine straightens. "For what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Not talking to me for the past few days. Hiding out in your room and feeling sorry for yourself. Thinking we abandoned you… Pick one!"

"Hey!" John shakes his head. "Okay. So I've been a little out of it since we got back."

"To say the least. You've been downright surly since we met up in that place."

"I wouldn't say surly."

"Well, I just did. So there." McKay returns his attention to his experiment. "Is there anything else, besides the apology I deemed unnecessary."

"Actually there is. I didn't come here to apologize, McKay. I came to say… thank you."

"What?" His head pops up again, this time his eyes are wide with wonder. "Really?"

"Yes. You did a great job. You saved the day again. Saved many of them for me, in fact."

The preening begins. "I… I suppose I did." He grins. "Well, then. You're welcome."

"And… I need a favor."

McKay tosses the tool he's been holding and it rattles on the desk. "Here we go. What now?"

John bites his lip. He finds the nearest stool and drops onto it. "I was there a long time…"

"I know. Hello, that's what time dilation fields are for."

"You remember the woman… the one who–"

McKay rolls his hand. "Yes. Yes. The one who wouldn't let me take the ZPM. You know, I never get tired of beautiful women telling me I can't have something I've worked really hard to get… or I've said something inappropriate… or I'm wrong."

"You… wrong?"

"I know! It's almost as if they think their big blue doe eyes and blond hair makes the world go 'round and nothing you say can be as fascinating as staring at some athletic, silver-haired general who can wield a gun and fight off an army bare–"

"McKay."

"Oh… you were saying?"

"Her name was Teer. Her, her brother and little sister took care of me when I got injured."

"Right. The little girl could heal you. Fascinating. What does this have to do with me?"

"What you said… after they all ascended. After Teer asked me to go with her…" John would never forget McKay's '_what is with you and ascended women?_' line.

McKay's silent for a long moment. Then enlightenment shines in his eyes. His now angry eyes. "Oh you didn't!" John has to look away from his friend's accusing stare. "You… you…" McKay backs away from the table, his arms waving around. "There is not a word strong enough for me to use to condemn you!"

"I know."

"Why are you telling me this? Why would I want to know this?"

"I need your help. I need you to talk with Angie."

"Talk with… Are you insane?" He turns, rambling to himself. "Of course you're insane, why else would you have sex with another woman when you've got one here waiting with bated breath to let you do unimaginable things…!" He stomps closer to John, pointing. "This whole Kirk thing better stop once you say those vows, or Ronon's gonna… no… Angie will kill you and it won't be anyone's fault but your own." He's glaring daggers. "And I'll sell tickets."

"If you haven't noticed, McKay. I'm not defending myself here. I know I screwed up. I need to find a way to fix this."

"You told her?"

"I didn't have to. She could… she could smell Teer on me."

"Good God!" McKay's shock shifts and he's immediately on the defensive. "That is not my fault. I don't care how much you two blame me for that honeymoon device. I am not responsible for her increased olfactory senses sniffing out your cheating heart."

"I know." John raises his eyes finally. "My heart didn't cheat though, Rodney. I still love Angie. I still want her. Need her. She's all I thought about for six months in that place. I heard her voice in my head. When I slept, I felt the weight of her in my arms." He stops, shaking his head. "It was all too much…"

"I am sorry it took so long for us to get to you," McKay says quietly. There's sadness in his eyes now. The same look Elizabeth had earlier. "I should have sent a note or something right away. It was short-sighted of me. If you had known what was going on…"

"This isn't your fault, Rodney. This thing between me and Angie… it's all me. I didn't have to… I thought I was stuck there. Forever. Lost."

"That's my point. If you had a clue…you wouldn't have." He looks John over. "Or maybe you would have anyway." McKay shakes his head. "I still don't get it. The whole ascended women-thing. It's like you're this galaxy's version of catnip to them. And you can't seem to resist them either."

"It wasn't like that." He runs his hands through his hair. He still needs a trim. "If I tell you something personal… think you could handle it?"

McKay's eyes widen considerably. "You're… trusting me?"

John instantly understands how important that is to McKay, considering how much John wants Angie's trust back. "Yeah." McKay nods, waiting. John takes a deep breath. "Everyone there had some sort of gift, I suppose. Hedda could heal and Teer… well, she could read my mind."

"A disturbing place to be, I'd say."

John's scowl only makes McKay shrug. "She knew I was still searching for a way out. I didn't belong there. I was lonely even when surrounded by all those people. Teer was waiting for me when I came back from a run. The time I found the backpack full of supplies you guys sent through. Thanks for that by the way." McKay waves a hand telling John to stop stalling. "She was waiting for me in my room when I got back. We were… alone. And she told me things."

McKay's suspicious eyes narrow. "Don't tell me she seduced you."

John shrugs. "In a way." He shakes his head. "I let it happen. Seeing wasn't the only gift Teer had. She could also… make someone see what they wanted."

"What?"

"I don't understand how it works. I don't care how. All I know is that one moment I'm sitting there with Teer… and the next moment, Angie's leaning into me, kissing me."

"Oh crap."

John bolts out of his seat. "I knew it was wrong. I _knew_ it was a lie." He turns to his friend, hot tears blurring his vision. "I didn't care. I just wanted it to be true so badly. I wanted it to be real." John sucks back the tears. He will not feel sorry for himself. "I used her, Rodney. For weeks I let myself be deluded when we were alone together. In the daytime, I pretended it had all been a dream. Teer let me do that."

"How enlightened of her."

"Don't mock. I must have hurt her so badly, but she never let on. She knew where my heart belonged and yet came to me… to help me."

McKay shrugs. "I don't know, John. Sounds to me like she was helping herself… to you."

"No. She wasn't that kind of person. How could she be… she ascended."

"Please." He waves both hands indicating the city. "The Ancients ascended and we know for a fact they weren't all that… pure of spirit. Just more advanced."

"Still." John sinks back onto the stool, his shoulders feeling heavy, the pain in his heart as sharp as ever.

After several moments of silence, McKay says: "I get it." He looks John in the eyes. "I do." Then he shakes his head. "But I don't suggest you tell Angie that part."

"I don't know what to do." After some more silence, John asks. "Do you think you could try to get through to her? Just get her talking to me again."

McKay shrugs. "She doesn't exactly like me, you know."

"She doesn't dislike you either, Rodney. She's kind of neutral on you. And she did save your life that one time. So, maybe she likes you a little."

McKay nods side to side. "I'll think about it. Now… go sulk somewhere else so I can get back to work."

John feels a little lighter. He saw the spark in McKay's eyes that said the scientist was already thinking of what to say to Angie. With a muttered 'thanks' he heads out.

McKay's voice stops him. "She's still wearing the ring." John glances back. "I've never seen her without it." Then McKay does something that John will never forget. He smiles. It's laced with pity but also with encouragement.

McKay's just given John the best thing anyone could offer. Hope.

_XOXOXO_

Jon pushes out of the wrist lock that Angela tricked him into. His skin is raw where both of her batons connected sharply at cross-angles. He tries to throw her off-balance with his upper body strength, but she swirls away and doesn't stumble. Turns out he's stronger (surprise) but she's faster (like Teyla) and she's trickier (like Sheppard). Jon's tried distracting her with chit-chat, but Angela has no problems focusing and bantering at the same time. Besides, after the first fifteen minutes of blocking and parrying, he needed to focus on his breathing instead.

Jon lunges and smacks down hard on her weaker left side. She grunts as the stick clatters to the ground and rolls away. He doesn't have a chance to smile triumphantly because her dominant right comes up and whacks the knuckles of his right hand. His fingers open instantly and the stick is lost in flight, clanging against the bench several feet away. "Fuck!"

The superior gleam in Angela's eyes is more than enough to keep him in the moment. This time she moves in, raising her arm in attack. Jon dodges, only to get kicked in the side by her left foot (as she planned no doubt). He stumbles back, clutching his ribs. He's on the verge of calling her a rather nasty name but she wags a finger. "Uh uh uh."

Straightening, Jon takes his last stick with his right hand, even though his knuckles still burn and scream as he clenches around the soft leather handle. He swivels the baton around his wrist, edging ever closer to Angela, who's far from backing off.

They attack at the same time. Wood hits wood with a loud _smack_. They battle as if fighting with swords, the rampage echoing through the room. Suddenly, Jon sees an opening and he rams Angela backward, slamming her into the wall, his baton at her throat. "I win."

Angela grins. "Hardly." Something hard taps between his legs. Her stick is in a very bad spot, from his perspective. Jon groans in understanding. If she really wanted to hurt him right now, she could do some serious damage. With another groan, he pulls back.

"Draw?" he asks.

She steps forward, the baton limp in her hand. "You haven't paid any attention to Ronon, have you?" She's giving him a wide berth. "It's not over…" She rushes in and slaps the baton against the back of his knee. "Until there's a winner." Jon twists before he drops, taking her down with him. Luckily, he lands on top, her hip twisted, locking both her legs to one side. She can't get any purchase to shift him. Jon tosses his baton and grips her right wrist, banging it on the floor until she releases her weapon.

He grins down at her. "Gotcha."

"Like hell!"

A sharp pain explodes in his face and Jon loses his grip on Angela. She pushes and twists until he's on his back. Both hands go to his face. She head-butted him! Dammit that's not fair.

"Fair?" she laughs. "You're kidding right?"

Jon didn't realize he'd said that out loud. He manages to open his eyes, shocked to see only a few seconds have passed and that Angela is just then trying to get to her feet. With a sweep of his legs, she's back on her butt with an "Uhff!"

"That was thoroughly uncalled for!" she cries.

Jon's already rolling to his feet, his vision still a bit blurry, but at least there's no blood on his hands when he pulls them away from his face. By the time he turns, she's already up and they begin circling each other like Summa wrestlers. Jon points at her. "That's it. You're going down, chicky."

Angela grins, waggling her fingers at him. "Bring it on, Cloneman."

_XOXOXO_

"John?"

He blinks a couple of times until Dr. Heightmeyer comes back into focus. "Sorry?"

"Where'd you go just now?"

"I don't know." Or really, he doesn't want to say. Angie is smiling, having fun… with Jonathan. The quick glimpse of her challenging smile does a number on his insides. His heartbeat increases ten-fold just from that look. He's seen that look before. He thought it was just for him.

Kate is talking again and John has to force himself to pay attention. "…come home."

"What?"

Kate sets her notepad aside and rests her elbows on her knees. "Are you really here? I know Dr. Weir made this a requirement, but when you first came here, I got the impression you really wanted to talk about what had happened."

"I did… I do. It's…

"Tell me what's really bothering you."

"Angie."

"Did you two have a fight?"

John shifts uncomfortably in the chair. "It's a bit more complicated."

Kate considers him for a moment. "Did your feelings for her change while you were gone?"

"No…"

"You missed her?"

"Terribly."

"Did you suffer from the chemical withdrawal?"

"Only in the beginning."

Kate leans back clasping her hands together. "Are you still in-love with Angie, John?"

"Yes! Of course."

Her brows rise. "How do you know?"

John stares at her, dumbfounded. "What do you mean? I know because I know."

"I guess what I'm asking is… how do you know you're in-love with Angela and not simply addicted to her?"

"How the hell am I supposed to answer that?!"

"Honestly. How do you know you love Angie?"

John gets out of the chair and stalks around the office. He stops and stares out the window overlooking Atlantis and all its majestic beauty. He really missed this place. He missed the thrum of the ocean, the cool, salty breeze… the indefinable hum in the back of his mind that he associates only with the city and his connection to it. Maybe it wasn't Angie his body was missing so much. Maybe it was the city. His home. The only real home he's known since moving out of his parents' house and going to the Air Force Academy. So if the headache was from lack of Atlantis and the body aches were from coming through the portal and parts of his body aging faster than others… then that only left his heartache.

It still hasn't abated. Being rescued didn't cure it. Coming home hasn't made it any easier. The only thing that came close was when he'd held Angie in his arms. Felt her touch, saw the love in her eyes that he knows is just for him.

He's never known that kind of devotion before. Never felt it so strongly for another person. He loved his parents. He had a high school sweetheart and believed that was love… but it all pales in comparison to what he feels for Angie. Without her, he feels half dead. Part of him is missing and it's the most important part.

As much as he plays the hero, John knows he's been a coward when it comes to his personal life. He's only offered part of himself, never the whole man. He always had an escape route. Not anymore. He doesn't give a damn if it's chemical or not. Who the hell knows what love feels like unless they've felt it? He _knows_ he can't go on this way. If Angie gives up on him…

At length he turns back to Kate. He can feel the coolness of tears on his cheeks but doesn't bother to wipe them away. "I know because… I'd give anything… my command, my team… Atlantis… I'd give it all up and go back to that isolation… that hell… if I knew she'd follow me."

Kate nods. "Okay. So… what was your fight about?"

John leans against the window sill and folds his arms. It takes him a few minutes but then he tells her about Teer.

_XOXOXO_

The gym echoes with grunts, growls and groans usually proceeded by the slap of skin into the cushioned floor mat. Jon's had his share of tussles with men and women, hand-to-hand training and the like, but he's never out-and-out tangled with a woman as agile and uniquely skilled as Angie. She's obviously had intense training, just like him, but they're both holding back to make sure not to injure the other irreparably. Jon's sure there will be bruises and pulled muscles, but neither one will end up in the infirmary… it's an unspoken rule.

Still… that doesn't mean he's not truly trying to kick her ass.

She shoots out a kick from the hip, Jon dodges, hooking her leg with both arms and twisting sideways, she squeals as he bends over and pulls her over his hip, tossing her to the ground like a rag doll.

Jon's slightly surprised it's taken this long to get Angie flat on her back on the mat and is tempted to just drop on top of her and hold her there. Could be interesting, especially if she squirms a bit. _Wow, where the hell did that thought come from? _He shakes off the momentary idea and instead, Jon hooks both of her feet with his arms. He deliberately falls backwards, pulling Angie off the mat and shooting her over his body again. Technically they're evenly matched given he has upper body strength but she's got the legs of iron.

She's feisty too and she fights dirty! But Jon's getting better at defense. His offense has pretty much landed him on his ass since they started. Given her dancing skills and acrobatic ability, Angie is very spry. Though she's showing signs of fatigue... not that Jon's taking advantage of her earlier workout… _shit!_ Of course he is.

He certainly should have seen her countermove coming, however. One foot manages to slip out of his grip. Somehow she twists and bends, rolling away and kicking at him at the same time. Her free foot lands a solid smack to his chin, knocking his teeth together hard enough to rattle his brain. And he's back on the mat, staring at the ceiling once again.

Angie's on her feet, the triumphant sneer back in place. She swipes at her sweaty brow. "Thanks for the rest. You were taking so long I was tempted to nap a little."

Jon's not delusional. He knows he's a bit soft when it comes to fighting. Most of his training in Antarctica consisted of crunches, push-ups and pull-ups. He didn't get to run very often because of the cold. And there wasn't much in the way of sparring with others at McMurdo. He kept mostly to himself. On Atlantis, he spent much of that first year off-world getting his ass kicked by the Wraith or the Genii. As long as he had his P90, that was enough. The hiking over planets for recon was mostly that… hiking.

This has been a cardio-workout nightmare. His lungs are burning. His lips dry and chapped from breathing heavily through his mouth. His legs almost feel like rubber. And his back is killing him. But there's no way in hell he's giving up to Angie.

She is not going to gloat this time!

Jon rolls backward on his shoulder and gets back to his feet.

Before he's completely up, however, Angie jumps at him, bending one of her legs, she plants her foot on in his stomach. While in the air, she hooks one of his arms. Angie falls backward to the mat, pulling Jon over then pushing out her leg against his stomach. Jon actually feels his feet leave the floor as Angie's powerful leg propels him over her side. Still holding his arm, she rolls as he falls, using his momentum to pull her back up to her feet before releasing her hold on him.

Jon swipes his legs to the side, attempting to dislodge her, but she jumps up and he misses. As he's distracting her with his pitiful swipe, however, Jon takes advantage and gets a good grip on her wrists. He twists her arms and yanks her forward. Her eyes go wide for an instant but then she's ducking and rolling into a front flip. But she under rotates given his grip on her wrists and lands hard on her back just over his head.

Jon rolls onto his stomach and is on all fours exactly at the same time Angie gets her feet and hands under her. They stare each other down, both sneering like a couple of wild animals bracing for attack.

They charge each other. Jon's faster and gets a grip on her waist. He tosses her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, ready to let her drop head first to the mat.

Angie counters by grabbing him around the neck with her legs in a scissor clench and her hands land on the mat in a backward handstand. Somehow, he's not sure exactly, but Jon's flipped over and slams face first into the mat as Angie elegantly rights herself on the balls of her feet.

"Dammit!"

She's got her hands on her hips, her breasts straining against the too-tight sports bra as she breathes deep. "Ready to give up, Cloneman?"

Jon climbs to his feet, his legs feel even more rubbery and he's sticky with sweat. He really should just call it. Go take a nice hot shower and fall face first into bed. He really should. "Not even close, Harpy."

Angie cocks an eyebrow and smirks. "You will."

"Not in this lifetime."

They spin and twist, attack and counterattack for a long time, neither getting the upper hand until suddenly, Jon sees an opportunity. Angie releases him too early and tries twisting away, but he's still got a grip on her arm. Jon's fist tightens around her wrist and he yanks her over, twisting her arm up high on her back. She cries out. Her back is flush against his chest, her arm locked between them.

Grabbing at her free harm, Jon pulls it up in an awkward position across her body, locking her off from further attack. At least, he could have sworn she was locked off. A searing pain shoots through his shin and suddenly both of them are falling backward. Jon keeps a firm grip on his hold, not giving her an out, but then he's on his back again. His only consolation is that Angie is also on her back… on top of him.

She struggles to break his hold, but this time Jon's determined. He's exhausted and he wants to end this now. Even if they have to call it a draw, he no longer cares. He'll easily concede that Angie is one hell of a fighter. He certainly wouldn't want to meet up with her in a dark alley… especially if she's had a bad day.

"Well, shit," she hisses, still unable to get free.

"Guess we have a stalemate," Jon adds.

"Ronon would kick my ass if he saw this."

Jon laughs and Angie joins him. They lay there and chuckle for a long time. Jon feels all the tension leaving his body. He could melt into the mat and sleep for days it seems. He doesn't even mind the slight weight of this rather unorthodox warrior stretched out over him. Some of her curly hair has come free of the ponytail and brushes over his face like feathers. She takes a deep breath and her breasts move against his arm.

Suddenly Jon's full of tension… but not the kind he's supposed to have around Angela. Holy crap! He's getting hard!

Angie sighs and wiggles her hips a little, grinding against him, moaning lightly… almost a whimper.

"Ohgod!" Jon groans, releasing his hold on her. She's away from him instantly, scrambling sideways then backward.

"Whatthefuck!" Her eyes are wide saucers, her face pale, stricken. They stare at each other. "Draw?"

"Draw," he nods.

Angie's on her feet, rushing for her gym back and out the door in seconds. "Yeah… good… whatever…"

Jon tosses a limp arm over his eyes. That didn't just happen. It didn't. _Good motto, Jon… stick to it and maybe you'll be able to convince yourself._

_XOXOXO_

_Nonononono!_ That did not just happen. Angie races for the transporter, pretty much tosses herself inside and hits the map. She doesn't even look at it; she just hits a spot and gets zapped there instantly.

She can feel her mind falling apart at the seams. If minds have seams. Do they? Doesn't matter, hers is clearly unraveling. Insanity is her only defense. That and the damn hormone shit that she deals with. Clearly that's what all this is about! Cloneman simply… got excited because of her pheromones. Has to be it. Right? Right?

_Fine. That's his excuse. What the hell is mine?_ Angie stomps down the corridor, her bag slung over her shoulder. "I don't have one!" She stops abruptly. _Ohmigodinheaven! I'm a slut!_

She starts walking again. She looks around, trying to get her bearings. "Where the hell am I?" All the damn corridors look the same! She keeps going; needing to work off whatever it is that just gave her the biggest panic attack she's had in ages.

_Mygod! I rubbed against him!_ Sure… he's got the same gorgeous body, hazel eyes, silky hair… "Dammit! I don't want Cloneman!" Stopping again, Angie slings her gym back at the wall then pounds both fists into the metal. "I want John!" He was just a warm, hard body with a rather stiff… _Gawd!_

_I want John._

Angie turns her back to the wall and sinks to the floor. She's weeping for the first time since she found out about what he'd done. She hadn't cried at all. She'd gotten unbelievably drunk with Cadman, had cursed John to high heaven, but she hadn't cried. She hadn't let it get that bad. She hadn't wanted to admit how much it hurt.

_John cheated on me._

She can't imagine ever being with another man. If anything happened to John… she'd be alone. She can't comprehend giving herself to someone else… it's unthinkable.

But that's her. She wanted to believe John felt the same way. She thought he had given that he never took the opportunity to be with Elizabeth… didn't that mean something. For God's sake he loves Elizabeth. If he was going to cheat it only made sense it'd be with her… not some random off-world ho he just met.

Maybe it's cold feet? He doesn't really want to get married? _Or maybe he just doesn't love me anymore…_

That last thought breaks her and she drops her head to her knees, sobbing. She lets the emotions wreak havoc on her body. Angie can't not love John. She's tried. She left twice to get away from him; to save herself from the ultimate heartache of losing him… it didn't work. But who's to say that six months separated by a time-dilation field wouldn't destroy whatever he did feel for her.

What if all his claims of love really were chemically related? What if John's only with her because he has to be, not because he wants to be?

_Or… what if it's none of the above?_

Angela sniffs and lifts her head. Tears still streak her face, but she's calmer now. _Think rationally._ Damn… to do that she needs a rational person. And a snack. Her system's out of whack again… to much exercise makes Angie a batty girl. With a heavy sigh, she shakes off the misery and stands up.

Retracing her route, Angie finds the transporter and chooses her destination purposely this time.


	10. Chapter 10

_ten_

Elizabeth looks at her watch. Damn, she's going to be late. Gathering her data pad, she heads for her office door, only to be blocked by a looming force of sculpted muscle wrapped in a tight black T-shirt. She doesn't get a chance to enjoy the visual treat because his hands are on her shoulders, pushing her back into the office. And before she can protest his delicious mouth is covering hers. Elizabeth moans regret, but Jon doesn't stop. Instead, he continues maneuvering her around the left wall of her office, into the only corner that isn't exposed by glass windows. "Jon," she mumbles between kisses. "Jon."

"Shhh." He takes her data pad and tosses it somewhere. There's no thud, so at least it's not broken. Then he guides her arms around his neck, pressing her more firmly into the corner as he wraps his arms tight around her back.

His rather rigid arousal rubs against her stomach making her moan again. No matter how often they make love, she never tires of feeling that, of knowing how much he wants her. But now is not the time. She turns her head, breaking the kiss finally. "Jonathan." Her voice is breathless. "I have a meeting."

He pushes his hips forward. "Five minutes, 'lizbeth." His lips attack her neck. "You can be late five minutes."

"I'm already late," she says, but it's lost in a groan of pleasure as his mouth hits the tendon where her shoulder and neck meet. He knows exactly how to undo her.

He continues rubbing against her. He's so hard she sure he must be in pain. "Jon… we can't."

"I want you."

"I want you too," she says. And she does. Oh yes, she does. Her panties would burst into flames if they weren't thoroughly soaked right now. He gets her so damn hot.

He's kissing her again, his tongue tickling hers, lips sucking. He's such a great kisser she melts against him. A moment of weakness then she's pulling back again. "Jon. We have to wait."

He pushes her against the wall rather roughly, holding her shoulders tight. "No we don't. You're the boss. You call the shots."

Generally, Elizabeth likes his alpha-male attitude when it comes to the two of them in private, but when it interferes with work, that's another story. She will not be undermined. Not even by her husband. Especially by her husband. "I said no, Jon."

His eyes widen with hurt. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to."

She cups his chin. "Face it, sweetie. You're no minute man. What we do takes a while. Thankfully."

His eyes close and he drops his forehead onto her shoulder. "I know. I'm… I just want you so bad."

Damn, but he's hot like this too: all vulnerable and needy. Elizabeth doesn't know what's come over her, but suddenly her fingers are on his belt. In seconds she has his pants unbuttoned and is bringing down the zipper. "What?" He looks at her with those big eyes again: completely innocent.

She smiles. "Perhaps a quick taste to get you over the hurdle?"

He twitches in her hand as she grips him. Jon's eyes close and his head falls forward again. Elizabeth kisses him before kneeling. She can take a few minutes… who'd know? "You did lock the door, didn't you honey?"

"Umm… Yeah."

"Good," she purrs then takes him in her mouth.

"Oh fuck!"

"Shhh…. You'll alert the neighbors." And those just outside the door carry rather big guns. Elizabeth sighs mentally. This is so wicked. She's the leader of Atlantis, going down on her husband in a glass lined office. She feels… decadent… reckless. Damn, she loves it! If his hands were on her right now, she'd probably come just from his touch.

Elizabeth looks up, catching Jon gaze as he braces his hands on the wall, leaning in as she works her mouth over his rock hard erection. She's done this many times, usually taking her time, making him beg to get between her legs so he can come. Not this time. This time, she's going to show him who's the boss in this office. She's using both hands to contain his length, working them around his mass in opposite directions but in tandem, gripping him tight the way he likes. She licks him length wise, trailing her tongue from base to tip.

Jon's eyes roll back in his head as the tip of her tongue touches the tiny slit of his head. His arms shake and his hips buck. He's being oh-so-quiet, though, and that makes her smile. He's being so good.

Seizing the moment, Elizabeth surges forward, taking him as deep into her mouth as she can. She lathes him with her tongue, getting a heady moan as a reward. Just as he knows how to work her into frenzy, Elizabeth has learned several ways to torment Jonathan. But this has nothing to do with prolonging the action. This is about instant gratification. Sucking hard, lightly grazing her teeth over the sensitive skin, she feels him getting close within moments and she doesn't want him holding back. Freeing one hand, she cups his balls and gives them a gentle tug.

"Liz! Fuck." His hips jerk spasmodically, pushing him deep into her mouth as his climax erupts. It's fast and furious, but she keeps a hold on him. She grips his quivering thigh as she sucks him dry.

Elizabeth finishes, gets him back into his pants and zips him up as she gets to her feet. His glazed eyes are full of wonder and love. "You are so damn amazing."

She grins. "And you're now a minute man… well, two-minute man."

"Always wanted to be ordinary," he grins lazily.

She pats his cheek. "Now, be a good boy… go to our room and wait for me." If she doesn't spontaneously combust during her meeting, she's got some serious plans for the man.

"How long?"

Her brows arch. "As long as it takes. And when I do get there… you better be naked and ready to please me."

"Oh… always, baby." He kisses her deeply. "You won't be able to walk… trust me."

She pats his chest. "Oh… I do." Then she slinks under his arm, finds her data pad on the nearby sofa and heads out of the office. "You better be waiting, Jon."

"With bells on," he says with a smirk.

A sudden image of him wearing a leather collar with a bell on it makes her giggle… then narrow her eyes at him. He always looks good in leather. _Hmmm_.

_XOXOXO_

John swipes the control crystals and the door to Kate's office _wooshes_ open revealing Angie with fist raised to knock. Her eyes widen instantly and she bites her bottom lip before turning away. "Isn't that how it always goes," she mumbles. "The last person you want to see…"

John's in the corridor, grabbing her arm before she can get too far away. Kate's door closes, leaving them alone, at least for the moment. Kate could come out at any time. John needs to get through to Angie now, before he loses his nerve. "Angel… please…"

She yanks her arm from his grip and turns to face him, her cheeks are red and there's a trace of swelling in her eyes. She's been crying. John caresses her face and she closes her eyes, leaning into his touch automatically. It's a charge between the two of them. They've never been able to deny it. She sighs with a whimper and John's instantly pulling her to him, his lips on hers, hot, hungry. And she's kissing him back this time. Her arms snake around his neck and John lifts her about the waist, settling her hips against his. She fits so perfectly.

They stumble a bit and John's got her pressed against the opposite wall. He can't stop kissing her. This is what will make the pain go away. She will make it all better. If she can forgive him, he'll make sure he never hurts her again. He'll promise her anything… if only she'd give him the chance.

"Jeez. Get a room."

The familiar voice parts them like a dash of cold water. Jonathan's standing at the corner, hands on his hips, judging them. _Judging them?_ After what he just did to Elizabeth in her office for crying out loud! "Shut up." It's not supremely clever but it is pithy.

Unfortunately, the interruption gives Angie time to re-evaluate the situation. An evaluation John's not going to like given the look in her eyes. The eyes she refuses to let meet his.

"Nonononono. I can't deal with this right now. Not _this_," she motions between the two men. John lets her go and she slips away from him.

"Please, Angie. Let me explain."

"You already did, John. What's changed?"

"I didn't tell you everything."

Her eyes open wide in horror. "There's more? Like more than one?"

"No! It's just… About Teer–"

She holds up a hand. "You can't seriously think I want to know the woman's name, do you?"

"Jesus, Sheppard, haven't you put her through enough?" Jonathan says.

Before John can rebut, Angie's wagging a finger at Jonathan. "Don't you dare say a word, Cloneman. You've got… issues…"

For a second, John thinks he sees fear flash in the other man's eyes but then a familiar coolness settles in and he says calmly: "I'd say I'm not the only one."

Angie's face turns bright red and she huffs something incoherent. "Men!" She hollers then takes off running down the corridor.

"Angie!"

"Give it a rest, Sheppard. She doesn't want to listen to your pitiful excuses."

John spins on his twin. "I've been looking for you."

"In Angela's mouth?"

John stomps over, grabs the other man's T-shirt with both fists and slams him backward into the nearest wall. "Stay out of my head you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Hey! That's your mom you just called a bitch."

John's momentarily taken aback by that. So he simply slams Jonathan against the wall again. "Stop it. You know what I'm talking about. You have no reason to be spilling information that you shouldn't know to begin with."

"Back off!" Jonathan gives him a good shove and John stumbles back. Jonathan straightens his shirt with a hard tug. "For your information… I didn't tell anyone anything." John snorts non-belief. "You're not a hard man to figure out, Sheppard. Elizabeth nailed your infidelity back on the planet; she was just too classy to say anything." He waves a hand toward the corridor. "And Angela… well, that's clearly not my doing." Jonathan takes a step closer. "How could you possibly stray if you love her so much?"

John runs his hands through his hair. An image of Teer transforming into Angie comes clearly to mind. "It's complicated."

There's a moment of silence then Jonathan sucks air in through his teeth. "Oh…"

John catches the other man's eyes and knows immediately what just happened. "I said stop it!"

"Believe me, I'm trying. But you don't make it easy. You've got all this–" His fingers waggle around his head. "_Emotion_ bubbling under the surface… it's psychically exhausting actually. Do you realize how much power it takes to transmit what you do? It's amazing you haven't blown circuits in not only your brain but mine as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"This… connection. It's like… electrical waves flowing through the air. If you weren't such a tight ass, locking down your feelings, it might make it easier for me to get away from the bombardment of drama. You're like a fucking soap opera, man: tragedy, trauma, despair, sexual tension… it's too much to filter."

"Did you call me a tight ass?"

"Yeah. You've got to lighten up. For Christsakes, take a breather. You made a mistake. Deal with it and move on. If what I just caught is any indication… seems like you were being played anyway. Not that _that's_ any kind of excuse or anything. But seriously… the guilt is going to eat you alive. If you can't forgive yourself, how the hell do you expect her to?"

"I don't expect her to. I'm hoping she will."

"There you go," Jonathan grins lopsidedly. "Hope is a good thing. It counteracts all those other negative emotions you keep drowning me with. Now. If you're still set on beating yourself up – and when I say yourself, that's actually a two-man grouping 'cause I'm stuck with you for right now – if you want to punish yourself, by all means… go find Ronon and tell him what you did."

"What?!"

"That way, your pain will be physical, not mental-slash-emotional and I can get on with my day."

John stares at him. "Would you?"

"Not in a million years. But then again… clearly, you and I are not the same man. Are we?"

"No… we're not." And for all John knows, they never actually were. He's seeing way too many differences between them. They've compared practically everything from childhood through their time in the military and it's pretty much been a wash straight through. A couple of differences in childhood friends, but otherwise, they've found parallel's in every big thing that's happened in their lives. Including all that's happened in Atlantis prior to the Daedalus showing up and saving John's hide.

And yet… they really are different. Could one year really make that big of a deal? Did that one extra year in Atlantis that John has over Jonathan change him so much – besides making him a Lt. Colonel – that he no longer recognizes who he used to be?

Looking over the younger man, John grimaces. Jonathan does seem a lot younger… more than a simple year. His eyes are less lined, he has a quick and easy smile, and he jokes with everyone more easily, though still with the acidity John's always known. It's unnerving looking at oneself – or past self – and not really seeing the person you were. John doesn't remember being that young. Doesn't remember being that alive.

_Shit_! It's not the year that made a difference. It's the Cloister. Those damn six months he was alone changed him. He was bored to tears in there. He was angry and inconsolable. The only excitement there was when he battled the beast and that only lasted until he got his ass thoroughly kicked. He kept to himself as much as possible, shutting out all of Teer's attempts to get him to join them, be one of them. He can't remember what it's like to go off-world, to feel excited about being on the flagship Atlantis team.

And he sure as hell can't remember what it's like to be with Angie. All the fun they had together before: dating, watching movies… just being. How she made him feel. How happy he was. It's so far in the past; he can't even grasp a hint of it.

Seeing Jonathan so happy with Elizabeth, so full of love and life, vitality; it makes John sadder than he was before. But it also makes him mad.

He's going to get back what the Cloister stole from him. _Enlightenment my ass! That place was nothing short of Hell._

_XOXOXO_

Angie rounds a corner and does a face plant into Ronon's chest. She bounces back, a little off balance, clutching her nose because his muscles are so hard they actually hurt her face.

"Angela," Teyla says from somewhere to her left.

Thankfully, Ronon's strong grip on her shoulders keeps her from falling backward. "Angie?" His face darkens with controlled anger as he looks her over. "You've been crying." He slides his hands to her wrists and holds up her arms. She hadn't noticed the fresh bruises. Damn her skin for being so translucent. "Who hurt you?" His growl is low and dangerous; his eyes hard as he inspects her.

"Are you unwell, Angela?" Teyla's question is more diplomatic, but just as amusing as Ronon's.

Angie laughs. _Seriously, what could be funnier? Unwell? Hurt? Of course they're thinking in the physical sense, because, hey… they're physical people_. And why wouldn't Ronon be worried about her getting bruises from smacking around an arrogant soon-to-be ex-major? Until he sees an equal number or better bruises on Cloneman, he's going to assume the worst.

But the worst is inside. _Oh yeah, just tell him what John did. That'll make it easier!_. She gives herself a mental head-slap. Another giggle followed by a snort escapes. "In which reality?"

Ronon's obviously confused but Teyla says: "Are you still having difficulty forgiving Major Sheppard?"

Angie spits out another, harsher laugh. Both Teyla and Ronon step back. "Now that's irony for you! Him, I have no reason _not_ to forgive… but John…"

To Angie's horror, Ronon latches onto that instantly. "What did Sheppard do?"

The look in his eyes is frightening. He had the same look when Koyla… _No! Can't go there right now. It's too much_. Angie gentles her hands over his puffed up chest. She smiles benignly. "Nothing I can't handle. No dismemberment required." Ronon opens his mouth to protest, but Angie hushes him with a single finger to his lips. "Lets just say we have some issues to work out. And when I say 'we' I mean John and me… not _you_, John and me. Understand?"

Ronon's nose creases and he looks ready to snarl; possibly even bite off her finger, but she's not willing to remove it just yet… a little pissing contest of their own. He'd never hurt her, she knows it and he knows she knows it. "Promise me, you'll let me deal with whatever I have to on my own." She stares into his eyes, trying to get her meaning across without words. _I_ need _to do this myself_. He seems to get it. She pulls her finger away and waits.

"Promise," he nods slightly. Then his eyes narrow and his upper lip curls a little. "For now."

Angie knows that's as good as she can expect from him. Her heart is heavy with a mixture of emotions, but seeing his protective streak, knowing how much Ronon cares makes things a little easier to bear. Perhaps even he will understand what happened on Huskin… but she can't burden him with that right now. There's too much to think about: John, Kolya, Cloneman… _Crap!_ _Too damn much._

_And the last thing I want to do right now is think, dammit!_

"Are you certain?" Teyla asks. She has that look in her eyes that says she knows more than she is letting on. Hell, does the whole expedition know just what a Kirk John still is… or has Teyla been talking with Elizabeth…

_No! Beth wouldn't._ She and Dr. H are the only ones who know… Crap! Cloneman was there! But Beth will keep him in line. That's a given. Angie takes a deep breath, pats Ronon on the chest again. She glances between the two warriors. "Have either of you seen Lt. Cadman recently?"

_XOXOXO_

Angela takes off down the corridor in search of Lt. Cadman, leaving Ronon looking bewildered and a little distraught. "Something is not right."

"You did promise to let her deal with the situation."

He nods. "But I do not have to like it."

Teyla rubs his shoulder lightly. She is constantly amazed to see the tough Satedan brought down to his knees – not physically, but emotionally and mentally – by Angela. The young woman has a strong hold on his heart. A part of him that Teyla will never have. Even as she knows he loves her, worships her body and soul; he would choose Angela over her if the need ever came to be.

It would be the correct choice, Teyla knows. If Charin were still alive, Teyla would choose the older woman over Ronon in a life or death situation – to Charin's chagrin of course. Family is everything in Pegasus. To be alone in this galaxy… it is something Teyla could not even wish on her worst enemy.

Though not of the same blood, Angela is Ronon's family. His sister. And as a refugee from her own planet Earth, with no other ties besides Gen. Jack O'Neill, Ronon is her brother. They would kill for each other – Angela made that perfectly clear in Kolya's mine – and Teyla believes they would die for each other.

Teyla, too, is a warrior, a protector of her people and the people of Atlantis. She would give her life to save any one of them if necessary. So she does not hold Angela in disregard; does not envy Angela's claim on Ronon.

But the woman in Teyla worries. She has given herself to Ronon. She will in time carry and bear his off-spring. But she refuses to bond with him and has not told him why yet. When he does learn of her reasons, will he hold her at arms length? Will he not cherish their children as his family as much as he does Angela?

In her mind, she knows the answers to these questions. She knows Ronon is an honorable man and that he loves her with his whole being. But that doubt remains… and will so, until she has the courage to release her burden and tell him the truth.

He is not the first man she has loved.

_XOXOXO_

The door to Elizabeth's quarters slides open, revealing Jonathan sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands in his lap… stark naked as she required over three hours ago. Damn, but that man is beautiful. His body streamlined like a swimmer, all rippled muscle, toned arms and abs, tapered waist… and all of it lightly dabbled with dark hair. Manly. Gorgeous. She takes a moment just to enjoy the visual stimulation that is her husband.

A moment passes before she realizes she's keeping the door from closing and that anyone could walk by and see him. She steps inside and the door swishes shut.

She knows him well enough; he hasn't been sitting here like this since he left her office. He probably had Chuck call him on the com to let him know that moment she was heading home.

Elizabeth smiles as she looks around. Jon's been busy. The room smells of flowers though none are visible. There are lit candles everywhere… not as many as on their wedding night, but enough to warm the room, making her want to shed her clothes this minute. Gentle music floats over the air. A tray of food is set on the desk. From the looks of it he raided the mess hall of all the fresh fruit. The whole room – especially the center piece – is sublime.

"Welcome to pleasure land, milady." John bows his head slightly, but his eyes remain focused on her, coy and amused.

"Mmm. Pleasure land?" Elizabeth slinks up to him, takes his hands in hers, lifting them to her tummy so she can get a good look at what he's hiding beneath. "Mymymy…" she grins at him. "What a big present you have for me."

"All the better to service you with…" Jon pulls her in, making her lose balance. He falls backward onto the bed and Elizabeth lands on top of him. "Boss."

Elizabeth pulls her hands free and props herself up. She's looking down at him. His hazel eyes glisten with wickedness. "Boss huh?"

Jon's fingers tickle her cheek, swiping hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Oh yeah." He grins wider. "You taking charge earlier…"

"You liked that huh?"

"Ohmigod!"

"Really?"

"OhMiGod!"

Elizabeth laughs. "Well… there's more where that came from."

Jon caresses her lips with his pinky finger. "Show me."

"You sure?"

He smiles again, showing dimples. "OHMIGOD!"

Elizabeth lets one hand travel down his bare chest. She so enjoys the tactile sensation of his the dark hair and the warm skin beneath. She shifts her hips slightly so that her hand can get between them. "Are you up for it?" She grasps him and Jon sucks in a sharp breath.

"What do you have in mind?"

Giving his package a tender massage, she lowers her lips to the shell of his ear. "Ever heard of tantric sex?"

His breathing has already become labored. "That stuff Sting talks about?"

She drops kisses on his face and neck as she whispers. "Supposedly… if done right… even men can have multiple orgasms… before coming."

He twitches in her hand. "Multiple… really?"

"Mmm hmm."

Jon lifts her up at the shoulders. His eyes wide with wonder. "Let's do that!"

_XOXOXO_

John tosses his towel into the laundry basket and drops his gym bag by the door. He's stiff and sweaty thanks to a good work out with Teyla. She wasn't up to par today, though. Perhaps taking it easy on him since it's the first time he's worked out like that in so long. But he got the impression she wasn't all there. Something's on her mind, distracting her.

Worked out well for him though. He wasn't the only one landing on his ass today. Good for the ego.

The door swishes behind him and John turns, suddenly seeing Elizabeth standing before him, her face taught with desire… her eyes an alluring emerald green.

_Shit, not again!_ John sits on the edge of his bed, drops his face into his hands and tries to fight the images already swimming through his brain. "Damn you Cloneman!" _Great, now I'm channeling Angie._

But really. The S.O.B. deserves it. _I can't keep my emotions in check?!_ That guy can't keep his dick in check!

Speaking of… John sighs dejectedly. He doesn't have to look to know there's a tent in his pants right now. Elizabeth has just stripped off her red shirt and she's wearing a black lace bra underneath. One of those with the clasps in the front.

Earlier she gave Jonathan a blow job right in her office! John got to 'feel' the beginnings of that but managed to somehow bypass the connection and shut out everything that happened. He wishes he knew _how_ he could shut out some things and not others. It's been worse since he got back from his 'trip to hell' as he's now looking at it. Strangely enough, he didn't get these transmissions while stuck in time.

_Oh shit!_ Her bra's gone! John shoots off his bed and heads for the shower. He needed one anyway, might as well make good use of it… the cold of it, that is.

_XOXOXO_

"No moving," Elizabeth says as she straddles Jonathan's lap, readying to take him inside. He's laying back on his elbows, watching her slowly descend onto his length. She's taking her time inching her way down because as she told him, once they are together, there's no grinding or thrusting… they are to link themselves as one and the rest is done through touch and taste. It's a test of control as well as an expression of love. If his arousal is supposed to be heightened by all this slow motion… it's working.

Man! This woman is so gorgeous. Not just her body, though he can't find fault with any of it, but her mind and her spirit. They call out to his inner geek. She's talking in Italian now, telling him exactly what she's doing as she sinks herself down, accepting all of him inside. She exhales heavily as Jon sucks in a loud breath. _Fuck!_ He just wants to twist around and drop on top of her, pull himself out and shove back in as hard as possible, over and over. She's so wet and yet… so tight. How the hell can she be like that after all they've done together.

"Kegels," she gasps.

Jon sits up and Elizabeth wraps her long legs around his waist. His feet remain firmly on the floor but his arms go about her back. "What?"

"You asked how I could be so tight."

"I did?"

Her rapid breathing rasps against his jaw. "You yelled it actually."

Jon had no idea. "See what you do to me? You're like a sorceress… I can't even control my own voice."

He pulls her tight against him, crushing her breasts to his chest. He can feel her heart pounding, matching the rhythm of his until he can't distinguish between the two. Damn he wants to move. He _needs_ to move!

Her lips glide over his cheek, her fingertips searching his face, as though she's blind and seeing him with her touch. Jon's doing something similar to the notches in her spine. Slowly up and down, with just his fingertips, he's learning every protrusion, every dip. He starts with the base of her neck and slowly goes lower. At the same time, he finds that pulse point in her neck and leaves a lingering kiss right on it.

"Ohhh, Jon!" Whatever those things were she mentioned that make her so tight, Jon blesses them. He can feel every twitch of her muscles as she surrounds him. Even though neither of them has moved since coming together, the pleasure shooting through his spine is unreal.

"Kiss me, Elizabeth."

Still caressing him with her fingers, she lifts his face to meet hers. Their lips barely touch before Jon feels a shiver of pleasure rush through him. He was sure he'd just come… but no… he's still hard inside her and he still needs to take her right now. Right now. But he doesn't. This is Elizabeth's call. She wanted this and he's going to do his best to please her.

Her tongue darts out and licks his bottom lip. Jon surges, sinking his hands into her hair and crushing her mouth to his. He may not be permitted to fuck her, but he's going to do a damn fine imitation in her mouth. The moan she gives in response only makes him feel even harder. He's never known such exquisite torture.

Unexpectedly, Elizabeth breaks the kiss, grasps both sides of his face and stares into his eyes. Their lips are so close together, they share the same breath. Still, they don't move, only cling to each other, but Jon can feel her ecstasy rising. She's climaxing just from sitting on him. Her inner muscles massage him, flutter around him, sending so much pleasure through his body he can't stop the eruption.

"Fuck!" Elizabeth gushes at the same time Jon does. They're still holding each other, eyes still locked.

Jon falls back onto the bed, clutching Elizabeth to him. She kisses him again. "Wow."

"Yeah," he sighs. "I think Sting's got a lock on something here."

Elizabeth giggles, fingertips playing with his chest hair. "Just think… we'll get even better at this with more practice."

"Oh… I'm all for practicing."

She kisses him again. "I know you are."

Jon rolls her under him. He skims one hand down her body from collar bone to hip. "I think I should start now."

"What?" Her eyes are wide saucers. "That wasn't enough for you?"

"Baby, I can never get enough of you." And he's going to prove it, slowly, deliberately. He tells her exactly what he's going to do. "I'm going to touch you everywhere with my hands. I want to know every inch… then with my lips and tongue. No part of you is going to be ignored…" He grins down at her. "Tantric enough for you?"

Elizabeth glances at the desk then grins at him. "Is that pineapple over there?"

"Atlantica equivalent."

"I love pineapple."

Jon's off the bed in a shot, grabbing the plate and bringing it over. He feeds Elizabeth a slice of the fruit. The juice slips over her lips, dripping down her chin and onto her chest. Jon attacks the drip instantly, licking it up. "I think this might be my favorite too by the time I'm done with you."

"Tantric is meant to be mutual, you know."

Jon grins. "Oh… it will be, baby. It will be."

_XOXOXO_

John bangs his forehead against the shower stall. _Don't those two ever quit?_ It's like a porno movie is running through his brain and his best friend his the star. John wishes he could find some damn remote control to shut it off, but so far even an icy shower can't get rid of this heat.

_My god that woman is gorgeous!_

He tries to bring images of Angie to mind… but she just gets mixed in with Elizabeth and… _Oh hell!_. Now he's done it. Forget it. He's sick of fighting not only his twin but himself as well. He wants Angie, but she's not willing. He doesn't want Elizabeth… well, okay fantasy Elizabeth is damn hot! But she's his best friend and because of that _this_ is beyond wrong. But his body doesn't want to listen to reason. His body wants release. And dammit… he's gonna release himself into exhaustion if that's what it takes.

Switching the water controls to a more comfortable setting, John sits on the little bench, lets his legs fall open and enjoys the spray of the water flowing over his skin. Closing his eyes, he still sees Angie and Elizabeth together. He grips himself tight and lets the images wash over him. Suddenly, Angie's under him and he's inside her. He remembers how good it feels. He just wants to hold her in place. "Just fuck me, John," she grunts. Mere moments later his body jerks with pleasure.

_XOXOXO_

Jonathan closes his eyes as he finally pushes into Elizabeth. He feels her arch arches toward him. Her legs tighten over his hips, drawing him in deep. He's got a good grip on her hips, keeping her locked in place even as she begs him to keep going. Jon opens his eyes to smile at her.

Angela is grinning back at him. "Just fuck me, Jon."

Jonathan thrust hard a couple of times and comes. _Holy shit!_

Elizabeth's staring at him with confusion. "Jon?"

"Sorry."

She caresses his face. "It's okay, sweetie. It was your turn."

Jon rolls to her side and drapes an arm over his eyes. _What the hell was that?!_ A moment of clarity seeps into his foggy brain. _Sheppard! He's piggy-backing on my senses!_

It's the only explanation that makes sense. Jon knows he can't control what gets sent out when he's with Elizabeth. Sheppard must get quite the show. And now it's payback. Strangely, though, Sheppard was much better at keeping his encounters with Angela to himself. At least he was before the Cloister. Something's changed.

_Maybe it wasn't Sheppard's input after all…_

_No! It has to be._

Moving his arm, Jon turns to look at Elizabeth. His beautiful wife slowly succumbing to peaceful sleep, guided by the remnants of intense sexual pleasure. He draws a finger down the porcelain skin of her arm. His heart thumps with his love for her. His desire for _her_.

_It has to be!_


	11. Chapter 11

_eleven_

TEN DAYS have passed since John returned to Atlantis and, finally, everyone is in the gate room to see Elizabeth and Jonathan off on their honeymoon trip to Earth. The event horizon shimmers behind them as they face their crowd of well-wishers. Several people clap and holler "Kiss! Kiss!" So they do several times to the delight of their fans.

After his rescue from the Cloister, John needed time off-duty to re-acclimate himself to the city per Carson's orders. He spent several visits in Dr. Kate Heightmeyer's office reflecting and coming to terms with his emotions, blah, blah, blah. After the last visit, Kate decided John was as 'cured' of his depression and lingering anger over his extended stay enough to resume command and take over the city while Elizabeth is otherwise occupied. He still won't get to go off-world, and he has to continue with weekly sessions with the good psychotherapist in order to maintain his status. But at least he can get back to work. It should help to get his mind off the rest of his 'issues' that have yet to be resolved.

Elizabeth and his twin agreed to postpone their honeymoon for the time being and the SGC concurred. It also gave Caldwell more turn-around time between trips. So everyone is happy about the turn of events.

At least that's what he's heard. John really hasn't spoken to anyone other than Kate or Carson for the past few days. Angie's disappeared into the city, or more to the point, finds it increasingly easy to avoid him throughout the day. After their encounter outside Kate's office, he gave up actively searching for her. She obviously needs space.

A tidbit of information from Kate – an off-the-cuff remark that she probably shouldn't have given up – told him that there was more to Angie's trip to Huskin than negotiations.

John managed to get his hands on a copy of Stackhouse's email to Elizabeth following the mission. He won't get a chance to read the actual report until he's in her chair, but from the memo, he read that Dr. Heightmeyer had accompanied them to the planet. That alone raised the hackles on John's neck. He remembers catching glimpses of Angie he pain, crying out while he was meditating in the Cloister. At the time, he thought it was just his imagination… but now, he thinks he was seeing her through Jonathan's eyes.

Something happened to her on Huskin; the scratches on her throat, the mark on her cheek. Something she would probably have told him about if… If only she'd let him explain… even if she doesn't forgive him for giving in, she'll at least know he never stopped thinking about her. Never stopped loving her. He used Teer. She was nothing more than a substitute for Angie. He will have to live with that. But he can't live with the thought that Angie thinks he doesn't love her. Doesn't want her.

_She's still wearing the ring_, McKay told him a few days ago. John felt a rush of hope at that bit of information. And now, in the gate room, he can see it's true. As she gives Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek, John can clearly see his engagement ring on her finger. His heart flutters and his breath catches. She hasn't given up.

She still loves him.

John considers his options. One in particular keeps popping up in his head. He could abduct her and seduce her into surrender. Ever since their fight, he's been wound up, ready for make-up sex. Even though he knows it's wrong to think of her in that way right now. He just wants things to go back to normal. Or at least as normal as it has been between the two of them. The small bed in his room is so very big now. He misses her room: the smells, the decadently soft sheets she cherishes… the feel of _her_ even when she's not in the room.

As everyone takes their turn saying so long to the newlyweds, John catches Angie glancing his way, seeing the familiar heated look; she's undressing him with her eyes. She feels the pull as much as he does. Their ramped up hormones are chains around them. But even great sex can't repair the damage he's done to her trust.

And trust is a big issue for Angie.

"Throw the bouquet," someone yells from the balcony and cheers erupt.

John's surprised to see the wild flowers he gave Elizabeth still looking as fresh as they were on her wedding day. Gotta love those botanists and their Atlantis magic. An instant later the flowers are tossed through the air and straight into Angie's hands. She looks surprised, but Elizabeth smirks, clearly having done it on purpose. Everyone cheers. Angie turns and catches his gaze. John winks and smiles as he strolls over to her.

She tenses as his arm slides around her back and his hand rests on her hip, but she doesn't make a scene because this is Elizabeth's day and she wouldn't do anything to ruin it.

Elizabeth and Jonathan step backward through the gate, waving and blowing kisses, claiming they will miss everyone.

When the gate shuts down, Angie pulls out of John's grasp and slaps the flowers against his chest without a word then stomps off. The crowd goes silent. John holds onto the flowers and just stares at them. His heart thumps painfully and his stomach churns.

He feels Ronon come up behind him. "What did you do?"

John doesn't look at the guy towering over his shoulder. "I'll fix it."

"Yes. Or your bonding will be minus one or more important body parts."

"Right."

_XOXOXO_

Rodney follows Angie as she storms out of the gate room. He's been trying to get a fix on her for a few days now, but she's been pretty slippery. If he had the time – and the urge to be beaten up – he would have interrupted one of her massage therapy sessions as a last resort. Instead, he's been trying to catch her in the off hours… though not the morning. He isn't as articulate before the first three cups of coffee.

She steps onto a transporter before he can reach her, but he catches the location on the map as the doors close. Her back was to him so she shouldn't realize he's following. That alone could save his life. He carries a life-signs detector for backup though. If she decides to come at him, he wants some warning.

He feels bad for John. He really does. And guilty. If he only had the foresight to realize Sheppard hadn't trusted him to be there, to save him, he would have done some things differently. Like send a freakin' note!

Since Duranda, things have been strained between the Colonel and him. But Sheppard's new found trust gives Rodney hope that they can overcome that horrendous misjudgment.

And if he can get Angie to see that Sheppard really wasn't at fault… maybe… maybe the rift in his and John's friendship can truly be mended.

Besides. She's still wearing the engagement ring. Rodney figures that's a really good sign.

The transporter opens onto an unused section of the South Pier. He isn't that far behind her. And with the lack of commotion, he can easily make out the echo of her footfalls as she walks down the dark hallway.

Rodney follows quickly.

He's sweating by the time he finds her. She's sitting on a balcony floor, legs dangling over the edge into the air, the front of her body pressed against the railing, both arms hanging over the middle bar, chin resting on the same bar as she stares at the ocean hundreds of feet below. Between her legs, she holds an open bottle of the Huskin's finest brew.

She hears him gasping and leans backward, dropping her head so far back that he's afraid it might snap right off her thin neck. "Hey, it's Dr. McSnarky!"

_God, she's drunk_. He can smell it from three feet away. Not that it takes much of the alien booze to get someone drunk. The twenty or so minutes it took for him to wind his way down to this particular spot was plenty of time for her first few shots to work their way through her system.

Pulling herself forward, she leans the side of her face against the railing and pats the cement next to her. "Join me." Then she pours a hellava lot of booze down her throat in one gulp. She offers him the bottle. "Want some?"

Rodney drops down beside her. "Sure." He takes the bottle and sets it out of her reach without taking a sip.

She glares at him. "Sneaky Snarky."

"What are you doing, Angela?"

She waves her arms and legs in the air. "What's it look like?"

"You're getting snookered."

"You are the brilliant one, aren't you." She sighs. "You should have seen me the first day. Well, me and Cadman. We had a pity paaarrrteeey! But she's working… and I was doing fine until he had to go and touch me…" Her eyes glaze over for a few seconds as her face pinks up at the thought then she shakes her head. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. If you don't plan on doubling this solo act…" She motions toward the door he just puttered through. "You can go."

"I'd like to stay… if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself… but then you have to drink." When he doesn't go for the bottle, she lowers her chin and narrows her watery eyes. "That's the deal, babe. Take it or _leave_."

After a silent staring contest she's obviously going to win, Rodney glowers then picks up the bottle. "Fine." He downs one gulp and it burns his throat.

Last time he drank this stuff, his hands went numb for several hours, making it impossible to work… not that his mind was capable of doing simple addition at the time, so it hadn't really mattered in the end.

Time passes before them as dusk slowly claims the sky. They've been sitting there little over an hour, playing drinking games. Rodney pulls a power bar from his pocket; her eyes widen with hunger and he pulls out a second one for her.

"First kiss," she asks, tearing the wrapper open with her teeth.

"Helen Grady… sixth grade," Rodney says, remembering with a smile. "She had the cutest dimples."

"Fascinating," Angela slurs around the chunk of food then takes a sip of booze which tells him he beat her answer to the same question by at least a year. "Know the saying 'sweet sixteen and never been kissed?'"

Rodney's head's spinning now, but he manages a full nod anyway. "Yeah."

"Try nineteen." And she laughs, taking another swig.

"No way!" She laughs again, a deep chuckle with a tinge of sadness. "No way!" Rodney can't believe this. She has to be pulling his leg. Which wouldn't be too hard, considering he can barely feel either of them as they hang over the edge of the balcony swinging in time with hers. "How is that possible?"

She shrugs. "Hundred-seventy-seven IQ by the time I was twelve."

"Ahh." That pretty much explains it. "Scared 'em off, didja?"

"S'pose so." She shrugs again. "Not that I really thought about it though, you know. I was…" she clasps her hands together and straightens out her arms and fingers beyond the railing, an arrow toward the horizon. "Focused." Then she burps, loud and long.

Rodney sways as he glances at her. "So when did you… you know."

"Same year. Same guy actually."

"Did he know?"

She shakes her head sloppily. "Nope." She nudges his shoulder with hers. "He wasn't really that in-tuned to my needs anyway." Then she sighs and Rodney knows she's thinking about Sheppard and how 'in-tuned' he is to her needs.

"You miss him."

"Hell no! The prick shot me."

"Shot you!" As much as he wants, he can't go off on the tangent. He might never get back on track. "No… you miss Sheppard."

She rolls her eyes and from Rodney's skewed perception they continue to roll around and around. He has to clasp his hand over his own eyes to stop the motion. When he peeks between his fingers, she's smirking at him. "You're drunk, McKay."

"Yep."

Her smile grows. "Good stuff, eh?"

"Oh yeah." He nudges her shoulder in return. "But no dodging the subject."

After another swig she blows a hearty raspberry. "Of course I miss him. I'm in-love with the man who would be Kirk." Then adds, "Bastard," under her breath. She faces Rodney. "You think I could've taken her?"

"Who?"

"The chick who tried to steal my man."

"In a heartbeat… if she wasn't… well, ascended and all."

"Bitch… took the easy way out." She stares at the sea. "Was she pretty?" Even toasted, Rodney knows this is not a road he should go down, but in his hesitation to answer, she knows instantly what he doesn't want to say. "Figures," she takes another swig. "They're always pretty."

"C'mon," Rodney says, swiping the bottle from her. "Not even a candle to you."

"Really?"

She looks so innocent right then, so vulnerable, Rodney just wants to wrap his arms around her in a big hug, Sheppard be damned. The man's a fool. "No contest."

She grins, a drunken grin, but charming nonetheless to his drunken eyes. "That's real sweet, McKay." She sighs heavily. After a moment she screams at the top of her lungs: "Fuuuuuck!"

Rodney jumps. "What?"

"Nothing. Just needed to get that off my chest."

"God. Don't scare me. I thought you dropped the bottle or something."

That gets him a good belly laugh and a shoulder shove. "You're the one holding it goofball." Rodney looks at his hand and bursts into laughter.

Later, they're lying on their backs looking up at the blurry stars. The bottle's nearly empty and his body tingles pleasantly. They wandered off-topic several times, but ultimately he was able to get her back on the subject of Sheppard.

"It's not the sex that pisses me off, you know?"

"It's not?"

"Hell no. Well, it was at first. But after getting the scoop from Beth, I got the whole time-dilation thing. Actually, I got it the first time around… 'cause of the scar and all. So he was gone six months. Pfft. I'm pragmatic. I know sex is great… feels great, makes you look great… and John… well he's just–"

Rodney holds up a hand. "Yeah, I don't need to know."

She slides the bottle into his grip as she rambles. "I know people can have plenty of sex without emotional attachment… it's a genetic thing. It's even healthy to want a good orgasm for stress relief. I could've jumped Lorne without a second thought if I hadn't always been so hung up on Sheppard. I don't think he would've balked at the idea, do you?"

"Really? Lorne?" Rodney takes a small sip.

"Oh yeah… the boy is H-O-T-hot! And probably an animal in the sack." He nearly chokes on his drink. "Hell, if I was drunk enough I could hop on and ride you blind."

Rodney sits up and spits out his mouthful of booze, eyes wide as he stares at her.

"Yeah," she smirks, sitting up too, her cute nose crinkling. "You'd never survive." Grabbing the bottle from him, she waves it around as she talks. "So I understand. Six months is a long time to go without, especially for someone with John's appetite. And let's face it, like any man, he can't think straight when confronted with a willing, naked woman."

"Not all men are like that," Rodney protests.

"It's the boobs, McKay. They destabilize the hetero male brain. It's a fact."

He points a stiff finger skyward. "It's a theory –" but his thought processes instantly stall when Angie's naked breasts popped into view. "Wow," is all he can manage, unable to tear his eyes away.

She pulls her sports bra down and drops her top back into place. "I rest my case." Then she lies back with her arms under her head and looks up at the sky again. "Wipe your mouth, McKay. Drool is unattractive."

Rodney closes his gaping maw and does as she says before lying back down. But even as he tries to focus on the stars above, all he can see in his fuzzy brain are two beautifully large creamy white breasts with taught pink nipples. _Damn!_

_Focus man!_

"You know he loves you… right?"

"Sure." Her quick answer is less than convincing. Still, she waves her left hand in front of his face, showing off the ring. "This gives me the right to a really good hissy fit though."

"True." Maybe he should tell her that it wasn't just about sex for John. Maybe she would understand better, accept it even, knowing how crazy the man was getting being away from her. Then again, he did tell Sheppard not to reveal that part. It simply sounds like a cop-out: _By the way, dear, while I was having sex with this other woman, I swear I was only thinking about you._

Not that Rodney doesn't believe Sheppard 100 about that. He just doesn't think Angie or any woman would ever want to hear it. "But if you understand about what happened… you think you can forgive him?"

She rolls onto her side, facing him, folding her arm under her head and resting her cheek on it. "Can't forgive someone who doesn't want it."

Rodney rolls his head to look at her. "What?"

She sighs. "He hasn't apologized, Rodney. Not even a simple 'I'm sorry'. Only that whole six months excuse. And that's one shitty excuse, you know? If that happened to me… I wouldn't go fuck the nearest hot guy there… I'd be waiting for John to come get me and take me home no matter how long it took. Because I'd know he'd get there someday."

"But you said you understood about the sex."

"You don't get it. It's not about that, McKay. It's why he did it, not about what or who he did. It's the why."

Rodney rolls over, rising to his elbows, staring down at her. "Why do you think he did it?"

Another sigh follows a hushed whimper filled with pain. "Because he gave up. He gave up on me. He didn't trust _me_ to come to him… to be with him."

"But you didn't even know he was missing."

She looks him squarely in the eyes and he can see tears shimmering. "But _he_ didn't know that."

_XOXOXO_

"Welcome back to the SGC."

"Thank you, General," Elizabeth says as she and Jonathan step down the ramp from the Stargate. The wormhole shuts down making her glance back. Her head snaps back around at the sudden movement of Jonathan saluting, even as he looks quizzically at the man before him.

The General returns the salute. "At ease."

"Jon this is General Hank Landry. General… my husband, Major Jonathan Sheppard."

"Major."

The men shake hands. "Pleasure, sir," Jonathan says.

"Likewise." Without so much as a preamble, the General stalks towards the door obviously expecting them to follow which they do. As they walk down the familiar gray corridors, Landry continues. "Gen. O'Neill should arrive shortly for the debriefing. SG-1 is off-world at the moment, but is due back within the hour and I plan on having them join us."

"Sounds like a plan," Jonathan says and Elizabeth flashes him her 'behave' smirk.

Landry turns to look back at them. "Glad you approve," he says coolly, but Elizabeth gets the sense that he's only playing. "I hope you're not in any hurry to leave, you both have several meetings over the next few days. But until we start, Dr. Lam wants to see you both in the infirmary for a check-up."

"Dr. Lam?" Jonathan raises his brows. "Where's Dr. Frasier?"

Elizabeth sucks in a quick breath. "Um… She passed away a few years ago. Before I even set foot in the facility."

His eyes widen. "Oh." Jonathan nods his understanding then bows his head for a moment of reflection. "She was a nice lady. Feisty."

Gen. Landry stops walking and faces them. Elizabeth can see the awe in his eyes as he looks over her husband. After a momentary inspection he says: "Even after all the reports… I still can't get my mind around alternate universes."

"Then we have something in common, sir."

Landry smiles and mouths and 'ah'. His eyes narrow. "Suppose that makes you think we'll become friends or something, eh Major?"

Jonathan locks his hands behind his back and bounces on his heels slightly. "Well… no… I mean…"

Elizabeth holds in a grin, finding his nervous stumbling adorable. Gen. Landry simply finds it amusing. "Relax, Major. Just because I have the stars, doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate that there will be differences between our realities. Don't fight them. Embrace them. Our history is what makes us who we are."

Jonathan takes a deep breath and lets it out as his gaze slides to Elizabeth. He smiles. "Yes sir."

"Dr. Weir, if you don't mind finding your way to the infirmary…"

"Not a problem, General. Thank you."

He nods and turns to go up the stairs to his office. What used to be her office, even though it was only for a short period of time. Elizabeth remembers never really feeling comfortable in that room. The desk and chair simply didn't fit her. The red phone made her jumpy but also gave her a pleasant rush. She'll never forget the look on Kinsey's face as the President fired him.

Suddenly a pang of homesickness hits as an image of her office on Atlantis comes to mind. The SGC is so different: gray, cold and dark. She already misses the warmth of the Atlantis sun shining through the beautiful stained glass windows. She misses the fresh air from the balcony.

Jonathan must sense her mind wandering because his hand presses into the small of her back. "You okay?"

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "I'm perfect… I have you."

Jonathan kisses her back. "Same here."

He clamps a hand over her mouth as he pulls her backward into the dark, she yelps under his palm but that collapses into a moan when he replaces his hand with his lips. He smoothes his palms down her arms and rests them on her waist, fingertips finding the separation between her shirt and pants. He follows up a searing kiss with smaller ones along her chin and neck. "They've been torturing me."

Elizabeth moans again, grabbing his face in both hands and bringing his mouth back to hers. One of her legs wraps around his and she grinds her hips against him. "Torturing us." She says as he kisses the other side of her neck.

"God, I've missed you." Jon groans as he pushes his hands under her shirt and gently brushes his thumbs against the underside of her breasts before taking her fully into his hands. Elizabeth arches against him and desire rumbles in her throat.

They've been separated for hours, Elizabeth meeting with the Over Sight Committee while Jon was debriefed by Gen. Landry and some other members of the SGC. They were supposed to debrief with Gen. O'Neill and SG-1 but there's been a delay so they were taken into different meetings.

He desperately wanted – needed – Elizabeth by his side, holding his hand in that reassuring way she does, especially when Landry told him that there could be a problem with his return to Atlantis. His gut tightened painfully when he heard that.

"What kind of problem?" Jon asked.

"It's a difficult situation."

"I hoped I'd be seen as an asset, considering my military background. So that even as a civilian working alongside Elizabeth, everyone would be over-the-moon having two like-minded Sheppards on hand.

"I may not know Dr. Weir better than you do, but I do know enough not to put any stock in your ability to influence her decisions regarding the military, Major. Besides, because of your ancient gene and the ease with which you also use it, Gen. O'Neill has been spouting your function as an asset since we learned of your existence."

Jon was shocked to hear this. "Really? How could he know…?"

Gen. Landry smirked. "Spies. Or more accurately… a spy."

"Angela," Jon grumbled heatedly.

The General waved a hand. "Don't be getting your shorts in a bunch Major. If it wasn't for that young lady's thoughts on the matter, we'd all be in a hellava mess right 'bout now. Col. Sheppard isn't among the favored sons in this universe, despite how Dr. Weir feels about him and his abilities. Having another one just like him in the mix sent a shiver down the collective spines of the SGC, the Pentagon… even the President."

"But–"

"I know. Different realities. You're a different man, Sheppard. And from what I've gleaned from Gen. O'Neill's reports via Miss Peterson, you are an asset to Atlantis, as well as the Stargate program as a whole."

Jon was at a loss. Angela had managed to persuade not only Gen. O'Neill but also Gen. Landry that he was a good enough guy to keep around? Why would she do that? She doesn't even like him.

"However," Gen. Landry continued. "Just because you are Major Sheppard doesn't automatically entitle you to the same access granted the Sheppard from our world. In actuality, you're not under any mandate with the SGC. You're not in _our_ military."

"So resigning my commission–"

Landry waved a hand. "Unnecessary."

Jon hitched forward in his seat. "So, I'm what…? A non-person?"

Landry folded his hands over his paperwork. "Frankly. Yes. I don't mean to be harsh, but you understand the situation better than the rest of us. You don't really belong here."

"But–"

"Just stating a fact, Major. I'm not suggesting we find a way to send you back. Even if we could, I wouldn't do that. From what you've told me, you obviously have nothing to go back to."

"No sir."

"And I could see with my own eyes that you have everything here you need… in Dr. Weir."

Jon smirked. "Dr. Sheppard, sir."

Gen. Landry smiled at that. "Suggestion, Major."

"Sir?"

"Make it official… Earth official." With that the meeting finally ended and he headed out to molest his wife.

He gently teases her nipples with his thumbs and Elizabeth gasps, grinding her hips against his, obviously feeling his arousal. But then she sighs, "We can't. Not here."

Jon pulls back to smile at her. "I scouted the corridor. No one uses this closet."

"But–"

He stares into her eyes. "I need you."

Elizabeth stares back at him. A fingertip grazes his bottom lip. "Then take me." He leans in to kiss her but she keeps that finger on his lips and adds: "Quietly."

Jon smirks then devours her finger all the way to the second knuckle, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around until she moans with delight. She pulls it free and attacks his lips with hers. He withdraws his hands from under her shirt and quickly undoes her pants, slipping his hand into her underwear, she's ready for him and that alone could break him right now.

Still kissing him, Elizabeth unbuckles his belt and takes care of releasing him with urgency. Their mutual baggy cargo pants drop around their ankles, their underwear follows.

Jon wants to see her struggle to keep her cries of passion under wraps. He loves how she loses control when they're together, knowing that she can't make noise may just be too much for her to handle… this could get interesting.

He takes care to administer to her externally even as he delves a couple fingers inside. He's rewarded with a whimper of pleasure. He knows her so well, knows exactly how and where to put the pressure that within moments makes her body tremble and leaves her gasping his name into his ear as she sucks on the lobe then lathers his neck with kisses. "Now baby." Jon doesn't need further prompting. He lifts her up against the wall, her knees hug his hips and he's ready–

Someone pounds on the door shocking both of them. "Um…" a man's voice starts in the corridor. "Dr. Weir… I mean. Dr. Sheppard… Major…" The man pauses but not as if he's waiting for a response.

Jon's hovering at attention, ready for the bliss inducing plunge he's needed for hours and now this!

"SG-1 has returned and Gen. O'Neill will be arriving in five minutes." There's another pause. "Just… you know… FYI."

Jon buries his face in Elizabeth's neck with a groan. She just giggles, though she doesn't move otherwise. The slight vibration from her laughter goes straight to his dick, making him even harder.

"Thank you," she calls gleefully. "We'll be available."

The sound of feet shuffling loudly away tells them they're alone again. "Well," Elizabeth sighs. "You've got five minutes." Jon pulls back to look at her. "Up for it?" Then she giggles again. His only answer is in capturing her mouth as he drives fully inside of her. His kiss swallows her delicious gasp.

"What do you think?" And they start to move fast and furious, battering the wall as much as each other.

"Ahhh… the newlyweds," Gen. O'Neill announces as Elizabeth and Jonathan rush into the situation room for the meeting. She can see the gleam in Jack's eyes and knows that he knows what they've been up to for the past few minutes. She can't help the blush that's already coloring her cheeks crimson. Jack takes her hand. "May I be the first to kiss the bride?" He leans in, pecks her cheek then whispers in her ear. "Christening the closets now, are we?"

Elizabeth clears her throat and steps back, but doesn't drop her eyes from his. "General. Nice to see you again."

"Isn't it?" He says with a wide smile. As Elizabeth gets pulled into hugs by Sam then Daniel, Jack grabs Jonathan's hand. He motions to the ceilings. "Cameras everywhere, my man." He slaps Jonathan on the back. "Everywhere."

At least her husband has the decency to blush as well – even though he can't hide his big-ass grin at having accomplished Elizabeth's challenge. "Yes, sir."

The meeting is much the same as the earlier ones, just combined. Jonathan and Elizabeth explain how he came to be in this reality. Elizabeth and Sam can't hide their amusement when Daniel starts a rapid-fire verbal barrage on Jonathan, asking questions and comparing answers to his own experiences. Jonathan fires back with all cylinders, thoroughly happy to talk to someone 'in the know' when it comes to ascension. Elizabeth gets the distinct impression that she may lose her husband for several hours as the two men get to know each other. It's when he mentions Angie that Jack finally perks up – after seemingly going catatonic with boredom for several moments – he leans his forearms on the table.

"Angie? Really?"

Jonathan nods. "Yes sir. That's the one thing I clearly remember. She was the one who came to me."

"Fascinating!" Daniel chimes.

Elizabeth and Sam exchange another amused smirk.

Jack grins. "Always knew that girl was special."

"So," Sam starts. "You and Col. Sheppard actually have a mental connection. Like telepathy?"

Jonathan shakes his head. "I'm not sure I'd call it that. Most of the time it's quick flashes of information or emotion. I think it happens more to me than it does to him."

"Probably a result of the ascension," Daniel offers. "Expansion of the mind and all."

Jonathan nods. "That's what I've been thinking."

"So are you trying to find a way to improve the connection?" Sam asks.

"No!" Elizabeth interrupts abruptly and everyone turns to her.

"Well, why not?" Sam asks. "It seems that would be a terrific advantage – "

Jonathan settles his hand on top of Elizabeth's. "For some reason the connection is strongest when either of us is at the height of emotion."

Sam and the others must notice the blush burning up from Elizabeth's neck, engulfing her face and going into her hairline. Both Jack and Daniel clear their throats and Sam says a soft: "Ahhh."

"Yeah," Jonathan adds, giving Elizabeth's hand a gentle squeeze.

Jack slaps his hands on the table, instantly breaking the awkward silence. "Who wants dinner?"

Jonathan's brows shoot up. "I could eat."

"Wonderful. I say… meeting adjourned. Let's go chat about inconsequential stuff." Jack rises and everyone else follows.

Sam grabs hold of Elizabeth as they all head for the commissary. "So… how's it going?"

Elizabeth shrugs. "Oh… you know."

Sam smirks and nods. "Actually I do… now." Her gaze darts forward to Jack who's talking shop with Jonathan as Daniel peppers him with more questions.

Elizabeth follows the Colonel's gaze then looks back at Sam. "It's about time."

"Don't I know it!" They giggle causing the men to glance back at them. Sam waves them off. "Girl talk."

"Gen. Landry isn't so sure," Jonathan says sourly. Elizabeth's stomach flip-flops, this is the first she's heard about the General's reservations in letting her husband go home with her.

Jack rolls his eyes as he bites into his sandwich. "Don't give it another thought. It's a done deal."

"You're sure?" Elizabeth asks, doing her best to keep the fear out of her voice.

Jack smiles. "Trust me. Though… I'd take his suggestion. Make it legal."

Jonathan turns to Elizabeth with a big grin. "How 'bout a trip to Las Vegas?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Jack grins again, leaning in, conspiratorially. "There's this little hotel off the strip… quite nice actually. Jacuzzi in the room."

"That's interesting," Daniel starts, eyeing both the General and the Colonel with suspicion. "Sam mentioned a place like that…" Daniel jerks. "Ow!" He glares at Sam.

"Sorry," she says innocently. "My foot slipped."

Elizabeth smiles at her husband and he grins knowingly.

"There ya'll are!" Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell calls from the door to the commissary, followed by the ever stoic Teal'c. "We finally make it to the debriefing only to see we totally missed it."

According to Daniel and Sam, both men had to be treated for minor injuries when they returned from their mission. Elizabeth could see the small bandage peaking out from under the Colonel's sleeve. Teal'c, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine.

"Dr. Weir. It is good to see you well," Teal'c says then offers his usual nod of greeting.

"Thank you, Teal'c–"

Jonathan's out of his seat like a shot, rushing the Colonel. "Cam!" He unexpectedly hugs the other man. Elizabeth's as surprised as everyone.

"Umm… Colonel I know we kinda hit it off last time you were here…"

Jonathan pulls back, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry."

Cameron looks to the others with wide eyes. "S'okay… Someone want to…"

"Col. Mitchell," Elizabeth says. "This is Major Jonathan Sheppard. My husband… from an alternate reality."

"Alternate… ?" He narrows his gaze on Elizabeth. "You're married?"

She nods.

"So that's what all the hubbub's been about?" Cameron's eyes widen even more. He breaks into a big grin, shaking Jonathan's hand firmly. "Well then. Congratulations, Major. She's a mighty fine lady."

Elizabeth blushes when Cameron winks at her. He pats Jonathan on the back. "I take it you and my counterpart were friends?"

"Yeah. A long time."

Cameron nods as well, grinning like a kid at Christmas. "Then we have some catching up to do."

The utter delight on Jonathan's face rivals that of their wedding night. Elizabeth leans back in her chair, crosses her arms and sighs. Sam pats her back. "This could take a while. Cam doesn't talk as fast as Daniel… but sometimes more."

"They already look joined at the hip."

"Don't even think you'll be able to drag him away from another pilot."

She sighs again. "I figured."

Sam smiles, rising from the table. "How 'bout we get you out of here while the boys pal around."

"Jon?" He and Cameron are already deep in conversation she can't hear. Daniel and Jack are joining them. Jonathan turns to her, a big grin plastered on his face. "Never mind," she waves him off and he turns back to his new/old friends. Elizabeth turns to Sam. "I think a trip to Victoria's Secret is in order."

Sam gives a solid nod. "Good call."


	12. Chapter 12

_twelve_

John closes his eyes and relishes the momentary silence that has fallen in the office. He rubs his hands harshly over his tired face. His stubble is like sandpaper on his palms; he forgot to shave again. _Well, at least I remembered to shower today_. His brain is screaming at him to get some real sleep, but it's been nearly impossible since Elizabeth and Jonathan took off for their fun-filled honeymoon; leaving him with nothing but glimpses of a connection he's lost.

_That man has to find a way to stop feeding me information!_ Especially when it comes to seeing Elizabeth sprawled out on a bed or up against a wall moaning in ecstasy. It's mental torture. John desperately misses seeing and hearing that from Angie every minute of every day and it's only getting worse as time passes.

"Colonel?"

John spins. "What!"

Carson raises his brows at the tone. "Snappy."

"Sorry Doc," he groans, sinking into Elizabeth's chair. "I don't know how she handles it. All the damn reports, the meetings… hell, the innocuous interruptions are driving me nuts. Did you know we're out of extra virgin olive oil?"

"No."

"Neither did I. I didn't even know we _had_ extra virgin olive oil. But apparently it's a necessity that's going to send the kitchen staff into an all out mutiny if we don't get a shipment on the Daedalus. I told them to use regular vegetable oil and nearly got killed with a thousand daggers shooting from all the sets of eyes on me. They looked at me like I was insane."

Carson nods with understanding. "It's time for your medication, son."

"Well it's about damn time. My brain's been killing me for four hours…" John glances at his watch. "And seventeen minutes." Carson's expression is unforgiving. "I know. I know. It's my own damn fault."

"Aye, you got that right. The poor lass is going through the same withdrawal and she's done nothing to be apologizing for."

"Thanks. I needed that."

"I'm here to help and serve," Carson adds wryly.

"You know, I don't remember having a single withdrawal symptom the whole time I was gone or when I came back. They only kicked in after Elizabeth and what's-his-name took off three days ago. What's up with that?"

"I have a two theories about that myself. Firstly… are ya feeling guilty about something lately, lad?"

John grumbles as he narrows his gaze on the other man. For a medical doctor, he seems to be enjoying John's pain a bit too much. "You don't have any respect for me anymore."

"You're assuming I had some to begin with, Colonel."

"Am I really that bad, Carson?"

The doctor sighs heavily. "Alas… no. You're human, John. You made a mistake that I know you regret and are paying dearly for. And had I been in your position, I can't be certain I wouldn't have made the same mistake." He pauses for a moment. "Have you been keeping up with your appointments with Kate?"

"Yeah. Apparently, I'm still depressed. Like I can't figure that out for myself."

"You can't expect to get over something like this without help."

"Get over what, Carson? I'm the one who betrayed Angie, not the other way around."

"Aye," Carson nods. "But from my perspective, that's a consequence of the original problem."

"What are you getting at?"

Carson hands him the small cup with the two red pills. "Talk with Kate. Ya can't simply have the answers handed over. This is something ya need to figure out on your own."

John tosses back the meds, swallowing without water. They're bitter as they scratch a trail down his throat. He's getting used to it.

"Now remember, lad. Any emergencies that require that superior military single-mindedness and you'll be cut off from the happy pills."

"Yeah, yeah. They're not doing much to make me happy anyway."

"It's a stop-gap if anything. Let me know if your headache gets any worse instead of better." John nods and waves lazily as Carson takes his leave.

If the headache gets any worse he just might eat his gun. For some bizarre reason, the withdrawal symptoms he and Angie struggled to get through in the beginning of their relationship suddenly returned out of the blue. Clearly, they haven't been spending time together, haven't made love in so long John's sure he's forgotten how, and their bodies are telling them in no uncertain terms that they _have_ to get over their problems or go insane from the pain. The stupid thing is… they're still in-love. That's supposed to counteract any negative hormonal shifts because of some weird chemical in the brain but it's not working. Or it was until a few days ago. Now the sleeplessness, nausea and agonizing brain pounding are all that keep him company.

Last time, Carson couldn't do anything about it, but since John's in charge of the city until Elizabeth gets back and he's not permitted off-world with his team, Carson's been kind enough to give them both anti-depressants to raise their serotonin levels. It battles the headache back enough to let John get through the day.

The nights are another matter altogether. He still misses her so much. His body craves hers next to him in bed. His skin burns to rub against hers. His arms ache with wanting to hold her. It's worse than when he was stuck in the Cloister. He knows she's here. She's chosen to leave him this time.

And he knows it's his own damn fault.

What he doesn't know is how Angie's handling the withdrawals and that's got him worried. He hasn't seen her since Elizabeth and Jonathan went through the gate.

Strangely, however, McKay has been spending a lot of quality time with John's fiancé. He swears he's doing exactly what John asked: trying to get her into a forgiving state of mind. But the other night, John found McKay babbling in a drunken stupor about seeing Angie's boobies. _Whatthefuck_! When John tried to question the mad scientist the next morning, McKay suddenly claimed amnesia about the whole night. Well, except for the part where he found Angie getting drunk on a balcony. Apparently it wasn't her first time either.

This morning, Ronon told John that he was taking Angie off-world with Teyla and Rodney. He actually _told_ John; he didn't ask like a good soldier, but informed him. They were headed to Belkan so Ronon could see some long lost friends and he wanted to introduce his sister to them as well while Teyla was involved in negotiations for the Athosians' crops.

None of that bothered John. It was the fact that McKay wanted to 'tag along' for the fun of it that threw him. McKay never tagged along. He whined and bitched every time they went off-world not looking for some super-weapon or energy source. But John could see something in the man's eyes that concerns him more than anything. McKay is starting to look at Angie differently. Not the way he used to when he had his crush and not how other men affected by the pheromones look at her… but like John does. Like he loves her.

When John protested, McKay and Teyla gave him serious glances that told him he shouldn't argue the point. Ronon's been extremely abrupt with him since the day of the newlyweds' send off. So it's probably for the best that John was in a meeting when the foursome went on their outing so he didn't have to see Angie. Or more to the point, Angie didn't have to see him and then let Ronon see whatever pain she is trying to hide.

John's sure Ronon doesn't know what's come between them. If he did, John would be excruciatingly bruised and most likely lacking an appendage or two, possibly something he can't live without, like his head.

He does plan on being at the gate when they return. The withdrawal is too much. He has to find a way to fix things and he can't do that if she won't speak with him. John's determined to get her alone so they can hash things out… for better or worse.

_She's still wearing the ring_. It's the one thing he holds onto. She hasn't taken it off and according to McKay she doesn't have any intention to do so.

_Thank God for small favors_. Now if only the paperwork would suddenly vanish he'd be able to take a break, maybe get some rest in before they return. John drops his head into his hands and groans against the migraine. How the hell does Elizabeth do this job without going postal?

"Sir?"

John recognizes Lorne's voice so he doesn't bother to raise his head from the desk. "Major?"

"You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Can't tell, sir."

"Take a wild guess, Major." Lorne doesn't respond but John hears him take the seat across the desk. He finally looks up, seeing the soldier in front of him, brows creased with concern. "What?" he snaps, cringing a second later.

Lorne doesn't seem to take offense. "Did you want to debrief the team, sir?"

Lorne and company returned from M2R-776 almost two hours ago and he totally forgot. It was a routine exercise in ZPM hunting, but still… John takes a deep breath. "Did you find a ZPM?"

"No."

"Did you find any people or ruins that might lead to a ZPM?"

"No."

"Did you get attacked?"

"No."

"Did you have fun?"

"No."

"Consider yourself debriefed, Major."

Lorne snorts a chuckle. "Yes sir." But he doesn't move. "Speak freely sir?"

John pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why not."

"Whatever it is that's come between you two… just remind her about the Wraith, sir."

John shakes his head then rests his temple on his knuckles, letting the middle one dig into the side of his head. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Life's short in this galaxy." He shrugs. "We can't waste it on trivial matters that keep us from being happy for as long as we can."

John smirks. "Maybe you should tell her that."

Lorne shakes his head, scratching at his chin. "Sorry, sir." A blush rises in his cheeks. "I can rarely keep a thought in my head when she's around."

"I hear that."

"Dr. Beckett says it's because of the pheromones."

"You tellin' me you didn't think she was hot prior to that?"

"Hot yes… turning my brain to mush hot? No, sir. I'm a soldier."

"Yeah. Well… what can you do?"

Lorne leans forward. "It helps to know she's taken, sir." He bobs his head. "It helps a lot of us in the same shape to know she's with you… and off limits."

John sighs. "Helps me as well."

"So," Lorne rises, offering his hand for John to shake. "Good luck with it, sir. We are rooting for you to get back together."

John stands as well, grasping Lorne's hand firmly, his eyes narrowing on the other man. "Where are you in the pool?"

"Sixteen days."

"That's the day after tomorrow."

Lorne nods, smirking. "Yes sir."

John releases him and adds his own wry grin. "Appreciate your support of my love life, Major."

Lorne bounces on his heels slightly. "Anytime, sir."

John drops back into his chair and starts in on the paperwork again. "Get out."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Lorne leaves and John fights back a laugh with a cough. Angie likes Lorne. Maybe she'd be willing to help him win the pool. _That's the most idiotic… _John sighs, scratching a sudden itch on the back of his hand. He's at the end of his safety line. "Idiocy may be the way to go."

_XOXOXO_

Ronon, Angie and McKay steamroll through the market place – something akin to a swapmeet back on Earth, though no form of coin or paper money exchanges hands. As with most Pegasus planets, trade consists of goods not cash. And Angie never goes off-world without a decent supply of trade goods.

She learned on I-zoola the importance of colorful enamels to women of any age – some of the men as well – and on Huskin that milk chocolate can save lives… especially hers. Unfortunately her supplies have dwindled due to a rather expensive gift for Elizabeth. Not that she regrets it in the least. Still, getting Jack to go shopping for anything other than the chocolate is worse than a dentist visit. But he always comes through for her in the end. Not that she will get the chance to shop if Ronon has anything to say about it.

Since he found out about her drinking binge with McKay, Ronon's been a pit bull. He's grabbed onto her and refuses to let go. When they sparred in the gym yesterday, he took it easy on her for about five minutes then started wailing with the sticks because he wanted information she's not willing to share with him.

Right now, he leads the way into a bar holding Angie's hand, pulling her along. He's not moving as fast as usual, so at least her arm is still safely in the socket. McKay follows behind them. They broke off with Teyla after about twenty minutes into their visit, letting her get busy with whatever negotiations she needed to broker.

Angie looks around, getting a feel for the place. It's a cozy two story saloon; at least that's the word that comes to mind. Definitely not a bar. Saloon works because of the dirt on the floor, the rustic walls made of wood and the dim lighting from the dangling candlelit chandeliers. Very cowboy meets alien world aesthetics. She could easily see herself, Laura, Teyla and even Elizabeth sitting around a table kicking up their boots and knocking back shots as they play poker.

The quick image makes her smile.

They go up the stairs and a beautiful grin erupts on Ronon's face. She's never seen him so happy before. His eyes widen when he sees about thirty people milling around the room, men and women of varying ages, even some with children. Several of them turn, also with joyous grins on their faces. "Ronon!" They call. The women nearly lose their ability to stand when he enters. He's very popular.

Ronon releases Angie and goes from person to person giving bear hugs and pats on the back. Some of the women he kisses on the cheek and they practically swoon, dissolving into girlish giggles. Angie and McKay stand back simply staring. McKay has a wistful look in his wide blue eyes as he watches Ronon make the rounds. "I never would have guessed."

"What?" Angie asks.

His brows shoot up. "He's… friendly."

Angie rolls her eyes. Of course he's friendly; he's basically a big teddy bear… just don't make him growl. Then again, she's probably the only person to have actually seen this side of him.

Ronon turns back to her, still grinning. "Everyone," he says loudly. "This is McKay… part of my team." McKay flaps a stiff hand and offers a tight grin. He doesn't seem thrilled to be here and again she has to wonder why he bothered to come on the trip. "And this is Angie!" Ronon bellows with pride.

She waves shyly, never being one for big crowds and all. Some of the women sneer, but their expressions change instantly when Ronon glances their way. One of the men, Ronon called him Yuril, comes over to take her hand. "You are exquisite, my dear." He pulls her closer to Ronon. "You two make a lovely match."

Angie puts up her hands defensively. "Oh nonono," she cries and everyone stares at her in confusion.

Ronon bursts into laughter, a deep belly rumbling chuckle. "Angie is as a sister to me. I would appreciate it if you treat her as such." The way he says the last part clearly indicates he would not merely appreciate it, but expects it of everyone… or else, which makes her blush.

"Well then," Yuril laughs. "Welcome to the family, Angie. For we are all family here, no matter lineage. Is that not true?"

"To Sateda!" Another man calls.

Mugs get raised and everyone clinks to the toast. "To Sateda!" And they drink with gusto. Angie muses that she could take cues from their chugging. She's had her fill – hell she's had everyone's fill – of alcohol in the last week or so, but this is inspired drinkage. She sips her own mug, but the ale is too close to beer for her liking. She'd rather have water. Probably should considering the anti-depressants Dr. Beckett's got her on for the withdrawals rampaging through her system. She has to wonder why they suddenly returned after all this time. Before she couldn't go two or three days without getting a fix of John before the headache from hell would take root. This time it took nearly four weeks. And apparently several months for John.

_John. Now there's a tall drink I could go for…_ Angie shakes her head. She's made John suffer – herself as well – long enough. When they get back to Atlantis, she's going to have it out with him. And hopefully put an end to the withdrawals. That makes her grin for a moment and she takes another sip of the ale.

Ronon wraps his arm around Angie's shoulder and gives her a good squeeze. She catches sight of the no longer sneering women, whether they are pleased or simply relieved to know she has not taken claim to Ronon as a lover, Angie is unsure. But she's going to keep her trap shut about Teyla's claim. Let Ronon deliver that news.

McKay comes up behind her and taps her shoulder, then whispers: "Congratulations… you've just joined a cult."

"Shhh!" She glares at him. "Don't make me hurt you, McSnarky."

"Or me," Ronon rumbles softly, leaning behind Angie to get in McKay's face. She holds in a giggle.

McKay backs up and leans against a wall, arms crossed and a sour pinched mouth. That is until one of the younger, prettier women in the group comes over to offer him a mug of the town ale. Seeing him stumble over his words as he tries to talk to the adorable blond is so amusing, Angie decides to take mental notes. _Never know when you might need good blackmail material_.

Abruptly someone grabs her arm and pulls her free of Ronon. It's another of the younger women, one of the sneerers. Her face is open and friendly now as she guides Angie toward a group of like-minded women, all interested in one thing: Ronon Dex. Angie looks to Ronon with pleading eyes, but he just smirks into his beer, shaking his head. _He's getting even with me for not telling him everything._

_Bastard._

Angie loves Ronon more than her own life, but his attention can be claustrophobic. Not to mention overbearing. After yesterday's workout, he grabbed her into a bear hug and she clung to him for a long time. When he kissed her forehead and said: "I want you to be happy again," she nearly burst into tears.

She sighed, holding them back. "You know me… I can't be happy unless I'm miserable." When she didn't give him anymore, he chucked her under the chin then released her with a groan of discontent.

Deep down, he must know that what's going on between her and John isn't the only issue. If he thought that, John would be disassembled by now. Besides, he heard about her trip to Huskin from someone – someone who needs a swift kick in the ass – and he came to her room the same night to question her… but she arrived later, giggling drunk with Lt. Cadman by her side. Laura took off and left her alone with Ronon to return her to a bitter-tasting sober reality. Angie really wants to kick Laura's ass for that fiasco, but the woman has her reasons for avoiding Tarzan. Specifically, a certain Scottish doctor with access to big needles and a jealous streak no one would have imagined.

Ronon refused to leave her alone so she ended up babbling incoherently about TV shows he hasn't yet seen and why he needs to; and then falling asleep on him. He was still there when she woke in the morning, sitting at the desk watching her. Waiting.

She didn't tell him anything relevant. How could she? Ronon's a warrior. Not only that. He _believes_ in her. He _trusts_ her to the point of being the only one in a room to know when she's lying. He knew she'd been playing a deadly game with a madman and he believed she would win. If she told him what happened… what she thought about doing that day in Kolya's cell…

Angie drops her gaze from Ronon's and turns to the gaggle of women. She could use a distraction.

Ronon catches the look in Angie's eyes just before she turns away from him. Not the amusing, pleading expression from a few moments before; something different. Something he hasn't seen in a long time: Jax. The cold shield she used to use to keep people out; her barrier from the world around her.

He thought that had disappeared after everything she went through with Kolya… but he could never mistake that look in her eyes, or the chill it sends up his spine.

Angie believed she needed to control her emotions to a point of not having any. She did it in an attempt to protect those around her from being hurt by the violent rage and sorrow she holds deep in her heart. Only Ronon understands the pain and anger of unrequited vengeance; but it is not the way of things for those from Earth to seek retribution in the way of Sateda. In her truest heart, Angie is Satedan.

For a brief but savage moment in Kolya lair, Angie freed herself of Jax's restraints and took action to save his life as well as Sheppard's and Teyla's. She threw herself into battle without thought for her own survival – given her many injuries at the time – and let loose the pent-up rage she's carried for so many years. In a defining act that even shocked Ronon, she held a gun to Kolya's head and calmly, coolly pulled the trigger while smiling at Sheppard. Kolya died cowering on his knees a broken man, an unfitting end for a warrior; but in Ronon's opinion, Kolya was no warrior after what he did to Angie.

Given the choice, Ronon prefers Angie without the control of Jax. Angie is stronger than she believes herself to be. She shines with an inner light filled with love, laughter, desire and above all, the joys of life. She spent too much time hiding in the shadows. He refuses to let her retreat once again behind those walls. No one needs to be protected from her… if anything it's the other way around, only she refuses to let others take care of her.

Ronon glances over his shoulder, seeing McKay chatting up Leerly. She had been but a child when he lost Sateda, but now she is clearly a woman; apparently on the hunt for a husband. Ronon would enjoy watching McKay squirm in his skin, but he needs answers and if Angie isn't willing to supply them, then her recent co-conspirator will have to do. Whether he wants to or not.

In one stride he's in front of McKay, grabbing hold of the man's gaze. "What is happening?"

McKay raises his brows. "Well, I'm here, having a rather lovely conversation with this beautiful young woman, if you can grasp my meaning through that massive helmet of hair covering your ears."

Ronon sneers then turns to Leerly and smiles. "I need to speak with him." The young woman's smile fades until Ronon adds: "He will be available shortly." Then she nods and goes to the group that is interrogating Angie. Ronon turns back to McKay. "You've been spending time with Angie."

McKay suddenly seems nervous. "We've been searching the city, it's nothing to be concerned about, no matter what you might've heard there's nothing happening–"

"She's with Sheppard, whether they're speaking or not."

"Oh. Right. Yes. I know that. Of course." His brows wrinkle. "What's your point?"

"You must know why she's not speaking to him. What has he done to upset her?"

Sweat pops up on McKay's brow and he makes a series of faces, obviously trying to come up with something to say that will not get him in trouble or put Sheppard in a bad light. Ronon understands the need for team mates to protect each other; but if Sheppard has done or said something to hurt Angie, then Ronon's loyalty lies with his sister, not his leader.

McKay waves a hand. "It's nothing really. A lover's quarrel. I'm sure they will work everything out soon."

"Then it is the latest visit to PXT-705 that has caused her pain."

"What? What visit? She went to Huskin… without me?"

"You didn't know." Ronon looks towards Angie. She's nodding and smiling at the other women, but he does not really feel her in the room. Not as he does when she is with Lt. Cadman or Dr. Weir. She is hiding, and not simply from the women here.

"I'm sure it's nothing," McKay says quickly. "She was having some… um… she's been working with Dr. Heightmeyer a lot." Ronon turns back to him, waiting. "Maybe… who told you about her going to Huskin?"

"You do know something."

McKay lowers his voice. "Okay… there were some problems the last couple times we went to the old ruins. She got… weird."

"Explain."

"I really can't. It's… she's dealing with it with Heightmeyer. You shouldn't even mention it. Really. Don't mention it, especially don't tell her _I_ said anything."

Ronon leans on the railing, pushing his face nearer to McKay's. "I'm worried about her."

McKay takes a step back, but can't go far because the stairs are right behind him. "I can see that."

"You have answers."

"Seriously, I don't."

"She talks to you."

"Not really, no. She grunts a lot. I think she gets that from you. We just sort of… explore the city looking for better quarters for Elizabeth and Jonathan. You know, for when they return. Angie wants to have a place ready for them… a sort of wedding gift."

"Then she should be happy."

"Well… yes."

"But she's not."

"Could I suggest you ask her for whatever answers–"

"She won't tell me." Ronon crosses his arms, staring down at the man. "I believe she will tell you… if she hasn't already."

"But–"

"You will find out, McKay."

"I'll try… when we get–"

"Now."

"Wha…you mean, right now?"

Ronon motions to the stairs. "Take Angie for a walk."

McKay motions to Leerly who is watching them from the other side of the room. "But–"

"She's eager to marry… to have children. Are you eager as well?"

McKay's brows shoot up. "Oh… a walk you say. I could stretch my legs." He leans to the right. "Angie? Care to check on Teyla with me?"

Ronon turns and sees the relief in Angie's smile as she extricates herself from the women. "Yes, we really should do that." She snuggles up to Ronon for a brief moment and he can't help but smile. This is the woman he knows with the warm smile and open heart. "Thanks."

"As I said, I want you to be happy." Sadness flickers in her eyes so he kisses the side of her head and it vanishes, replaced with a bright smile.

"How can I not be… I have you."

Ronon clears a lump from his throat, determined not to let anyone see that he has a serious weakness when it comes to this woman. No man should reveal such things in close company… even with friends.

Angie slips from his side and heads down the stairs. McKay nods nervously to Ronon then follows.

_XOXOXO_

John stomps through the city, awed by the fact that a place built by the Ancients, a society so much more advanced than even today's Earth, could come to a complete stand still over something as innocuous as a rash. Then again, it's not the city that's fallen victim… it's the inhabitants. Though, since his own skin is burning and begging for constant scratching it's made it impossible for him to concentrate on anything – even his migraine – he really shouldn't consider this rash so innocuous.

His boots pound on the floor as he storms into the infirmary. "What the hell is this Carson?" Only to find Carson in the same boat as the rest of the personnel, scratching mercilessly at the white sleeves of his coat. "Not you too!"

"Aye, Colonel. It's like we've been infested with fleas and they've come for a party."

"Fleas?"

"Aye. The microscopic Pegasus version it seems." He motions to the scope. "It's no wonder that planet Major Lorne's team visited has no life on it. Not even animals as far as they could tell."

"They probably scratched themselves to death," John says as he attacks his neck, not for the first time.

Carson instantly clasps his own hands together, probably noticing he too was scratching. "We mustn't, Colonel. It only makes the rash worse."

John groans as he leans over and looks through the scope. He sees _something_ squirming on the slide but can't really make it out. Suddenly, whatever it is, stops moving. "I think it died."

"Aye. Whatever they are, they do seem to be unable to tolerate the city, though they already have done enough damage in the short time they've been here. The little buggers have caused a massive allergic reaction in everyone who's come in contact with the away team or someone else who came in contact with them."

"Domino effect?"

He nods. "And since it took a couple of hours for Major Lorne's team to notice something amiss, I'm certain the whole lot of us are now affected."

"You said affected. Not infected, right?"

"Aye, Colonel. Histamine levels are up, which is consistent with an allergic reaction."

"So give everyone an antihistamine and get this thing under control."

"Earth medications are not working. Not even topical ointments manage to take care of the itching. Several of the people in the city already take strong antihistamines for their allergies and they're affected as well. I'm quite worried about anyone who's asthmatic, though luckily no one has come in with breathing problems."

John catches himself absently scratching _again_ and shoves his hands into his pockets. _Damn, not a good idea_. He takes them out and clasps them behind his back. "See what you can do."

"I'm working on it. But you have to contact Teyla and the others. We don't want them coming back until this is handled. There's no reason to put even a few people through this torture."

"Right. Good."

_Damn_. So much for putting an end to the withdrawals. Now he has to purposely deny himself the treat of even looking at Angie… and for how long?

_XOXOXO_

Rodney follows close behind Angie as they wander through the market place; studying her, noticing the sudden shift in her mood. Not that mood swings are uncommon in the woman. She runs hot and cold, switching gears smoother than a Porsche, usually dependant on whether or not she's eaten properly. Something Rodney can relate to.

It's not like she's hyperglycemic and could die – like him – without the correct nutrition. It's more like she needs extra high grade fuel to keep her mental state in balance. Rodney smiles at himself: to keep her engine running at peek performance. He's starting to understand the characterization of cars being female… in this case the symbolism is reversed in his mind, but still makes sense. And if Angie is a Porsche, then Elizabeth would be… a Mercedes Benz: all high class beauty and yet incredibly stable. Teyla… hmmm… something classic, sturdy but sleek… like the car from that movie "Bullet".

He waves off the tangent and comes back to Angie. When in one of her snits, she's rather amusing -- even if he is sometimes the target of the negative moods – because she keeps people on their toes… and compared to her nastier side, he's Mr. Congeniality.

She's been different today, however. Even before they left Atlantis, he noticed a change for the better. Standing in front of the event horizon back in the city, her eyes searched for Sheppard. He was inconveniently missing and that seemed to hit her a little but by the time they arrived into the warm sunlight of Belkan, she was back to a rather chipper state… until a few moments ago.

Earlier, as they walked from the Stargate, she and Teyla behaved like little girls: giggling over wild flowers in the meadow and the shapes of the clouds as they walked towards the center of town.

At one point, Angie rushed up to Rodney's side and nudged his shoulder then slowed their pace so that Teyla and Ronon could get further ahead. She waggled her brows toward the couple but didn't say anything. Rodney's not a complete dolt when it comes to romance, though, so he understood immediately that Teyla wanted some one-on-one time with the big guy. He didn't mind; Angie and he fell easily into light banter: they're mutual snarkiness rivals that of his and the colonel's. After a while, she asked how John was dealing with the withdrawals; Rodney mentioned the headache was causing extreme but amusing mood swings in the man.

"Yeah, Beckett's got us both on Prozac or something." She gave two thumbs up. "Happy happy."

"Seems to be working its voodoo on you."

She shrugged, bobbing her head. "For the most part."

"So this is your payback… making him sweat for a while."

"Hey, it's just as hard on me, you know. I need my Sheppard fix or I don't function so well." She made a face. "But I can't make it easy on him… I mean, the guy did cheat. It comes with a price."

"A good old-fashioned hissy fit."

"Damn straight," she nodded solidly, but there was a slight smirk tugging at her mouth.

"So what's next?"

"I wanna kick his ass – literally – then grab it with both hands and make it mine all over again."

"Could've gone my whole life without that last visual. Thank you very much."

"You asked."

"So, how do you plan on going about this ass-kicking turned make-up, monkey sex?"

"Can't think of anything that'll work. Teyla suggested sparring with sticks, but…"

"It's an idea."

"I'm not that good. Ronon takes no time in kicking my ass."

"He's Ronon. Sheppard's… well…"

She smiled slyly. "Let's just say, he can knock me over with a simple look. I'd never have a chance."

McKay smirked, scratching his cheek and adding a bounce to his step. "Unless you cheat."

"Cheat?"

"Yeah. You know. Feminine wiles. The guy's seriously hard-up. Wear something Teylaesque." He winked at her. "Cheat."

"Hmm." Her smile grew wicked and her eyes a little distant.

They made their way into the village, then Ronon grabbed hold of her hand and refused to let go. Even Ronon's man-handling didn't seem to bother Angie in the least. She kept that wicked grin plastered to her face and her eyes twinkled with mischief as she looked over the many wares for trade.

Since leaving the tavern the smile's slipped away and she's stiff, jumpy. Rodney wonders if she's hungry, god knows if he doesn't eat… but they all had lunch before leaving Teyla to her negotiations and Angie ate a lot. For a little thing, she can really pack it in.

He knows he has to broach the subject. Ronon obviously saw something that Rodney's missed. The man does seem to have his finger on the pulse of the woman. He waggles his fingers in his pockets and bounces behind her as he walks, trying to figure out what to say.

McKay's fidgeting is making Angie nervous. Her heart's thumping on the verge of a panic attack though she doesn't know why. She has a sudden urge to run away from everything and everyone and hide some place dark. Instead she spins on him in the middle of the bazaar. "What?"

He jumps. "Nothing. No… nothing."

She closes her eyes and groans. "He said something to you."

"He's worried. Wants answers."

_Dammit Ronon!_ She sighs heavily, stepping into McKay's space. "You didn't tell him about John–"

He backs up. "And sign the Colonel's death warrant?"

"Thank God." She sighs and then starts walking. The outdoor shopping area is filled with rich colors and smells. So many things to shop for. She sees a gorgeous navy wrap that would look stunning on Laura. She stops and chats with the old man willing to barter for it.

When it comes to trade, Angie's been surprised to find that the old stereotypes of Earth do not hold true in another galaxy. She's traded as many tiny bottles of nail polish with men as she has chocolate with women. Though the chocolate… not such a stretch most of the time. Her mother once yelled at her father for throwing the second small Mounds bar in the trash because it fell on the floor when he opened the wrapper.

"_Are you insane!"_

"_It was on the floor, sweetheart."_

"_It was chocolate dumbass! You never throw chocolate in the trash. Haven't you ever heard of the five-second rule! And you _never_ throw out chocolate in front of a woman!"_

After that, her father grabbed her mother into a passionate embrace, not knowing that Angie was spying, and he'd whispered something into her mother's ear that made her blush and giggle. Then the two of them kissed for a long time.

Angie smiles at the memory. Her parents were so in-love… so passionate about each other and her. They really had a wonderful life together… _had_… if only they hadn't gone to the bank that day or if they had gone to lunch first like her parents wanted. But no. Angie couldn't spend the time… she had to get back to practice.

Sadness washes over her with the force of a tsunami. Angie stumbles back, bumping into McKay.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"What? Fine. Why?"

His brow wrinkles at her tone. "Something's up… what were those women talking about that upset you?"

She waves a hand. "That was nothing. Ronon gossip. They didn't upset me."

"Well something has… Have you changed your mind? About forgiving Col. Sheppard?"

_What does he think? I'm insane? Of course I forgive him. I love him_. Unfortunately, when she speaks this isn't what comes out. "He's not the only problem, McKay." She can't explain why she can't make herself speak her forgiveness aloud. Her gut clenches and her heart hurts hearing these words: her own words.

"I don't understand."

_Neither do I_.

"Where is this coming from?"

Angie stops again, shaking her head as she turns to look around at the lovely site. She can't help feeling lost in the middle of a dark cave, surrounded by shadows and ghosts blaming her for creating them. There's so much pain… she's been fighting to get through it since returning from Huskin. _Well… maybe not dealing so much as ignoring it_.

Dr. Heightmeyer's a great listener. Both Beth and Laura are great friends. But this is something that they can't understand. At least not as far as Angie can tell. They offer her hugs and pats on the back, but they really don't know what she knows. They can't understand how she feels… no one can.

_I'm on my own in this_.

And John will never be able to forgive her if he finds out.

Her eyes land on perfect blue ones and for the first time she notices that McKay actually has compassion in his gaze. He really does want to help her. He wants to understand.

"Obviously, he's a part of it." Again words spill out, all pain, no thought. "He didn't trust me. He doesn't trust _in_ me – in my love for him."

He scoffs. "Of course–"

She shakes her head, raising a quieting hand. "No. And unfortunately…" A slight sob-chuckle slips out without her permission. "He has reason not to." McKay's brows crease. "I betrayed him, McKay. I betrayed all of them."

"Now you've really lost me. You'd never do anything–"

"How do you know?" Her voice rises in pitch and others start to stare. McKay wraps an arm around her waist and guides her to what looks like an outdoor café. She's shaky, hands trembling; she can't still them as hard as she tries.

They sit at a vacant table. Angie swipes at the tears before they have a chance to fall. "I feel like I don't even know myself anymore."

"Where is all this coming from? Did Sheppard say something?"

"No. It's me. You were right about the fugue states."

His jaw drops and his head falls back slightly. "Ahh. This _is_ about PXT-705." She nods. "What happened? Did you remember something?"

She sniffs, chuckling without humor. "Oh… you could say that."

"Tell me."

Angie closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I… can't."

"I've seen your boobies–" McKay blurts out and Angie's eyes snap open to see if anyone is looking. "You can tell me anything," he finishes without missing a beat. It's as if the leap from her flashing him in a drunken stupor to her revealing her darkest secrets while completely sober is perfectly logical to him.

Angie chuckles again, this time actually amused. For someone she couldn't stand a few months ago, McKay has steadily grown on her. He's not affected by her as others are and yet he's gone out of his way to be her friend, something that does not come easy to this man. And Angie knows how much he cares about John. How much he misses the trust John had in him before Duranda.

Maybe he would understand. He's a physicist. He knows about consequences. Maybe Rodney McKay is the one person who can.

Taking a deep breath, she tells him what happened… what she considered doing for a split second. "And now, somewhere out there, John, Teyla and Ronon are dead. Because of me."

McKay's staring at her as though she's gone completely mad but then his eyes widen as a thought occurs to him. "You mean in another reality."

"Yeah."

"So this is actually about the Major."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… if it wasn't for him being in our reality, you probably wouldn't give this much thought. In fact, you probably wouldn't have even remembered it nor had the fugue states to begin with. If you recall, they didn't start until after we found out where he came from."

"So?"

McKay laughs. "This is really funny."

"Oh, I'm so glad I could amuse you!"

He backtracks instantly, resting his hand on hers. "No. I didn't mean it like that. I mean about your attitude towards him. It's been there practically from the beginning. If anything, you're feeling guilty because of him."

"I am guilty, McKay."

He wags a finger. "Uh uh. Not in this timeline. So you let the devil whisper in your ear for a split second, it happens. It doesn't mean anything. You did what you had to do to survive. You saved them. Your people."

"But–"

"Yes, yes. Another reality. Inconsequential. Who's to say it wouldn't have gone that way even if you hadn't subconsciously thought about it? You were being tortured, Angie. Brainwashed. You were shot for God's sake. You had blood poisoning… a fever of a hundred and three. There are millions upon millions of minute differences that create new timelines all along the way. It's just unfortunate that your photographically-cursed mind bothered to hold onto one possible outcome. You're doing this to yourself. Are you trying to be a martyr or something? You want it straight. Okay. You fucked up."

Angie's eyes widen. McKay just used the f-bomb. McKay never says that! He's too… wait a minute… McKay just cussed at _me!_ She clenches her fists, sudden rage spilling into her blood. "Excuse me?!"

"The guy holding me hostage at the gate. You shouldn't have kicked him in the face. You should have lunged and tackled us both through the gate. That way, we all would have ended up on the right side of the wormhole, but instead you had to show-off your magnificent high kick… which by the way is awesome, thanks for that…"

"I'm really itching to hit you right now," she growls. Then relaxes a moment later… _He's right!_ "I never even thought about tackling–"

He holds up that finger again. "That you know of. But we'll never know. In some other timeline, you didn't hit your head when you went down, you made it to the DHD and we immediately let you through. Another timeline you didn't hit your head, dialed the DHD but someone refused to lower the shield because you didn't have an IDC." He waves a hand. "I could go on and on."

"Please don't. I already have one headache."

"But do you understand? There's nothing you can do about random thoughts… that's why they're called 'random'."

"So… I'm making myself miserable over nothing?"

"Not just yourself." He cocks his head. "And I wouldn't say it's nothing. Obviously it affected you deeply. You have trust issues and on top of it, Sheppard issues. What's amusing is it totally explains how you treat the other one."

"Cloneman?"

"See."

Angie thinks about that for a moment. She hasn't been able to put a finger on why the Major bugs her so much. Why he's a splinter in her side… it's just… she always wants to give him a good noogie or smack him upside the head. "This is really disturbing. You're saying I treat him like that because I'm mad at myself? That's really screwed up."

"On a subconscious level… a definitive yes." McKay smirks. "Then again. You're thoroughly screwed up on a conscious level as well. But we've been letting that slide. And then there's the 'no' answer to that first one."

"Huh?"

"I don't believe you're only mad at yourself. You're mad at the Major just for existing."

"What?"

"He's evidence that there's alternate realities. And now there might be one in which you killed Ronon, John and Teyla. He's living proof that you're… ohdearlord… human and not infallible."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it Miz 170 I.Q. by the time I was thirteen?"

"Twelve."

"See." McKay wags a finger, adding another smile. "I also think you're put-out by the fact that you needed help getting out of that place."

Angie's jaw drops but she can't think of anything to say. She did have a plan to get to the Stargate at some point and dial the alpha site… she just didn't know how long she would have to play the doting daughter before Kolya gave her the chance to split. It could have taken months – if she had lived that long.

McKay continues: "I recall someone – oh yeah, Sheppard – mentioning your bravado about 'not needing to be saved'. At the time I thought it was a wonderful ploy to dig at his hero antics, but in hindsight, I think you really meant it. And now you realize you were oh-so-wrong. You not only needed to be saved. You _wanted_ to be saved. Deep down you wanted Sheppard to come rescue you like the proverbial damsel in distress."

"You been drinkin' without me, McKay?"

"Don't get all defensive, I'm on a roll here. Just listen. It makes so much sense. And really, you'll thank me later. Not that Dr. Heightmeyer isn't good but you're too hard headed for that soft approach. You need a decent smack upside the head."

"I'm gearin' up to give you one."

"Uh uh. That's because you know I'm right and it's making you uncomfortable. You spent, what, eight years pretty much alone, under government protection, which between you is an oxymoron. You couldn't let your guard down… then the whole 'honeymoon' device fiasco – which, yes, I do take some responsibility for that. Wich I have apologized for before and refuse to do again – you let Sheppard in, let him get close even if you didn't mean to. And before that, Ronon. Now, remind me… how many times did Ronon come to your rescue in the city those first couple of months?"

Angie squeezes her fists tight, her short nails biting into her palms. "That wasn't my intention," she says through clenched teeth.

"Of course it wasn't. But I think it is an important part in the point I'm trying to make."

"Then make it fast, before my fist connects with your jaw."

His eyes widen at the threat and he leans back a bit. "I think when Kolya was holding you; subconsciously you believed Ronon would come for you no matter what. You actually expected him to show up. But you didn't expect Sheppard to be leading the charge. It threw you for a loop seeing him come to save you."

She never thought about it, but John did come to Huskin to save her. She hadn't expected him because at the time she'd thought he had chosen to be with Elizabeth over her. "I didn't think anyone would come."

He holds up that annoying finger again. "If that was the case, you wouldn't have held on so hard. You would have let him kill you or you would have let them brainwash you for real. No… you not only expected Ronon, you waited for him. But you wanted it to be Sheppard. You wanted your White Knight. And, of course, in true Sheppard-Mighty Mouse 'Here I come to save the day' style, he… screwed it up enough to make you do all the work." He waves a hand absently. "He always leaves it up to the real brains to do the job right."

Angie glares at him, but inside she's feeling the shadows and ghosts receding. Logically, she knows he's right. She's been fighting a losing battle with her ego. So she wanted to be rescued from the evil madman… isn't that every woman's fantasy – to see the man of her dreams save her from imminent death? Okay, so she's an ordinary, real human woman… she can deal with that if she has to _dammit_.

And because she's human, she made a mistake… that in some other reality caused the death of three people she loves… Well, it's not like she hasn't done that before. The pain that grips her heart for a moment is familiar but the edge has been blunted. If one reality is true, then so must another be. There must be a version of her life out there in the multi-universe in which she did go to lunch with her parents or they never made it to the bank before the robbery… or the robbery never took place. A reality in which she never lost her mom and dad. Never watched Ryan get shot in the head.

And thus… a reality in which she never knew… never loved John Sheppard. _Mygod, is that possible?_

"What now?" McKay asks impatiently. "I see that look in your eyes. You're thinking again. No thinking, Angie. You do that too much… look where it's gotten you. You've got too many wheels spinning and no braking system."

"No… I mean…" She looks him in the eyes. "I get it. I get what you're saying. Really."

"Really?" He seems surprised. "Of course you do. I made perfect sense. You can't fight the logic."

She smiles at him as a thank you. But her heart still hurts with the knowledge that deep down, John doesn't trust her – that he may never. If he did, he never would have given up. He would have expected her to come for him… to _save him_. He never would have felt lost and alone while stuck in the dilation field. If he truly trusted her, he never would have…

"John had sex with another woman!"

"Yeah. We know this. We got drunk over this."

"How can I forgive him? If I do, it's like giving him the green light to hurt me again."

"He wouldn't."

"Not until he gets into another mess where he feels abandoned and lonely. What's to stop him? Not his love for me, obviously."

"Oh, don't go there."

Angie holds up both hands, seeing her engagement ring glimmering in all its glory. She twists it around. "I know he loves me. And I'm… I'm lost without him. He's all I've ever wanted. He's everything to me." She sniffs and blinks back tears as she locks eyes with McKay. "But it's not enough." She slides the ring off her finger and sets it on the table. "I'm not enough for him." Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pushes the ring toward McKay. "Will you hold on to this until we get back to Atlantis?"

His hands shoot up in the air. "What? No. You need to put that back on. Right now!"

Hot tears burn her eyes and her voice loses strength. "Rodney… please."

She's never seen him look so sad, it makes her heart hurt even more. But she has to do this. She can't tie John down; he doesn't want to be. As she gets up from the table, McKay grasps her hand. She turns to him. "I need to be alone for a while."

He nods, picking up the ring. "I'll hold on to it. But it is going back on your finger _before_ we go back to Atlantis. That's a promise."

Angie sighs and slips her hand from his. "I won't hold you to that."


	13. Chapter 13

_thirteen_

Their food forgotten, Elizabeth and Jon lay on the bed in their expensive Las Vegas suite, her fingers dancing over his damp chest hair, his gently tracing up and down her spine, their legs intertwined.

John links his free hand with hers, lifting both up to examine them. Elizabeth watches him as he watches their hands. "Perfect fit," she says, collapsing her fingers around the back of his hand. Jon does the same, squeezing her hand in return before bringing it to his lips.

"You are so beautiful. You know that?"

Elizabeth can feel the blush rising in her cheeks. She kisses his chest before looking up to catch his gaze. "You make me feel beautiful." They kiss tenderly, lingering, then she sighs and rests her cheek against his heartbeat again. "I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you."

Resting her chin on his chest, she raises her eyes to meet his again. "Are you really going to challenge me on that?"

Jon chuckles. "No… I'm sure we're even in that department."

"Bet your hot, tight ass we are."

"Although…" he starts with a playful lilt in his voice. "I did give up eternity for you."

She smiles. "You did."

The playfulness turns serious instantly as he locks his gaze with hers. "And I'd do it again in an instant. I'd do anything for you, Elizabeth. You know that right?"

"I do," she says, holding back tears of joy. "And I feel the same."

He brushes a gentle finger over her cheek. "You'll never have to give up Atlantis for me, baby."

"But –"

His finger over her lips cuts her off. "Never happen. It's our home no matter what. Together we'll make it stronger than ever."

She nips his finger before he pulls it away. "Together." Jon lifts her up and brings her mouth to his, kissing her soundly. Elizabeth braces her arms on either side of him. After several more kisses, she sighs and simply gazes at him. His eyes mesmerize her. His lips make her hungry. And that sweet beat of his heart matches hers making a symphony of their love. "My beautiful husband."

"My beautiful wife."

"Please tell me we'll always be like this."

"Can't do that, honey."

"What?"

"You know that once people get married – following the honeymoon, of course – the sex is just…over."

Elizabeth glides a hand under the bed sheet, fingers gingerly grazing his length. "You think so, huh?" Jon gasps as her fingers wrap around him. She tightens then she releases him and he moans. She grins, kissing his chest and working her way back up to his mouth. "Since we're still on our honeymoon, I guess we better make the most of the time we have then."

Just as Jon's about to maneuver her under him, she rolls off the bed with a giggle and goes for her suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"You didn't think I showed you everything I bought when I went shopping with Sam, do you?"

Jon's eyes widen even as they darken with lust. "What other surprises do you have Mrs. Sheppard?"

Grabbing her goods from the case, she hides her hands behind her back as she saunters slowly back toward the bed. "Do you trust me?"

Jon reaches for her. "With my life." His hands settle on her hips as he tries to draw her back into bed. Elizabeth resists. She brings her hands forward, each holding a silk scarf. "Whoa… what's this?" His gaze narrows playfully. "I thought our kink was closets and bathrooms."

Elizabeth giggles. They do have a certain flair for those small enclosures. "EC wants to come out and play for a while."

"Really?" He leans back, offering up one wrist at a time. "Well… EC gets what she wants when she wants… and since she wants me… well, who'm I to argue."

Elizabeth carefully ties a scarf to each wrist before securing them to the headboard. Jon could get free at any time but she's trusting him to let her be in control. He's even given her newfound boldness a nice little nickname: Elizabeth The Conqueror. She likes it. She likes how it makes her feel knowing that she can do all kinds of wicked, sensual things to him and he's letting go long enough to simply enjoy the ride.

It's a wonderful give and take they have with their pleasure. Elizabeth loves letting Jon rule her body because she knows he'll never hurt her; he's always thinking about her pleasure before his…

ooo

THREE DAYS AGO, Sam pulled into the circular drive of the modest hotel a few miles away from the SGC. "Sure you don't want to come up? Maybe hang out at the pool for a while?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm pretty sure the boys will be off having their own fun for some time."

"As much as I'd love to… I've got too get back to work on that generator."

"Didn't we just have a long chat about you actually taking a full day off?"

Sam laughed. "I know. I know. But you're one to talk, huh? Isn't this the first real vacation you've had in, what, ten years?"

"Something like that." Elizabeth reached for her bags full of purchases. Before opening the passenger door, she turned back to Sam. "Thanks again. I had a great time."

"Me too." Her smile grew. "You might want to take a nap before Jonathan gets back. I imagine the moment he sees your new outfits, he'll go wild."

Elizabeth remembered her own thrill at seeing her reflection in the dressing room mirror. Sexy lingerie has never been on the top of her list of essentials, but now… she did look really good, so the expense this time was well worth it. "I certainly hope so."

Elizabeth popped open the door, but before she could get out, Sam handed her an envelope. "Congratulations, by the way."

"What's this?"

"A little gift from SG-1 and General O'Neill."

Elizabeth opened the envelope, finding two plane tickets to Las Vegas and a 'Honeymoon Holiday' at the Montecito Hotel and Casino. "Traveling the old fashioned way," Elizabeth grinned, waving the plane tickets. "The Montecito. Isn't that kind of pricey?"

"Naw… I know a guy who knows a guy," Sam smiled.

"Six degrees of separation?"

"Something like that. Now shoo… you need to rest up before that hunk-of-a-husband returns to misuse you."

Elizabeth fanned herself with the envelope. "Don't I know it." She waved goodbye to Sam then headed into the hotel lobby. Few people were in the lounge, mostly employees. She stopped at the desk, hoping for a message from Jon. Unfortunately, there wasn't one. A little disappointed that he hadn't called, she shrugged it off as she headed toward the elevator. She should have known what would happen when three flyboys got together; not to forget that Jon and Daniel had their own unique connection with immortality to discuss.

Once in their room, Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and sank into the carpet; exhaustion suddenly overwhelming her from head to toe. She dropped her bags on the chair near the window that overlooked the mountains. She'd forgotten how much shopping took out of her. A nap didn't sound like such a bad idea after all.

Stripping down to her bra and panties, she crawled on top of the silky comforter and within moments, she was fast asleep.

Elizabeth rolled over and opened her eyes. She yawned, stretching and glanced at the clock. What seemed like two minutes was actually two hours. That was some nap. She looked around: no Jon. Damn. She'd been having the most sensual dream about him. His voice was in her ear, whispering in that heated delivery she never got tired of hearing.

Restless and feeling a little grungy, she slid off the bed and headed to the bathroom for a relaxing shower. She could lounge in the bath, but that's something she was hoping to do with Jonathan later. It's a rather large tub, with jets and stuff. Her muscles were still a little sore from all that shopping so the pulsing heat from the shower would help work out the kinks for now.

She'd forgotten how tiring a trip to the mall could be, though happy with the purchases she made. They didn't stick only to Victoria's Secret; Elizabeth needed essentials for daily life. Her supply of decent socks alone was pretty dismal. It was good, getting out with Sam, just having girl talk. There were pangs of homesickness, missing Teyla, Laura and Angie. But Sam's lighthearted chatter and intense shopping strategy left Elizabeth with little time to think about those back home.

Elizabeth adjusted the showerhead so that the jet hit her right between the shoulder blades as she rested her hands on the opposite wall, her forehead on the back of her hands.

She could feel his hands on her skin, swiping up her back and down her arms. Then his hard body was against her back; his thick erection rubbing in the crease of her butt. She wanted him inside her now; she didn't care that her body wasn't ready. The thought of him slamming into her was enough to make her wet. Her nipples tightened almost to the point of pain. She wanted his hands gripping her, pinching and his mouth sucking.

"Jon…" she sighed. When he didn't say anything, she opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder… finding herself alone. _Damn! Damn-damn-damn!_ She could have sworn he was here. "Great. Just great." Sure she could take care of herself, but she much preferred her husband's hands and body bringing her ultimate pleasure than her own hurried release. There's nothing like Jon's manly fingers manipulating her. His tongue rough and tender at the same time… God! She wanted him bad.

_Where the hell are you when I need you!_

Just thinking about him had her unbelievably aroused. She was tempted to turn on the cold water but decided against it. The longer she held out waiting for him, the better her orgasm would be… the tantric way, right?

_Oh screw that._ She wanted him here and now, pounding into her with ruthless abandon. How would she ever hold out? Shaking herself, Elizabeth groaned as she shut down the water and snapped the towel from the rung on the wall outside the stall as she stepped out.

She roughly patted herself dry, still feeling the burning tension between her legs; the blood pounding in her veins.

A shadowy movement at the door made her gasp. Then he was behind her, staring at her in the mirror. His eyes dark, pupils dilated. His warm hands slid over her skin just like in the shower, but now she could see him. His hands rounded her waist and he tugged the towel from her grip. Elizabeth leaned back into him, her hair soaking into his shirt. "Are you real?"

He chuckled. "As opposed to Memorex?" He planted a kiss on her neck as his hands skimmed down her belly, making her sigh with anticipation.

"Oh thank God."

"Are you hungry for dinner?" he whispered below her ear.

"No." Elizabeth lifted her arms, anchoring them around his neck. The movement made her body arch, lifting her breasts and making Jon growl. One of his hands slid back up to cup a mound as the other continued on a downward path, slipping between her legs.

"Good… 'cause I want dessert first." He pinched her nipple as he slid two fingers inside her.

Elizabeth shuddered. "Ooooh!"

"You like that…"

"Yes."

"How 'bout… that?" Elizabeth's legs nearly buckled. Jon pretty much held her up with his hand. With a slow grind of his hips against her backside, he pushed her toward the sink basin. "Put your hands on the mirror." Releasing her hold on him, she did as told and rested her palms on the cool surface. She could see his face darken with desire as he studied her body both before him and in the reflection. His hands slipped away from her and she whimpered as he stepped back. He just stared at her. "Don't move."

"Jon?"

"Shhhh… just stand still, baby."

Elizabeth didn't know how long she could stay put. Her legs were shaky, weak with need. He just stood there for a long time, watching her. His heated gaze traveled the length of her body then turned toward the mirror to catch her eyes. "Amazing."

"What?"

He smiled wickedly. "That as much as I want to fuck you right now… as much as you want me to take you hard and fast… I'm not gonna."

"What?!"

He shrugged. "We've got reservations with General O'Neill and the gang. They're waiting downstairs."

Elizabeth's desire flashed into anger and she glared at him in the mirror. "What!"

"Get dressed sweetie… chop-chop." Jon turned and stepped out of the bathroom.

Elizabeth spun, slapping her hands onto her naked hips. "Jonathan Elvin Sheppard you get back in here and do your husbandly duty right this minute!"

He leaned back into the bathroom, his eyes gleaming with a mixture of amusement and horror. "Where did you hear that name?"

"It's in your file… Or Col. Sheppard's file."

"No it's not. It's been taken out of everything except that damn birth certificate… You got my birth certificate!"

"I know a guy who knows a guy. And unless you want it shouted out from the rooftop, you'll get back over here and make me come but good!"

His gaze narrowed. "That's blackmail."

"I prefer: enticement."

He took a step into the bathroom. "Extortion."

"Incentive."

Another step. "Bribery."

Elizabeth's gaze grazed the tent in his trousers. "Milking…"

Jon had her by the shoulders from behind. He spun her back toward the mirror, slapping her hands onto the glass with his on top. He smoothed his palms up her arms, over her shoulders and down her back until they rested on her hips. "Coercion."

She smiled at his reflection. "Pay-off."

Jon slid his hands up to cup her breasts. "Squeeze-play." She leaned forward into his grasp and rubbed her buttocks against his trapped erection.

"Gratuity."

"Payola."

"Lure."

"Ransom."

"Screw."

Jon pinched her nipples hard as he pushed her legs apart with his knee. "Oh all right." He grinned. She lost his hands for a moment as he freed himself. Then they were back on her hips, holding her tight as he thrust deep inside her. She gasped and Jon's breath rushed out on a groan. "Oh yeah!"

Exactly what she wanted! He pushed himself inside her so hard and fast her feet left the floor with each thrust. He kept his grip on her hips, occasionally grinding before pounding away again.

"What… about… dinner…!"

Jon leaned forward, his hot breath tickling her ear. "I lied. Just you and me, baby."

"Oh…Yes! Yes!" Elizabeth's arms weakened as an orgasm bolted through her like lightning. She cried out again then slumped forward onto the vanity. Jon stalled for a moment but she could still feel him hot and hard inside of her. He wasn't done yet. He had that 'I can fuck for hours' control… And she unleashed it again.

"Look at me, 'lizbeth." His hand tugged on her hair, pulling her head up a bit. "I want you to watch me fuck you. You're gonna see me use you. Squeeze your gorgeous tits… slap your ass… pound" he pulled out of her "this" and shoved back in "cunt".

Elizabeth caught his reflection. He'd managed to cast off his shirt and she could see the ripples in his abdomen as he worked in her again and again. Damn… if there was ever a man made for this… He reached under her and grasped her breasts, squeezing them as promised. They locked gazes in the mirror; his eyes smoky with desire and love. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out Mrs. Sheppard."

She grinned lazily. "Please do… Mr. Sheppard."

And he did. _Oh, God, yes. He did!_

xxx

… And now it's her turn.

Jon settles against the mattress as Elizabeth straddles his legs. He's already hard but she wants him burning, ready to explode, unable to hold back except for the bonds. The scarves are as soft as melted butter and probably just as tenuous against the strength in his beautifully sculpted arms. But Elizabeth knows her husband by now. He'll do whatever she asks of him, just to please her. It makes her heart miss a beat and she swallows a lump of emotion starting to clog her throat.

She's never known such devotion. She's never felt it either.

Smoothing her hands up his chest, Elizabeth stretches out on top of him until her lips hover over his. She wiggles her hips and opens her legs to let his length slide between her thighs then she squeezes her legs back together. Jon's gasp feels delicious. She crushes her breasts to him, the feel of chest hair stirring her, making her moist. She licks her lips. He lurches up to capture a kiss, but she pulls back, placing a finger against his mouth. "You're my prisoner. You'll do as I say, when I say, understood?"

He lays back. "Yes ma'am. But… I beg you…"

Her brows rise. "Yes?"

"Fuck my brains out."

Elizabeth's wicked grin matches his. "That's the plan."

_XOXOXO_

Following the sliver of sunlight seeping through gauzy, silk curtains, Jonathan lightly traces his index finger down the silky smooth arm draped over his chest. Her bicep quivers under his feather soft touch, but she doesn't wake. Jon smiles. He's never drugged someone with sex before; but Elizabeth is blissfully sated, boneless in his arms and sleeping like the dead. She's snuggled tight against him, her head resting on his shoulder, her body warm and succulent. He should be just as tired – hell, he's exhausted – but his body doesn't seem to know from exhaustion when it comes to Elizabeth. Jon sighs a quiet groan. Betrayed once again by the monster between his legs… wanting her again!

He slides that same finger along her rosy cheek, gently easing a sweat matted curl behind her ear. Her nose wrinkles slightly and a heavy sigh escapes, otherwise, she remains immobile… though forever gorgeous. He can't imagine his life without her in it. Without her smile, her voice… her body. _God what a body! And she knows how to use it!_ But so does he. That last thought makes his grin grow.

He made her purr! He almost laughs, but doesn't want to wake his sleeping beauty. He'd heard the description of a purring woman before – probably used it himself long ago when talking with Cam about past conquests – but he's never been quite as turned on as he was when Elizabeth made that sound in her throat as she slowly worked over him, claiming him with every move, every inch she took inside. It was a low, intense rumble that seemed to go on and on, vibrating through both of them as they clung to each other and finally climaxed with amazing intensity.

_Damn, if he isn't the luckiest bastard in the universe_. He brushes his lips against his wife's forehead then drops his head back into lush pillows of their luxurious suite. Calling upon some of the techniques Teal'c mentioned during their 'day-of-bonding' as Elizabeth eloquently put it, Jon forces his body to relax. The tension eases and the throbbing need subsides… for now, at least.

It's at times like these that Jon understands and even pities Sheppard's bond with Angela. The physical need is exhilarating and kind of scary. And his need for Elizabeth is all natural… no alien enhancement required here. If the two of them ended up like Sheppard and Angela… well, it's amazing those two are still alive, is all Jon can think.

Finally, he closes his eyes and lets the craziness of the past three days wash over him.

ooo

The trip through the gate reminded him how much he misses being off-world. But the time spent at the SGC he could lose… except that part in the closet with Elizabeth. Damn, was that hot! He'd never fucked so fast and come so hard in his life. Even as a teenager, he'd had pretty good game. But nobody's ever gotten to him like Elizabeth.

Something the guys picked up on instantly at the SGC. "Whipped" was bantered about quite a bit – even by Teal'c, which made Jon do a double-take on the large Jaffa – all said in good fun which was meant to push Jon into going along with them on a male-bonding outing. It worked, of course. He is, after all, just a guy… and his male ego was at stake for gods sakes.

Between Cam's need to learn all about his 'other' self and Dr. Jackson's – or Daniel's – need to commune with another de-ascended person, Jon's throat was raw from talking that first day back from Atlantis. And he wouldn't trade it for anything… except more time with Elizabeth. The fun of just hanging with the guys – even though he'd never met _them_ before, it was like coming home for real. Being with Cam again, talking about the past… it gave him a bittersweet heartache that has yet to ease.

General O'Neill – Jack… damn, he doesn't expect to ever get used to using that man's first name as if they were equals… though that's exactly what he – Jack – had said they were back at O'Malley's. They were simply four guys having steaks and beer and chatting about the women in their lives. No ranks – since Jon really didn't have one – and no shop talk. Problem was, only Jon had a woman to really talk about.

Jack's sly comments about his 'lady friend' were rather cryptic, though Jon got the hint from the other three that Sam was, in fact, that friend. It just wasn't something they talked about out in the open… fuckin' politics, protocol… whatever.

Daniel had been attached – literally through some alien bracelet – to some woman named Vala, but she disappeared during a mission against this new Ori threat. And Daniel's rather closed-mouth on the subject of Vala for some reason.

Neither Cam nor Teal'c seemed to have a life outside the SGC, giving Jon the impression that they weren't telling him everything about this Ori problem.

And why would they? He's not really authorized to know anything. As Landry said, he's really a non-person right now. Though Jack did say he was putting in the paperwork to clear that mess up. Something about a retro-active birth certificate indicating he is, in fact, John Sheppard's twin brother Jonathan… possibly stolen at birth from the hospital and sold on the black market.

Jon's actually tempted to call himself 'Jack' since it is a short version of Jonathan… but that'll probably confuse Elizabeth even more; would be funny to see Angie's reaction to it though. But, he's too old for another name change. Jonathan works. Sheppard will just have to deal with it.

Jack did want to talk about Angela. Given how close the two are Jon didn't have a problem sharing some information: like what happened on that last visit to PXT-705 and how she's dealing. He also told the guys how he and Angie kicked each other's asses during that rousing sparring match.

"That's my girl." Jack's knowing, fatherly smile told Jon all he needed to know about the man. Just like Ronon, the guy's a marshmallow when it comes to Angie. _What is it about that woman!_

"So what ever happened to Janette… Janelle…?" Cam asked.

"Janeane," Jon helped.

Cam snapped his fingers and pointed at Jon. "Right. Janeane. What did I… I mean the other me… do?"

"You know. You all are awfully sanguine about this… me, I mean, being from a parallel universe. Doesn't it screw with your brains?"

Daniel looked at Jack who looked at Teal'c and all three shook their heads; everyday business for them, it seemed. Then they all looked at Cam. He shrugged. "We just had about a hundred different versions of ourselves wandering through the gate a few weeks back." He popped a French fry into his mouth. "Even bonded with myself… you all know what I mean." They nodded. "So, it's cool in a bizarre kind of way. As long as you don't tell me he's evil or has a goatee or somethin'. I don't deal well with the dark side of me."

"And, of course, there's the whole 'that's-a-cliché' storyline," Jack said with a grimace.

"O'Neill is not fond of clichés," Teal'c said.

Cam leaned back in the booth. "Cliché or not… been there, zatted that." The last remark made Daniel chuckle hard. He must have been there to see it. "So back to Janeane?"

Jon smirked as he downed some beer. "You married her, my friend."

"Get out!"

"Not long after graduation, actually. The proud pop of two rascally boys by the time we went to the Academy."

"Mitchell married his prom date," Jack started. "How… cliché." Only he said that with a big grin as he drank his beer. "Let me guess," Jack motioned to Jon. "Best man?"

Jon nodded. "Yes sir… I mean… yep."

"Betcha threw one hellava bachelor party for me, huh?" Cam laughed.

"Considering we were all under twenty-one… we had to be imaginative. Let's just say, you wouldn't want those pictures for posterity in _any_ universe." That comment made all four laugh especially Daniel who, after only two beers, seemed rather drunk.

Jon must have made a face because Teal spoke up. "O'Neill has labeled DanielJackson a…" he looked to Jack and at the same time they said: "Lightweight."

Daniel didn't take any offense to the label because he laughed as he practically lay down on the table, both arms cradling his head. "I wonder what you did to piss 'em off."

"'scuse me?" Jon asked.

Daniel waved a hand. "The high falutin ancients."

"Yeah, man," Cam added. "I've only known you a few hours… you must've rattled them but good." He laughed heartily. "Can't imagine you following rules made for breaking. Especially the non-interfering kind… you know… that'd make you be the big damn hero."

"Don't know. Don't care. I got what I wanted." Jon grinned into his mug. "Damn good trade up if you ask me."

Daniel pushed his head up with his hand, leaning heavily on his elbow on the table. "How in the world did you get the classiest lady in two galaxies to marry you?"

"Apparently while you would pop into the minds of your friends to offer support and comfort… I…was a bit more… focused. Or selfish, I guess." He couldn't say it. It'd be too crass… too…

"You jumped her!" Cam blurted with a harsh slap on the table.

The restaurant came to an abrupt halt as all eyes turned to the four men. Jon's face felt as if he'd been up close and personal with the sun. Jack's eyes narrowed on him while Daniel's were wide and innocent. Teal'c, ever stoic, raised a single brow, though Jon sensed the man wanted to smirk. It took a few moments but the other patrons went back to their own conversations.

"You could do that?" Daniel asked in a really low, astonished voice. "I wonder if I did that…"

"Not with me, thank God."

"Nor me, DanielJackson."

"And we all know how pissed Sam is at you for not coming to see her any time during your glowy heyday…"

Daniel sat up abruptly. He pointed a stiff finger at Jack. "Hey! It's not my fault she wasn't in any life or death danger that needed my assistance."

"So you couldn't have just popped in to say hello to your Wonder Twin?" Jack raised his brows. "She wasn't feeling the love, Dannyboy. You just have to live with it."

"Wonder Twin?" Jon asked.

"The Super Friends, JonathanSheppard," Teal'c said helpfully. "O'Neill believes ColonelCarter and DanielJackson to be akin to the brother and sister cartoon characters. However, I do not understand the connotation. ColonelCarter cannot turn into other mammalian creatures and DanielJackson has never become a bucket of water or a large chunk of ice." His gaze narrowed on Daniel. "While being human that is."

Jon looked to Jack; he shrugged. "If I'd said Luke and Leia… it would have been just weird."

"Because LukeSkywalker was clearly infatuated with his twin sister in the first movie."

"Don't you mean the fourth, Teal'c?" Cam asked.

"I do not. Star Wars: A New Hope is the only _first_ movie of consequence."

"Which explains why he keeps watching it, over and over…" Jack groaned. "And forcing it on others… over and over."

"You think I have a crush on Sam?" Daniel asked suddenly.

"No. That's why I said it would be weird."

Daniel's brows knit together. "Oh." He turned to Jon again. "So, do you remember it? The jumping part?"

"No. Elizabeth figured it out. Must've been in her dreams, me being non-corporeal and all that. I guess I wanted to make sure I was with the right woman."

"And yet…" Daniel held up a finger. "You came back for a totally different one than who you were originally in love with."

Jon shrugged. "Elizabeth is Elizabeth. I can't imagine her being any different in any reality."

"That is not entirely accurate JonathanSheppard. We have encountered several alternate versions of ourselves… there have been many differences."

"Because of circumstance, T-man," Cam stated. "Even evil me wasn't totally evil. He and the others were just trying to save their world."

"You are correct CameronMitchell." Teal'c raised a single brow. "And did I not inform you to stop calling me T-man."

Cam made a face and motioned with a finger point. "Yes, you did. Sorry."

"But how did you know she was 'The One'?" Daniel asked. Jon was about to answer but the archeologist continued. "Throughout history, cultures have believed in the hierarchy of humans over animals because it is believed that human's have souls – are the only creatures to have them according to some mythology and religions – because of sentience and higher reasoning. To the same degree, gods are over humans or in the case of the Goa'uld beings acting as gods because they are supposedly smarter or immortal."

The three other men simply stared at Daniel. Then Teal'c said: "I believe DanielJackson has reached his alcoholic limit for the night."

"Ya think?" Jack added with raised brows.

Daniel sat up straight, his excitement palatable in his rush of words. "Don't you see? Jon being here, in this reality just shows that everything we've been caught up in – everything is…wrong!"

Cam raised his brows. "What'cha going on about?"

"For one, humans cannot be the only beings with souls because we have come across numerous alien cultures that defy that rule. And it's only ego on our part that states other creatures even on Earth like cats and dogs don't have souls simple because they can't stand upright and don't talk to us."

"I for one believe cats are the smartest creatures to exist," Jack offered. "Especially if they work their way into your house. Have you ever looked a cat in the eyes… they know stuff. Besides… what human wouldn't want to spend most of the day lounging around then go party at night with his pals. No job necessary… just look pretty and bam… life of luxury."

"I do believe that is how you have described super models as well, O'Neill."

"Paris Hilton," Cam added.

Jack shook his head. "Naw… it's in eyes. You gotta look in the eyes. All cats got it… those others… the lights aren't even blinking."

Daniel sighed impatiently. "Plato wrote about Beings that were split apart long ago and scattered around the world so that they could never reach ultimate fulfillment and threaten to usurp the power of the gods." He waved a hand. "That's where the idea of soul mates comes from. The two halves of the Beings are reunited for all eternity once they find each other. That connection gives them power. Mostly the power of happiness but even that is something amazing when all else is chaos. Even stretching the theory to include all the souls that exist in all the galaxies; not only in human's but all other creatures in existence –"

"Even bugs?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Daniel sneered. "Even bugs."

"I hate bugs," Jon grumbled.

"Nasty little things," Jack agreed.

"Sometimes, not so little," Jon added, scratching at his neck.

"I read about that. Happened to you too, I take it."

Jon nodded, a violent shudder racing his spine. Being trapped on that jumper, getting his life sucked out by that damn thing would always be one of his worst memories. "So far, most of life on Atlantis has been a wash. Couple of planets my team went to that his didn't and vice versa. Mundane stuff."

"And Angie."

"That's the big one," Jon said. "I can't even imagine…" Well, actually he could, in fact, see it plainly in his head at times, but that's not something he plans on sharing with the woman's self-appointed pseudo-father. Jack O'Neill may be close to twenty years Jon's senior, but he had no doubt the General could kill him any number of ways. Silently. Painfully if he wanted.

"What's wrong with Angie?"

Jon smirked at Jack's defensive tone. "She's not Elizabeth." Jack fought it for several seconds but the smile finally broke free. He clinked his beer mug to Jon's and they both drank.

Their short interlude managed to make Daniel roll his eyes, but not lose his train of thought. The guy was nothing short of a dog gnawing a bone. "The Bible talks about the immortal soul belonging strictly to God for him to do with it as he chooses once the mortal body has lost purpose."

"No free will?" Jack asked. Clearly he was trying to throw a wrench in Daniel's spinning wheels but Dr. Jackson was having none of it. Even his inebriation couldn't stop the floodgate of knowledge and ideas he was determined to bounce off all of them.

"Only part of the deal while within the mortal body, too some extent and only in some religions. But that's not the point. I'm talking about the soul, Jack." He turned to Jon again. "There's a reason you chose this reality. This Elizabeth Weir."

"Because she's hot," Cam said.

"Cheers!" Jon raised his mug.

Teal'c looked amused if not completely interested, perhaps wondering if he could sneak away to the restroom until Daniel finished. Cam's confusion was evident even though he tried to hide it behind the silly grin. Jack, however, seemed to be taking it all in stride, baiting Daniel between sips of beer or the shelling of a peanut.

Surprisingly, Jon was hanging on Daniel's every word. There was something in what the scientist was taking a long time in saying. Not unlike McKay in that aspect. He sat staring at his beer mug as if completely uninterested, but his ears picked up every word. It was as if his thoughts were moving along the same lines as Daniel's because he had the tiniest inkling of where this was all going. It was on the tip of his tongue…

"Plato was brilliant but didn't – couldn't – know about multiple universes. People making daily decisions that ultimately split the universe into infinite versions of itself. If everyone already has only half a soul… when the universe splits, doesn't that soul split as well? And if so… how infinite is the soul? And what happens when one of those versions of reality gets destroyed… what happens to all those souls – or partial ones."

"Are you considering that the soul does not exist, DanielJackson?"

"No." Daniel said firmly. "What we know of the soul is that it is energy. Pure energy. We don't know where it comes from, how it's created or where it goes after death. Some ascend but that is not death. If it was, Oma would not have given me the choice of ascension over death. So the two are mutually exclusive. No energy is infinite… spread too thin and it dissipates… but it may also reintegrate unto itself."

"So one version of me dies in one reality, that energy is transferred to another," Cam said.

"Theoretically. Of course Entropic Cascade Failure was theoretical, then not, then it was again considering we had all those copies hanging out and no one had seizures like Dr. Carter did after coming through the quantum mirror."

"McKay said something about it being the mirror's fault," Jon offered.

"He did," Daniel cocked his head.

"Ummm… My McKay, I guess I should say."

"Right," Jack grunted. "Can't have too many of those in the universe."

Jon shrugged. "He got stuck in an alternate reality where his other self had just died. It took days to get him back. He had just started having the seizures. He thought the aliens that made the devices did it on purpose so no reality could be overloaded with copies. They were only meant to visit, not stay."

Daniel nodded along. "That would be a good deterrent. And it would explain a lot."

"Like why I'm not having any problems."

"Yeah. Of course, if you were able to retake human form without any hassle–"

"He means not being returned naked," Jack smirked. "Twice."

"Oma has an odd sense of humor," Daniel said.

"Oma likes to make you look silly," Jack amended.

"I'm just surprised they let you come back to a reality that wasn't your own. You must've made an impression on them. Or at least made a powerful friend."

"Wish I could remember."

Jack grimaced. "Those wacky Ancients aren't big on the helpful scale." He looked like he was going to say more but then thought better of it. "Sorry. You were babbling, Daniel?"

Daniel scowled a bit then looked to Jon. "You were in love with the Elizabeth Weir from your reality. Yet from what you have told us, your reality is actually not a spawn of ours. At first you believed, and rightly so, that you were split off from when Major Sheppard took the jumper to the hive ship and the Daedalus didn't arrive in time."

"Yeah."

"But now we know, given that your parents didn't get divorced and you didn't move to California with your father, that you grew up on a farm… befriending Mitchell. So, even though the timelines seem to match up perfectly in Atlantis, the split didn't happen then… you and Col. Sheppard were possibly never the same person beyond conception. It's impossible to know when the change occurred."

"Daniel?" Jack asked lightly. "What's your point?"

"I think Plato was right on when it came to the Powers That Be not wanting someone else taking what they have. Only he didn't have the information we do. The PTB didn't just send split souls across the galaxies, they fractured them through space and time as well."

"As a way to insure they're power base," Teal'c said, looking rather insightful. "As long as enough souls could not be reunited, they would have nothing to fear."

"Exactly!"

"I don't get it," Jack said. "Which isn't saying much, 'cause I don't get a lot of things you go on about."

Cam straightened in his seat. "I think he's saying having Jon here with our Elizabeth is a good thing." He looked at Daniel. "Or am I missing something."

Daniel smiled. "Yes. That's what I am saying."

"I believe DanielJackson has also indicated that such a pairing is quite rare." Teal'c turned to Cam. "And that your soul mate may be in another reality, perhaps living as a cat at this very moment."

Cam raised his brows. "From all that, you got that my soul mate is a cat… in another reality."

Teal'c arched a brow. "I did."

"Added irony… a tomcat," Jack chuckled as he sipped his beer.

"Given my luck with love, no doubt."

Jon heard their exchange but all the while his mind was reeling with what Daniel had just said. If it was true – and there's no way to prove it – then not only was his relationship with Elizabeth (this one) predestined, but he also managed to stick it to whoever tried to keep them apart. _Good for me!_

Daniel was back to drinking his beer and eating peanuts, his energy dipping as his brain slowly shut back down. Jon would always wonder if these insights the archeologist managed to pull out of the air were simple fanciful notions or actual knowledge he'd managed to retain from his two times being ascended. He also mentioned something about using the Replicator Carter as a conduit to gain some of the information locked in his subconscious. Not that he admitted to understanding any of it. The fact that it was there, buried deep inside made Jon consider his own time with the Ancients.

Does time actually matter there? How many realities did he visit before landing on this one? And how _did_ he know this was the place for him?

"So," Jon started. "What's this all mean?"

"Daniel?" Jack said.

"Hmm?" He looked up from the peanut shell that seemed to hold the mysteries of the universe locked inside.

"Me and Elizabeth. Soul mates from different realities etcetera."

"Oh… I guess you get your happily ever after."

"That's it? No extra powers? Nothing to kick the bad PTB's asses," he glanced at Jack. "Assuming they have any."

Daniel's brows knitted together and he stared hard at Jon. There was a sadness in Daniel that he hadn't noticed before; eyes haunted with pain and Jon felt a pang of sympathy for the man. "Being happy with the woman of your dreams isn't enough for you? What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Indeed," Teal'c sighed.

Both Cam and Jack threw peanut shells at Jon.

xxx

Jon sniffs Elizabeth's hair as he rubs his chin against her head. _Oh, she's definitely enough for me. _

They've been in Vegas two days. Of that, they've been in bed almost the whole time. Aside from the quickie marriage in the tackiest Elvis Chapel they could find on The Strip, they haven't been able to keep their hands off each other.

The Elvis Chapel was Elizabeth's idea. She said that nothing could top their actual wedding aboard the Daedalus. Two of the hotel employees, friends of friends of Sam's and Jack's, stood up for them as witnesses and they were done. Legally husband and wife in the eyes of the USA. Because Elizabeth chose the locale, Jon chose the attire. He had their T-shirts made as promised: bright red with white writing; hers reads: Dr. Elizabeth Sheppard and his: Dr. Elizabeth Sheppard's devoted, matrimonial, pleasure slave.

The moment she saw it, she burst out laughing, her face turning as red as the shirt. "You can't wear that!"

"Why not? It's Vegas," he said. "And besides," he trailed kisses up her neck. "It's not like it's false advertising."

She nearly melted into him when his lips got to that point just below her ear. "Wear whatever you want, just marry me so we can have our second wedding night."

He pulled back. "Only if you promise no laughing."

She ran her hands over his chest, stopping at his heart that always managed to pick up speed when she touched him. "I promise… if you don't get stuck in your pants again."

After that, they'd marched straight into the chapel and said the 'I do's' once more. And as much as he loved seeing her in that wedding dress before, Jon would swear she looked just as beautiful in the pair of jeans and the purposely too-tight T-shirt.

And then they made love as if they hadn't been together in years. It was slow, fast, languorous, rough, gentle, teasing and endless. He'd made her come so much, she begged him for mercy; which he only laughed at because a moment later she was begging him for more.

He's never known a woman so much his match in bed when everything else she does is so above him. At first he was worried she'd be timid about his lust for her. On the surface, Elizabeth looks cool and classy. She's intelligent, articulate and commanding. Buried beneath that educated, polished exterior, though, is one hellava wildcat who likes sex just as much as he does. And she's not as docile as she was in the beginning. She's finding pleasure in her power over him just as she takes pleasure in his power over her. She's always trusted him; and she made it clear that being dominated is as much a release for her as anything else. She likes being stripped of command… of not having to be in charge all the time. And Jon stays attuned to her likes and dislikes. But it's more than that.

He's discovered the beauty of silence: looking into her eyes as they linger with each other over their morning coffee, watching her face as she slowly slips into sleep, or holding her through the night. And not just the good nights either; but the ones that keep her tossing and turning with strange nightmares and names of the dead on her lips.

He never knew the other Elizabeth like this. He was in love with her from afar, had been from the moment he saw her in Antarctica, having flown General O'Neill to the secret project. Had it not been for Beckett firing that drone, Jon never would have gotten clearance to go down the elevator. He never would have found out his touch could activate Ancient devices… and he never would have met her.

Without finding Elizabeth, he never would have found out what had really happened to Cam. She'd given him his friend's file. Jon hadn't told this Cameron Mitchell the whole story; hadn't wanted to leave him with a bad taste in his mouth. Jon's best friend died in the fight to save Earth from Anubis… leaving his wife and two sons alone. The Air Force gave him justice with a hero's funeral, all the trimmings; but it wasn't what Janeane and the boys needed.

Elizabeth had watched him read the file. She'd placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said the words he had needed to hear for so long: "I'm sorry, Jon."

Jon hadn't cried. The tears had come and gone nearly a year before. He knew the risks just as well as Cam had. What had made the lump form in his throat that day was the risk Elizabeth had taken in showing him the file. It had still been classified. He hadn't yet signed on the dotted line. The compassion she showed him, the understanding in her eyes… that's when he really fell for her. And that's why he signed on to go to Atlantis. For her.

But this isn't _her_. Daniel was right about that. This Elizabeth is not the same woman. He knows that woman and all his people are dead. Atlantis was destroyed as he contemplated ascension over death on some higher plane. He might not remember it, but he feels it in his bones… in his blood. He _knows_ he watched his friends – hell, his family – die and couldn't raise a finger to help them. The screams that wake him during the night aren't simply imaginary. They're remnants.

Jon hugs Elizabeth tighter. She snuggles into him with a happy sigh, her hand freely roaming over his chest for a brief moment and everything else fades away. He stares at her peaceful face for a long time before closing his eyes.

What does it matter? He said it before: Elizabeth is Elizabeth… no matter the reality. Somehow he'd been drawn to her no matter what. Even Sheppard hadn't been immune. And isn't their relationship just as powerful? Their friendship just as important?

Jon's sure about one thing: he and Elizabeth were meant to be together in one form or another in every universe. _Hell, there's probably a reality out there where she is a cat and I'm a dog and we're still together._ The thought makes him chuckle lightly.

"Jon?" her voice is heavy with sleep; her eyes barely open.

"Shhh," he kisses her temple. "I love you."

"No more than me," she sighs, once again slumbering away.

Jon grins, letting sleep finally reach for him. Happiness is powerful stuff. And Elizabeth is his happiness.

_Luckiest man in any universe!_

* * *

a/n: Carter's six degrees to the Montecito (_Las Vegas_) was inspired by: AT worked with D Hewlett who guest starred on _Without A Trace_ with Jerry O'Connell who guest starred on _Las Vegas_ (a couple times). 


	14. Chapter 14

_Fourteen_

Teyla finds Angie standing on a cross-way balcony overlooking the market place. She leans her forearms on the railing right beside her friend who she studies for a moment; determining what approach in conversation she should take.

McKay told her about the sudden change in Angie's mood – something which Teyla has grown accustomed to because it happens frequently. She was not prepared for the other development, however. That is disturbing news.

The remnants of tears stain Angie's cheeks. Red-rimmed, slightly swollen eyes belie deep pain; shallow breaths shudder through her body.

Teyla bows her head. "The negotiations went well. I believe Dr. Weir and my people will be most pleased." Angie nods, but does not look away from the view of the market place. She is rubbing the now naked finger on her left hand. Teyla places her hand over Angie's and stills the fidgeting. "Perhaps your body is missing something important."

Angie sighs heavily. "I'll get used to it."

With a gentle finger under Angie's chin, Teyla turns the woman so she can look her in the eyes. "You do not have to."

"Yes, I do." After a moment: "What did he tell you?"

"Dr. McKay mentioned you were upset. He suggested my perspective would be far more valuable than his own."

"Why's that?"

"I am also a woman in love."

Angie's eyes widen. "You're in love with Ronon? Does he know?"

"He is aware."

Angie's solemn expression returns as her brows crease. "What's wrong? You can't tell me he's unhappy to know."

"I was once bonded to someone. Long ago." She can feel Angie's eyes on her so she turns to look into them. "I loved him very much."

"More than you love Ronon?"

"I… perhaps… Feelings cannot be measured in such a manner. We were promised from childhood. Bonded young." She drops her gaze as the long dead pain returns. "But…"

Angie nods. "He hurt you."

"Deeply. I did not rise from my bed for many days. I spoke to no one. I could not lead my people."

"What did he do?"

"Spoke falsely."

"He lied to you?"

"Lied. Yes."

"About what?"

"He promised we would always be together. That he would never leave me."

Angie's eyes and face darken with understanding. "He was culled."

"Yes." Teyla rests her hand on Angie's again. "Col. Sheppard has not suffered such a fate. You're happiness is still within your grasp."

A sob trembles through Angie's body and she covers her mouth to keep it from escaping. "What about _his_ happiness, Teyla?" she whispers hoarsely.

"You are his happiness."

"I wish I could believe that. I really do. But…" She leans heavily on the railing and bows her head. Tears slip from her face and hit the ground.

"You have lost your faith in him. Because of the other woman."

Angie's head snaps up. "McKay!"

"He did not need to tell me. I witnessed the interaction between the Colonel and the woman on the planet. It was very clear she was enamored of him."

"I'll bet."

"And yet…he did not hold the same feeling." Teyla rubs Angie's back. "Unless he is looking at you. Then the emotions are clear."

"I know he loves me." She sniffs and wipes away the tears. "He hasn't had much choice in the matter given the lust-o-rama device. And that's so unfair to him. But even still, I don't doubt his love for me. And I love him – heart and soul. In every cell … he's inside me. There won't ever be anyone else." She shakes her head sadly. "But _he_ doesn't believe that."

"I assure you–"

"No Teyla, you can't." A long breath shakes her body and the pain in her eyes makes Teyla wince. "He thinks I left him there. Left him alone. It's my fault he slept with that … _woman_." She hisses the word as if it is evil. "Somewhere, deep down he knows he can't trust me." Her hand dives into her hair, pulling hard at the curling strands. She laughs without humor. "And I warned him, you know! I'm the most messed up person in two galaxies. I know this. I accept it. I warned him I wasn't any good for anyone. But he pushed and he made me …" weeping overtakes her, making her voice grow tight. "He made me think… that I could be."

Teyla wraps her arms around Angie, letting her cry. It is a rare sight for Angie to open up as such, to permit someone other than Dr. Heightmeyer to see into her frailty. Even with the sudden mood shifts Angie does not weep openly, does not offer such insight into her pain.

Dr. McKay is correct. Something has happened in the short time they have been on Belkan. But what could it be? Perhaps it does not matter. Obviously these doubts do reside within Angie; it does not matter what has brought them to the surface.

What matters is that Teyla knows these doubts are pointless. John does love her. She has witnessed his affection grow from mild interest to full blown devotion. She does not understand his actions with the other woman, does not condone it, but it is not her place to condemn him either. Only he has the answers to that. And he must deal with the consequences. But for Angie to feel she is responsible is beyond foolish. To doubt him would be one thing. To doubt herself is something else entirely.

Teyla smoothes her hand down Angie's dark mane while patting her back as Teyla's mother would do. "You must not feel this way, Angela. You are a singular woman. A warrior." She lifts Angie's chin again. "You must reclaim the strength I know is inside you. When we get back to Atlantis, you must speak with John. Tell him of your concerns. Let him put them from your mind. Because he will. He does love you as you love him. I have seen this. It is not a deception for either of you. And he does trust in you and your love. I do not believe he gave up on you or being rescued. Not in his heart. Remember. The mind can play tricks on us, but the heart always knows the truth of a matter."

From her pocket, Teyla pulls out the engagement ring and hands it to Angie. "Read what is written inside."

"My angel…always." She sighs and a few more silent tears slip down her cheeks.

Teyla wipes the tears away. "That is from his heart to yours. Eternally. There is no doubt."

"But–"

Teyla takes the ring and slides it onto Angie's finger. "Do you know the tale of this ring?" Teyla asks quietly. "How it came about?"

Angie stares at her hand, but makes no attempt to remove the band. "He had it made here."

"This is a trade based people, Angela. You know this. You had Elizabeth's necklace made here. What do you believe John could have bargained with to have such a creation brought into existence?"

Angie stares at the ring as does Teyla. The exquisite detail of the polished swirling colors reminiscent of a sunset over Atlantis, engraved fine gold hearts all around the band. There is no other like it in the universe. It is unique.

Angie meets Teyla's gaze. "I never even thought about it," she says quietly, shaking her head. "It must have been something of value."

"There are differences in value out here, Angela. What is one person's prized possession is another's trinket to be tossed aside."

"Well, he didn't part with his Johnny Cash poster, I know that," she chuckles softly.

Teyla does not understand the humor in the remark so she moves on. "Do you know of the personal items he brought with him on his first journey through the Stargate from Earth?"

Angie's eyes lock onto Teyla's. "Everyone knows about the football video. He had something else?"

Teyla grins softly. "I understand military personnel know how to pack properly. At least that is what Col. Sheppard told me."

She grins at that. "He can be a sneaky one." Her smile fades and she raises her brows. "That's what he traded… something he managed to hold onto even when he wasn't supposed to bring it?"

"Something he never believed he would part with for any reason."

Her eyes glaze with panic. "What? What was it?"

"Do you recall the planet full of mist?"

"The one where you could create your own realities. Sure I heard about that one. You were with John."

Teyla nods. "I saw your world through his thoughts. I also met people, friends of his long passed… has he told you of Mitch and Dex?"

She shakes her head, studying the ring again. "He doesn't share much when it comes to his old life."

"Perhaps it is too painful to speak of."

"I guess."

"Once we returned to Atlantis after that experience, I urged him to speak of the incident that took the lives of his friends. I also needed to understand why he would create such a reality in which they were still alive only to have to live through the pain of their loss again. He was not forthcoming, but as you know, I am very patient."

Angie looked up again, meeting Teyla's eyes. "What did he say?"

"He simply wanted to see them again. He had started to forget what they looked like and it was disturbing for him because every time he opened his wardrobe, he would be reminded of them, but could not clearly see their faces anymore."

"I don't understand."

"I did not either. Until he opened his wardrobe and showed me two medallions placed neatly in a drawer all of their own."

Angie visibly swallows and her face pales. "Two medals?" she asks softly. "What did they look like?"

Teyla looks to the sky then back down at Angie. "I am unsure of the description." She kneels and draws a finger through the dust covering the walkway. "They were shaped as this … with the side of a man's face–" Angie's intake of breath is audible and high-pitched. Teyla looks up. Angie is covering her mouth again and fresh tears hover in her eyes. Teyla stands and places both hands on Angie's shoulders. "I did not say this to upset you."

Angie shakes her head, closing her eyes, letting the tears flow freely. "Purple Heart." Her voice is shaky and barely a whisper. When she opens her eyes again, they are full of anger. "Are you telling me John traded the Purple Hearts of his two best friends. His two _dead_ best friends … for this?" She holds up the ring.

Teyla shakes her head. She presses her hand to Angie's cheek. "For you."

Angie shakes her head almost violently as she takes several steps back. "I don't … that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! How…why would he do something so stupid! Why?!"

"Angela–"

Without another word, Angie rushes through the crowd.

"Angela!" Teyla calls, but her friend has vanished into the market place. Teyla taps her headset. "Dr. McKay." No answer. "Rodney!"

"Yes…yes…Teyla? What is it? Did you get her–"

"We have a problem," Teyla sighs.

"Well, crap, Teyla, I could have told you that. But I think I've figured out what's caused her–"

"McKay, Teyla, Ronon? This is Sheppard, come in."

"Colonel?" Teyla asks.

"Hey, Teyla," he responds, his voice strained. "We have a situation here."

Teyla heads for the nearest staircase. "We will return to Atlantis immediately." _Once I find Angie!_

"Negative."

"Negative?" That is McKay. "What do you mean?"

"We…ahhh…have a sort of outbreak. A rash in the city. Everyone's been affected. If you come back, you'll be exposed."

"So what are we supposed to do?" McKay whines and Teyla rolls her eyes even though he is no where around to see her do it.

"Just relax, McKay," the Colonel says firmly. "Ronon?"

"As usual, he's not sporting his headset at the moment," McKay says. "Too busy chatting up the local union buddies."

"What about Angie?"

"Ahhh…" McKay drags it out. "She's … fine. Off shopping, I think."

"Right. Teyla. Dr. Beckett's here. He wants to explain the rash. See if there's a chance you might know of a cure."

"I am listening," she says. Dr. Beckett tells her the symptoms and what the rash looks like. At first she cannot picture anything he is mentioning until he tells her about the dark spots that accompany the redness. "I believe I am familiar with this rash, Dr. Beckett."

"Oh, thank God, lass. Please tell me you know what to do to get rid of the bloody thing."

Teyla smiles and nods. "I believe the symptoms will lessen within one day and vanish within ten days."

"Ten days!" Col. Sheppard yells over the com and she winces. "We can't go ten more hours like this, Teyla. We need something to get rid of it now!"

"There is a possible solution, Col. Sheppard. However, it will require the four of us to travel to another planet. One I am familiar with, though I have not visited in many days."

"Which planet?"

"The world itself does not have a name that I know of, however, the kingdom is called Lartec Msagro and the Man-of-Arms is named Treyhil. They are powerful healers. I have a good relationship with them."

"So why haven't you mentioned them before?" Col. Sheppard snaps.

Teyla clears her throat. "That discussion is better left for a different time. Dr. McKay, are you listening?"

"Can't stop with you two blaring in my head."

"Where are you?"

"In the tavern."

"Very well, I will meet you there. Col. Sheppard, we will contact you once we have arrived in the kingdom and spoken with Treyhil."

"Okay, we'll wait to hear from you," Col. Sheppard says. "Atlantis out."

Then there is silence. For a moment: "So, what's the other problem?" McKay asks.

Teyla closes her eyes then pinches the bridge of her nose. "Angela ran off."

"And you didn't chase her? Are you insane? We can't go anywhere without her, Sheppard would kill us. Oh, wait, what am I thinking! Ronon's not ten feet away from me. He's going to kill us first."

"Not if we find her."

"And how do you suggest we do that, hmmm?"

Teyla grinds her teeth. "I suggest you open your eyes and look, Dr. McKay. As will I."

Again there is silence on the radio until she hears a grumbled: "Fine." A click follows indicating McKay has shut off his radio connection.

_ooo_

"McKay, Teyla, Ronon? This is Sheppard, come in."

Angie nearly falls down the stairs as her feet stop abruptly at the sound of John's voice over the headset. A surge of love swells in her chest, but her heart still hurts and now feels like it's about to explode. She desperately wants to talk to him… but not right now. Not when everything is so…

Ignoring the conversation the teammates are having, Angie stumbles blindly through the bazaar, tears blurring her vision, anger heating her face. Though for the life of her she can't figure out why she's so upset. She glances at the gorgeous ring John gave her. The sign of his love for her. Why is she so mad at him? She fell in love with the thing the instant John showed it to her. He had it _made_ for her. Not something he picked out of a store window or glass case, but specific…for her. Atlantis specific, that is clear. The colors are too rich and too complex to be anything other than a depiction of their gorgeous dusk skyline.

And yet looking at it now breaks her heart! How could he have given up something so important? She isn't worth losing that part of his history. Throwing away the last remnants of his best friends on her? No! John couldn't have done it. Teyla must be mistaken.

Harshly swiping the tears from her face, Angie changes direction and charges for someone she knows will tell her the truth. And if it is what she fears the most… she will make amends this instant.

The little shop set in the midst of the trading center is unusually quiet. The last time John brought her here, it seemed everyone and their mother was milling about trying to get a look at Gentri's newest creations. Angie slips through the curtained doorway and bumps right into Berat, Gentri's grandfather and the master of artwork before his granddaughter took the reins.

"Why… who's that…?" He squints at Angie. "I know you, young one. Do I not?"

Angie offers a watery smile. She remembers really liking this old man. "We met before, sir. My name is Angie." She offers her hand but instead of taking it, Berat grasps her left one in his painfully delicate grip and lifts it to his eyes.

"You belong to Sheppard!"

"You remember John?"

His smile if full of light. "I remember this piece. And… Sheppard? Yes. Gentri could not stop speaking of him. She is a young one… full of ideals… romantics. And Pela… my wife has her own dreams for Gentri. When you're man returned I understood much better." His eyes glitter with amusement. "I see you know the feeling well."

The heat of a blush rises in her cheeks. Yes, just one look at John Sheppard is enough to set a woman's – no matter the age – heart all aflutter. Aside from his gorgeous looks, he exudes compassion, empathy and warmth… passion. Plus, he's a natural flirt, which only makes resisting him futile.

"And you, young one. I do recall meeting you sometime later. The two of you together. Yes. Yes. Gentri's young heart was wounded, but she saw the fire within you both."

_Crap!_ Gentri had a crush on John and the moment she saw him with Angie she got her heart broken. _Now what do I do? She probably hates me._ "I actually came to speak with her. Is she here?"

Berat turns and calls out. "Pela. Where is Gentri?"

A gray-haired woman about the same age as Berat appears from behind a thin, tan curtain, drying her hands on a cloth. "What are you bellowing old man?"

He practically shoves Angie's hand at the woman. "This is the love of Sheppard."

The old woman's hands flutter to her mouth as she covers a gasp. "Bless the Ancestors, you are real." Angie's confusion must show on her face. She's never met this woman, but obviously Gentri and the old man have spoken to her about John. Pela giggles like a child. "His reverence for you is unmatched. I was certain you had to be a _visali_.

"Visali?"

Berat motions to his head. "In slumber…visions…?"

"Oh? A dream." _So she thought John was nutso and I was a figment of his imagination? Just what did he say about me?_ "No…I'm real enough."

"Oh yes. Gentri spoke highly of you as well. Merely an old woman's notions. You are a vision, are you not, dear child." She comes closer then, taking Angie's hand away from Berat and giving it a gentle squeeze before releasing it. "I can see why he spoke of you the way he did. It was I who introduced him to Gentri. I never let the child meet new customers without me."

Angie nods. Of course. John being John wooed this woman to his bidding. Given the sly look in the old woman's eyes, however, Angie's certain Pela had designs on John for her granddaughter; until he spoke of Angie, that is.

"Gentri!" The woman hollered. "Come child." They wait several moments in silence, simply smiling at each other pleasantly. Pela's second bellow "Gentri!" makes Angie jump slightly.

The pretty young girl, maybe no more than nineteen sweeps aside the curtain as she comes through, her head down, gazing intently at something cradled in both her hands. "Have you seen the like of this matter, Great Mother?"

The old woman wraps her arm around Gentri's shoulders and gives her a gentle push forward. "Put that aside for now, child. This is Sheppard's love."

Gentri's head comes up. She smiles brightly. "Angie." The stone in her hand forgotten, the young woman grabs Angie in a tight, friendly hug. It throws her off her game. After what Berat mentioned about the girl's crush, Angie wouldn't have been surprised by a slap in the face. "How are you? How is John? Are you set for the binding ceremony? I have some wonderful pieces if you're interested…"

Angie holds up a hand stopping the exuberant girl's easy sell. "Can we speak in private?"

Gentri's must sense the desperation in Angie's tone because her face becomes serious and she passes the stone to her grandfather. "Hold this dear one. I will be back shortly." Looping her arm though Angie's she leads the way outside.

They walk away from the crowds, around the tiny building that not only houses the business but their home as well. Gentri, so much more mature than any 19-year-old on Earth, ushers Angie to a patio with a little table and two chairs. The table is strewn with rough cut rocks, some the likes Angie has never seen before. Gentri pushes them aside and motions for Angie to sit. "What has happened? Is John safe?"

Angie nods. "Fine… fine." She can't help the trembling that enters her voice. "It's me, Gentri. There is something I must know. What did John use to compensate you for my ring?"

Gentri slides her eyes away from Angie, looking guilty all of a sudden. "I am not certain I remember. It was long ago."

Angie takes the woman's hands. "Please. It is very important."

Gentri's eyes return and lock on Angie's. "He asked me never to speak of it to you. As part of our bargain."

So, John knew she would react this way. Of course he knew. It's not like she's the paragon of restraint and stability.

"You are the fire of his life, Angie. You know this. We bartered for many days. He did not have much in the way of trade that would be useful to me. My ways are different from others here. It is not only the item for which the owner offers… but the spirit the item holds within." She makes a face. "Great Mother calls me a senseless child when she hears of my notions. But Great Father understands. Mother… my mother was a seer…" she says quietly. Angie's brows shoot up. "I am not… but at times I do feel… different about items that come into my possession." She catches Angie's gaze and holds it. "Some feel wrong… Wraith almost…"

"Evil," Angie offers. "They make you feel sick maybe."

"Yes. I cannot bring myself to ever touch them. To work with them or blend with others… it would destroy the precious gift. You understand?"

"I do." The trade with John had to be something he valued but also something that was pure of spirit. What could be more pure than his best friends' Purple Hearts.

"When he first brought the items, he only offered one. I could see in his eyes how difficult the choice was. And when I touched one, it did not feel whole."

"You needed both?"

"They did not feel the way they should when separated. Together… the spirit was strong. John uncovered both, identical in nature… he said they were the hearts of his friends."

Angie's sharp intake of breath only partially stunts the whimper that escapes. "Oh God."

Gentri must see the pain in her eyes. She leans in, eager to appease. "He said they would understand. They would encourage such an exchange because they loved him so. Because they would bless this binding."

Angie's racing heart stutters. He said that? _John would know, wouldn't he? If they were his best friends, he would know their wishes…_

"It was difficult to part with the items," Gentri says. "That was clear. But when he spoke of you… I must admit to jealousy, Angie. He is very much the man I would pray to the Ancestors to give."

Angie nods. "Yes…" She understands all too well. And it makes her heart swell with pride even as it breaks for John. He's given up so much for her. What has she ever done for him that could make up for it?

"When I finally saw you together, it made my heart hurt. Not out of jealousy –" she grins shyly. "Not _only_ out of jealousy, I should say. Again. It was like the items. Apart they were not complete. Together the spirit was strong. It is the same with you and John. I knew one thing when I saw you together… I wish to have such joy in my life some day." Gentri pats Angie's hand before rising. She returns a moment later with a plate of cookies and a cup of water. "You do not look well, Angie. Has something happened?"

Has something happened? Understatement of the millennium there, kid. _Joy?_ How about utter heartache, pain, anger, regret… unrelenting passion… to-die-for love…_I do have all of that… including the joy. God, how could I have been so stupid? How could I have let John even think I wouldn't take him back? Yes, he made a mistake, but for Gods sakes, the man was alone for six months! And something tells me that_ woman!_ had more to do with this than I wanted to admit. John told me he wanted to explain. If there's more to it, then he damn well better. And I'm gonna damn well let him!_

Gentri presses a cookie into her hand. "Eat." Then pushes the cup toward her. "You will feel better. Then we'll speak more. I will return in a moment."

She pushes the cookie past her lips; it's dry but melts like butter against her tongue. She's been feeling off since they came to Belkan. No… since Ronon dragged her into the saloon. Her emotions have gone wild in the past hour. One minute she's so in love with John she can't stand being away from him and the next, she's just as eager to run and hide. Then all she wants to do is kill him for straying, for giving up on her.

Maybe she's finally gone over the bend. Maybe this is what crazy really feels like!

John Sheppard is an honorable man. An honorable, healthy man… stuck in some weird-ass place with some alien ho probably bent on getting in his pants before she loses the chance by ascending. I know I would be if someone that gorgeous showed up on my doorstep.

She chuckles quietly. Isn't that _exactly_ what happened the night they got together?

And it took him five months to give in. How long had that woman actually been working on him, breaking him down, possibly doing a strip tease right in front of him for all Angie knew. John may be a manly-man, but put a naked woman in front of him and his brain fries. He just doesn't get what he does to women in general.

Absently, Angie munches on the cookie and sips the cool water. As she's waiting, her fingers drift to the rocks on the table. They're rough and dirty. They look quite old, as if they've been buried for a long time in a mountain. A few she recognizes as quartz – from her high school geology days. The others are so obviously alien in texture and color. She picks one up even as she eats more of the cookie. The light catches in a crevice, sending a sparkle of color back out. Angie gasps at the beauty she's holding. It could be a diamond for all she knows.

"They amaze me as well," Gentri says as she retakes her seat. "I have yet to find a way to uncover their truest inner beauty, without destroying it, I'm afraid."

Angie sets the rock down. "What do you mean?"

Gentri lifts and drops a shoulder. "I find some of them to be very delicate, easily damaged, while others withstand harsher treatment. It is difficult to determine which process to use until the top layers have been removed. And yet my method of removing the outer layers usually damages the most delicate of materials."

Gentri slides her hand over to Angie. When she lifts it she leaves the hearts on the table. Angie tentatively touches the medals. She raises her eyes to Gentri, unable to hide the tears that once again shock her. "You've not done anything to them."

Gentri smiles, shaking her head. "I could not bring myself to. Perhaps in time, I would have managed to use them in some form. Smelting is a new process for me. However, the pigment–" she gently traces the purple enamel. "It is one I have yet to recreate. I could not bring myself to destroy such a treasure." Gentri catches Angie's hand again, giving it a squeeze. "Perhaps… you would be willing to trade for these items."

Angie glances at her ring, but Gentri covers that hand easily. "Never would I accept such a trinket," she says with a wry grin. "It has no value here."

Angie giggles and Gentri joins her. She glances at the rocks again and a thought strikes her. "Tell me about this process you use on your stones."

_xxx_

Rodney, Ronon and Teyla are on their way out of the tavern when Angie saunters through the front door. With hands firmly on her hips, she raises her brows to them. "Are we going to save the day or not?"

Ronon grins. "Told you I would find her." Rodney huffs and rolls his eyes. Only moments before, Ronon was glaring and snarling at him for not taking better care of Angie. He stomped down the stairs, ushering both Rodney and Teyla toward the entrance, growling an impressive: "I will find her."

Rodney looks her over, seeing a glint of mischievousness in her eyes as well as the ring glistening on her finger where it should be. She's back to normal – or as close to it as Angie ever gets – which only proves his theory about what caused her mood swing in the first place. Carson would be so proud of him. Though, in all actuality, it's only because he remembered seeing a similar reaction from his mother at one time, though far less drastic.

Angie smiles, tilting her head to the side. Her eyes are still a little swollen from crying, but the sparkle he witnessed earlier while they were walking in from the gate has returned. What really catches his eye is the little black node atop her right ear. "Since when did you start wearing a radio?"

"Since we started hanging out on PXT-705 again. Leave it to you to not notice these things, McKay. I also have a GDO."

He crosses his arms. "Really? Where?"

Angie smirks, arching a single brow then turns her back on all of them, marching out of the tavern. He knows he shouldn't be looking, but he can't help it. Where the hell is she hiding the GDO? There are no extra bulges or bumps detracting from her decidedly curvy form. A moment later he feels the sharp smack of Ronon's palm against the back of his head. "She's taken, for one thing."

"Ow!"

"And she's my sister for another."

Rodney rubs his head. "Right. Sorry."

Teyla follows Ronon out. "Close your mouth Dr. McKay. It is unsightly to gape and stare."

"I wasn't!" _Okay, maybe I was…just a little._


	15. Chapter 15

_fifteen_

They aren't greeted at the gate when they arrive on Lartnec Msagro, though that doesn't strike Angie as odd. What does is Teyla's constant insistence that they not mention Atlantis or Dr. Weir being the leader of the expedition.

"Shouldn't you tell this Lord Treyhil that you do not speak for all of the Lanteans?" Ronon asks.

"What is the big deal?" McKay asks. "I mean, really. Someone's bound to notice that Angie and I aren't exactly attired in the Pegasus Galaxy's rags–" Angie glares at him and he amends words quickly. "General best."

Something in Teyla's manner, the way she's carrying herself, tells Angie they should not be arguing the point. McKay is simply being his usual annoying self, so Angie stops in front of him with a hand up. "If she says don't say anything, then just don't say anything, got it? Geez, how hard can that be?"

McKay points to her clothes. "But–"

"If anyone asks, we're refugees from I-zoola that the Athosian's have taken in." She takes off her radio and opens her hand waiting for Rodney to pass his over. Ronon isn't wearing his and Teyla has already removed hers and hidden it somewhere unseen.

"And what if they've been to I-zoola? Hmm?"

"It's a space gate, McKay. Think about it."

McKay grumbles under his breath as he hands over the earwig. A quick slap upside the head from Ronon stops the mumbled complaining. "Why do you insist on doing that?"

"Because Sheppard is not here to do it." Which makes Angie and Teyla chuckle.

It feels good to laugh, especially after that crazy episode she had on Belkan. _Still don't know where that came from_. But she's better now. More focused. And her conversation with Gentri couldn't have gone better. They came to a wonderful agreement and Angie can't wait to get back to Atlantis and put everything together.

"Angie!"

A hand on her arm pulls her up just as she is about to do a face-plant. Ronon's painful grip on her upper arm relaxes. "What's wrong?"

Angie shakes her head. "Sorry… lost in thought."

Ronon grunts a 'hrmph' then proceeds with the walk, though he keeps his eyes on her. The trek from the gate is rather short – maybe ten minutes – but visually impressive given the thick fields of green grass and flowers. The smells, the bright sunshine, it reminds her of Earth like no other planet has.

In the distance she can see the kingdom, as Teyla called it. Her heartbeat skips. Angie feels like she's just stepped back in time to the Renaissance period. It's even more stimulating as they make their way through the large front gates.

A pleasant tingle surges under her skin as they pass through and McKay makes a quick "hmm" sound. She turns to him, expecting some appreciation for the architecture, but instead he's looking at his watch and then checking over the city with that scientific gaze she knows so well.

People mingle around wearing elaborate robe dresses or tunics, finely stitched and made of rich, vibrant colors. Everyone looks clean and beautifully coifed, as if they have no cares in the world. They seem unafraid of strangers and offer them welcoming smiles, even McKay. Several children rush up to stare and point at Teyla and Angie, though they are mindful of Ronon and do not come too close. This has to be the most relaxed and open group of people she's ever come across since arriving in this galaxy.

"Are they all on drugs?" McKay's never been one to sensor his thoughts.

"They do not fear the Wraith," Teyla says softly.

"And why not?"

"As I understand it, they are immune to culling."

Rodney stops in his tracks. "Immune?"

Teyla nods. "As Ronon is."

Angie leans in to Teyla as they continue through the growing crowd. She smiles at the people, but keeps her eyes wary for sudden changes in attitude. "So why don't the Wraith do what they did to Sateda?"

"This I do not know." Teyla leads them to the largest building and the doors part for them by unseen hands. It looks like the main greeting hall: an elaborate building with colorful fabrics, beautiful sculptures and enormous candelabras. The ceilings and walls are covered with intricate paintings ranging from picture perfect landscapes to surreal fantasy.

_Something tells me these people have access to space travel._ Though from the look of it, they certainly don't flaunt technology. No electricity to speak of, at least that Angie can see. She nudges McKay. "Okay, don't mention I-zoola," she whispers. McKay's about to respond when…

"Teyla Emmagan!" A deep, resonate voice calls from the other end of the chamber. Angie stops short upon hearing the voice; it makes her spine shudder with delight. _Okay, that's just weird._

McKay comes to a halt right behind her. Ronon stops at Angie's side, his hand immediately going to her upper arm…possessively. He probably wants to do the exact same thing to Teyla, but knows she would never stand for that. Angie, on the other hand, he pretty much man-handles as he wishes. She doesn't mind it so much. It warms her heart being under his protection; reminds her of her father… and of Jack.

Teyla continues forward alone as the man-with-the-voice-of-a-god glides down from his perch among many beautiful women who clearly adore him. _And why wouldn't they?_ "Lord Treyhil. It has been many days."

A shimmering sapphire robe flows out behind him in grand fashion. He reaches for Teyla with both hands and Angie can't stop the gasp that escapes when he smiles. She even feels McKay's heavy exhale against her neck.

Now, Ronon is gorgeous beyond belief, John is devastatingly beautiful, but this man. _Oh. My. Gawd!_ Long silky black hair sways around his shoulders as he moves. He's tan in… well everywhere that's visible above the brim of his silken black pants. And from what she can tell, he goes commando. _Damn!_ Angie gets the distinct feeling this visual man-treat has been on the cover of many a bodice ripper back in the Milky Way Galaxy.

He's approximately the same height and build of Ronon – though he lacks the cool dreadlocks and beard – including the perfect abs, only his are revealed for all to admire. But it's his eyes that are mesmerizing. A light golden brown or amber. They are full of life and the delight he takes in it. "What brings you to our humble grounds, milady?"

Angie nearly chokes on the term 'humble grounds'. This place is amazing; sensuous, relaxing, hypnotizing almost.

Teyla stands her ground, though clearly drawn by Treyhil's magnetism.

_That's what it is! Holy crap._ The realization is like a cup of ice water in her face. _He's me!_ Treyhil is a pheromone machine. He probably doesn't even know it.

"We are in need of a potion. There has been an… outbreak of the Neddles in our community." Teyla explains.

"Ahh," Treyhil and Teyla come to a stop in front of the rest of them. "I see you have not been afflicted."

"No. We were on a trade mission and received word before returning."

Treyhil smiles again. He throws open his arms. "How fortunate! You must introduce your fellow travelers so that we may feast with our new friends."

"We do need to help our community–" Teyla starts.

Treyhil waves a hand. "But of course. I will have the potion tended to immediately. It will take little time." Without turning, he snaps his fingers and three of the sitting women rush off; they are beyond silent as they float away on their tip-toes: ballet dancers of the Pegasus Galaxy.

His eyes land on Angie's and she can feel them delving into her mind, as if he's trying to work some subliminal magic on her. His smile falters slightly when she raises her don't-even-try-to-fuck-with-me brow; even as her insides turn to jelly. "Who is this magnificent creature?" He asks as he takes Angie's hand and brings it to his lips, though his eyes do not leave hers. She feels a whimper caught in her throat.

His lips are so full and sensual she just wants to suck on them for all eternity! His silky soft fingers caress her hand as he holds it to his lips and there's something decidedly naughty in that thing he's doing with this thumb. It makes her mind all fuzzy… like when John touches her.

Angie slides her hand from his grasp, he doesn't resist her pulling away, but she sees the glint of a challenge in his eyes. He's amused by her.

Ronon's grip on her arm tightens, though it doesn't hurt, he merely pulls her an inch or so away from Treyhil. "This is Angela."

"Angela," Treyhil sighs her name and it sounds magical and she can't help the blush that rises in her cheeks.

McKay takes a step around and then in front of her. "Rodney McKay," he says, dropping the doctor for some reason.

Treyhil's gaze dances from Angie's to Ronon's then to McKay's before he laughs loud and long. It rumbles pleasantly throughout the chamber, sending another pleasurable tickle along Angie's spine. "I see." He says to Angie. "You are not only claimed, but coveted as well…" His gaze drifts to McKay again. "I understand."

Angie's eyes widen and she looks from Ronon to McKay in turn. She wrinkles her nose as Treyhil's words make their impact. "Ewww!" Angie says, making Ronon chuckle and McKay stammer with refusals.

Treyhil's brows furrow and Teyla steps up to explain. "Angie is Ronon's family and Rodney is a fellow companion."

He laughs again. "Forgive my indiscretion… Ronon."

"Specialist Ronon Dex," he growls. "Of Sateda."

Treyhil's smile lessens. There's unmistakable compassion and possibly admiration in his gaze now. "You are most welcome here, Specialist Dex." He bows his head slightly. His gaze falls on Angie again. Those eyes lit with mischief.

Ronon takes a protective step forward. "You are correct, however. She is claimed by another. Someone I honor."

Treyhill nods at Ronon almost imperceptibly. Angie catches the look in his eyes that was meant for Ronon's confirmation alone. She's instantly relieved that Treyhill does not intend to challenge Ronon. She is relieved to no end, considering…_Damn! This guy's got a lot goin' on._ And if this is what it's like to be on the receiving end of a pheromone machine? She's suddenly got a new respect for the likes of the others on Atlantis who manage to still treat _her_ like a human. Especially those who get the negative effects.

_Oh man…is this what I do to Lorne?_ She's known for a while that the adorable Major has a crush on her, though she's pretty sure it's all chemically related and not under his control, just like many others. But seriously, if what has just happened to her in mere seconds of being in Treyhil's company…_I've gotta stay away from the poor man._

She takes another look at Treyhil, then instantly steps back into the protection of Ronon because she knows that if she's not careful; if she let herself even consider the possibility… she'd do anything for this stranger. She'd walk on hot coals and crawl over broken glass to get him to touch her…_Is this what it's like for John? Is this why he can't say no to me when I want him all the time?_

_John_. She pictures his face and everything else fades away. His lips are far more sensuous than Treyhil's. And only John's touch gives her what she needs. What she craves every day.

John, who gave up something so precious just to prove his love to her. Even though he never bothered to let her know what he'd done.

And yet he broke her heart.

Angie twists the ring on her finger. Where it belongs. _No, not broken. Scratched. Dented even. But not broken._ John is her match. She has to trust in that. Believe in that. She has to believe in them.

_XOXOXO_

John stalks out of the office once the wormhole establishes. "Teyla?"

"No, it's McKay, thank you very much," he snipes. "Lady Emmagan could not be spared from the dinner party, unfortunately."

"Lady Emmagan?"

McKay sighs on the other end. "Yes, yes, fascinating tale of Lords and Rings, but I have your cure, so are you going to lower the shield or not?"

"Just tell me whether it's in a glass jar before you toss it through."

"No need for thud pillows, Colonel. I'll roll it on in."

John motions to Chuck. He looks as miserable as anyone else as he stops scratching long enough to press the button. The shield lowers. "It's down. Any instructions for Beckett?" A jar similar to one made by the Athosians appears below.

"One part powder to two parts liquid, preferably water, I'm assuming, though if you're all as bad off as Teyla has surmised, I wouldn't begrudge anyone a shot of Huskin booze. Well, maybe Kavanaugh… but that's just me."

John retrieves the jar; it's not that big. "Are you sure this is going to be enough for everyone?"

"According to Lord Treyhil, only a small dose of the liquid mixture is required, something like a couple tablespoons, I'm guessing. I'm sure Beckett can figure it out. There is a downside, however. Apparently it can take several hours for the rash to abate, however the itching should lessen almost immediately."

"Good to know." John hands the jar off to one of the gate soldiers. "Get this to the infirmary."

"Yes sir."

"So," John starts. "How's everything?"

"Going pretty well, I'd say, considering we've just made a new trading partner."

"What'd we have to give up for this?"

"Nothing," he laughs, sounding rather ecstatic about that. "Thanks to Teyla's previous trade relationship with Lord Treyhil. He may require Elizabeth to do some negotiations in the future… though Teyla balked at the idea for some unknown reason. In fact, she refuses to permit us to admit we're from Atlantis or that Elizabeth is our leader… it's rather odd, really. Do you think Teyla might not like the idea of us usurping all of her trade partners?"

"Suppose that's a possibility. Anything else?"

"I'm assuming you're referring to someone as opposed to say, what's being served for dinner, which I'm missing by the way so that I can help you keep tabs on your girlfriend–"

John clears his throat. "Open channel, McKay."

"Like the whole city isn't making a pool–"

"McKay!"

"Everything is peachy, Colonel. This Lord Treyhil seems to be quite the catch around here and has eyes for your fiancé but her brother has the growl and bite of a Doberman Pincher so you should have nothing to worry about in my humble opinion."

John rubs his hand over his eyes. "Thanks for that."

"We've been offered rooms for the night; I assume that is all right with you."

"Yeah. Stay the night, it'll give us time to get everyone treated and make sure the doses are correct."

"Good enough. See you sometime tomorrow then."

"Atlantis out." Once the radio connection terminates, the wormhole disengages. John sighs. _He said fiancé… still a good sign._

_XOXOXO_

Rodney returns to the dining room to find everyone finished with supper and enjoying an after meal drink. He rolls his eyes. "You couldn't have waited for me?"

Teyla motions to his seat and removes a fabric napkin from his plate. "It should still be warm," she grins at him and he can see she's already had too much of whatever alcohol Treyhil is serving.

Rodney rushes to Angie's side and yanks the drink out of her hand. "What the fu–"

Ronon and Treyhil burst from their chairs spouting harsh words about his rudeness, but Rodney doesn't care. "How much?"

"McKay!" Angie starts.

"How much did you drink?"

Her upper lip curls and her eyes narrow. "Well if you must know, they just finished filling it. I didn't even get a sip, thanks to you."

"Oh thank God."

"What is the meaning of this?" Treyhil asks, obviously upset.

Rodney sees Ronon glaring at him. "It's… I'm sorry… she's not supposed to have anything that might be construed as alcohol."

"Alcohol… what is this word?" Treyhil looks to Ronon and Teyla. They take turns trying to explain.

Angie turns on Rodney. "Since when?"

Rodney lowers his voice. "Since you started taking some voodoo medication…?"

The light of understanding dawns in her eyes. "Ohhhhh." Her gaze meets his. "That's why I…"

"Flipped out today. Got all depressed…"

"But I only had a couple sips of the ale."

"And we all know how mild alien brew can be."

Her brow arches. "Right." A moment later she smiles. "Thanks, McKay." She gives his shoulder a friendly punch. "You're a good egg."

"Don't ever let anyone hear you say that."

She crosses her heart then holds up her right hand, but she's still smiling. "I swear."

Rodney folds his arms and stares down at her. "Not good enough."

Angie catches his meaning and a sly twinkle flashes in her eyes as she grins. "I promise."

"That'll do." Rodney nods then returns to his seat and looks over his food. "There wouldn't be any citrus in this by any chance?" He glances up and sees everyone staring at him. "What? Just asking."

_XOXOXO_

John stomps into the infirmary. His blood pressure it sure to be spiking. "Carson!"

The tired and harassed looking doctor shakes his head then runs both hands through his hair making it stick straight up. He looks a little like Einstein at the moment, though without the white hair and glasses… but just this side of crazy. "They're going to be fine… a few days in the infirmary, but otherwise… the wounds are superficial."

John clenches his fists at his sides. "I should put them in the brig for this." Two of his best men. His trusted men started a brawl in the middle of the gate room for no reason. Someone else he might have blown it off, but Lorne and Briggs! No way in hell were they getting away with this kind of behavior. Especially since he was now sporting a hellava aching jaw from Lorne's elbow as he pulled back to strike at Briggs.

Carson shakes his head again. "It's not their fault, Colonel." He's watching John carefully. "And it's not only them being affected… is it."

John glances down at his clenched fists and consciously relaxes them. After a moment he groans. "No."

"How many others?"

"Everyone's on edge. It's the damn itching. It's driving us mad, I think."

"I don't doubt. But the rash isn't causing the upswing in tempers. It's something else. Some sort of reaction to the mites that caused the rash… It's chemical. It's not hitting everyone… mostly the men."

"So it's a testosterone thing?"

Carson nods. "Mostly the military types… though some of the scientists have become quite… paranoid." It's obvious he's been working on the problem for a while. The poor man is unshaved and rumpled.

In fact… "How are you feeling, doc?"

"Like I'm going to claw my skin right off." His weary blue eyes glance off John's. "And like I want to hide under my desk."

John advances on the man and he backs up. He's gotten the same reaction from several people since he almost blew his top little over an hour ago. "How's the antidote coming? If this… behavior is anyway related–"

"It is. I've taken blood samples. Lorne and Briggs are brimming with testosterone and adrenaline. I have no doubt the rest of us are in similar shape."

"I seem to be managing."

"I'm sure your fingernails digging into the fleshy part of your palms has something to do with it. But I wouldn't be surprised if the antidepressants aren't keeping you more stable."

"Would they help everyone?"

"I can't say. Perhaps."

John takes a deep breath. He's barely holding on to his rage. He remembers feeling this way before… when he was turning… No! He won't give in to it. He's in charge. "What if we confine everyone to their rooms?"

Carson stares at him for a long moment. "That's actually not a bad idea. It should only take a few hours for me to get the antidote tested. Then we'll go room to room giving it out. I'm going to put it in a shot so it hits the system faster. I want to make sure it's safe that way though."

"Test me."

"Sorry, no can do, Colonel. You're in charge whether you like it or not. I've got my ginnea pig lined up and he's actually not as reluctant as you might think."

"Who?"

Carson almost grins. "Kavanaugh."

John's brows shoot up. "Really?"

"He's been strangely sedate since this new symptom hit. He actually _is_ hiding under a desk."

John snarls lightly. "Take pictures, will ya. It'll keep McKay from bitching about being stuck off-world for the night in some hellish yak smelling tent."

"Aye," Carson nods.

_XOXOXO_

Maybe it's the lack of danger or maybe it was the syrupy red wine at dinner that made him sleep so heavily, but for once Rodney doesn't care that the bed is too soft or the enormous room inside the gothic style castle is a little to chilly.

Whenever he's off-world, he always misses the slight tingle in the back of his mind, an almost silent buzz of energy that he relates to being in Atlantis. But after dealing with Angie's tremulous hold on reality – this one anyway – and the hike from the gate, he gladly accepted the offer of the sumptuous four-post bed, even with the romance novel canopy and silky curtains surrounding it that no man should ever have to endure. He fell asleep within moments of snuggling deep into the handmade bedding; he should have known that would be a mistake.

He feels the change in temperature against his back and turns toward it in his sleep, wrapping himself around it as much as possible. He sighs heavily, part of him awake enough to enjoy the comfort of soft human body, though he's certain he went to bed alone.

"Umm…Mckay?"

Rodney's eyes snap open. His arm's draped over Angie's stomach, his leg tangled between hers. She's lying face up, clutching the bedding to her chest and staring up at the canopy, her eyes wide, brows furrowed. He pulls his arm free and tosses himself away so quickly he falls from the bed with a painful thud. "What the hell!" Rodney pulls himself up and crosses his arms. "This is my room. You have a room. You have a bed. Why are you hording in on mine?"

Still staring at the canopy, Angie offers a shrug. "I didn't like mine so much."

"Too bad Ebonilocks, go find another one… preferably one that's not occupied… especially by me!"

Angie makes a face, clutching the comforter in her fisted hands. "I…" She slides her eyes toward Rodney only to quickly turn her face away and cover her eyes with a hand. "For God's sakes, McKay put on some pants."

Rodney glances down, only then realizing he's buck naked. _Damn that Cadman!_ It's all her fault he started sleeping in the buff. He knows some part of her got left behind in his head. Most of the time he has to remind himself to keep on his boxers and T-shirt… he must have been really tired tonight to forget them. Instantly he makes a grab for the comforter to cover himself up, but Angie's other hand still has a good grip on it and she won't relent. "Let go!" He gives the cover a good hard yank and it flies at him, covering his head.

Rodney wraps the thick blanket around him. "Now. Be a good little girlie and leave so I can get back to sleep."

Angie sits up against the pillows. She's fully dressed, except for her boots. She's staring down at her hands now in her lap. "I… um…" She looks up at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Could I stay here?"

"No… this is my room."

"I know… that's kinda… I mean…" Her fingers pluck at some lint on her jeans and it seems to fascinate her for a long moment. Then her eyes find his again. "I don't think it's a good idea… me being alone… here."

"Why not?"

"Treyhil…"

Rodney's even more wide awake than before. "Did he try something? Go wake up Teyla. Or let Ronon–"

She holds up a hand. "No." Shaking her head, she sighs heavily. "It's not him, McKay. Or, well, it is him, but it's really me… or what…" Rodney watches her. She's nervous, shaking slightly. "It's what he does to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't…" Another sigh. "Like what happened to me with the honeymoon doohickey. He's got it naturally."

"Pheromones? That's just an…" Rodney looks her over. Her wide eyes, the shaking hands. She looks like someone in need of a fix. "Crap."

Angie nods. "Big time." Her voice is soft, trembling.

"Well… you can't sleep here."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm sleeping here. Go wake up Ronon. Or Teyla."

"They're sharing a room."

"Oh."

Angie glances at him before returning her attention to her fidgeting fingers. "I figured… this would be a safe bet. I mean… you and me… we've spent time together before. You're not affected by the whole hormonal thing… plus…"

"Plus what?"

"I thought, you know, we were friends now…" Her gaze rests on his, all hopeful and childlike. Rodney hates it when women act like this, trying to get their way through feminine wiles.

But that's not Angie. She's a straight shooter. She says what's on her mind, damn the consequences. And she looks really… scared right now. Like she's afraid she might do something wrong. Do some_one_, maybe.

With a burdened exhale, Rodney rolls his eyes. "I suppose you can sleep on the floor."

"What!"

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to. As I've stated this is _my_ room. You're the interloper… you get the floor."

"McKay. This is a huge bed. Are you telling me you need to take up the whole space?"

Rodney glances at the bed… with Angie sitting on it, her long, slim legs stretched out and remembers the lovely warmth he felt when he snuggled close to her. _Dammit!_ "Yes."

Her eyes narrow dangerously and her mouth gapes open. "When was the last time you got laid?"

"What! That is none of your business."

"Damn… it's been a while then, huh."

"Look here, missy…"

She waves a dismissive hand. "Forget it, McKay. Obviously you're so hard up that the fact that you'd even look at me twice makes me think the cold, hard floor sounds pretty good about now." She slides off the bed, grabbing a pillow as she goes. "Just for the record, though. There are plenty of women on Atlantis not interested in anything but a quick fix of their own. If you want names…"

"Really?"

She smiles slyly. "Can I have the bed?"

"No."

Angie shrugs. "You're loss."

Rodney feels a growl rumbling in his gut. He really does need to get laid. It's been so long… and with all his friends getting personal attention... it's just not fair! And Angie's right. He's not looking for a huge commitment, but a nice tumble isn't too much to ask for is it?

"All right," he says through clenched teeth. "I'll take the floor."

"Nonsense. You take that side." She pointed at the bed. "And I'll take this side. We'll put pillows between us if that makes you feel any safer."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Sure you're not," she flashes a wicked grin that makes his body twitch.

If only she was blond and not engaged and not Ronon's adopted sister… and not such a humungous pain in his ass! "These better be some damn good names. Let's here 'em."

"I'll give you one tonight… but if you go all McKay on her when we get back, I'm sure that will put out any fire she might have for sex at the moment." Angie slides back onto the bed. Rodney's about to do the same when she holds up a hand. "Not that I don't trust you, McKay… but put some clothes on will ya? It's… it's for the best."

"Right. Fine." Rodney turns toward the chair that has his clothes and trips over the end of the comforter. He sprawls onto the floor, finding it very cold and hard. "Ow!"

"You okay?" Angie asks through her laughter.

Rodney rolls over, trapped in the comforter and glares death daggers at her, but that doesn't stop her from laughing.

_xxx_

Angie sinks into the bed, rolling onto her side, her back to McKay and closes her eyes. Her body refuses to relax and her mind is spinning. How could she let that happen? Let him get that close to her? Damn those hormones. Damn it all to hell.

She can still feel his fingers on her arms, squeezing but still gentle. The trace of his lips as they lingered on her mouth. He'd pushed for the kiss but she hadn't resisted. She couldn't resist. Not him. Only John's face in her mind pulled her back from the brink. She still wanted Treyhil… with every cell of her body she wanted him. She wanted him to use her up, make her do whatever he wanted.

_But that's not me! I'm not that person. _And yet in that man's presence she wasn't anything but that woman. Just a silly girl who wanted nothing more than to be fucked mercilessly by the Adonis in silk pants. To feel that long black hair in her hands. To take that impressive bulge she felt against her stomach inside and…

_No!_ Her body still trembles with the shock of it. He'd only kissed her for Gods sake. It wasn't even a deep kiss, nothing more than a peck, really. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that!_

At least there weren't tongues involved. That would have made her misery complete. If she'd welcomed such an intrusion she'd never be able to face John again.

_John_. Angie sighs. She can't wait to get home to John. Feel _him_ against her. Touch _his_ silky black hair. Kiss him like there's no tomorrow.

Because if she stays here, there won't be. Not for her and John. Not if Treyhil gets close to her again.

Angie feels the dip in the mattress when McKay finally joins her and then the soft flop of the comforter over her shoulders. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it… to anyone," he says firmly.

Angie turns to her other side, facing him. "What's wrong, McKay. Afraid someone might think I seduced you?"

"No."

"Yes you are. Haven't you heard the rumors? I'm the female slut of Atlantis. I've laid claim to Ronon, John, Carson, Lorne and apparently Kavanaugh, though I think he started that one. Piggy Bastard. I've got taste after all."

"Aren't you also having at it with Teyla, Elizabeth and Cadman?"

She smirks. "Heard that one too, did you?"

"Also Dr. Heightmeyer and Radek."

"Hmm… that's new." Her smile grows devious. "So I guess, you're all that's left."

"I'm certain you can restrain yourself."

She huffs a laugh. "I'll try."

McKay turns on his side so that they're face-to-face. "So who's my mystery future sex partner?"

"I never said she was in your future. I said she was looking for convenient pleasure and no commitment. You have to do the hard work of convincing her you're worth the effort. And by that, I mean… don't act like you usually do around women."

He screws up his face. "What's that… never mind. Just give me a name. Maybe she won't even appeal to me."

"Oh...? You really think you'd turn down Maddog if she wanted a quicky?"

"Maddog…? Oh, Seargent Fuller… isn't she making the rounds of the scientists anyway?"

Angie shakes her head a little. "She's tried. No warm bodies have made the effort yet. Besides, she's strictly into stick driving."

"What?"

"Het, McKay. She's after a man. Most of the scientists are female if you haven't noticed. Which I'm sure you haven't given that you're the only scientist of consequence."

"Hmm. I like that. I think I'll have that put on a T-shirt."

"You would."

"You said it."

"I said you thought it. Not that I agreed."

"Oh, how you wound me. I'm your favorite and you know it."

Angie sneers at him. "You're passable but Radek is my fluffy bunny. He likes to watch me skate and he made that great sound system on I-zoola for me."

"Only because he has time to waste on such fruitless endeavors. I'm–"

"An egomaniac with a superiority complex that out-superiors even the Wraith?"

He glares. "Busy."

"Uh huh." She tugs the comforter closure. "It's cold in here."

He rubs a firm hand up and down her arm trying to warm her a bit. "Not really. You're coming down from your scare."

"I wasn't scared."

"Really. So you crawled into bed with me in the middle of the night because…?"

She bites her bottom lip, lowering her eyes from his probing blue ones. Of everyone, McKay seems to be able to make sense of her weird moods. And as obnoxious as he is, Angie knows deep down that McKay is a good man. He cares for John and Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronon and by extension of them, he's been taking good care of her. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes for a moment and the scene with Treyhil slams into her brain. Shaking it off, she looks at McKay again and he's staring at her with worry in his eyes. "I was scared."

"What happened?"

"Treyhil showed me to my room after we left Ronon and Teyla. We were alone. It was…" She can still feel the electric-like thrill she got from his touch. The intense need to be taken she hadn't known since the beginning of her relationship with John. "I can't explain it really. But I think he felt it too. Whatever it was… it scared us both. Like if we ever got together it would…" she laughs wildly, almost hysterically. "Like it would destroy the universe or something."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Not dramatic. Metaphoric maybe. Whatever mojo that guys got is powerful stuff, McKay. Put him in Atlantis for one day and most of the women would simply fall over from visual orgasms… some of the men too, no doubt."

"Nice imagery." He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Speaking of orgasms. What's up with Fuller? I know she's crazy – Maddog, call-sign not withstanding – do you think she'd really be willing?"

"Oh, it depends. If we blindfold her maybe." The petulant frown that sours his expression actually bothers her. He looks like a little boy being reprimanded. "Just kidding, Rodney. And even if she's not, there are plenty of women on Atlantis who think you'd be the catch of the galaxy."

"Really? Me?"

"Sure – manic-genius disease not withstanding–"

"It's not a disease–"

"Too bad. Those can generally be cured. Whoever gets stuck with you will have to be immune already."

"Very amusing."

"I thought so. Now. Here's the game plan. We get back to Atlantis tomorrow. I'll chat up Sharon, feel her out. But you have to promise something."

"What?"

"Don't be all… McKay… if she's willing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be such a gigantic pain in the ass. Just be… Rodney. He's a nice enough guy… kind of sweet actually when it's all said and done."

He rolls away in a huff. "That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." But she catches a glimpse of a smile before he turns his back on her.

Smiling and finally chill free, Angie rolls to her side of the bed. "'night Rodney."

"'night," he says through a yawn.


	16. Chapter 16

_a/n: I sincerely apologize to everyone who has been reading my epic WIP. Thank you so much for all the FB, it's been a real boost -- and a helpful kick in the butt to my muse who took off with Shep on some naked adventure without me while RL was kicking my butt ;). So I do hope I haven't lost anyone's interest in the story these past few months. I do hope you all continue enjoying as I whump my fave OC, Angie and the rest of the SGA team. hugs _

_Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

_

_sixteen_

Ronon pounds on the solid wood door and the sound echoes in the stone hallway of Treyhil's fortress. Teyla glances over her shoulder toward the other end of the corridor: the room Treyhil informed her had been provided for Angie last night. Ronon wasn't happy to find the room empty this morning; the bed obviously had not been slept in. But Teyla was able to stall him from going after Treyhil for the moment; convincing him that they may need Rodney's help in finding his missing sibling.

"McKay!" Ronon bellows.

Teyla touches his arm. "I'm sure she is well. There is no reason to worry."

Ronon spares her a glance but doesn't say anything as the door finally opens and he pushes his way inside only for them both to be bombarded by Rodney's voice in mid-rant.

"…crawling around on a freezing stone floor with medieval dust bunnies isn't what I'd call–"

"Rodney?" Teyla calls, her eyes searching the room for the man behind the bluster.

His head pops up on the far side of the disheveled bed where he appears to be kneeling. He's obviously stunned to see Ronon and her in the open doorway, but no more so than Teyla is when she realizes Angie opened the door for them.

Rodney jumps to his feet and rounds the bed quickly, holding his hands up as if to ward off an attack. "Whoa…nonono, this is not what it looks like." He's sleep-rumpled, barefoot, wearing black shorts with yellow happy faces and a white T-shirt. "I mean I'd never… and the bed is really big and I was sound asleep the whole night–"

Ronon's brows rise as his eyes narrow on the flustered scientist. The muscle in his jaw twitches because his teeth are noticeably clenched.

"Okay, well not the whole night… not that I was awake doing… anything… well, I mean–" Rodney pauses only momentarily to glance at Angie who's leaning against the wall near the door, pulling on one boot then the other and proceeds to tie the laces as Rodney's anxious words fill the room, spilling in a never-ending river. "Talking!" Rodney blurts loudly. "We talked… for a while and nothing… Nothing else! I just can't seem to find my pants," he glances over his shoulder. "Not that I wasn't wearing pants. Okay, I wasn't wearing my pants, or much else at the time–" his hands fly up again and he waves them in defense. "Because of Cadman! But that's not the point. You see I was sleeping, quite soundly for some strange reason, even though the bed is really soft and the room is kind of cold, I was so tired–"

"McKay!" Ronon's sharpness even makes Teyla jump. That muscle seems to be twitching even more, but there's something in Ronon's eyes that surprises her.

She glances at Angie and sees the same twinkle in his sister's eyes. She's finished tying her boots and is leaning against the wall, biting her bottom lip so hard it's turning white. Her arms are wrapped around her waist as if she's trying to keep the visible shaking under control and Teyla has no doubt it is from nothing other than her attempt to hold in laughter.

Rodney's face pales. "…aaahh, yes?"

Teyla is finding it very difficult to overcome her sudden mirth as well. Taking her cue from Angie, she bites her lip too.

Rodney's obviously waiting for Ronon to say or do something and he's on edge. He's not quivering with fear but his eyes are bouncing around the room as if looking for an alternate exit through which to escape.

Ignoring Rodney, Ronon turns to Angie and in the voice he reserves for her, says: "Treyhil?"

"Treyhil."

Ronon nods. "Let's go home."

Teyla understands all too well. She did not miss the tension that passed between the Overlord and Angie the previous day. His draw is very hard to resist, even she has difficulty coming here. Only having Ronon's strong arms about her throughout the night kept her from seeking out the man who once made her…Teyla shakes off the thought. That is in the past.

They all start for the door, Rodney following sheepishly. As they step out of the room, Ronon grumbles: "McKay… pants!"

"Oh, yes…right." And he darts back into the room to find them.

As they wait in the corridor, Angie cannot hold it in any longer and bursts into giggles. Teyla laughs with her, both of them turning to Ronon, who's grinning from ear to ear and shaking his head.

In the dining hall, the large table is decorated with various foods for the morning meal. The team declines sitting with their host. Or more accurately, Teyla diplomatically informs Treyhil that they wish to return home as quickly as possible.

He does not seem offended by their desire to depart without repast. Treyhil offers them to take what they want of the food for their trip even though the gate is less than fifteen minutes from the kingdom. It seems the Overlord is rather out of sorts, his dark eyes usually brilliantly lit with amusement and joy for life have taken a despondent, tired turn, as if he has not slept in days. His attention stays on Teyla and does not waver toward the others.

"Are you feeling unwell, Lord Treyhil?" Teyla asks quietly while the rest of the team chooses breads and fruit for their journey.

His smile is genuine but also tinged with something akin to sadness. "I am not myself, I'm afraid. Forgive me, Lady Teyla."

She offers him a smile in return. "Whatever for? Your hospitality? Your help for my people? There is nothing to forgive. You have always been such a good friend to me. Please… may I help you in any way?"

Finally, his gaze flits to Angie. She is grinning over the available foods while making slight of Rodney's apparent derisive comments. The two have yet to stop bickering since Rodney's appearance in the hallway fully dressed. Both Teyla and Ronon could only roll their eyes and ignore the childish antics that the other two seem eager to revel within. It has become quite apparent, at least to Teyla that something has shifted between Rodney and Angela. They seem to have bonded in a new way.

This is not what has bothered their host, however. Teyla understands immediately what has unsettled Treyhil. She turns back to him. "I must ask for your forgiveness now," Teyla says.

"For?"

"You desire Angela strongly, do you not?"

He tears his eyes from the other woman and stares at Teyla. "I do not have the option for such things, Lady Teyla. You understand what my family's legacy to the kingdom requires. The Overlord is forbidden from such musings as…"

"A single mate." She nods. "I remember well." There had been a short time in Teyla's early years as an enchanted young woman who dreamed of Treyhil bonding with her. Futile as a dream could ever be, she had held such thoughts in her heart and mind for a long time. Treyhil had been her first love. Though their coming together had only been part of the negotiations for their people to remain trading partners as she became leader of Athos, it had been a night like no other. She would forever remember her first time at Treyhil's knowledgeable hands, mouth and body.

His smooth hand gentles her cheek, flaming a long burning fire in the pit of her stomach. "Had I been permitted, you know I would have begged for your hand."

Teyla's heart flutters. "Thank you for your kind words."

"Kindness has no part in the matter, Teyla. You are a miraculous warrior, leader and amazing woman. Any kingdom could only benefit from your contributions. And any man would forever adore you as his own." His gaze drifts to Ronon. "As I am sure you recognize in your Satedan mate."

Teyla follows his line of site. Ronon is teasing Angie about something, though his attention never excludes Teyla or Treyhil. He is forever watchful of all situations, but especially of her. He's claimed her as his mate and she knows he would do anything for her. Part of her wishes he would not. She's still uncertain why she's holding back from him.

Perhaps a conversation with Kate upon returning to Atlantis would help her sort out her feelings.

At present, though, she must help Treyhil. "It is not unusual for Angela to stir up such longings."

"She has many pursuers then?"

Teyla sighs. "Recently. I am not educated in the same way as your people. Perhaps you will understand if I mention this… connection you feel with her is…as if she has bathed in Kilpar."

"Has she?"

Teyla shakes her head. "Something did… change her a while ago. It has created quite a stir among our people. But know that it is not on purpose. She has no control over such reactions and wishes they did not exist."

"And she has a mate," he says firmly.

"Yes. Someone to which she has forever lost her heart."

"This… change… was due to a device created by the Ancestors?"

Teyla's brows shoot up before she can contain her reaction. "Device?"

Treyhil's lips twitch as if he's hiding a smile. "It is well known that the city of the Ancestors has been recovered by some from another galaxy. It is also known a Satedan has joined them, as well as an Athosian leader to battle the Wraith. And try as you might to convince others, those two–" he motions to Rodney and Angie. "–could never be from any of our worlds." Before Teyla can say anything, Treyhil holds up a hand. "Fear not, milady. Our trade arrangements remain. As does my word to keep certain knowledge to myself."

"Thank you. And be aware that you will most likely return to yourself once my team has gone home."

"I understand." Once again his smile is a little sad, but there is a wistful edge to it as he glances once again at Angie. "I feel for those equally affected by her… though I envy her love. He must be a very honorable man."

"In his heart. Yes."

"All I'm saying is that you could have done some of the damage control yourself. Instead of forcing me to–" Rodney's been amusingly combative with Angie since leaving the kingdom. The duo walks a few feet behind Teyla and Ronon, but not keeping their battle of wills to themselves.

"And just when was I suppose to say anything?" Angie asks. "No one can get a word in edgewise when you're on a tear."

"You could have piped up."

"I was having a hard enough time not busting at the seams. You're hilarious when putting your foot in your mouth."

"Oh, I'm so happy I could entertain you while Conan over there was giving me the evil eye and looking like he was ready to tear me apart."

"Was not," Ronon says over his shoulder then looks to Teyla and they share a grin.

They reach the gate and Teyla dials Atlantis. "This is Teyla, I'm sending my IDC."

"Regardless," Angie says with a teasing lilt in her voice. "You were defending my honor. Admit it."

"Will you stop insisting that I had anything other than my own pride and hide to worry about at the time."

"The shield is down, Teyla, come on home," Chuck says over the radio.

"Uh uhh. I don't buy it, Rodney," Angie says, grinning.

"I'm not selling anything. I'm telling you–" Ronon and Teyla step through the gate immediately followed by the other two, with Rodney still rambling. "You're imagination is a dangerous entity and should be reigned in immediately."

Angie's giggling comes to an abrupt halt. "OhMyGod!" She cries the moment she sees what has left Teyla and Ronon in stunned silence.

"Holycrap!" Rodney declares a second later.

The gate shuts down behind them, but no one moves. They are too shocked as far as Teyla is concerned. She can't fathom having ever seen anything like this before.

All four are struck silent because everywhere they look, everyone they see…is blue. Not merely sky blue but…

"I've got a city full of Smurfs!" John hollers as he comes to a stop in front of Teyla.

Rodney and Angie exchange looks then glance back at the small group in the Gateroom and suddenly burst into laughter. Ronon's wide-eyed but he also starts chuckling at the sight.

Only Teyla manages not to see the humor in the situation. This is clearly disturbing. "I truly apologize, Colonel. I have never known this to happen before. Is this another–"

John folds his arms over his chest and glares at her. "Carson says it's a reaction between two of the compounds in the 'cure' you sent us and our distilled water."

His hot gaze lights on Rodney and Angie. "Stop!" Unfortunately this only makes them turn into each other, hiding their faces as they try and stifle their increased laughter.

"Is everyone all right?" Teyla asks.

"We're blue!"

She nods. "Yes, I see this is a problem. And again, I apologize. I assure you this has never happened before. I know Lord Treyhil would be most upset if anyone has…"

"No one is sick," he says. "We just look it…a lot."

Rodney and Angie are in the midst of another discussion, though Teyla is unable to decipher what they are talking about.

"Navy?" Rodney asks. "I don't see it."

"Cobalt, maybe."

"I think more Prussian than anything else."

Angie shakes her head. "Too dark. I'm sticking with cobalt."

"Only to be contrary."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Ronon turns to them, his silent gaze shutting them down. He looks back to John. "The rash?"

John sighs. "Gone. Thankfully."

"That is good news, at least," Teyla says.

Rodney tries to talk around his chuckling, not very well, however. "So…what does Carson say about the…ummm…new and improved Blue Man Group? Thinking of touring Las Vegas?"

Angie covers her mouth with one hand. John's in front of her instantly. "This is not funny."

Pressing her lips together tightly, she nods then adds: "If you insists." But her body shakes as she turns once again to Rodney and buries her face in his shoulder.

"Fascinating really," Rodney starts, though he's clearly battling his own perceived humor in the situation by doing what he does best… speaking scientifically. "The perception of this is evoked by light having a spectrum dominated by energy with a wavelength of roughly 440–490 nanometres. And the skin is apparently translucent enough to permit–"

"McKay…" John starts, his voice extremely tight.

Rodney cocks his head. "Are you certain Carson didn't do something to cause this? I mean, given the voodoo that he does – not that I would want to embarrass him or, you know… make him feel blue."

Angie slaps Rodney on the shoulder before turning her back on everyone while she chuckles as quietly as possible.

"McKay." The tight voice now has a serious warning in it.

"Hey, it's not our fault the entire city has been claimed by the Crips." He half turns to Angie, catching her gaze. "Or is it the Bloods?"

Angie clears her throat. "Bloods are red… get it?"

"Right. You know that doesn't make much sense. Blood in the veins is actually blue…oxygen makes it red, just ask Carson." He turns back to John. "He's not… blue in the face in light of this colorful twist, is he?"

John takes a deep breath and clenches his fists at his sides. The twitch in his cheek reminiscent of Ronon earlier, though clearly not about controlling laughter.

Teyla places a hand on Rodney's arm to stop him from saying anything else. "Has something else occurred, Colonel? You do not seem like yourself."

"Of course I'm not myself, Teyla," he grounds out through clenched teeth. "I'm a completely new color!"

Angie's brows rise. "Everywhere?"

John stands in front of her again. "Some places more than others, thank _you_ very much."

"Oh that was uncalled for, Sheppard." Rodney cringes. He waves a hand. "Are we done here? I need to go wash my mind out with something acidic."

"McKay," Angie admonishes.

"What?! Are you telling me you didn't get his huge innuendo just then?"

"Of course I got it," she says quietly. "I'm just saying, give the guy a break. He's… frustrated."

"In more ways than one, obviously." He looks John up and down. "So, how's my city fairing?"

"It's not your city, McKay."

"Since when?" He waves his hand again. "Please don't tell me Radek did anything to upset the status quo. It's bad enough when he's in his right mind… now that he's been shifted in the rainbow spectrum, well, lets just say a violet Radek is not a productive Radek."

"Cobalt."

Though his brows seem creased with concern, Rodney tosses of a nod to Angie. "Mmm." The two of them are enjoying the predicament way too much for their own good. Teyla can see the toll it is taking on John. His entire being is tightly wound and it seems any further comment could set him off.

"You know," Angie taps a finger to her lip. "Maybe it's the lunar cycle." She looks to McKay with an arched brow and that familiar twinkle in her eyes.

"It's the wrong time for a full moon," McKay states, though he and Angie are clearly contemplating another turn of a phrase. It's as if they are compelled to bring as much attention to the situation as possible.

"No, full moons are for werewolves. I was wondering about the…"

Rodney takes her hand and pulls her away from the others and the two dance as they both start singing… out of tune with each other. "Blue moon… you saw me standing alone… without a dream in my heart… without a love of my own…" then Rodney dips her dramatically and the two turn their heads, grinning foolishly, to catch the effect their antics have had on everyone else.

Colonel Sheppard looks ready to kill both of them so Teyla steps forward to head off any danger. "Angela. Dr. McKay," Teyla starts. "Perhaps we all should continue on to the infirmary for our return check-ups then retire to our quarters. It has been an eventful couple of days…"

"What are you talking about, Teyla," Rodney says, straightening both himself and Angie. They part ways as fluidly as they came together, both still grinning. "I feel great. I don't know about you, but I'm already missing that place, even if the bed was a bit too soft the room was far bigger than what we have here. I didn't even notice Angie was with me–"

The sudden silence that permeates the Gateroom is so complete, Teyla can hear her own heart beating. Not only that, she's certain she can hear the rapid increase in Rodney's the moment he realizes what he just said.

Angie places a hand on his shoulder as if to drag him backward, behind her. "Ummm, Rodney?"

But he's never been one to take a subtle hint. Rodney starts babbling as he did with Ronon but he must see the straightening of John's spine, the flexing of his chest muscles and knows that nothing will work. "I'm a deadman," he mutters under his breath.

Angie's smile falls; she nudges Rodney with her elbow. "Bright side, at least you're not blue."

"Oh, thank you very much."

But John doesn't come at the scientist, he moves in on Angie, forcing her to back up a couple steps. "Rodney? What did he do that made you start calling him Rodney?"

Once again meaning to make things right, only to make them much worse, Rodney tries to move between Angie and John. "It was nothing… we just slept–"

John spins on his friend. "What!" A swift punch to Rodney's face knocks the scientist to the ground. But the Colonel reaches down and grabs the man by the shirt collar, hauling him up to unstable feet.

Angie grabs hold of John's left arm, trying to pull him away. "No… It's not what you–" but John's shaking Rodney then tossing the man through the air and onto his back with a painful thud. "John!"

A crowd grows around the gate room. Blue faces appear from all over on both levels. Teyla gets a strong sense of rage throughout the entire expedition. Every face she sees is tight with emotion. Something else has definitely happened while they were gone. People in the Control Room stop working and gazes lock onto the commotion below. A hush of silence surrounds the small group. A collective gasp echoes through the central tower. Many of them break into vicious grins, some working their hands together in anticipation of more violence.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Sheppard howls, stomping over the helpless scientist. "I saw the way you were looking at her! I saw it!" Teyla and Ronon move in but as soon as John grabs Rodney by the shirt collar again, Angie tackles him.

John does not go down as Angie lands on his back, but he does stagger slightly. "Stop it, John. You're being paranoid. He's just a friend!"

He lets go of Rodney, who falls back, too stunned to say or do anything. John straightens and dislodges the woman he loves with a hard shove. She falls back, landing on her rear hard enough to make her wince. John glowers at her. "Don't lie to me!"

Angie's face pales and her eyes widen. "John…" she says his name breathlessly, but Teyla hears the pain in her voice.

The moment John takes a step toward the still downed Angie, Ronon is behind him, locking his arms behind his back. John struggles, but Ronon does not give in the least. "Sheppard!"

"Let go of me, Ronon. That's an order."

"You better not mean that. You know who I'll choose between the two of you."

After a second, John reconsiders. "Fine." But Ronon does not release him.

Teyla kneels next to Rodney, seeing his left eye is swelling, she calls for Carson.

Angie's on her feet again, but she sidesteps John and joins Teyla on the opposite side of Rodney. Her hand on his shoulder makes John growl with rage. "Are you okay?"

Ronon's holding him back, though John still has some fight in him. He tries to move in on the three of them but his rage is on Angie alone, as if Rodney is all but forgotten. "So this is the mature thing to do… try to make me crazy?"

"It was an innocent remark, John. You made yourself crazy. We simply slept in the same…" she glances at Rodney and raises a brow. "Room."

"Yeah. Totally innocent," Rodney moans, clutching his eye. "I swear. Nothing happened. I took the floor. Nice, cold and hard… just like I like it."

John doesn't seem to hear his friend. He's intent on Angie alone, ignoring everything and everyone else, including being trapped by Ronon's powerful arms. "I know you're hurt and mad…believe me, I know. And…I told you how sorry I am…"

Fire alights in Angie's eyes and Teyla's breath stalls. She remembers seeing this before; this intense anger has only been released once, as far as Teyla knows… and it was on Kolya. The earlier paleness gone, Angie's face tinges red. Her body goes slightly limp, though it's an illusion. Even as her muscles seem to relax, she's priming for a fight. Angie has amazing physical acuity and control over every movement. Slowly, she rises and goes to John, stopping with little space between them. "No you didn't," she says coolly.

"What?"

"You never said you were sorry, John." Her body quakes slightly with the control she's putting on her anger. Teyla would not be surprised if Angie launches herself at John in a full attack. "You made excuses. You never apologized. And a man who can't say he's sorry without being told to, isn't worth all that much… is he?"

John's obviously struck by that. He stops struggling for freedom and simply stares at Angie, his heart in his eyes replacing the earlier rage. "No…I guess I'm not."

Without another word Angie stalks out of the Gateroom as Carson arrives – he's also blue, but the novelty has worn off. "What the bloody hell… Colonel are you feelin' all right?"

"Is _he_ alright?!" McKay whines, delicately probing his now completely swollen eye.

Carson touches John's shoulder. "Deep breaths, son. Do you need another sedative?"

John hangs his head and shakes it. His body seems to lose energy as well. "No…" he sighs. "No, doc… I'm okay. Really." But when his gaze lands on Rodney, his eyes are wary. He looks over his shoulder at Ronon. "I'm okay big guy… really. Calm and cool." Ronon releases him but doesn't move away.

Carson explains that testosterone levels were affected by the bugs and rash. Many violent outbursts in much of the military personnel erupted. "Women also have a variation of testosterone in their systems as well, called progesterone," Carson says. "Both Lt. Cadman and Sgt. Fuller, among others, were adversely affected. We've sent most to their rooms to avoid violent outbursts. It's really not the Colonel's fault. He's actually been the most level-headed since this all began."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," Rodney grumbles. "My battered, soon-to-be-a-myriad-of-colors face isn't his fault… alien bugs made him do it."

"Frankly… yes," Carson adds. "Come on to the infirmary Rodney. I'll get ya cleaned up."

"McKay," John says, his voice full of regret though his body still radiates tension. "You swear to me."

"Oh…please. How could you even think _that_!"

"He's right, Sheppard," Ronon says. "Angie has standards."

"Thank you," Rodney says, though Teyla hears another, more colorful Earth phrase in his tone. "I'm talking about me. I'd never do that!" Carson escorts Rodney out of the Gateroom.

"Well, that was interesting," Ronon shakes his head, offering Teyla a smirk. A moment later, is the moment Teyla's been fearing for a while now. Ronon seems to take in all that has happened and a realization seizes him.

His expression hardens and he narrows his gaze as he comes around to face John. The blow is fast and brutal, sending the Colonel flying, landing hard on his rear and skidding a couple more feet into a wall that jars him to a stop. He sits up clutching his jaw. Ronon stomps over, towering above the downed man, pumping his fist and growling. "You thought she got even with you!"

John doesn't bother getting up to defend himself. He doesn't have to because the gate room soldiers have already raised their weapons to do it for him -- stunners in place of P-90's, Teyla notices. But he waves them off. "Yes." He says softly, but loud enough for the spectators to hear. A rumble slowly rises as the information takes hold and is quickly passed through the Atlantis grapevine.

Ronon's fuming, ready to pummel John some more. But he's holding back and Teyla does not understand why. "She _loves_ you…" he says with incredible hurt in his voice and for some reason what Teyla hears is: "_I trusted you_."

For a brief second, Teyla's sure Ronon's going for his gun, but instead the big man twists, his coat swirling around him and he stomps out in the same direction that Angie fled.

Teyla goes over to help John. He glances around; the other soldiers have no intention of aiding their commander. Several people, both men and women remain motionless, glaring at him. Teyla offers her hand which John takes and pulls himself up. "Suppose I deserved that."

"Perhaps," Teyla shrugs and cocks her head, studying John's jaw for a moment. "Now… you will have some black to go with your blue."

"You've been hanging out with McKay too much."

_XOXOXO_

Ronon pounds on the door as he had back on the planet, only this time he knows she is on the other side and purposely not answering. "Don't make me shoot a hole in it," he hollers.

A moment later the door to Angie's room swishes open, her arms resting about her waist. "Dr. Weir would look unkindly on that kind of redecorating and you know it."

Ronon muscles his way into the room by putting his hands on her shoulders and forcing her back until she bumps into the bed and has to sit. He pulls his hands away, straightens to full height and points at his face. "Does this say I care?"

She's startled by that but only momentarily because a giggle slips out as she shakes her head. "You really can't pull that off without losing the scowl, Ronon."

Losing some of his bluster, Ronon sits heavily on the bed next to her. "I know." He shrugs. "Thought I'd try something new. Instead of automatic violence."

Her eyes latch onto his and she smiles. It's one of those soft but sad stunners reserved only for him. "So, I take it you know."

Ronon opens his arms. "C'mere," he offers and she slides into his waiting embrace, her arms go about his chest and she buries her face in his shoulder. And she cries. He only knows because her breathing changes and the occasional sniffle escapes. Angie doesn't like to make a show out of her emotions… well, not when she's hurting that is. Anger, passion, joy, those she has no problem sharing in full force… but she owns her pain. And right now the wounds are deeper than Ronon could have ever imagined.

"Sheppard won't get away with hurting you like this."

Angie pulls back. Her red eyes sparkle with new tears. "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"I hit him."

Her eyes widen and the fat tears slip down her cheeks. "How many times."

"Once."

She doesn't believe him. "Really?"

Ronon pushes a long curl behind her ear. "I wanted to be here… not in the brig."

"Thank you." She hugs him again. He's not sure which action she's thanking him for, however. Not hurting Sheppard more, hitting him at all, or for coming to her room. But he doesn't bother asking because she's crying again and all he cares about is letting her.

A while later, Ronon hands her the cup of water from the bathroom and sits on the bed beside her again. Her face is blotchy, eyes swollen and red and her nose is running, but she's as beautiful to him as ever. "I made that promise to Jack. It's my duty to keep it."

Angie shakes her head. "I think… I _know_ there's more to it than I've been willing to hear, Ronon."

"No," he says firmly. "There is never a reason to violate a mate's trust. Never."

"He was gone a long time… from his perspective. And he was surrounded by ancients wanting to ascend." She gets up and paces. "Ancients with special powers." Angie turns to him. "What if… what if she did something to him, Ronon?"

"Obviously she did, that's the problem."

"No. I mean… what if she used a power on him. What if he couldn't resist."

"So…she made him…?"

"I don't know. I have to wonder. I mean… six months of telekinesis, mind-reading, being healed after battles with a psychically created beast…" Angie turns to him and grasps his hand. "I was alone with Lord Treyhil last night for less than five minutes and… you have no idea what he…" she shakes her head.

The question almost lodges in his throat. "What did he do?"

Again she shakes her head. "It wasn't what he did so much as… who he is. He has a power over me, Ronon. I don't understand it. I could barely control it long enough to get away from him." With a heavy sigh, she sits on the bed again and buries her face in her hands. "If… I had been stranded on Lartec Msagro… with Lord Treyhil…" Dropping backward, she lies on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. "He kissed me," she says softly.

"I'll kill him. He knew you were taken."

Angie's hand rests on his arm, delicate but firm.

"I don't blame him, Ronon. It could be natural for all we know. He was just as taken over by me… like Lorne or Elizabeth…"

"Sheppard?"

She nods. "I just… I don't know how I can live with myself knowing what I've done to him."

"What you've done?"

"C'mon, Ronon. John going after McKay? McKay of all people… because of me? I knew the withdrawals were bad… I had no idea they could make him crazy."

Ronon realizes she wasn't in the Gateroom to hear Carson's explanation for the unexpected violent behavior.

"Oh… thank god," she sighs. "At least that's one less thing I have to feel guilty about."

"Why do you have reason to feel guilty? You've done nothing wrong. Unless, you're thinking about that secret trip to Huskin you forgot to tell me about… or that you've been having some problems when going to the lab ruins with McKay… acting… weird as he put it."

A low growl escapes her lips. "I'm gonna kill that weasel."

"He cares about you. We all do. Talk to me." He smirks at her. "Don't make me get rough."

Angie blows out a sigh. "It's about Kolya… and Clonem…Major Sheppard… and all the possibilities in between."

"I don't understand."

Sitting up, Angie draws her feet up on the bed, as if trying to turn herself into a ball and hide from him. Ronon shifts so that he's facing her. The look in her eyes makes his heart thump in a strange way. She's scared. Scared of him. How could that be? What has he done to make her fear him?

After a few moments of biting her bottom lip, she looks at him fully and says: "I killed you."

"What?"

"Back in the mine. When Kolya had me… had all of us… part of me… thought about killing you. You, Teyla…John," her voice is so soft on the last name he almost doesn't hear it. "I don't remember actually thinking it or wanting it… but some part of me… gave up and," tears slip from her eyes again and when she looks at him now, she looks so small, so fragile, he just has to wrap her up in his arms again. "I'm so sorry," she says against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Ronon."

Ronon rocks her gently, as he would a child, maybe as he will his own child some day, letting her sob away the guilt that may have been her undoing had she not been so strong. "You were afraid I would not understand," he says, now realizing why the fear had been in her eyes.

"Yes." She sniffs. "I'll understand if you hate me."

"Hate you?" Grasping her face in his large hands, he holds her so that their eyes meet. "I could never hate my sister, Angie. And you are my sister. We've established this. How you could doubt my love for you now…"

"No! I don't. I'm…" More tears flow. It's as if all the water in her being is spilling from her eyes. Once Dr. Beckett told him that human bodies are made up mostly of water and if she loses too much, she will get sick. "You have to stop."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you all soppy." She pats at the wet spot on his shoulder in a vain attempt to dry it.

"Not because of that. You don't want to get dehydrated again."

She looks at him with questioning eyes for several moments then chuckles. Her damp palm rests on his cheek. "Have I really been crying that much?" She laughs. "Gawd! I'm turning into such a girl! How will I ever survive the horror?"

Realizing what he said must have been unnecessary, Ronon laughs, giving her an embarrassed apology. But Angie settles herself beside him and rests the side of her head on his dry shoulder. "Don't worry, big guy. I'm not _that_ wacko, can't-sleep-because-of-monsters chick anymore. Thank God."

Ronon wraps his arm around her shoulders and hugs her close to his side. "You should have come to me. About Huskin. About Treyhil. Why McKay, last night?"

"I didn't want to come between you and Teyla. I want you to be happy. You are happy aren't you?"

"Yes. But Teyla would have understood. She wouldn't have begrudged–"

"As much as I love you…" she turns her head so she can look at him. "And I do. Teyla needs to know she's important to you… _as_ important to you. I can't come running to you whenever the need arises. And I can't be the end all and be all of your heart. It's too much pressure. That might be one of the reason's I suppressed those memories. It wasn't so much about … the thought of hurting you… of losing you… but to know I put that out there in the universe…" another tear slides down but she swipes it away. "After all you've done for me."

"It's not real."

"Yeah… try telling yourself that when Elizabeth and Jonathan get back."

"I don't have to."

"Why not?"

"Because. It's not you. You, right here. Right now. You chose to fight and win. That other woman… if she's out there… she's not you. Like Sheppard isn't Jonathan. You would never hurt me, Angie. You'd never hurt anyone."

She huffs. "I hurt John tonight. I could see it in his eyes. He really believed I would… that I'd be that vindictive… does he even know me at all?"

"I believe he does. I wouldn't judge him during this turmoil… he is a different man at the moment. And not because of the brilliant color of his skin." Angie giggles lightly. "However, if you insist, I could still hold up my deal with Jack and take care of the Colonel."

"I'm actually a bit stunned you haven't tried already."

Playing wounded, Ronon gasps. "You believe it would take more than one attempt on my part?!"

That gets him another giggle and a pat on the chest. "True. And I do thank you for the offer of disposing of my cheating fiancé in a timely matter… however…" she sighs. "I'm already past forgiving him."

"Really?"

"He does love me, Ronon. I know it the moment I see him. And even without the whole 'soul connection' we have… I can't imagine my life without him."

"So, no killing."

"Or maiming."

"Seriously? You can't even give me that? Just a little bit."

"No."

Ronon grumbles. "Fine. Be that way."

Angie smiles up at him, another dazzler. "Now _that_, you can pull off."


	17. Chapter 17

_seventeen_

Elizabeth's hand shakes as she fists it and reaches to knock on the door. She's never been this nervous. Only Jonathan's warm hand gentle on the small of her back keeps her centered. Maybe they could jump back into the car for a quickie to help her relax a bit. Jonathan's hand tenses against her skin and she glances at him. "Don't even think about it," he warns with a sly grin. Ever since they got together, it's like he can read her mind.

Not that she's had much else on her mind these days. "Can't help it," she grins in return. "I just have to think about you and I get all… warm. Everywhere."

Jonathan groans lightly and his fingertips dig a bit into her skin through her silk blouse. "You're gonna be the death of me. I'm exhausted."

Elizabeth leans over and nibbles on his bottom lip. "Me too… but… You're just so edible." Their last attack of hormonal overload nearly had them falling off the balcony of their hotel room. She's sure they gave the whole city a good show as well. Elizabeth's never been an exhibitionist, but with Jonathan, she'll be anything, everything he wants. If he wants her in the Gateroom once they're back on Atlantis, she might actually consider submitting to the idea…

Okay, maybe not there.

Suddenly, his other hand shoots out and he hits the door with two hard raps. Elizabeth groans a sigh and stands up straight, rolling her shoulders back and holding her head high, even as her spine shivers.

The door opens and there she is all silk and pearls, hair done, makeup immaculate: the epitome of style and grace. Everything Elizabeth has spent her life trying desperately to live up to, only to feel she's failed miserably. "Hello, Mother."

The smile she receives is as heartwarming and loving as it has always been. Elizabeth has never doubted her mother's devotion. It's only been her own feelings of inadequacy that always turn her into a scared little girl whenever arriving on the doorstep.

"Elizabeth! Darling!" The arms that embrace her are still strong and pull her in tight, holding on for all she's worth. Elizabeth fights a sob as she clings to her mother. "It's so good to see you." She holds Elizabeth's face in her hands and stares at her daughter. "You look so beautiful. Not that you have ever been anything else, but so much joy in your eyes, darling. Brings out the color, just like your Father's."

At the mention of her father, Elizabeth bites her lip to hold back tears. She will always miss that man, no matter how much time passes. Her mother's heart almost broke when he died ten years ago, but she managed to hang on and get reacquainted with life. Elizabeth's heart has never been able to heal from the loss. She will always be Daddy's little girl.

"And who is this handsome young gentleman?"

Elizabeth snaps back to the present, embarrassed to have forgotten even for a moment why they've come to Georgetown. "Mom… this is Jonathan Sheppard. Jonathan, meet Margaret Weir." She smiles at her mother. "Though we're kind of hoping you'll let him call you Mom, as well."

Margaret casts her daughter a double-take then her eyes widen in shock and what Elizabeth hopes is delight. Her hands flutter to cover her mouth as she lets out a decidedly unladylike squeal. "Oh, DearLordinheaven! My baby's finally done it!" She throws her arms around Jonathan's neck, kisses his cheek and hugs him close. He's so startled he doesn't know how to react at first and it makes Elizabeth laugh.

Margaret pulls back from Jonathan and grasps his face as she did Elizabeth's. "And he's so handsome!"

"We try not to remind him so much, Mom. Afraid it might go to his head," Elizabeth says with a grin.

"I'll bet." Margaret winks at Jonathan and he has the grace to blush. She motions for them to come in the house. "Before we make even bigger spectacles of ourselves. Come, come! We have so much to talk about."

As they're having coffee and cake — always a staple in the Weir household — Margaret is the perfect hostess even as she is the doting mother and, now, mother-in-law. She keeps grasping for Elizabeth's hand and also Jonathan's, squeezing as if trying to make sure they are really with her. "I can't believe you eloped. You should have called me."

The hurt in her mother's voice makes Elizabeth's heart ache. "I'm so sorry, Mom. It did happen rather fast and you were still on the cruise when we got home. And we only have a short time before we have to return…"

Margaret waves a hand and reaches for her coffee cup and saucer. "I understand darling. I do. Please tell me you have pictures."

"With and without Elvis," Jonathan adds, pulling the photos from his pocket. Elizabeth didn't even know he brought them. He gives her a grin as if telling her: _Mom's always want pictures_.

Though there are only a few photos, Margaret holds them carefully in both hands and brings them close to her face to see every detail. As if she's drinking in her daughter's life in those few precious moments. "You look so happy, Elizabeth. I'm thrilled for you."

Elizabeth sighs, finally releasing the nervous energy she's been keeping at bay. She never had anything to fear, really. Her mother has only ever wanted Elizabeth's happiness; even if that meant a secret elopement without family and friends. It's too bad she can never know the truth. That Elizabeth's real wedding was far more beautiful and romantic than anything she could have imagined. The only dark pall had been that her mother and father hadn't been there; could never have been there. However, Elizabeth feels a certain tug on her heart…a knowing deep inside her soul… that her father was there, after all. And he's happy for her as well.

"So, darling boy," Margaret turns to Jonathan. "Are there any more at home like you?"

He clears his throat, glancing at Elizabeth who grins. "Actually," she starts. "Jonathan has a… twin brother who also works with us. He's a colonel in the Air Force."

"Older… twin," Jonathan adds. "So much alike, we're almost the same person," he teases and Elizabeth narrows her gaze in mock warning.

"Really?" Margaret says. "I've always found twins fascinating." She smiles at Elizabeth. "And is this brother…"

"John," Elizabeth says.

Margaret looks to Jonathan, confusion evident by her expression. "You're parents gave you the same name?"

"…Ummm… I was a bit of a surprise. No one even knew where I came from at first."

"They were not raised together, Mom. Jonathan was… stolen from the hospital as a baby and raised by a different family."

Margaret's eyes widen in shock tempered with sadness and anger. "Stolen!" Her hands grasp for Jonathan's. "How horrible. Are you all right, son?"

Jonathan pats her hands. "Yes. My parents… I love them very much. They are wonderful and had no idea what had happened. Neither did I until recently."

"So it was your adoptive parents who named you Jonathan without ever knowing your twin was named John? Now this is truly fascinating… and so terribly tragic. What of your real parents? They must have been so happy to finally know you."

"Yes, we've spent some time together," he says, trying hard not to let the lie show. Jonathan wanted to visit, but John's unresolved issues with his father left Jonathan without any way to actually speak to the man without raising too many questions. "John and I have more time though. Since we now work together."

"That's nice," Margaret smiles though she's still saddened. "It must be confusing, for those you work with." She looks to Elizabeth. "How could you tell the two apart if they are so alike?"

Elizabeth smiles at Jonathan. "I know the difference." He winks at her. "We simply call the Colonel by his rank. Or by his last name. Seems to work out all right."

Margaret grins at her daughter, "That much is obvious. You're glowing, darling." She turns to Jonathan again. "You're so much better for her than that…other one." There's a subtle amount of vile in her mother's tone on that last part.

"Mom," she warns gently. "Simon is not a bad man."

"The jury has rendered a verdict and it is against him, my dear." She looks to Elizabeth with round eyes. "Oh, you don't know."

"Know what?"

Margaret shakes her head. "That…bastard–"

"Mother!"

"He was going to send your dog, your precious Sedge, to the pound, darling!"

"What?" Elizabeth shoots to her feet, her hands ball into fists at her sides. "He what?"

"Don't worry." Margaret is beside her instantly, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I put him straight. Gave him a few choice words, I did."

"Where's Sedge? She couldn't be here… you're asthma!"  
"You know I would have taken her in anyway, doctors be damned… but…"

Elizabeth hugs her mother close. Her mother's health is too precarious when it comes to asthma. One bad episode and… Elizabeth refuses to think about it. She's been there enough in the past to know how it could go wrong so quickly. "I know, Mom. Please tell me she's all right."

"A friend a mine has been taking great care of her. But he's getting on in age and can't really keep up with the girl. She needs exercise, dear. She needs you."

Elizabeth's breath catches. Oh, how she wants to be with her baby girl. Her child really, no matter the four legs and tail attached. Sedge has always been her girl. She thought she was doing the best for her, leaving her with Simon, his big backyard. He'd always been good to her, caring. Just the thought of her in danger of being sent to the pound by that same man! So much betrayal! "How could he do that? How could Simon be so cruel?"

Margaret shakes her head again. "It's that new friend of his, darling. She's a shrew, really. Met them at the Club a while ago, after you went away again. "She didn't want anything to do with me or you." She turns to Jonathan. "Intimidated by Simon's past, I do say."

Jonathan grins at Elizabeth. "Well, look at the reasons. Can't compete with the beauty in this room."

"No, she can't," Margaret nods proudly. With a deep breath, she turns back to Elizabeth. "Perhaps you know of a friend who'd be willing to take Sedge for you while you're away?"

She glances at Jonathan. "Sam?"

"Or Daniel… he's a little lonely. Maybe Cam… though…" he doesn't add what she already knows. SG-1 isn't really around long enough to take care of a dog. Even General Landry would have a hard time of it, given he's underground most of the day and night.

Elizabeth sits suddenly, deflated. "I don't know…"

"We'll figure something out, darling." Margaret retakes her seat as well. The photos dangle on the edge of the chair and she takes them up again. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." Once again, she clings to Elizabeth's hand.

"No, it's okay. I needed to know." She takes comfort in her mother's touch. "And you're right, Mom." Elizabeth grins at Jonathan. "He is _so_ much better for me than… the other one." Jonathan winks at her again. He doesn't have any worries about her past coming between them. He knows he's the only one in her heart, now and forever. "He's perfect."

Margaret glances between the two then fans herself with the photos. "Oh my…"

"What?" They both turn to her.

"I haven't felt fire like that spark since your father and I met."

Elizabeth blushes as she and Jonathan lock eyes again. He's blushing too. "Well, that's a good thing, then," Jonathan says.

"A very good thing," Margaret nods. "You two belong together." With regret in her eyes, she passes the photos back to Jonathan but he holds up a hand. "Keep them. We have copies."

"Really?" Margaret cups them as if they're delicate china. "If you're sure."

Jonathan leans in and kisses her cheek. "Absolutely, Mom."

Margaret's eyes twinkle at him. She sets the photos on the table, well away from the drinks in case of a spill then grasps a hand from both Jonathan and Elizabeth. "This calls for a celebration. I want to take you to dinner. Someplace exceedingly expensive."

"Mom…"

"Elizabeth," she says sternly. "You owe me a chance to spoil the newlyweds. And I know just the place. We probably can't get in tonight, but I'll make plans for tomorrow evening if that works for the two of you."

Elizabeth nods. "We fly out on Thursday to Colorado Springs. That gives us three days with you." That's all her mother knows about Elizabeth's work… that if she is ever to be contacted it is through the US Air Force in Colorado Springs. And though her eyes always ask questions, her mother does not voice them. She wouldn't want Elizabeth to have to lie.

Margaret claps her hands together. "Wonderful." With that, her mother rises from the sofa and goes to the bookshelf. Elizabeth feels those nerves kick in again. "So, Jonathan. Have you ever wondered how Elizabeth's teeth got so beautifully straight?"

"Mom!"

But it's no use. Her mother already has the photo albums in her hands and is bringing them over to the sofa. Jonathan's eyes light up with amusement as Margaret takes the seat next to him. "Payback, darling. You did decide to elope without even introducing me to your man first." She grins wickedly. "Besides, I would have done this anyway… you know that."

Elizabeth tries to hide the grin but it refuses to stop growing and soon she's shaking her head and laughing. She leans back in the sofa across from her mom and her husband and watches them bond over the past.

They're honeymoon on Earth is almost over, yet they still have almost a month to go before returning to Atlantis. A part of Elizabeth is nervous about the trip. Being inseparable on Earth, locked together in bliss day and night is one thing; they could always escape each other for an hour or so, the hotel gym or pool, shopping, whatever. But 18 days on the Daedalus will be something completely different, completely confining…what if they go stir-crazy and end up hating the sight of each other by the end.

_Naw, you'll be all 'snookums' and 'honeybunnies' shagging all the way home. You'll never notice the time has passed._ Angie's declaration echoes in Elizabeth's mind. She hopes it goes that way.

Thinking about Angie gives Elizabeth a pang of disappointment; one she hopes will fade soon.

She managed to get Jonathan out of Vegas and to California with the promise of a trip to Six Flags Magic Mountain and as many rollercoaster rides as she could stomach, which turns out, after a year-and-a-half in Pegasus—having been held hostage by a madman, almost killed by two-hurricanes-in-one, battling Wraith and almost blowing up Atlantis—roller coasters, not so frightening anymore; though it didn't hurt to have Jonathan sitting next to her, holding her hand.

They made the stop in Los Angeles at the bank and Elizabeth was well on her way to having the manager make the call to Washington when a teller informed them both that the box was no longer under the name given. That account had been closed out three months ago.

"Three months?" Elizabeth asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am." The manager looked over the paperwork. "I'm sorry, but everything does seem to be in order here. Are you certain this is the correct bank?"

Elizabeth nodded. "The… attorney who contacted me said it was the only box Sally had."

The manager's smile was sad. Elizabeth had given him a short sob story about the death of her 'cousin'. How she had been out of the states and had only learned of the tragic loss a few weeks ago. "Again. I'm terribly sorry."

"Could you tell me who closed the account? Was it the FBI?"

This perked the manager's interest. "Umm… no, I can't tell you, that is confidential. Why would the FBI be involved?"

"Oh?" Elizabeth waved a hand; letting it flutter over her mouth. "Sally was… she was murdered."

Though interested, the manager was professional enough not to push. "How sad. Again… I am sorry. All I can tell you is that the paperwork is in order. The man who closed out the box even had the key."

Though subtle, and probably in his opinion not even helpful, the manager's answer was all that Elizabeth needed. At least the FBI hadn't taken and disposed of whatever Angie had held so dear. She never would have given up the spare key to any agent. Not after all she'd been through.

And only one other person would have bothered, as far as Elizabeth is concerned. He probably found the key when cleaning out his cabin, readying to sell it.

As Jonathan and Margaret continue to chat over old photos, and Jonathan's amusement about Elizabeth's past hairstyles, makeup adventures and clothing choices starts to get a little embarrassing, she excuses herself and goes into the kitchen.

Pulling out the cell phone General Landry gave to her before she and Jonathan left the SGC, she scrolls down the list until hitting the number she wants. Moments later it's ringing. "O'Neill."

"Jack. It's Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth!" He sounds happy to hear from her. "What on Earth are you doing calling me while on your honeymoon? Do you need advice? Sheppard not getting the job done as well as in the closets at the SGC?"

"Jack," she groans, her face getting hot.

He's chuckling at her. "You're too easy to embarrass Dr. Weir. You almost take the fun out of it. Not quite, but almost."

"I'm thrilled I can amuse you in your advanced age."

"Ahhh and the tongue lashes." He's still laughing though, so she knows he's not even wounded. "So, are you ready to go home yet?"

"Not quite. We leave on Friday. We're heading back on Thursday night. Jonathan and I are visiting my mom right now."

"Really? You got Sheppard to agree to a visit with his mother in-law? I'm shocked. And impressed. Though you've always impressed me, Elizabeth."

She grins. "Thank you, Jack. Mom's showing off my embarrassing childhood right now, so I hoped this would be a good time to catch you."

"What do you need?"

"Well. Angie asked me to do her a favor and unfortunately it didn't pan out. I was wondering if that was your fault."

"My fault?"

"You didn't happen to take a trip to California a few months back did you?"

"California?" He seems genuinely confused by the idea for a moment then she hears a snap of fingers over the phone. "The bank! Yes. The security box. Did Angie really send you for that?"

"Well, you obviously forgot to tell her you emptied it," Elizabeth laughs, internally sighing that her hunch was correct. "Please tell me you didn't toss whatever was in there."

"Of course not. But… are you saying she wanted what was in the box?"

Elizabeth's brows shoot up. "Yes." She takes a deep breath. "Oh, Jack, you didn't lose whatever it was, did you?"

"Lose… no… um… change…"

"What do you mean… change?"

"Well…?"

"Jack?" Elizabeth closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Angie's going to be unhappy, isn't she."

"Now, don't go getting all… worried. I'm sure she'll be pleasantly surprised."

"You know as well as I do that Angela Peterson does not like surprises. What did you do?"

There's a muffled sound over the phone then Jack is back. "Elizabeth, I have to go. I'll see you in three days."

"You're coming to Colorado?"

"I have to see off my favorite newlyweds, don't I?" He pauses a moment. "And don't worry about Angie. I know that girl better than she knows herself. She'll be happy… or she'll just have to come home and kick my ass."

"You know, she just might."

Jack grunts, "Hmm."

"Oh, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about dogs?"

"What?"

"Dogs. My dog needs a good home… someone I trust… My mom can't keep her."

"I really have to go. I'll see you on Friday." He hangs up.

Elizabeth shakes her head. _I hope he knows what he's done._ She trusts Jack implicitly when it comes to Angie. He'd never do anything to hurt her. So whatever was in that box…at least it wasn't lost. Elizabeth will just have to wait another three days to find out what is so special.

She hadn't thought about asking him to take Sedge but he is the perfect choice really. Though Washington D.C. isn't the most out-doorsy of towns, Jack keeps in shape. He's active, possibly a bit lonely with Sam back at the SGC.

_Hmm_. Elizabeth puts in another call. As expected, she gets voicemail. "Sam, it's Elizabeth. I have a favor to ask you." She tells Sam about Sedge and the bastard ex, about her mom's asthma and how she needs someone she trusts to take her dog. "I need you to convince Jack that he's the right man for the job. Please, Sam. I'm begging. Hope to see you on Friday." She closes down the cell and leans against the counter with a sigh.

_XOXOXO_

"Fold," Angie tosses her cards to the center of the table and leans back in her chair, crossing her arms loosely.

"You're not playing at your best, girlfriend." Lt. Laura Cadman says as she gathers the chips from the kitty.

Sgt. Sharon Fuller, aka Maddog, snorts. "She needs to get laid."

"Who doesn't?" Laura huffs.

Angie nods at the truth of that. It's been ten days since she and the others returned from Lartec Msagro and found the whole company of Atlantis turned blue. It was hilarious until she encountered the testosterone poisoned Colonel John Sheppard. His violent outburst left even more unresolved issues between them.

John's not good at apologizing, that's for certain. He hasn't even tried since their short face-off in the Gatrium. Not that she really blames him. Carson told her that John was the most level-headed of everyone because he was medicated.

Once McKay returned, Carson relieved John of duty and now the poor guy has been suffering through withdrawals from the sedatives. He's spent most of the down time in the infirmary or isolated in his room with around the clock nurses. Carson suggested, given the circumstances of their relationship struggles, that Angie not spend much time with him.

Not exactly conducive to the healing of their coupledom.

She couldn't stay away completely. Angie decided that being without John was far worse than being with a belligerent, loud-mouthed ass-John or the moody, closed-off ass-John. She's spent most nights sitting by his bed just holding his hand, only to leave when he starts to wake from his nightmares. Subconsciously, and chemically Carson assures her, he knows she's been there. At least any imbalance he's been suffering through because of their separation has been erased. Now it's only a matter of time, and patience.

Skin tones and attitudes have returned to normal at last, though McKay still has the remnants of a black eye thanks to John; and John still has a blackened jaw thanks to Ronon.

Angie sighs. She's been moping too. She misses Elizabeth. She misses the girl's days that had become a regular thing before the wedding. Selfish? Absolutely. But knowing that doesn't make it any less real.

Maybe she needs a hobby. At least until Beth returns. She should get back to searching the city with McKay. It was kind of fun looking through all the living quarters, trying to find the perfect place for Elizabeth to call home with her new hubby.

_Wait a minute!_ A grin tickles her lips. McKay! That's it. Something fun that can take her mind off her problems with John. She looks at Laura. "I've got an idea about at least getting Sharon some action. You want in on the project?"

Laura's brows crease. "Why can't I be the project?"

"Because you have a man… he's just not putting out…"

"Momma's boy," Sharon fake-coughs. Laura smacks her on the arm.

"Besides," Angie says with a shrug. "I've got a sure thing lined up for Sharon… if you're interested."

"Depends." Sharon's green gaze narrows. "Who're we talking about?"

Angie takes a deep breath, bites her bottom lip then expels it in a rush. "McKay."

"McKay!" the other two shout.

Angie holds up a hand. "Let me explain."

"Oh, this is too good _not_ to hear," Laura says.

"He's seriously hard-up."

"And up-tight," Laura adds.

"Let the woman speak for Godsakes, Cadman."

Laura's eyes widen as she looks over Sharon. Angie sees the slight flush in the sergeant's face. "Don't tell me you're even thinking about it?" Laura cries.

"What?" Sharon says. "What's wrong with McKay?"

Laura holds up both hands. "OhMyGod!" She grabs hold of her head. "Too. Many. Thoughts! Can't separate the badness!"

Angie and Sharon laugh. "He's not that bad," Angie says. "He's actually… Okay, never mind about that." She turns back to Sharon. "He's not interested in anything… romantic. Just… well let's face it. He _really_ needs to get laid and on a regular basis. And the sooner the better. The guy almost hit on me."

"No!" That was Laura.

"Oh yes."

"So… Sheppard wasn't totally off the mark?" Sharon asks.

Angie holds up a hand, closes her eyes and bites her lip. "This is about McKay and the possible help he can give you… or you each other."

"Right," Sharon brushes a hand over her short red hair. She raises her brows in thought, makes a cute face, pushing out her lips and wobbling her head back and forth.

Laura's gaze darts between the two of them. "You're really considering this! I can't believe it."

"Why not?" Sharon asks. "It's not like I have a hellava lot of luck with the guys here. Our fellow soldiers aren't interested in crossing the line and the scientists are…"

Laura nods. "Afraid of you." Sharon shrugs and makes another, less cute, face.

"Can you blame them?" Angie asks. "Not only are you totally hot but you can kick ass with the best of them. Plus you carry a really big gun." In fact, Sharon reminds Angie a whole lot of Samantha Carter in that respect. Military men can't seem to see beyond the uniform and scientists beyond their glasses. Though Jack and Sam finally managed to get together, there was a time that Daniel could have taken Sam right out from under Jack's nose… if he'd only noticed her.

"And most of the men we meet off-world," Sharon's says, bringing Angie back to the present. "Not exactly into the whole… personal hygiene thing."

Angie nods. "Yeah, we are kinda spoiled little Earth girls, huh."

"Just a bit," Sharon says.

Laura starts laughing so hard she doubles over. She's wheezing by the time she spits out: "I just got an image of McKay begging you to blow him."

Angie giggles. "He'd probably say something overtly scientific to get the point across."

Laura's pointing at her. "That's exactly what I imagined. OhGod!" And she's laughing again.

But it's Sharon who ultimately draws Angie's full attention. The sergeant is sitting back, smiling slyly and nodding. She licks her lips in anticipation.

Angie sucks in a deep breath as something finally hits her. "Holy crap! That's your kink!"

Sharon stares wide-eyed. "I don't know what you're babbling about."

Angie wags a finger at her. "You're a geek fangirl!"

"I am not!"

"You _so_ are!" Laura shouts. "This makes so much sense." She gives Angie a friendly shove. "McKay-speak is gonna be her G-spot! He won't even need to touch her."

Angie studies the now blushing Sharon who can't seem to deny the accusation. "Is she right? You have a thing for McKay?"

"No! Well… Not exactly… If Grodin hadn't died, I'd have been all over him… he had an accent too boot. I kinda do like the whole Zelenka/McKay sandwich, though."

"What!" Both Angie and Laura cry.

Sharon's leaning on the table, eager to explain. "Have you seen those two geek out with each other. The whole science-gobbly-gook that comes out when their working on something big. Not to forget McKay generally saves the day with all that science babble. I mean… what's not to like?"

"Ahhh, he's an arrogant, pig-headed, hypochondriac with a little to no social skills and a doom and gloom outlook on life and what-not?" Laura says with a shrug and a shake of her head.

Sharon waves her off. "I can kick his ass, or give him a huge orgasm… which do you think he'd prefer?"

Angie's so shocked that her idea was so easily accepted that she's at a loss. It's McKay! So, okay, he's been really good to her lately, very understanding and supportive in his own way… but he's still… And the whole Dr. Z/McKay sandwich image just gives her the shivers of … eew! "Do you even understand anything they say?"

"Occasionally." Sharon chugs her beer. " Okay, not so much, but who the hell cares. It makes me hot to hear them go at it like that. And," she motions to Laura. "I know you've got this whole McKay equals evil because you got stuck in his head, but… when he's being an arrogant ass… God, I _love_ that!" She squirms a little in her seat. "Reminds me of this professor I had in college. What he could do with his tongue when he wasn't berating my work…" she sighs at the memory.

Laura and Angie exchange glances. "Ahhh. You were one of those horny co-eds."

Sharon's eyes are wide, almost innocent. "You guys didn't have any hot profs?"

"Hardly," Angie snorts. "Hot FBI agent…" she says softly and Laura gives her hand a squeeze.

"All my teachers were old… and oh-so-boring. That's one of the reasons I joined The Core."

Angie smirks. "The other being…"

"I get to blow things up," Laura smiles, gulping her drink.

"Well… speaking of blowing things," Angie snickers. "Radek's taken by the good brain-doc, so you'll be stuck with McKay unless…"

"I can handle McKay," Sharon says with a grin. "I'm not exactly the romance poster girl, you know. I'm just –"

"Horny beyond the telling of it?" Laura says then shakes her head. "But… do you really think McKay can handle the job? I mean, the guy talks with his hands a lot, but that doesn't mean he's any good with them… or anything else, besides putting his foot in his own mouth."

"So I can tell him your… open to the idea?"

"No," Sharon says definitively.

"Huh?"

Her lips slide into a lascivious smile. "Let me deal with McKay. You two need to deal with your respective hotties. Namely," she points at Laura. "Seduce the doc already." Then she points at Angie. "Give that Colonel what he's got coming to him then marry the man already."

The heat that rises in Angie's cheeks makes her breath catch. She bolts from her chair. "I um… you're the project, not…"

"Consider this project completed," Sharon grins. "Or, well on my way."

"Yeah, what's it gonna be, Peterson?" Laura says. "You gonna tell us to kick his ass or are you gonna do it for yourself."

"It's not that simple."

Sharon holds her gaze. "It all comes down to one thing, Ang. Is he worth the heartache or not?"

Angie glances from Sharon to Laura then nods. "Definitely."

Sharon pats her arm. "Then do something about it."

"Yeah," Laura adds, a glint lighting her eyes. "And I think I'll be taking that advice as well."

"Good," Sharon says with a nod. "Now. Who wants to hear about my immediate plans on getting a super-genius orgasm?"

Laura pushes back from the table and heads for the door. "I'd rather get my own, thanks."

Angie follows, wagging a finger at Laura's back. "I'm gonna follow that train of thought. Let me know how it goes. And remember… he's very important to the city, so no breaking him."

Sharon holds up a hand. "Scouts honor." Still there's a devilish gleam in Sharon's eyes. One that gives Angie pause…

"God help Rodney," Angie sighs as she leaves the room, hearing a soft chuckle from Sharon follow her out.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_**eighteen**_

"Teyla!"

Turning as she leaves Dr. Heightmeyer's office, Teyla sees Laura Cadman rushing up to meet her. "Hello, Laura."

"Hey, sweetie."

"Where are you heading?"

"Off to see Carson. Glad I caught you though. Where've you been hiding yourself? We missed you at poker today."

"Sorry," Teyla says. She motions that she's heading down the same corridor and Laura obligingly takes pace with her steps. "I haven't been… myself lately."

"How so? It's not like you became part of the Blue Brigade," Laura laughs.

"I am afraid it is more complicated in nature."

"So…?" Laura tilts her head back toward Dr. Heightmeyer's door. "Getting some perspective then?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I won't intrude. But you know you can talk to me… and the other girls, if you need."

"Yes. I know. Thank you." Kate's words echo in Teyla's mind. _"Sounds to me like you need to get in-touch with the woman in you. Tell the warrior to take a rest and just… feel again, Teyla. Enjoy the moments in life. I know it's difficult, especially out here, but perhaps you have forgotten what it's like to just be a woman. How to laugh and love and give yourself to others without worrying about the boogeyman around the corner. No matter how real the boogeyman truly is."_ Teyla stops and turns to Laura, startling the other woman. "You know how much I care for you, don't you?"

Laura stops, stunned. Her eyes widen in surprise. "Well… I…" She smiles. "Yes. I do. Thank you. I feel the same, you know." Laura links her arm with Teyla's. "Good friends are hard to find. And sometimes, even harder to hold on to. Soooo, if necessary, I'll take the weight of the holding on whenever necessary."

Teyla smiles in return. "Thank you."

She's silent for a while causing Laura's eyes narrow. "Is something going on I should know about? Do we need to wrangle the gang for some sort of girl-power session?"

"No. It is simply that… I have noticed lately that my… feelings are not being expressed in the proper manner."

Laura laughs heartily before pulling Teyla into a hug. "My God, is that all? I thought you had some incurable disease or something." Laura pulls back, her hands on Teyla's shoulders. "So you're not into PDA's, that's nothing to be worried about."

"PDA's?"

"Public displays of affection, sweetie." Laura shrugs. "It's no big deal."

Teyla sighs. "Public, perhaps not. But… privately…?"

"Oh…" Laura bites her bottom lip. "This is about some gorgeous hunk of man, I take it."

Nodding, Teyla sighs again. "I do love him… I just seem to be so…"

"Afraid?"

"Kate asked that as well. If I am too afraid of losing him… because I lost…" She looks into Laura's caring eyes. "I lost someone before. I believed we would be together forever, and yet…"

"Shit happens," Laura nods in understanding. "Especially out here. No wonder you and Angie get along so well. You have so much in common it's freaky."

Teyla ponders that a moment. She never really thought about what drew her and Angela together as friends. Given their histories, however, it seems there are quite a few similarities. Both have lost their families, their homes… both have fallen in love with men who, at first, seemed so very wrong for them. "Yes, I suppose we do. How is she?"

"Moping, I guess is the right word. She and Sheppard… what a pair. Can't see them apart though."

"Yes. They do belong together."

"But they're both so bullheaded. I'm thinking they need to be locked in a room together until they work things out."

"Or perhaps kill each other."

"Knowing those two… it'd be a 'Death by Orgasm' match."

Teyla laughs. Laura simply says whatever is on her mind, without regard for societal protocols. It is actually one of the things Teyla finds most likeable about the woman.

Again, Laura links an arm through Teyla's and they move down the corridor. "So this… fear… is it similar to Angie's? That you're dooming a poor man with your love. Or that he'll be… you know…" she waves her hand and makes a whooshing noise which Teyla takes as Laura's 'culling' sound. "Or something more psychological… like you're betraying the memory of your first love?"

"A little of the last two perhaps. The Wraith are a part of life. My history. But being with you all… seeing what life could have been… makes me. I am unsure really what it makes me."

"Hence talking with our local head doctor," Laura grins. "You know. Sometimes knowing yourself too well, is… well… not worth it in my opinion. Maybe what you need is a vacation, Teyla. I mean, have you ever had one?"

"A vacation?"

"Yeah, a time away from all your worries and stress. Where you have no place to go and all the time in the world to get there, if you decide to move at all."

"Forgetting my duties even for a short time just does not seem possible."

A spark hits Laura's bright blue eyes. "Hmm… maybe we should do something about that then."

"We?"

"Yeah. We." Laura stops outside the infirmary. "Trust me. It's exactly what friends are for, Teyla." With a wink, Laura steps through the parting doors.

_We_. She likes the sound of that. She's had to rely on herself for so long, being the leader of her people, never letting someone else carry her burden. Even with her team, she takes on as much as possible to make sure she never lets them down. For as long as she can remember she's been a leader, a warrior, a protector. She knows what it means to have someone else take those rolls but not what it means to leave them behind. To leave her to be… just Teyla.

"Teyla," Laura says, poking her head back out into the corridor. "You're still here. Good. I just had a thought…"

Teyla listens, nodding even before Laura has finished talking. "I understand." Time to give a nudge, she supposes. She can do that.

It's what friends are for, after all.

_XOXOXO_

Rodney heaves an impatient sigh. "No, no, no!" He points at the board where easily the worst physicist in two galaxies has been pretty much doodling instead of actually doing, oh, well… physics for the real world! He pushes the man aside and erases the irritating part of the equation. "Y equals zero! Have you even read my notes on the differences in superconductivity between the Pegasus gates versus the Milky Way gates? Seriously, a chimpanzee would be able to scribble this nonsense and possibly still have time to get me a cup of coffee!"

"Dr. McKay?"

"What!" Rodney spins towards the unfamiliar female voice coming from the doorway. His jaw drops, practically unhinging at the joint as the gorgeous, redheaded Sgt. Fuller smirks at him.

"Chimpanzee at your service," she says with a twinkle in her bright green eyes. She covers the space between them with a fluid stride, her hips subtly swaying. She holds a steaming cup of coffee out to him. "I understand you like it black."

Rodney glances around the suddenly silent lab. All eyes are on him and the statuesque military intruder. Okay, so maybe they are on her more than him. It's a rare occasion to have someone as intoxicating as Sgt. Fuller come into the labs. It's not simply her looks that draw attention. The woman exudes sexuality with the simple act of breathing.

_The female John Sheppard_. Rodney snorts at the thought. Is there a feminine label for 'Kirking'? Not that a term would actually apply. According to Angie, the rumors about Sgt. Fuller and the male scientists – hell even some of the female scientists – are just that… rumors. "Ahhh… right… I… um… that is…" Rodney grabs the mug, careful not to slosh any of the precious brew. "Yes. I do." He takes a big gulp, and nearly faints at the wonderful taste as the hot liquid slides down his throat. He licks his lips, relishing the amazing flavor that is so different from the normal swill he gets from the mess hall. "This isn't…"

"It's from my personal stash." She winks.

"Personal? Oh… mmm… okay… that's…" Rodney takes another gulp, this time swirling the special blend over his tongue before swallowing.

It takes him a moment to realize she's just standing there, staring at him. There's the smallest hint of a smile twitching her full red lips that sends a thrill right below his belly. Damn, but the US Marines have some hot women! How it's possible this stunner didn't simply become a model or an actress is just beyond Rodney's understanding. Though from what he hears, she does like her military toys... and she can shoot the button off something or other at a thousand yards, or whatever that means… something Lorne said before. All Rodney got from it was that she's a sniper, and a damn good one at that.

But the way she looks! He's always been fond of short hair on women, though he has a thing for blonds, there is nothing wrong with the strawberry brand right in front of him. Five-nine of solid muscle without losing a single luscious curve. And that tight black sleeveless number conforming to those ample, gravity defying breasts is making it difficult for Rodney to concentrate.

Quiet whispers start hissing through the lab. Rodney picks out individuals to glare at and they quickly get back to work, far away from him and his coffee bringer. When he looks back, she's still staring… and that smile has turned into a smug smirk. "Well?" He demands. "Is there something you need, sergeant?"

Standing in relaxed attention, she draws her spine up straight. "Yes, doctor. I was having a conversation with Angie…" She cocks her left brow, waiting for him to catch her meaning.

_Oh God! Angie! Nononono. She's here to kill me. To embarrass me in front of my incompetent staff! Well, this will not end well. Not at all_. "How nice for you. As you can see, I'm rather busy at the moment…"

He tries to turn, but her hand shoots out and grasps his upper arm firmly. "As I was saying, Dr. McKay," her eyes narrow. "I was speaking with Angie about a certain… problem you were having."

"I don't have a problem. You may have a problem. But I do _not_–"

"You remember… the project you two were discussing while off-world. The… unfinished project."

"Oh?"

"In fact, I too have… a similar project… that has hit a snag. And… I'm pretty sure you're the right genius for the job."

Once again Rodney's mouth drops open. Did he just hear that correctly? "Oh…um… Really?"

That smug smirk is back. He doesn't like it one little bit. It's like she's laughing at him. But that twinkle he caught in her eyes before has changed. If he's seeing what he thinks he's seeing… that's a look usually reserved for the likes of Sheppard… or Ronon. She looks absolutely hungry.

Starved!

And she's looking like that _at him!_

Rodney gasps inwardly. His stomach flips-flops and he can feel his muscles tightening in conspicuous places. _"Just don't be all… McKay!"_ He hears Angie's words ringing in his head. _"Don't be such a gigantic pain in the ass."_ He clears his throat. "What exactly are you hoping to… gain from finishing your project?"

She pops the opposite brow to devastating effect. It's so incredibly sexy Rodney's knees almost buckle. "Pleasure," she says so softly only he can hear it. She licks her lips and leans in a bit. "Mutual, of course."

"Of… course," Rodney stammers.

Sgt. Fuller straightens. "There's um… something seemingly off-topic I need you to… help me with before we schedule our… project time."

"Umm… what?"

"I'm a… There's this movie I recently watched at movie night… I enjoyed it, but I really need to hear your take on it."

"A movie review?"

"Compatibility test, actually."

Rodney's confused but game. "Oh… all right. Which movie is it?"

"_The Day After Tomorrow_."

There's a loud cough and a crash of something as one of the eavesdropping scientists stumbles out the door fighting off a burst of laughter. Rodney can't blame the woman. Any self-respecting physicist can't help but feel the same way about something so…

He's shaking his head before he even starts talking. "Oh, yes, let's discuss a movie that defies all logic. Throws the requirements of the Ideal Gas Law right out the impossibly, instantly freezing and exploding hi-rise windows because we can't have anything that's remotely scientifically accurate and actually makes real sense in this claptrap. Sorry, but the Ideal Gas Law applies no matter how fast the air is moving… it's going to warm up as it descends. Oh and lets not forget the 300-foot high storm surge smashing through Manhattan. What's powering the thing? Raw enthusiasm? Certainly not the necessary 1200mph winds needed, moving at twice the speed of sound… And, in order for the sea ice to reach the 65.6 meters in height of the Statue of Liberty, 75 of Antarctica would have to melt, which would take more than 2½ years and only if _all_ the solar radiation aimed at Earth was concentrated on Antarctica… impossible due to Earth's axis, by the way."

Her eyes have not left him but her face has turned so red he's sure she's going to hit him. Rodney takes a deep breath and holds it. He's done it already, screwed up his one chance of getting laid because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut. _Dammit_.

Instead of hitting him, however, Sgt. Fuller leans in close enough he can feel a ridged nipple brush his arm. The low timber of her voice is an erotic growl just next to in his ear. "That is _the_ hottest, fucking thing I've heard in years." When she straightens again, the color is still in her cheeks and her eyes are slightly glassy. "I'm off for the next _several_ hours, Doctor." She licks her lips, glances at his then latches onto his gaze again. "I'm sure you can find my quarters easily enough."

"Ahhh…"

"Be ready to work on that project… hard." Once again flashing that smug smirk, she turns then saunters out the door, this time he's sure she's wiggling her ass on purpose.

Rodney drops onto his stool. If he could walk, hell run, without embarrassing himself, he'd be out the door this instant. As it stands… he's going to need a moment to breathe.

And possibly some advice from Sheppard. He's got one shot at his, he's sure. And he does _not_ want to mess this up.

_XOXOXO_

The doors to the south side gym slide open for John but what he sees beyond them is not what or who he expects. Teyla commed him to set up a sparring session about an hour ago. It took him that long to get to this side of the city, their usual sparring site. But, Teyla's no where to be seen.

Angie's alone, doing some warm-up stretches, probably getting ready to dance, and he's instantly drawn toward her. The large, white T-shirt rides up from her thighs revealing second skin black spandex shorts that leave nothing to the imagination. Her taught muscles and porcelain skin beg for the caress of his hands. Worse yet, he knows that under the shirt is a tight sports bra hugging her beautiful breasts and under those shorts, she's going commando.

_Damn!_

Checking himself, John stalls at the door, letting it close behind him then he leans against the nearby wall, folding his arms across his chest and watches her. Lately she hasn't seemed to notice he's in the same universe, let alone in the same room. He hasn't seen or spoken to her since that day in the gate room when he hit McKay. Of course, in his defense he's been locked up in the infirmary for the last couple weeks dealing with withdrawals from the heavy sedatives Beckett had been feeding him during the whole 'rash testosterone poisoning' fiasco.

While going through the sweats and the nausea and the heavy sleeping, John's certain he heard her voice, felt her presence… must have been some hallucinating on his part though.

As usual, she's wearing earphones to block outside sounds and her eyes remain closed as she goes through various stretches, which, when put together, even in slow motion, seem to make up part of a dance routine. She's so fluid in all her moves, so graceful, John finds it difficult not to respond to her. His body is so tuned to hers he can't break the connection to save his life. And he never wants to lose what they have.

Her very presence makes his heart beat faster, his breath stagger… she's his lifeline in this crazy universe. She's everything he's never known he wanted.

And he hurt her terribly. The last person to ever deserve or need more pain in her life… and he did it. He put those extra stress lines in her face, doused the gleam in her big brown eyes… made her cry. As bad as he is with emotions, with showing affection, he's even worse when the pain he sees in Angie is his fault. He doesn't know how to comfort a broken heart… let alone one he caused.

"John?" She's staring at him with wide, startled eyes. "When…"

He pushes off the wall, closing the distance between them as easily as a magnet gets drawn to metal. "Just a minute or so."

"Wh..what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I was here first," she raises a brow. "And I asked first."

"Teyla suggested we spar… now that I'm back on my feet."

"So she can knock you on your ass again?" The tiny twitch of her upper lip catches his gaze. She's trying hard not to smile. He misses her smile. "You're looking goo… better," she says. "Feeling better?"

He nods, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. He's still in casual clothes, still off duty until Carson says otherwise. "Stopped throwing up a couple days ago."

Her grin is so heartbreakingly polite, it reminds him of Elizabeth when he was being turned into the Wraith bug. "That's good." After a moment of increasingly awkward silence as their eyes dance around the room and each other, Angie goes to the bench and grabs her towel. "So… Teyla called you too?"

"What do you mean, too?"

Dabbing at her neck and face with the towel then taking a sip of water, she turns to him. "Looks like we've been set up. Ironically."

The last word seems to be to herself, but John latches on to it. "Ironically?"

She flips a hand. "Nothing." Draping the towel over her shoulders, she glances at her watch. "Doesn't look like Teyla's gonna show."

"Yeah. Guess not."

"Suppose we could… spar with each other," she suggests.

John cocks a brow even as he narrows his gaze on her. "You do know sparring doesn't mean killing, right."

Angie rolls her eyes at him. "If you don't want to--" She halts suddenly. "Déjà vu," she says to herself. She shakes off whatever memory just claimed her.

Responding to her first comment, John says: "No, no," as he steps toward her, grinning. As much as the awkwardness between them is killing him, he doesn't want to be anywhere else. He sets his bag down and pulls out his Bantos sticks. "So, what do I get after I kick your ass?" he asks playfully.

She's picking up her own sticks, her face turned away from him when she mutters: "My utter humiliation isn't enough for you?"

That's a hit in the gut he should have seen coming. "Angel… no…" he's reaching for her when the first strike smacks his wrist. John stumbles back, instantly on defense as Angie viciously attacks.

With only a few strikes and a well placed kick to the back of his leg, she knocks him on his ass. "Too bad…" her grin is a mixture of triumph and vengeance which – disturbingly enough – John finds incredibly sexy. "Yours is enough for me," she backs off and he gets up. "That and soundly working you over until you can't move."

They face each other, readying for battle. "So, that's it?" John dodges as she strikes. "You think we can solve this by you beating the crap out of me?"

"No." Their sticks clash and they both spring back. "If that was the case, I'd have let Ronon deal with you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because, he'd kill you."

"So?"

"I may be pissed at you," she makes a swipe for his legs, but he's faster than before and she misses. John doesn't miss a good thwack to her backside. "But I still love you!" She rubs at her butt.

John stops dancing a few feet from her. "You do?"

Angie stops as well. "That can't be news to you, John. If I didn't love you so damn much, this never would have hurt so badly." With that, she lunges; attacking with renewed vigor that John can only defend himself against.

He rallies, battling her back until she's visibly tiring. "We never did settle on an agreement. I mean… humiliation on my part may be good for you… but…"

She's not yet breathing hard, but the power in her strikes is starting to wane. "What do you want?"

"You."

"Me? How? On all fours begging?"

A flash of memory shakes him to the core: walking into his room, seeing her waiting for him. John was on her instantly. _"Tell me you want me," he demanded. "I want you," she said back with just as much heat_. He had taken her so fast and hard that time…

Angie's snapping her fingers at him. "Not gonna happen, big guy." Using her sticks like clubs, she gets in three good smacks, knocking his knees out from him and he goes down. Then she tucks her sticks under her arm and struts away.

Breathlessly, John pops back to his feet. "You know. If I was the paranoid type, I might believe you set up this little scenario."

"Why would I do that?" she asks innocently, circling him, waiting for an opening.

"For my utter humiliation?"

"I could never guarantee that. Be a big risk," she attacks again, but John's able to lock his sticks with hers. They're face to face, breathing each other in, all the sweat, heat and potent sexual tension almost powerful enough to knock him over again. Her eyes drift to his mouth. "Given how good you are at distracting me." With a push, Angie spins away. "Though, I was tempted. Even got a tip from Rodney on how to pursue the issue."

"McKay's in on this?"

"There's no conspiracy…" With a minute shake of her head, she adds, "That I'm part of. This–" she motions to the room. "Wasn't my doing."

"But it was your idea."

Angie shrugs. "Suppose so."

"And where does McKay fit in?"

Within seconds, she strips off her T-shirt exposing the black sports bra. The reveal of her tight, sculpted dancer's body, the exposed cleavage and the belly button peaking out just above the rim of the shorts tightens him in places that will make it difficult to continue walking, let alone sparring. John remembers licking whipped cream off those abs, sucking a maraschino cherry out of that belly button… His breath catches and he stifles a groan. "Cheater!"

"Exactly." Angie grins, knowing she's gotten points. But he's not about to give up, not with the reward so close. It's like a mating dance, only with violence. John's sure he's going to be bruised in places he's never felt but he's not about to call a truce, that's for damn sure. He's never sparred with Angie like this before. Usually their little exercises are nothing more than that, little exercises that lead to a whole lot of sweaty pleasure. Foreplay at it's most aerobic.

But this is different. This is battling the teachings of Teyla and Ronon combined with the agility of a dancer and endurance of an ice skater. This is Angie trying to teach _him_ a lesson. But he's not completely sure it's one of humility. Something else is burning in her eyes. Something dark and indefinable.

A shiver races down John's spine with that last thought. Maybe she doesn't want him back after all. Maybe she needs to beat him out of her system.

John's stunned when the mat reaches up and smacks him in the face one more time. He loses hold of his Bantos and just lays there. He should have scene it coming, but he let himself get distracted with worry. He doesn't move right away and Angie's next to him, rolling him over, straddling him, concern etched in her face and coloring her voice. "John?"

Without forethought, he reaches up, catching her behind the neck with both hands and bringing her lips down to his. Since he didn't anticipate his own actions, he's totally thrown by Angie's immediate response. She's kissing him back. Devouring him actually.

John rolls them over so that she's pinned beneath him. She squirms and her leg slips between his, slowly rubbing him with just the right pressure. Her hands comb through his hair, fingers tickle the back of his neck and her other leg slides up to hook over his hip as a thick, needy groan ruptures from inside her.

Then they're rolling again and Angie's back on top. She pushes his shirt up and attacks his chest with lips and hands. She knows every part of him, as he does of her, and yet it's as if she's learning his body all over again. Every touch a discovery, every flick of her tongue a taste test. When her teeth graze a taught nipple, John's whole body spasms. He grabs her face to draw her back to his lips but she grips his wrists and hauls his arms over his head.

Her eyes gleam with that darkness he saw earlier, but also a familiar hunger that always rocks him. Angie strips off her bra, her breasts burst free of restraint and she brings them down to his eager mouth. With a groan of lust, he suckles with greed. Angie's raw, throaty moan urges him on as she leans over him. When she finally pulls away, her eyes glazed and skin blushing, John starts to reach for her again only to realize she's been busy.

His hands are secured together over his head. Somehow she used her sports bra to bind his wrists together then wrapped his T-shirt around his hands to keep him from getting free. For a moment, John's terrified he fell into some sort of revenge trap. That she's going to leave him here, lying on the floor tied up with a giant erection for one of his men to find him. But that's only for a moment. Until a slow smile spreads and she licks her lips before returning them to his chest. John lets his head drop to the mat, there's no way in hell he's going to argue against this kind of sparring, that's for damn sure.

"Remember that first time in my room?" Her whisky voice rumbles against his skin making him tingle.

"Never forget."

"You kinda had your way with me that night."

"Didn't get any complaints as I recall."

She smirks at that. "Wellll," she draws out, finally sitting up to look at him. She's got a Cheshire grin to go along with that melt-in-your-mouth chocolate gaze that sends a flutter through his gut and a spike of heat into his groin. "My turn."

John's breath catches as her hands descend to the zipper of his pants. As she strips him bare right there on the floor of the gym, the last thought John has before her hands find him stiff and ready for the taking is: _Thank You, God!_ And then everything rational flies right out the window as Angie does what she wants with him.

_XOXOXO_

In the living room, Margaret's regaling Jonathan with more stories about Elizabeth's past. Jonathan looks up as Elizabeth steps into the room, his eyes shining, that sly smirk playing at his lips. "Perhaps Elizabeth can show me her old room."

Elizabeth arches a brow. "Maybe later."

Margaret closes the book in her lap and sets it on the coffee table. She picks up the cups and saucers and heads toward Elizabeth and the kitchen. "Oh, go on dear. I have to find something for dinner anyway." She winks at her daughter. "Take your time."

"Mom," Elizabeth's whispers.

"I'm old, not dead," her mother whispers back. She turns back to Jonathan with a grin. "I'll be busy for a while, dears. Don't worry about me. I have my music to keep me company." Then she goes into the kitchen, leaving the door swinging in her wake.

Jonathan's on his feet and in front of Elizabeth. He rubs his hands over her arms. "I like your mom."

"I bet you do. She just gave you the go ahead to violate her only child in her own house," Elizabeth mutters dryly.

"Mmm… violate?" He nuzzles her neck. "You make it sound so… dirty." His fingers drift through her hair and his lips graze her skin. Just him touching her is so… god she wants to get dirty, right here. Right now.

"I thought you were exhausted."

He skims her cheek with feathery kisses. "That was before I saw you in that leather get-up for that Halloween party…"

Elizabeth remembers that outfit. It was her third year in college. A fraternity party with her boyfriend, they'd gone as a biker couple. Her mother nearly had a stroke when she saw the picture.

Jonathan's hands go still on her shoulders and give her a little squeeze that sends tingles through her body. "So?"

"Stairs. End of hall, on the left." She catches his gaze. "I'll race you."

Jonathan flashes that dangerously sexy grin. If he'd been around in her teen years, there's no way in hell she'd have been a virgin in college. "What do I get if I win?"

"Me."

He makes a face. "I already get you."

She leans in and caresses the shell of his ear with her tongue. "Me doing things… dirty things… to you… for you."

When she leans back, his eyes have darkened, dilated and his breath's halting. "Go," he says roughly.

With a slight giggle, she's past him and up the stairs to the landing only to be lifted up and carried the rest of the way toward her old bedroom. He closes the door then drops her onto the four-post bed and lands on top of her. Elizabeth laughs. "Tie?"

"Guess that means we get to do dirty things together," he grins then kisses her thoroughly.

Elizabeth has always been a good girl. She decorated her room with delicate scarves, flowers and a few tasteful pictures. No posters of rock stars or movie idols for Margaret and Franklin Weir's daughter. No sports memorabilia, only plaques of achievement, declarations of knowledge. She never snuck out of the house as a kid or teenager. She kept to her curfew and didn't date until she was sixteen, and even then it could only be social events like the prom or something.

She kept up the good-girl routine all through college, though she did have a boyfriend by the time she was twenty. She believed she loved him and finally had sex… lots of sex. But that was college. That was life. Always doing what was expected of her. Always playing it safe. Vanilla sex. Vanilla life. She'd never gotten her hands or anything else dirty.

Until Atlantis.

Until Major John Sheppard.

_Oh, but being dirty with him is so delicious._

Elizabeth sinks into her childhood bed, wraps her legs around Jonathan's waist and grinds against him until he moans. "How did I get so lucky with you?" he asks in that deep voice that makes her crazy.

"You're outrageously hot," she says with a grin and another rub against his growing hardness. Jonathan chuckles as he stands up and turns away from her. "What are you doing?"

"Weren't you going to show me your bedroom?"

Elizabeth props herself up on one elbow then points out specifics. "There's the bathroom, there's my dresser, those are my bookshelves and this," she pats the mattress. "Is my bed."

Jonathan's gaze languishes on her prone form. He grins then goes over to the books still lining the wall. She'll have to tell her mother that the maid service is still one of the best. They haven't missed a spot or dust bunny all these years. If it wasn't for the faded wallpaper, Elizabeth could still believe she was a teenager living in this room.

While he's looking around, Elizabeth gets up and locks the door. She kicks off her shoes and socks then returns to the bed and sits to watch him. He seems fascinated by the romance novel titles, even tilting his head to the side to read the spines of the books. "Jon?" His head drops and he closes his eyes as if trying to grind away a headache. "Are you okay?"

With a curt nod, he says, "Give me a minute."

"Why?"

He turns to her and the look in his eyes is pure predator. A shiver races the length of her spine. Warmth spreads between her legs. Her heartbeat slips into overdrive.

Something's going on inside him. Something she probably doesn't want to know about. At least not right now. Elizabeth wants to believe, _needs_ to believe he is seeing her, not Angie through Col. Sheppard's eyes. Still, there's a niggling part of her brain that can't let go. "Jonathan?"

His dimples do something funny to her insides. "Not images, I promise."

"But…?"

He shrugs. "Can't help getting worked up around you, baby. That seems to be a universal constant for a man in love."

Appeased, Elizabeth grins. "Okay. So… what now?"

He moves from the bookshelf to the window and looks out. "I snuck in through here. I've been watching you. Wanting you."

"Me?"

"Seeing you undress. Such a tight, nubile body. So beautiful." His gleaming eyes settle on her again. "I have to have it. I know your parents have gone out of town. You're all alone. Vulnerable. Fresh."

"So you've come to take me?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No," his voice is barely audible. "I'm going to make you come so hard you'll beg me to fuck you all night long." Elizabeth licks her lips. God, she wants him so bad right now. "It's late," he says softly. "You should be asleep."

She lies down on her side, her eyes on the window, watching him. "But I'm not."

"Why not."

"I'm waiting for you."

"Waiting?"

"I've felt you watching. Felt your hunger. I've been wanting… but I know it's wrong." She rolls over, away from him.

Jonathan's on her, pushing her onto her back. He grabs hold of her hands and clasps them over her head. "You're scared."

"Yes."

"But you don't scream."

"No. It's wrong… but…"

"You want it. You want me."

"Desperately."

Jonathan braces her face with his hands, sinking his fingers into her hair. "Are you a bad girl?"

"What do you mean?" She asks in all innocence.

"How old are you?"

Elizabeth lets her eyes wander over the room again. She grabs hold of Jonathan's gaze. "Sixteen," she says breathlessly.

"You ever been kissed?"

"No."

Jonathan kisses her lightly, just a feather touch of his lips to hers. "That's for beginners. Now we get down to business."

"Okay."

He takes possession of her mouth with his, plundering and tasting, eating at her, forcing her to accept him and she does. He feels so good… strong, demanding. If she'd still been a virgin, hell yes, she'd have already come just from Jonathan kissing her.

"You want me to touch you, don't you?" he says. "You want me to do things to you that you've only read about in those trashy books." He smiles wickedly. "Tell me, Elizabeth, have you ever touched yourself while reading those books?"

She turns her head away, biting her bottom lip. Jonathan forces her to look at him. "Tell me."

"Yes."

"Where did you touch yourself?"

"My…breasts…"

Jonathan pulls off her shirt in a fluid move. His hands cup her, his fingers slip the lace from her breasts so he can pinch her already hard nipples. "No one's tasted you before." His mouth is hot and demanding as his lips mold to her flesh. His teeth scrape making her back arch and she rises up to meet him.

She pushes at his shoulders. "No… this is wrong."

Jonathan's gaze latches on to her again. "So I'm going to have to make you feel you have no control. Make it clear this isn't your idea." She nods. "You want me to seduce you into acceptance. Maybe even…" He glances around the room. In a shot he's away from her again and Elizabeth wonders if he's changed his mind about the game.

Please, no, she was just getting into it. How many times had she fantasized about something just like this? Vanilla teenager or not, she had still been a hormonal mess when she was sixteen. She did read those novels for the sex… and yes the romance, but still the sex scenes she memorized, replayed them in her head as she went to sleep at night. The mysterious stranger who showed up in a small town and took the heroine hostage, seduced her thoroughly, only to have her fall madly in love with him. And he was always some anti-hero, handsome to the point of distraction, daring and even deadly, but he, too, fell in love, and would die for the heroine if necessary by the end of the novel. And they always lived happily ever after.

But it was the dirty parts she remembered. The hot, mind-numbing smut she craved as a teenager. And right now, she wants to continue this game to the end. Wants to live the fantasy. She is already so wet for Jonathan. That predatory gaze of his almost made her come undone with one look.

As suddenly as he was gone, he is back. And this time, his hands are holding the ties. He snatched the scarves from the lamps and one from the bathroom doorknob. That's four. Her eyes widen, she only used two on him.

Lying down on top of her again, using is full weight to hold her in place, Jonathan grabs her hands and ties her wrists together then hauls them over her head and ties the scarf to the headboard. A second scarf he knots in the center. He looks down at her wide eyes and smiles before grinding his pelvis into hers. She gasps at the engorged feel of him trapped in his pants, her mouth opening and eyes closing. Next thing she knows, that knotted part of the scarf is in her mouth and he ties the rest around her head.

Her eyes open wide. "Jon?" the muffled question lost behind the scarf.

"Shhh… it's okay little girl… I'm gonna make you scream with pleasure… we don't want to wake the neighbors."

_Ahhh_… or bring Mom running up the stairs to have a heart attack. Elizabeth is going to have to remember that there is a potential audience here… even if that person insisted she give Jonathan the 'tour' she probably wouldn't welcome tie-me-up games in her house.

And it _is_ wrong! Doing this here. In her mother's house? In her father's house! Suddenly Elizabeth isn't so sure she wants to go through with this. But then Jonathan's hands are on her skin again; hot, rough but tender. Always tender. He dances his fingers up her sides, over her ribs, making gooseflesh rise. He's kissing her breasts, suckling, cupping and she's moaning and arching into him again, though she tries to fight it. Tries not to give in to the fire that burns so hot for him.

She's not sure how or when but he's got her pants unzipped and down her hips. He lifts her slightly and pushes them over her buttocks and down her legs. Jonathan sits up, he's grinning at her wildly and she knows why. She's wearing white cotton panties today. She hadn't considered he'd actually find them a turn on. In retrospect, both her bra and panties play pretty well into the fantasy, though if she'd been sleeping she would have been in a nightgown. He would have simply pushed it up over her head and taken her hard and fast.

But no, he promised not to hurt her. He's not a rapist. He's a seducer. A romance novel anti-hero come to rescue the heroine of her virginity. Elizabeth almost chuckles at the thought. She loses it though when his mouth comes down over her panties and his tongue tickles her through the light cotton. Her hips buck, legs spasm and Jonathan lifts his head to grin at her again. "You taste good, baby. Sweet. Innocent."

He peels off the panties. They're drenched with her wanting him, not that she couldn't feel it herself, but seeing it is almost embarrassing. Jonathan's voracious grin doesn't make it any easier either. In fact, it makes her blush… all over.

He releases the front clasp of her bra and pushes the straps up her arms. She's bare to him now. He takes all of her in and licks his lips. Elizabeth's heart stutters. How could this gorgeous man want her so much? Yes, she's kept in shape, but she's never considered herself beautiful. Skinny, not curvy, and though her breasts manage to defy gravity, her modest B-cup lacks substance. And yet he constantly looks at her with such want. Such need.

She quakes with longing for him. "Please, Jon," she gasps through the gag.

"Shhh… easy baby girl. I'm going to take real good care of you." Jonathan lifts one leg high in the air and runs both hands up it from thigh to foot, where he loops one of the remaining scarves around her ankle then ties it to the footboard. Elizabeth squirms, she's not sure if she's getting closer to coming or if her nerves are kicking in again, but either way, Jonathan uses it in his game. He drops on top of her and stares hard into her eyes. "I'm going to have you, baby girl. I'm going to make you come. Show you what you want. And you're going to let me, you understand. You have no say in the matter. You're mine now, sweetness. All mine. And we have all the time in the world together… we're all alone, you and me." He kisses her cheek so softly, lovingly. "No one to hear you scream for me."

She has never wanted him more! _Just do it, Jon. Do it now!_ As much as she's actually enjoying the scenario, Elizabeth knows her mother is just down the stairs making dinner for God's sakes. Probably humming along to the little radio she has stashed in there. Trying to keep her mind off the two newlyweds in her house.

Jonathan ties off her other leg, leaving her spread open for him. He did a good job with those scarves too. She really can't move much more than bending her legs slightly. She can't exactly break free in a second if something unseemly happens, like her mother bursting in the room.

Please don't let her mother come upstairs. Elizabeth hopes she's making some epic meal down there. Taking her sweet time. Thank God she locked the door. Though, in all fairness, the lock's pretty crappy. Not exactly a deadbolt, there.

Jonathan slips off the bed, his eyes never leaving her body. He strips out of his clothes, slowly, methodically as if showcasing himself for her. She's seen it before and always been impressed by his beautiful form sculpted with hard work and exercise. And the maleness that makes her body shake with desire juts out between his legs, swollen and glistening. "You've read the books, baby girl. You know where this goes." He runs a hand over his erection making it twitch. "I'm going to sink it inside you so far, fill you up so good you'll cry with joy."

_Yes, oh yes! Please!_

"Then I'm going to pull it out of you and shove it back in so hard and fast over and over again, making your body dance for me. All for me." He crawls back on the bed from the foot, so that he's between her legs. "You're all mine now. No one to save you from what I can do. No one to stop me from having you here and now."

His fingers tickle the length of her left leg toward her apex. "But I promise you'll want it. Want it so bad you'll be screaming for me to fuck you. And you will. No one else will hear you, but you'll be screaming for me." His grin is almost brutal. "You'll scream for me."

As the tips of his fingers reach between her legs and part her, she nearly does scream. He sinks one inside her instantly. His face hardens with control. She's sure it's the storytelling that's letting him keep that control. He wants to play the part, give her the fantasy he somehow knows she's always wanted. If it wasn't for the damn gag, she'd yell at him to just forget the fantasy and fuck her lights out. But at the same time… she does want to play. Knowing that they have their whole lives to be together, it's good to know their sex life will never get boring. Even if they succumb to the once a week or God forbid, the once a month routine that most marrieds fall into, it should at least remain sexy and exciting.

He's taking his time with that damn finger, searching her out, testing. Jonathan knows her body, knows how to make her come, but as the mystery man it would be his first time with the virgin. He wouldn't know exactly how to make her respond. "You touched yourself like this when you read those books. Didn't you, Elizabeth." When she doesn't answer, he yanks the finger from her body and drops full weight on top of her, his erection pressing into her stomach. "Don't make me angry, little girl. I'm doing this for you. You better appreciate all I have to offer you, sweetness. I could take you now. I'm ready. And it would hurt, being your first time and all." He drags that sticky finger down her cheek. "Now, answer my question. You touched yourself," his free hand cups her mound and a different finger delves inside her. "Just like this, didn't you."

Elizabeth nods. She gnashes her teeth into the knot on the gag. Involuntarily her hips jerk against him when his knuckle hits the right spot inside her. "Oh… she likes that." He rubs the spot again, harder and Elizabeth's eyes roll back. She grounds out a groan through the gag, her hips rising off the mattress. "You are a bad girl, sweetness. I'm going to really enjoy teaching you pleasure." Jonathan adds another finger, keeping pressure on that internal nerve center. Then he's thrusting three fingers inside her. Elizabeth's muscles clench around him and he groans a low "Fuck." She opens her eyes and he's chuckling. "You're not supposed to know how to do that," he says in his normal voice.

Elizabeth arches a brow and offers a shrug. "Sorry," she grins around the gag.

Jonathan kisses her nose. "You wanna quit?" She shakes her head. She was so close to release then he stopped. And he knows it too, that's why he's laughing. Jonathan nods, kisses her nose again then gets back into character in a big way. He twists his fingers inside her body, moving them in and out fast and furious.

The only thing keeping her on the bed when she finally comes is the weight of is body on hers. She doesn't scream but she does whimper. "That was a good one," he says in that dark voice again. "Bet you've given yourself some good ones with those books of pirates deflowering maidens." He isn't asking her a question so Elizabeth keeps enjoying the little spasms shooting through her body, giving herself a chance to catch her breath. "You want me, don't you? You want me to push my dick inside you and make you squirm. Just like those virgins in the books."

Her eyes wide, feigning fear, Elizabeth shakes her head.

"Are you sure, sweetness? I think you're more than ready for me."

She shakes her head again. Jonathan's eyes glisten with that predatory gleam. "All right then. Guess I'll have to convince you."

He slides down her body until he's kneeling between her legs again. His erection bobs and twitches. It must be painful and yet he's still willing to play the game. Jonathan never fails to astound her. As cynical as it is, Elizabeth's pretty sure any other man, husband or not, would look at a naked woman tied up on a bed and not really care so much about getting her off. Even those anti-heroes could be quite brutal with their heroines.

But Jonathan could never be that way. He isn't anti anything. He is a true hero. And a true lover. Even with that dark hunger in his eyes, Elizabeth can still feel his love for her. The set of his mouth, the sparkle in his gaze, the tenderness of his touch. Everything about him reminds her of how much he treasures her.

Then his mouth is on her again, though not hindered by panties this time, his tongue laps at her, tickles and teases. She's squirming from the heat boiling inside, from the friction. Every nerve ending in her sings as he gives in to his desire to force her into a climax. It certainly doesn't take long for her to come this time. Jonathan's always been talented with his mouth. He grins at her as she cries out, her sobs of pleasure stunted by the gag.

"You want me now, don't you sweetness. My sweet sixteen." Elizabeth's mind whirls back in time. She's sixteen, lying on her bed, having just finished another romantic spy novel, the ones her friend Darla always managed to slip into her backpack at school. She falls asleep and dreams of a mystery man touching her, guiding her into endless pleasure. The man never had a face. Until now.

She opens her eyes to see Jonathan hovering above her, arms braced on either side of her head. "You're mine now, sweetness." He plunges inside her, lifting her body off the bed with the heavy thrust and Elizabeth does scream with delight… in her head. She's cognizant enough to remember that this is her old room, she's visiting and dinner is probably simmering downstairs… with her mom waiting patiently for them to finish being naughty.

Jonathan's slowly taking her back to the brink with each stroke of his body in hers. His control is maddening. She's come twice, amazingly hard and still feels the remnants of that second one and he's working in her as lovingly as if she is that virgin idol he's been stalking… desiring with such hunger. A part of Elizabeth actually wishes Jonathan had been her first. She has no doubt that her first time would have been as good as this is now. Not some fumbling, random act in a dorm room with her boyfriend's roommate pounding on the door to be let inside so he could study.

She sure didn't get an orgasm that night. But Jonathan's made up for a lot of what she was lacking in her previous existence.

Jonathan moves to change position and Elizabeth whimpers because she is so close. "I going to be buried so deep in you, sweetness, you'll never forget me. I'm going to ruin you for all others." Jonathan yanks on the scarves around her ankles, releasing the ties from the bed but not from her skin. He lifts her hips so that her knees actually hook over his shoulders and he pushes inside her again, leaning forward, bringing her legs up along with him, arms bracing at her sides.

Elizabeth grimaces, it's not like she really is sixteen and that flexible anymore, but Jonathan's too busy shoving himself inside her with increased speed and power, deeper as promised and soon Elizabeth's body is so warm and sizzling she doesn't remember she's not that limber anymore. She doesn't care. Every part of her is begging for him to continue. His movements become ragged, his breathing erratic; his control has definitely shattered as he takes her body for himself now.

Elizabeth's right along with him, whimpering with each powerful thrust, pushing against him, grinding and clenching the muscles she's not supposed to have; that thought makes her clench again just to hear him grunt. She wants to wrap her arms around him and hug him close as his release combines with hers, but her arms are still secure above her head so she bends her legs over his shoulders, digs her heels into his back and pulls him down onto her as much as she can.

Jonathan's movement stutters as a groan rips from his throat and he's pulsing inside her as she's tightening around him. Dark spots cloud Elizabeth's vision as her third orgasm shatters illusion and brings reality and the power of her love for Jonathan back to the fore. Blinding white hot pleasure shoots through her body in wave after wave and this time, the scream doesn't stay in her head.

Elizabeth opens her eyes. Jonathan's staring down at her, his brows creased with worry. The gag is gone and her arms are free. He's caressing her face gently. "Are you all right?"

"What happened?"

"I think you fainted."

Elizabeth blinks. She's still tingling. "Wow. That's a new high for you, huh?" Jonathan looks at her curiously. She giggles. "You just fucked me into unconsciousness."

He chuckles softly. "If you say that's a good thing, I'll buy it." He gives her a sweet and chaste kiss on the lips. "I smell steak. You hungry?"

"Starving."

Jonathan sits up then glances over his shoulder at her. "You don't think your mom heard us do you?"

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed she has headphones for the radio in the kitchen."

"And she turned up the volume really high."

Elizabeth nods. "We are so _not_ normal. Even for newlyweds, you know?"

"That's a good thing too… right?" Jonathan leans over and kisses her again.

She sinks against him with a sated sigh. "I'm enjoying it."

_XOXOXO_

John's eyes roll back in his head as Angie's body grips him, nearly to the point of pain, but the pleasure of being inside her is so overwhelming, he even welcomes the pain of getting his ass kicked.

She stalls for a moment, swaying her hips, rocking and grinding on him instead of the all out fucking of a moment ago that was steadily bringing him to the brink. Her hair has fallen loose of the ponytail and drapes over her shoulders as she hangs her head with a guttural moan. She's doing this on purpose, he knows.

Already she's had three orgasms compared to his one. And that first one she made him have to get it out of the way. Devious wench that she is, Angie knows his body well, knows that he can stay hard longer the second time around if she does little things to make it happen; moves he can't control his reaction to. Her pat answer to any question about knowledge is: _"I read it in a book once."_ These intimate touches though, John's pretty sure she learned over their time together and just stuck them into that steel trap memory of hers to be brought out in times of… what else could this be but War?

War of the Wills… though John's not entirely sure that's true. How can there be a war when both parties are on the same side. He's definitely on Angie's. Still, he remembers when they got together. When 'Jax' was running the show, not letting anyone in, not letting Angie out. Angie can still be her own worst enemy.

Slowly she leans forward, letting her hair and breasts brush erotically against his chest. She braces her hands on his shoulders, holding him down though he has no intention of trying to move. Every time he's tried to take even an ounce of control over the situation, even the slightest thrust of his hips, she's put a stop to the action, first with her body then with her eyes. After a while, John finally understood that there was more going on here than a simple fuck to get him out of her system. He can't read her mind, but he can guess this whole power trip isn't really about being in control of him as much as it's about him letting her have control. She needs this. Needs him to let her do whatever she wants.

And it's not exactly a hardship on him, anyways. _God, she feels so good!_

As she starts grinding against him from this new angle, John clenches his teeth, he's getting close again but he doesn't want to let it end. They've been apart for too long. Once the physical desire is quenched, he knows the gut-wrenching horror will need to take place.

The Talk.

"John, open your eyes." He does, seeing her looking down at him with a serenity he hasn't seen in her for a long time. She kisses him then, gentle feather-light touches of her lips to his. Her fingertips dance over his cheeks then disappear, leaving an unwelcome coolness on his face. He wants her touching him, caressing him as she used to. Not that this whole female empowerment isn't sexy as all get out but he wants to _feel_ her with him. Wants her to touch him with love not just lust.

He wants her back, dammit.

A moment later, she rolls them, wrapping her strong legs about his body, crossing her ankles and pulling him on top of her. Her fingers tackle his binds, freeing his hands finally. John braces above her but doesn't move.

"What are you waiting for?" She asks plaintively. "Fuck me, John."

He stares into her dark eyes, seeing what she's trying so hard to hide. "No," he says, though he doesn't make a move to leave her. Instead, he gentles his fingers down her cheek to her mouth; his thumb traces the fullness of her bottom lip.

"What d'you mean–"

He cuts her off with a heated kiss. She tries to turn her head away but he holds her still with one hand. The other glides down her side slick with sweat until he reaches her ass and grips it firmly. Pressing himself into her and holding her against him stops any possibility of her initiating more thrusting.

Angie breaks the kiss, heaving for air. By turning her head, she gives him access to her neck, which he takes full advantage of. A soft moan escapes her lips followed by another plaintive whine. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" he asks against her sweet skin.

She pushes at his shoulders. "John, just get on with it."

He lifts his head so he can grin down at her. "I am."

"I told you to–"

He kisses her quiet again. "And I said no."

"Really?" Her wide eyes stare at him incredulously. "Then what the hell are we still doing like this if you don't plan on finishing?"

John flashes a crooked grin. "Oh I have every intention of finishing both of us off. But… you changed the rules when you let me go. I've been waiting too damn long for this."

"For what?"

"To make love to you again."

"Semantics, Sheppard. Just start moving. We're almost to the good part and you know it."

John shakes his head. "From where I'm at… all of 'em are good parts."

"You're really going to fight me on _this_?"

"I'm kinda pesky that way."

"Pigheaded is more like it."

John grinds his pelvis against hers earning a low moan that rumbles through both of them. "Whatever you say… but this game's far from over." He loses the smile as he rubs a knuckle against her cheek. "And I plan on taking my time." His other hand slips between them and he finds something even better to rub. "We've got a record to break."

Angie's breath catches. "Bastard…"

John captures her mouth again; a deep, wet, messy kiss that only spurs him on to do exactly what he's been hoping for. To show her how much he's missed her. How much he truly loves her.

It may be cheating, but John knows exactly how to work her body to make her surrender to him and he uses everything in his repertoire for that purpose. Besides, she cheated first.

When Angie's seventh orgasm hits, John's right along with her, spilling what's left of his energy inside her as they both delve into the abyss.

John wakes with a start. He doesn't know how long he's been out, but doesn't care either because Angie's lying on top of him, zonked to the world. He wraps his arms around her; his fingers gently trace the bumps and dips of her spine. She stirs, glances around to get her bearings then looks up at him. John smiles. "Welcome back."

Angie clears her throat. "That was…" she clears her throat again. A blush colors her cheeks.

"Us." John finishes for her.

With a sigh, she rests her cheek against him. "Yeah. We've always been good at that," she says, playing with the hair on his chest.

"Look… Angie…" Now it's his turn to clear his throat. Trying to find the right words at a time like this is not really in the John Sheppard handbook of couple repair. He's never been good with words. Actions yes, words… sticking his foot in his mouth is always a good bet at the best of times. He just can't screw this up. Not now. "I… ah… I know I have to gain back your trust…"

With a heavy sigh and an even heavier groan, Angie rolls off of him and plops onto the mat next to him, staring up at the ceiling. "You don't trust me, John… that's the problem," she says quietly.

It takes him a moment to comprehend what she's just said and even then he doesn't understand. "What?"

"How could you have thought, even for one second, one millisecond, that I would leave you on that planet alone? You should have known that, no matter how long it took, I would have come for you."

He winces as he rolls to his side. She won't look at him, even as he runs his hand down her arm and links his fingers through hers. "You have to understand something, Angel. By the time you might have found out what had happened… might have actually found me… I could have been in my sixties…"

"So?"

"Or long dead."

That makes her turn to look at him and the horror in her eyes coupled with unshed tears makes him wish he could take back the words. Her soft, "Oh…" doesn't make him feel any better but it does let him know that she at least understands _that_ part of it.

"And I didn't know any of it either," he adds on instinct. "I had no clue why it was taking so long for someone to come through. Atlantis could have been attacked for all I knew. But I never gave up hope of getting back to you."

A tear slips toward the mat making a tiny puddle. John catches the next with his knuckle. "It was a long, insanely boring time and the only thing that did keep me going was you. Just thinking about you made me make it through one more day. I was so mad at McKay and everyone else… but you were always in my heart. I couldn't get the ache out. I wanted to touch you so bad. Wanted to hold you."

With a sniff, she turns her eyes back to the ceiling. Again she clears her throat. She's quiet for a long time. "What happened… with her?"

John shakes his head. "I don't want to…"

"Not an excuse, John… an explanation. Doesn't mean I have to like it… or accept it… but I will hear it."

John tells her about Teer's mental abilities. What he believes happened. He doesn't sugar coat it. He tells her the truth. "I knew it was a lie… I just… wanted it to be you… to be _real_ so damn bad…"

Angie nods, still not looking at him. "I see." After another long silence, she moves to find her clothes.

John stays on the floor. "Angel?"

She's halfway to the door with her bag when she looks back. The tears have slipped down her cheeks. "Can you move?"

"Nope."

Angie opens the door, cocks her brow and smiles brightly. "I win."

John chuckles to himself. _That's my girl!_

* * *

a/n: personally I love _"Day After Tomorrow"_ because it's a FX bonanza fix for me, but apparently it defies logic (shrug) but that's why it's Sci_**Fi**_, hello! (snerk). 


	19. Chapter 19

_a/n: New Year's Res. I promise never to post a WIP ever again… only completed stories. Double Promise! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON STARGATE: ATLANTIS "Soul-Bond Series":

A rash overtook Atlantis ran rampant through the city; the cure turned everyone on base blue and had testosterone levels at an all time high; Sheppard decked McKay and Ronon decked Sheppard.

Angie and John had wild monkey-makeup-sex and got some things worked out (not all things though) just regarding John's fling with that mind-warping wench, Teer.

Elizabeth and Jonathan honeymooning on Earth experimented with sexy bondage role-playing in her MOTHER'S house – while mom was busy making dinner downstairs.

Rodney was propositioned by Sgt. Sharon 'Maddog' Fuller for a no-strings sexcapade romp and was on his way to ask Sheppard for advice on how not to screw it up.

_And now... Stargate Atlantis..._

* * *

**_nineteen_**

One-half hour! He's already wasted half-an-hour searching for Sheppard. What was he thinking? What the hell _is_ he thinking? He shouldn't be trudging through the city on his way to find Colonel Kirksome who can't be bothered to wear his headset all-the-freakin'-time. Even though he's supposed to be in charge of the whole damn shebang while Elizabeth's on holiday! Though, technically, Rodney is actually at the helm until Carson gives Sheppard the all-clear and returns him to duty. But still! Can't the man avail himself when necessary?

_Damn_. Rodney should be in Sergeant Fuller's full-bodied embrace at this exact moment. When she whispered into his ear, he nearly fell over. She's _waiting_ for him and he's… looking for a man! What the hell is wrong with him?

_And where the hell am I? _

Rodney taps the transporter and it zips him to the corridor leading to the gym. Teyla obviously wasn't herself when she let it slip about Sheppard's whereabouts. Something's off with her lately. She's distracted. She's usually better at keeping mum when the man doesn't want to be found. Not that he's hiding or anything… well, maybe he is a little. He's been through the ringer lately—emotionally and physically—and probably needs time to himself.

But he's Rodney's friend and sometimes that has to come first. Rodney has to admit, if not out loud then to himself at least, that there are some areas of expertise that he has yet to master. Personal areas, not professional, of course. Cadman was correct when she told him he needed help dealing with the opposite sex. Being a genius should grant him some leeway in that area, but so far… not-so-much.

Rodney's so lost in thought as he rushes down the corridor—what if he says the wrong thing to Maddog, what if he's not… enough for her… what if—that he doesn't see who he knocks over until he's two steps further down the hall than the body sprawled at his feet. "Damn. Watch where–"

"McKay if you finish that sentence with anything other than an apology, I'm gonna do some serious damage to your lower body parts." Angie growls, pushing herself up from the floor and dusting off her hands.

"Ohhh… um… sorry."

"Say it again."

"What?"

"You owe me for the last time too."

What is she nuts? Oh wait, this is Angie. "Sorry?"

She shakes her head. "Guess that'll have to suffice." She folds her arms at her waist. "What bug crawled up your butt to make you race around like a lunatic anyway."

"Oh… I need to speak with Sheppard and Teyla said he was busy in the gym…" His eyes widen as Rodney looks Angie over: her slightly blushed complexion glistening with perspiration and the glassy look in her eyes… damn, she's glowing. "Or did you do your damage and leave only a steaming husk behind?"

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking," she chuckles with a whisky laugh. Damn if that voice of hers isn't new and improved when it comes to creating all kinds of naughty thoughts.

Not thoughts about _her_ per se, just… well… in general… it's damn sexy. Rodney raises a finger. "Ah… but will he live to regret this most recent encounter of your… of you two?"

Angie's slow smile makes her look even more lovely and dangerous. "He'll live… with no regrets."

"And you?" He can't forget the reason her voice is so different and he knows she's still trying to come to terms with what happened to her.

Angie sighs, the light in her eyes dimming a fraction. "We talked. Or I should say… I listened."

"But…?"

"I didn't tell him about what happened… what I remembered… happening… with Kolya."

"Well, why the hell not?"

Her shoulders sag and she heaves another sigh. "Must you disrupt my afterglow! I'll get around to it. He's not going anywhere. We've established… repairs."

"But he still thinks you're mad at him, right?"

Angie nods her head side to side. "Possibly." She brightens with enthusiasm. "But I gave him numerous–"

Rodney holds up a halting hand. "TMI–"

"—feelings of bliss," Angie finishes. "I'll get to the other thing… later." She raises her brows, her eyes pleading for understanding. "I'm just not ready yet."

"But… you two are back together… right?"

She slowly nods. "More or less."

"See! It's the 'less' part that's not good in this situation. The man very nearly killed me in a jealous rage and–"

"Don't be so dramatic. It's a black eye for crying-out-loud. He got far worse from Ronon, on top of turning all blue, remember."

"Quite a painful black eye, mind you. And I'm not in the mood for another. So… Tell the man you love him and you forgive him and beg for his forgiveness if you're still delusional enough to believe you need it–"

"McKay!"

"Angie!" Rodney waves his hands in front of his face, wiping out her words before she can utter them. "You survived. Sheppard survived. Ronon and Teyla survived. You did nothing wrong no matter how infinite the multi-universe may be. _You_ in this space-time continuum did nothing wrong. Now… get over yourself and move on for all our sakes."

Her eyes narrow as she glowers at him. "You really know how to motivate a person, you know that, McKay."

"Yes… well… I'm multifaceted and a genius."

"So you constantly remind us. Now, what are you doing down here, shouldn't you be putting that brain of yours to work on, say, building us ZPM's or something equally spectacular."

"Hah! You jest, yet you have no idea what I've uncovered from Janus' secret lab on PXT-705. I'll have you know that such a discovery is not only possible, it may even be within reach… someday."

"But not today?"

Rodney glances at his watch. Forty-two minutes. _Damn. Damn!_ "No. I have an important meeting and I'm running very late."

"Down the rabbit hole?"

"Hmm...what?"

Angie grins, shaking her head. "If it's with John, he's clearly not expecting you." She cocks her head, watching him, taking a step closer.

Rodney straightens to the point of looking down his nose at her. As much as he likes Angie, he really doesn't need this closeness from her. She smells earthy and womanly… ah hell, she smells like sex! Clearing his throat, Rodney tries not to breathe in deep; tries to keep his mind on his mission and off the fact that there is a woman waiting for him right now who just might smell the same way once he's done with her. "I really need to talk to Sheppard."

Angie's grin grows enough to show the whites of her incisor teeth. "She came after you." When Rodney raises his brows, Angie nods. "Sharon. She did it. She staked her claim. I'm right. Huh. Aren't I right?" Angie grips his arm. "Tell me I'm right."

Rodney brushes her hand away and steps back. "I… um… what if she did?"

Angie laughs, a deep belly laugh like the one she let loose after he fell on his face that night on Lartnec Msagro. She claps her hands. "Damn, if I didn't call that one right." Angie pats his shoulder. "Well, what are you waiting for, McKay. Go get you some." Her brows rise. "Trust me… you need it."

"I know that!" Rodney can't believe he's having this insane conversation with her… again. "I just needed to–"

"Talk with John?" Angie shakes her head. "Even if the man is conscious right now, which I highly doubt," she flashes that devilish grin again. "I did kinda wear him out. You don't need any advice from him, McKay. Trust me when I say… whatever you do will be just fine."

"But, you told me not to be myself."

"Oh, that's right. I did, didn't I." Angie scrunches up her face a little. "And… I freely admit to being wrong."

"Wrong?"

"So wrong. Rodney… go get that woman and just be all the Rodney McKay you can be."

"Well, oh… what?"

"It's a crazy universe. But Sharon likes you just the way you are."

"Wha… really?"

"Mmm hmmm. And you know how you like to put people down, talk all superior and sciency."

"I do not… sciency—that's not even a word."

"Work with me here, buddy. Go for it. Bring on all the genius you can. Geek out. Just so long as you use your hands and other… appendages… to get the job done."

"Well, but I…" Rodney glances at the door to the gym. He looks at his watch. He looks at Angie who's grinning back and nodding. "Really?"

"Go get her tiger."

Rodney bounces on his feet for a second then: "If you're sure."

"I promise," she says with all sincerity.

Hearing that, Rodney rushes back toward the transporter, chooses his destination, turns in time to see Angie giving him two thumbs up as the doors close.

_**xXx**_

Rodney checks his breath before knocking on the door. _Okay, be myself. I can do that. I'm good at that. I'm me!_

He gives the door a quick knuckle rap and a moment later it slides open. Maddog—Sharon—is leaning against the door frame with one arm propped over head, elbow bent, hand ruffling her short strawberry blond locks; green eyes shine at him. "I must say, I expected you sooner," she says dryly though there's a slight lift to the corner of her mouth.

A moment later he's inside her room as she grabs a fist full of shirt and pulls him roughly inside. The door swishes closed behind him. "You really know how to make a woman hot and bothered, McKay."

"I… do? I mean… you expected me to just drop everything for you, Sergeant?"

"Call me Sharon."

"Fine. Sharon. I have the most important job in this city. Not to forget that I'm in charge since the Colonel went off his rocker with the rest of the group when you all went Crayola crazy. This place wouldn't run without me." She's still holding onto his shirt, and not for the first time, Rodney realizes she's not only taller than him, but so much stronger she just might be able to hurt him with those well-honed muscles if she puts them to good use. _Oh, please let her put them to use!_

"Tell me about it," she says huskily, drawing him further into the room. Her free hand brushes down his stomach to the top of his BDU's and she pops the button with ease.

Rodney's gaze drops to her hand and his pants then back up to see the smile in her eyes. She licks her lips as she grins at him and all he can think at that moment is how soft those rosy lips look, how sparkling her eyes are… how hot she's making him and they haven't really even touched yet. "Tell you about what?"

She dips her mouth close to his but still not touching, a breath away from kissing. She smells like coffee. It makes his mouth water. "What you were working on that was so important you couldn't simply walk away, come to me and get busy."

"The superconductivity of the Pegasus Stargates versus the Milky Way Stargates."

Her gaze locks onto his. "Is there a significant difference in the applied magnetic fields?"

Rodney's shocked she even remotely knows what he's talking about and he's sure the shock registers on his face, but the sergeant—Sharon—doesn't seem to mind. In fact, her eyes dilate significantly. She's turned on by his underestimation of her.

"Not as significant as Type I versus Type II but enough to cause concern regarding the breakdown of The Meissner effect. In wh…ich… ca…ha aaa…" Her hand dips inside the front of his pants, grazing him.

Those glossy lips hover near his. With a fluttery nuzzle she tantalizes the corner of his mouth. "Traveling between the two galaxies could be hazardous to our continued health…" she moves to the opposite side, her warm breath and voice sending zingers of pleasure throughout his body. "Should the applied magnetic field become too large, superconductivity is abruptly destroyed."

Rodney has never been so turned on in his life! "Exactly."

Another moment and his pants are down around his ankles. Sharon drops her trousers with one downward zip exposing glorious nakedness underneath. His mouth hangs open as he stares at her bared, very neatly groomed mound at the apex of her long, sculpted legs. She could have been a Playboy Bunny. A Victoria's Secret model! What the hell is she doing in the military? Sharon lifts his chin with a forefinger. "I've been waiting for you… wanted to be ready."

"Ready is… good." Rodney's breath halts in his chest as she grips him, working him through the opening of is boxers, stiffening him up so much, he's sure to embarrass himself and burst right into her hand. He groans and his eyes cross. This is the closest he's gotten to sex in so long, he's afraid he won't be able to hold out, much less make it enjoyable enough for her to give him a second shot. "Do you… I don't have…um…"

"Military women get implants, standard, McKay. Plus… you and I are practically virgins out here compared to everyone else, am I right?"

Rodney tries to digest the thought. "Virgins?"

Suddenly Sharon's perched on her desk, pulling him between her legs by his shirt collar. "My, my Dr. McKay… the brain in your head isn't the only one worth recognition and praise."

"…ahh…"

"You gonna do something with that or is it just for show?"

"You…" Rodney realizes he has hands and moves to touch her, but she grabs his wrists and lifts both hands to her breasts. Her nipples tighten and strain against the fabric, pressing into his palms. Rodney gulps. "But you're… so hot!"

She grins wolfishly and he wonders if that's why she got the name Maddog. "McKay?" He manages to take his eyes off her body and look her in the face. "I'm hot for you. Right now."

Rodney blinks. Maybe he's still on that misty planet from last year and all this is some wild dream and he's actually dying a slow and… well, pleasurable death. He feels almost giddy. A crazy bubble of glee almost bursts from him even though laughing right now would be the worst possibly scenario, he can't help but think this is some crazy cosmic joke.

"Let's do this," Sharon says, gripping his head and pulling him into a hard kiss. Rodney forgets to laugh. Forgets to breathe. All he can do is taste her. Feel her. He nearly falls forward as her powerful legs wrap around his hips and trap him against her. Sharon's free hand moves between them, skillfully gliding over him. She leans back, pulling him with her and raises her hips then guides him home, pulling him in with the those gorgeous legs. They break the kiss on a mutual gasp. "Ohgodyes!" she cries.

Rodney sucks in noisy air. He can't move. Not yet. If he so much as blinks he's going to erupt… she's so damn hot and wet… and feels so good he can't even think. But he has to. He has to get his mind off of the perfect body surrounding him, the perfect woman holding him inside her. Think McKay. Think! For the first time in his life, Rodney can't remember more than 3.14 of pi!

"It's about fucking time!" Sharon howls. Her hands trap his face and she pulls him in for another kiss, deep, wet, full of pent up lust. "Hope you've got a strong heart, McKay. It's gonna get a workout tonight."

Giving up on trying to hold back, Rodney yanks off her tank top and buries his face in her glorious breasts as she leans back, giving him room to lunge. "Right back at ya." He grips her hips and pulls her to the edge of the desk so that he can move faster. "Oh yeah!"

Sharon groans and lets loose a lusty chuckle. If there ever was a sexual encounter not being taken seriously except for the pleasure it induced, this was it. Rodney feels the weight of the world leave his shoulders as he moves within her tight sheath. She bucks against him and he pushes himself deeper inside her. The desk squeaks in protest, banging into the wall with the power of their joining.

Oh, yeah, he remembers sex now. Heaving, thrusting, pushing, pulling. Harder. Faster. Yeah! Oh goddamn he remembers it all now.

And it has never felt this good!

It's over within moments, he's shuddering and spilling himself inside her. Rodney marvels that he even lasted that long. "Gah… uh…" He knows she didn't get off and it makes him sad even as the pleasure steals down his spine. Now she'll never let him redeem himself. He might as well become a monk once the gossip gets around that he's 'no John Sheppard'.

_Well, crap!_

"Sorry," he mutters under his breath.

Her hand grazes his chin, pulling his gaze up to hers again. "Don't worry," she grins again. "I've got plans for you, Mr. Genius."

"You mean…"

"Everyone on this base seems to be getting in on all the fun except you and me. It's not fair, and it's not right." Her eyes sparkle. "You're one up on me now, but not for long." Sharon scoots off the desk, reaches for his shirt and peals it over his head. With that wicked grin in place, she tosses it over her shoulder, places her hands on her hips and waits. "Strip, baby. We've got some catching up to do."

Rodney's not only shocked by her obvious interest in a repeat performance—hopefully with more success on his part that is—but it's almost as if she's ready for battle and has chosen him to be on her team. "I'll have you know… I'm actually quite good at this."

"Oh, McKay. I have no doubt. You are the smartest man in the galaxy, after all. I'm sure you can figure out how everything works… and have wonderful results for both of us."

Her confidence in him bolsters his ego. Rodney kicks off his boots, toes off his socks then strips out of his boxers. By the time he's done, he's surprised to see his other genius is once again ready for action. And as an added bonus, Sharon seems to like what she sees… pudgy middle and all.

"If you haven't noticed yet, McKay… I've got a thing for big brains."

Rodney grins, not feeling the least bit foolish or self-conscious given the look she has in her eyes. "As you can see, I come fully equipped in every way."

With another chuckle, she's pushing him down onto the bed, pretty much hopping on for a wild ride. Rodney doesn't miss a beat rolling her over and under him. For his own peace-of-mind, he has to redeem himself first. And to do that, he has to learn every inch of her body before burying himself inside her again.

Well, maybe not _before_… but as close as he can get. Like she said, they have a lot of time to make up.

_**XOXOXO**_

Angie closes her eyes and leans into the hard pulse of hot water spraying away her sweat and the few tears she shed earlier. Her heart nearly burst when she finally heard John. Not the sordid details about the mind-bending sleaze-of-an-ancient-ho who should just come on down from her almighty-higher-plain and face her woman to "I'm-so-gonna-kick-your-ass-for-all-eternity-bitch!" woman. "No one screws with John—brains or body—except me dammit!" _No other woman is ever gonna get her hands on my fiancé ever again!_

No man either! Might as well ad that little caveat given how many out there actually think John swings to that side of the fence. She's heard the rumors… and there's no way anyone's going to make a play for him like that. Not ever.

With a firm nod, Angie's brain simmers down; her heartbeat slows to the tremulous thud that almost killed her with joy back in the gym. She heard John. Heard his love for her, his need for _her_. Not just anyone, but _her_. She didn't have to hear the words, not really. His voice, his face… God that gorgeous face and those haunted eyes. She'll never forget those eyes no matter how long she lives.

He has secrets, her John. Secrets he'll probably never share, even with her.

_But… dammit, John Sheppard loves me. _

Enough to forgive you?

Damn that little voice still sounds so much like Jax.

Jax, who usually had a good point to make… and unlike Angie, didn't shy away from telling the truth.

Damn that Kolya and his mind-fuck to hell… because of him, she still has doubts about John being able to forgive her when he learns the truth. When he learns how truly weak she is, was and probably always will be.

What if John fell in love with Jax? Fell in love with the solid, strong, kick-ass woman… not the helpless, emotional wreck that hid inside the hard candy shell?

What if John can't accept her as she is now… coward and all.

Angie's securing her robe belt when she walks into her room and nearly jumps out of her skin. "Damn girl, stop being so stealthy."

"Coulda killed you all kinds of nasty even with you doing the one woman pissed against the holier than all get out ascended ho's in there," Laura chuckles, leaning against the wardrobe.

Angie towels her hair dry. "Sure, catch me in a shower and I'm all wet. But don't face me in a dark alley, chica."

"Is that a challenge, little girl?" Laura pushes off the closet with her shoulder. "I say it's time for a rematch."

Angie looks up, smirking. "High noon. East Pier."

"Water balloons loaded and ready." Laura plops onto Angie's bed with a little bounce. "Name the day and it's a date. Let's bring Teyla. She needs to get the fun in. Something's up with our Athosian leader."

"We'll grab Maddog too. She should have some interesting stories to tell that'll get anyone out of a funk." Angie tosses aside the wet towel. "She made her move on McKay today."

Laura covers her eyes. "Don't tell me."

"Isn't covering your ears a better plan?"

"I'm trying to keep the images from burning into my brain."

Angie laughs and gives Laura a friendly shove. "You and McKay." She shakes her head. "You know, for a while there, I thought the back and forth banter was kind of…"

"What?"

"Foreplay."

Laura shoves her back, harder. "Eeew!" She shudders excessively. "I've been in the man's head… it's not a pretty place."

"Oh, please. You shared his body, you didn't read his mind. I know all about it, Cadman. You can't go making stuff up now. Besides. I've gotten to know him pretty well recently. He's not so bad."

"Not you too."

"I'm no groupie…but… he's a funny drunk."

"Drunk?"

"Well. You were busy… he was there… we chatted. I flashed him."

"You what!"

"Huskin hooch, girl. That stuff is lethal."

"Is that why Sheppard decked him?"

"Naw… that was because of Lartnec Msagro. The leader there is rather, um… it was a thing that could've turned into a thing so I bunked with McKay."

"Again. You what!"

"He was a complete gentleman… and a good friend when I needed one."

Laura waves a hand. "Fine fine." She shakes her head. "I just don't get it. I mean… it's McKay. He's just so… McKay."

"And apparently that's exactly why Sharon wants him." She pats Laura's leg. "So be a good friend and support those who are finally getting the orgasms they need." With a grumbled sigh, Laura agrees but she's obviously not happy about it. Angie studies her for a moment. "So… no afterglow in Scotland, I take it."

Laura's shoulders sag. "I don't wanna be a downer. Tell me what happened at the gym. You're looking mighty relaxed."

Angie lies back on her bed, lazily tossing her arm over her forehead. "I take it I have you to thank for that encounter?"

"Teyla too." Laura says, lying down next to Angie, mirroring her friends pose. "We wicked women must stick together in these trying times."

"I'll thank her later. Right now I just don't think I've ever been this exhausted."

"That good, huh?"

Angie chuckles, "Oh, it's always _good_. But… it's this weight of not knowing what went wrong, you know?" Angie tells Laura about the evil that was Teer.

"She knew she was going after a taken man. Not only that but she knew he really wanted you and she used it against him!" With a helpless flutter of arms, Laura sits upright. "This is the kind of person they let ascend!"

Angie yawns. "Makes ya wonder huh."

"What?"

"Who the hell they think they are to look down there noses on us."

"Yeah huh!"

"I was just so worried that he knew about Huskin somehow… maybe saw it through Cloneman's eyes." Angie yawns again, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Saw what? What about Huskin?"

Angie shakes off the drowsiness as much as she can. "Oh, nothing."

"Na ahh, girlfriend. You can't go all cryptic on me like that. No secrets anymore, remember."

"I… aah… it's just something I have to work through. Not a secret secret… just…" she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Kolya and crap, you know?"

"Can't talk about it… or won't?"

"For now, let's leave it at maybe later."

"Okay. For now. But you've gotta get shit off your chest, girl. What that man did to you… wish I coulda killed him a thousand times over."

"Yeah," Angie says softly. Still, a part of her is grateful to the maniac. The man did torture and drug her and try to brainwash her, but he also kept her safe from his men. Took care of her in his own weird way. A shudder rushes through her. Angie's heartbeat picks up and she squeezes her eyes shut, refusing the panic attack to take hold.

_Change the subject. Now!_ "Your turn," she tells Laura. "What happened with Carson?"

Laura lies back down, lacing her fingers together on her belly. "We're having grown up issues, I suppose."

"What kind of issues?"

Laura sniffs quietly and Angie rolls onto her side, watching her friend. Ever the Marine, Laura refuses to cry but she can't quite hide the pain in her eyes. Angie rests a hand on both of Laura's. "He says with me returning to my Daedalus assignment next month and him staying on Atlantis it's like a long distance relationship without the frequent phone calls. Too much time and distance between us… blah blah blah." She sniffs again. "I knew I shouldn't have used the 'L' word… it was too soon."

"Oh puushaa! Men love the idea of two women naked together."

That gets the requisite chuckle Angie's hoping for, but it doesn't last long. When Laura turns her head toward Angie, the tears slip. "I think he wants to end it without us ever really getting anywhere."

"Oh sweetie. I'm sorry."

Laura shakes her head just enough, letting loose one more sniff. "The problem is… I think he might be right."

*a/n2: working on 20 right this moment*

**

* * *

**

**ninteen**


	20. Chapter 20

_**twenty**_

"General!" Elizabeth calls, her smile bright. She rushes to catch up to Jack on his way into the SGC mess. He's dressed down in basic green today, something she hasn't seen in a long while.

A quick glimpse of the past flashes through her mind: SG-1 sitting at the conference table with Kinsey and her, Jack stared right at her, challenging her that first time. _'Who are you? And what are you _really_ doing here?'_

"Dr. Weir," Jack says in his usual affable tone. "Hunting for more closets?"

Elizabeth blushes and shoots him a stink-eye. He is never going to let that go. She clears her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know," he steps into the cafeteria. "This and that. More of _that_ than _this_ these days, but who's counting." He turns, eyes widening. "Pie!"

Elizabeth holds in a chuckle. Jack will always remind her of a boy at play, no matter how much gray hair he sports. "Jonathan and I are leaving on the Daedalus tomorrow."

Jack picks up a tray and gets in line, holding up a finger and turning to look at her. "I knew that."

"Is that why you're here? To say goodbye?"

"Oh, aren't we all full of ourselves," he says with a grin. Jack grabs a pie slice on a plate. Apple. It actually looks appetizing so Elizabeth takes one as well. She watches with amusement as Jack eyes the forks until he sees one he wants and whisks it from the bin. She's less picky, taking the first one she sees. He points to a table and they sit across from each other.

"I know," Elizabeth chuckles lightly. "You want to see Sam."

Jack mimics hushing her and waving his hand around as if whipping her words into the air will keep anyone from overhearing.

"Sorry," Elizabeth mouthed. "When's SG-1 supposed to return?" Something happened with Colonel Mitchell off-world. He's been accused of murder. Elizabeth doesn't believe it. Jonathan's beside himself with worry that some alien culture is using Cameron as a scapegoat, so he's off beating the crap out of something. Obviously, Jack came by to check on things… and see someone special among them. Even if they're no longer his to command, SG-1 will always be his team.

Elizabeth wonders how Jonathan will get by on Atlantis, watching Col. Sheppard go through the gate with Ronon, Rodney and Teyla, leaving him behind. She worries he'll be bored. A bored Sheppard is a dangerous thing. Especially when paired with a bored Angie. Elizabeth cringes at the thoughts racing through her mind. Angie and Jonathan either at each others throats, beating the crap out of each other or worse yet… playing in the halls of Atlantis like she and Col. Sheppard do.

What if Angie and Laura get to Jonathan! Oh God… the mayhem would never end. She's going to have to find something for him to do besides be her husband.

"They're tying up loose ends," Jack says solemnly, digging into his pie. "Carter's excited about the new toy she's getting the specs on… but…Mitchell's gonna have some things to work out, I take it. Something about the aliens screwing with his memory."

Elizabeth blows out a breath. "A lot of that going on."

"What?"

"Angie."

Jack lights up at the name. "How is my girl? Still determined to be with Sheppard?" He motions with his fork. "The Colonel, that is."

Elizabeth grins. "You should know better than me, Jack. I haven't received any e-mails from the City since I got here. What's going on with them?"

"Oh, you know, the basic," he shrugs. "A bug induced rash, testosterone poisoning, rampant fights, the cure caused unforeseen Smurf syndrome."

"What!" Elizabeth can't believe it. Has her City been destroyed from the inside out? She leaves for a short time and everything falls apart!

"Relax," Jack grins. "That's what Angie called it. Something about the cure for the rash turning everyone blue, except, of course, the people who were off-world at the time getting the cure. That'd be her, McKay, Ronon and that pretty Teyla woman."

"She just goes by Teyla, Jack," Elizabeth says, trying to get herself under control. "What about the other?"

"Oh, some space flea ran amok. They got it handled. Nobody died. The City is still standing. But I'm sure you'll be happy to get back. Make sure in person."

"Not for another twenty days."

"Elizabeth," Jack shocks her by placing a comforting hand over hers. "They're fine. I'm just messing with you. You're home is still intact."

She smiles, fighting the sudden lump in her throat. _Home_. A deep breath and a hard swallow is all she needs to clear away the emotions, but she's sure Jack can see them written on her face. "It's that obvious, huh."

"What?" He asks pulling his hand back and grinning. "That Earth is just a vacation spot to you both now?" He chuckles. "Have you seen the way your husband's eyes light up when he thinks of Atlantis. Even pizza and beer doesn't do that to him. The man is in desperate need of a fix. And so are you."

"There's something so… right about being in the City."

"There you go again, getting all bright eyed. You two are some kind of match, you know."

"I know." She watches Jack for a moment. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making him feel…"

"Human?" His eyes dance with amusement.

"Like one of the guys." She shakes her head a bit. "Jonathan… he's different than Sheppard."

"So I've noticed." She raises her brows and Jack continues. "More of a people person. He needs the contact. The connections. Sheppard… not so much. I mean, I know about his attachment to Angie being chemical and all–"

"He loves her, Jack."

"He damn well better given how gaga she is over him." Jack waves off his statement. "You should have seen Jonathan and Mitchell together… two peas, as the saying goes. Never would have guessed those two _didn't_ grow up together. And then there's Daniel," he shakes his head. "Something happened a while back…he's been in a dark place."

"The Ori?"

"Daniel blames himself for that… I've told him too many times over the years… don't touch anything… but he's a boy at Christmas when there's a cave full of artifacts. But it's more than the Ori. He told me about Vala. Watching her get burned alive and then both of them going through it, only to come back here in the nick-of-time. The two people they switched places with…" He shakes his head. "And then Vala going all lone wolf MacGyver on the team and figuring out how to destroy the Ori beachhead."

"She didn't make it, I understand." Jack shrugs. Elizabeth shudders. "It's a heavy burden. Both Johns understand that kind of weight…"

"But with your guy, Daniel has someone to grouse with over the high-n-mighty PTB. Even if neither of them remembers much of anything, they've both been somewhere we can't imagine. It's a connection I think he needs."

"You could always assign him to Atlantis," Elizabeth says with a grin.

"Yeah…not gonna happen. Daniel's staying put where I can keep an eye on him."

"Oh, Jack. You have to cut the cord sometime. Children grow up… it's what they do." Off Jack's snarl, she smiles around another bite of pie. "You let Angie go."

"That was different. That was to save her life. And she can take care of herself and anyone else who gets in her way." When Elizabeth drops her gaze to her plate Jack drops his fork with a clatter. "What?"

"Hmm?"

"What was that look. What haven't I been privy to?" When she doesn't answer right away, Jack narrows his gaze, giving her a dangerous look. "Elizabeth."

She takes a deep breath and smiles politely. "It's nothing. Really."

"Uh uh. I know that look. That's not a 'nothing' look. You know I'll find out anyway. Might as well get it off your chest now, save both of us pain and suffering. And by that, I mean save you."

After a moment of waffling, Elizabeth sighs. "She had a little set-back recently. Nothing major, just some… post-traumatic stress thing."

"Not again."

"No… not like last time. Nothing so severe. It was… Kolya." Elizabeth winces at the dark rage glittering in his eyes. "I can't tell you everything. I can't break her trust. If she wants to tell you she will." This time she covers his hand for comfort. "She's strong, Jack. She just has to work a few things out."

A throat clears near the door. "I've only been gone an hour and you're already holding hands with another man?" Jonathan tiskes with mock jealousy.

Elizabeth smirks at her husband. "You're the one who wanted time alone in a gym full of sweaty men." Though he does look scrumptious in sweatpants and a T-shirt sinfully fitted to his sculpted pecs.

"That's my cue to say: don't ask, don't tell," Jack grouses with suppressed laughter.

"Jack," Jon nods.

"Sheppard," Jack returns.

Jonathan slides into the chair next to Elizabeth's. She wrinkles her nose. "You need a shower."

He leans in and nuzzles her neck. "Wash my back," he whispers so only she can hear.

Elizabeth pulls away enough to look into his eyes dancing with desire. She gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Packed?"

"Ready to blow this pop stand." He glances at Jack then back at Elizabeth. "Did you ask him?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Oh… I can't believe I forgot! I'm such a bad mommy."

Jack's brows jump. "Mommy?"

"It's my dog, Jack. My girl Sedge. She needs a good home."

Jack waves a hand. "Oh that. Yeah, Carter tried already. I can't. I'm allergic too. Don't worry, though. Carter said she'd come up with something. Maybe Siler would like a dog. We won't leave you hanging, Dr. Weir. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm getting another piece of pie…and you," he motions to Jonathan, "really need to take a shower. Not enough ventilation in here for the likes of you, Sheppard."

Jonathan grimaces. "Sorry, sir."

Jack leaves them, his usual sly half-grin just blooming. Elizabeth grazes her hand down Jonathan's thigh; his muscles tighten under her touch. "Still want help getting sudsy?"

"Absolutely." He grabs her hand and tugs her out of the mess.

"Supply closets are for personnel only," Jack calls.

Elizabeth and Jonathan both nearly fall over as they stutter to a stop and glance back at him. Elizabeth can see the redness creeping up her husband's neck and feel her face flush. "Thank you for that useful information, General," Elizabeth says through clenched teeth. Jonathan's at her back, pushing her out of the room.

The few people in the mess who see the exchange stare with confusion. Jack simply smiles. "Newlyweds."

To their chagrin, a round of "aaahs" and applause follows Elizabeth and Jonathan down the corridor.

_XOXOXO_

As John makes his way to the control tower, several people who've been giving him dirty looks for the past couple weeks now look him in the eyes, nod and say "Colonel" as though nothing has been amiss. Seems the gossip grapevine has gotten back around to him and Angie again.

Oh, who's he kidding? Without Elizabeth and his descended twin from another timeline, Angie and he are the only thing to gossip about. Talk about people who need a fix of daytime drama in their lives. He always thought soap operas were over-rated on Earth. But they've been on for decades… maybe there is a reason behind that madness. People need a distraction from their own lives. Anybody else's will do just fine. And it seems he's looking a whole lot better in everyone's eyes now that he and Angie have started mending fences.

John's not sure how he feels about that. The only one he really cares about believing in him is Angie. But at the same time, losing the respect of his people… he never had much respect from peers before… losing it was a blow he hadn't expected to hurt so much.

Losing Ronon's trust has been the hardest to deal with. The man simply won't let him explain or apologize. Sure the big guy's been willing to beat him to death under the guise of sparring, but John's not that stupid… or desperate for redemption.

Teyla's been trying to help, basically being a chaperone when the two start working out. But something has been going on with her for several weeks now. Something she's been unwilling to share. And she hasn't been around much lately. With their team on stand-down, she's been rather aloof. She says she's meditating… but John's sure he keeps seeing her heading for the mainland as much as possible.

"Now listen, li'l un–"

"Don't start with me, Kat. I'm not in the mood."

John turns, seeing both Lt. Laura Cadman and Dr. Katriana Morgan emerge from the transporter. They both nod to him but continue on in their way, their conversation hushed.

"You damn well better take some advice," the Brit says, her accent heavy with emotion. "Or you just may lose the best thing–"

"Oh, you're one to talk, Miss Mensa genius." Cadman motions to the control room. "Done anything about that yet?"

"Keep your voice down!"

John keeps walking, watching and listening as the two women hiss at each other. He glances at the control room where Lorne is standing with McKay. The major does not look pleased about something.

"McKay, just give me Howard or Jung. We've worked together before. They both fit in fine with my team."

"Look, I know Morgan's a snobby brit, with an ego the size of–"

"Yours?" Dr. Morgan says cheerily as she sidles up to the console nearest McKay. Nothing the man says or does seems to ruffle this woman. She's funny to boot, makes John chuckle thinking about the time she made McKay face up to the pheromone doohickey fiasco.

"Plus thirty percent," Cadman adds with a grin.

John's at a loss, but the look on McKay's face is priceless. Lorne doesn't look much better at having been caught trying to ditch the good doc from his team assignment. "Sorry," Lorne clears his throat. "It's not that we ahhh… I mean, I ahhh…"

Dr. Morgan's eyes flare with amusement and something else. "I understand, Major. Believe me, I do prefer to work in my lab in any case. Both Howard and Jung are excellent in the field and they enjoy it immensely. The only reason Dr. McKay insisted on sending me out into the wilds is because he's unable to cope with the fact that I am smarter than he is and have more control over my verbal faculties when dealing with coworkers."

"That is insane!" McKay blusters. "You are not smarter than me."

"She's got the proof buster," Cadman says with glee.

"Really?" John moves in. "Whip it out."

"It's her Mensa score, Colonel," Cadman grins. "Thirty percent higher than our resident ill-mannered genius. And she was three years younger than him when she took it."

"Three years!" Both John and Lorne say at the same time.

McKay's obviously flustered. "Mean's less than nothing. Everyone knows girls develop faster than boys."

"And when are you planning on catching up, McKay?" Cadman laughs.

"Bite me," he mutters.

"What was that?" Cadman moves in.

"Hmm? Nothing. Didn't say anything." His blue eyes flash with a secret.

"I think someone's verbiage is rubbing off on McKay," Cadman claims. "Who is it, Rodney? Not Angie, she's a bit cruder, though she has gotten Ronon to spout a few choice Earth phrases here and there." She shakes her head. "No… I think it's someone else. Someone secret."

"You're babbling, Cadman. She's not making any… I don't know what she's talking about… what are you even doing up here. You're a soldier… go do… soldiery things."

"Yes that verbal acuity is so stellar!" Cadman winks at Dr. Morgan.

McKay squirms and Cadman's eyes light with amusement. Oh, she knows something all right. Something McKay doesn't want shouted to the world. John wonders why that is. What could she have on him?

He's going to have to ask Angie. Whatever Cadman knows, Angie surely had a hand in finding out.

Just thinking her name draws John back to their encounter in the gym yesterday. She was wild, unrestrained… and so damn vulnerable it almost broke him. Physically she almost killed him. He woke a couple hours later, stark naked, spread eagle for anyone to see. Luckily she'd locked him in with a password that only took about twenty tries to figure out. John smiles at the thought, feeling a flutter in his chest. It surprised and excited him, knowing she chose those three words to cage him in and keep him safe.

"You're glowing like a woman, McKay," Cadman says moving in to study him.

John had made it to his quarters where he collapsed from exhaustion. Carson was a little leery when John kind of limped into the infirmary just an hour ago. But the good doc took one look at John's stupid ass grin and knew something good had happened. Something damn good. 'I love you'. Three very powerful words had kept him from leaving the gym.

_What? _McKay's a woman… "He's not two people again, is he?" John asks suddenly back in on Cadman's strange rant.

"And just what are you doing here, Colonel?" McKay's typical bark rings out, though it's lacking in righteous anger. Something _is_ off about him. He looks slightly embarrassed. McKay never looks embarrassed. Okay there was that time with the kiss… but that was months ago.

John offers a polite if condescending grin. "Carson released me. I'm back in command, McKay."

The scientist visibly deflates. "What? He didn't tell me!" McKay taps his headset: "Carson! Carson I know you can hear me!" Obviously not getting an answer, McKay shuts off his com and glares at John. "That's not fair. He should have informed me."

"I'm informing you, McKay," John grins. Poor guy. He so wants to rule the world and if not that, Atlantis will do nicely. "Now, what's this about McKay glowing like a woman?" Several snickers make John glance around but no one catches his gaze. Lorne and Dr. Morgan are off in a corner, rather cozy it seems…

"-nothing against your skills…" Lorne's whispering.

"I understand," she smiles.

"…possible distraction…"

"Couldn't have that." Dr. Morgan brushes her fingers against the major's hand before turning to leave. She looks pointedly at Cadman. "Ask already."

John shakes his head. Did he really just see that? He catches Lorne's gaze and raises his brows.

Lorne clears his throat and rejoins the group. "So what's this about McKay glowing?"

"Oh, haha. What are all you people doing in my tower anyway? Shoo… go find someone else to disturb. I have too much work…"

"McKay," John says lightly, hands stuffed in his pockets, rocking on his heels. "Not just your tower." He turns to Lorne. "Jung can replace Severs." Severs had to return to Earth when his sister got sick. "And have a check up."

"Sir?"

"Preventive measures are good for all kinds of relations, Major."

Lorne blushes and bites his lip for a second. He gives a tight smile. "Thank you, Colonel."

John nods then heads for Elizabeth's office. "McKay, please tell me you haven't left a pile of reports needing to be written or other paperwork undone."

"No, Mr. Facebreaker. I've been perfectly capable of doing Elizabeth's job as well as my own while you've been unavailable. Don't see why she didn't leave me in charge to begin with. Everyone knows who really runs this place."

"Dr. McKay," Sgt. Fuller appears on the other end of the bridge.

"What!"

Maddog doesn't flinch at McKay's harsh tone, not that John would expect a soldier like her to. She simply smiles indulgently at the man as he turns to face her. "I've come across something you need to see immediately."

John clicks his ear piece. "Ronon, Teyla–"

"They're on the mainland," Cadman mentions.

John frowns. He probably looks like a pouting boy, but… that's just not right… he should know where his team mates are at all times.

"I'm sure Dr. McKay can handle this one, Colonel," Maddog says with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Sergeant, if you think I can just drop everything at a moments notice…"

"I know your time is valuable, Dr. McKay. I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't rather urgent."

"Urgent?"

"And I'm quite positive you'll be able to resolve the matter in record breaking time," her grin melts into a sly little smirk.

McKay's gaze bounces around the tower as his feet start shuffling in place, like one of those cartoon characters trying to run but unable to move from the starting point.

Cadman snorts and rubs her hands over her eyes. "This is too ridiculous for words." She lowers her hands and stares at McKay. "Just go already. My brain is starting to smoke."

"What? Never mind. Mind your own business." McKay looks at Maddog. "Fine. Show me this urgent matter. But I'm warning you, it better be spectacular and not some colossal waste of my time," he says, though lacking his normal snark and actually sounding rather… excited.

Maddog turns and struts away with McKay yapping at her heels, being as belligerent and condescending as usual, though John gets the impression it's for show.

John shakes his head, going into Elizabeth's office. "I'm out of it for a little while and this place goes all Melrose on me."

Cadman knocks on the door frame as John takes his seat behind the desk. "What can I do you for, Lieutenant?"

"Sir… I was hoping to extend my stay on Atlantis… when the Daedalus leaves again next month."

"I don't know how Caldwell's gonna feel about another extension." She looks crestfallen. "How 'bout I ask about a permanent transfer instead. Possibly give you your own team?"

She brightens considerably. "Really sir?"

"You're one of my best people, Cadman. I'd much rather have you out there," he motions to the gate, "blowing things up rather than on the Daedalus collecting dust."

"Thank you, sir."

"Besides. You mess with Mckay's head…." he grins, "I like it. And you keep Angie sane."

"I don't know about that… the last part any way," she chuckles.

"You're the Ethel to her Lucy. She's the Lavern to your Shirley."

"You do realize you just cast me as the goody-goody in both those scenarios, sir."

"What's your point?"

"Blunted, obviously. I know things have started to get better between you two. Yesterday being a big step."

"Do I have you to thank for that engagement?"

"Teyla too, of course."

"Of course." He leans forward on his elbows. "I'm just not… there's something still not…"

"It's Kolya, John," she sighs, dropping rank and just being his friend. "You have to get her to talk to you about it. She's hiding something… just not very well. And it's eating her up inside. She won't tell me…" She makes a face. "But I think McKay knows. I think he's been trying to help her."

John nods, but he's seething inside. Rodney knows something is hurting Angie and he hasn't told him? Well, he'll get the little weasel to talk…

_What the hell!_

John grips the sides of his head and closes his eyes tight. After all this time. He drops his fists to the desk then his forehead lands with a slight bang. After all the suffering. He thought it was over. Thought he'd gotten through the worst of it. How could this be starting all over again? Was there no hope? No cure? No God? John bangs his fists on the desk in time with his head.

"Sir, are you all right?" There's alarm in Cadman's voice.

_Why now!_

John shakes his head side to side, not bothering to lift it to look at her. "Fine. They're just at it… Again!"

_XOXOXO_

With steam rising around them, Jonathan's biting Elizabeth's shoulder, jerking his hips frantically as he moves roughly inside her. He's behind her, arms caging her as his fingers mold her breast to his palms. One hand abandons a breast and slides down her slick abdomen, over her taught belly and dips between her thighs. Her breath hitches, the soft mewling sound that escapes bounces off the shower tiles. "Shh!" he orders in her ear before catching the lobe in his lips and tugging. "You deserve this," he whispers harshly. "Don't you."

She nods only slightly. He's got her crushed between his body and the wall, her cheek resting against the cold tile. "Yes," she hisses.

"You were a bad girl, Liz." He pushes deep, hard, forcefully and she bites her lip, holding in the moan of pleasure, he's sure.

"Bad," she agrees.

"Dirty."

"Yes."

They'd abandoned the mess hall and made their way to the showers, located, unfortunately in the communally shared locker room of the SGC. Jonathan shook his head at Elizabeth as she opened the door and peered inside. She grinned at him, "All clear."

One thing he's learned about his wife, she's always up for an adventure, no matter how naughty…

Jon pulls away abruptly, leaving her heaving and shaking against the shower stall. Without a word, he turns her to face him, grabs her neck and halls her in for a messy, deep kiss. "My Venus," he whispers over her lips.

"I'm not clean yet, Jon," she says back, then nips his bottom lip. "And neither are you." Her fingers trail over his still hard erection.

…Once they'd slipped into the locker room, Jon found a maintenance sign that he put outside in the corridor and Elizabeth locked the door after he returned. Then she started stripping for him. "General O'Neill is very handsome. He knows how to treat a lady," she teased.

Jon picked up on her game instantly, playing the jealous lout who would show his woman that she better not flirt with anyone else…

"You're gonna be the death of me," he groans, pinning her back against the wall as he lifts her by the hips. She wraps her legs around his waist and draws him in deep. He fuses his mouth to hers to keep them both as quiet as possible.

Jon lifts her legs over his forearms, pulling them apart wider as he plunges deep into her, pounding ruthlessly, so close… so close… almost….

"Hey, Sheppard."

Jon stops suddenly, his heart thudding in his ears, his vision nearly gone white with purest pleasure only to have to halt at the wrong second. He and Elizabeth stay locked together, afraid to move, her widened eyes meeting his. She bites her lip and shakes her head. He glances at the closed curtain containing their lone shower stall. "Cam?"

"Yeah, buddy. Ya know, dog tags are best kept on the body… even in the shower."

Elizabeth runs a finger around his pert nipple and Jon nearly stumbles back. "Um… not a soldier anymore, Cam. Not in this universe anyway."

"Yeah, still… you should keep 'em. Specially living out there in Pegasus."

"Good point." Elizabeth nuzzles his neck and Jon grits his teeth. She is so going to get it. "Heard you had some trouble on that planet."

"Oh, you know… shit happens all the time 'round here. I'm okay." Cam grunted. "I'll be okay. I was afraid I'd miss seeing you off," Cameron clears his throat. "Doc just released me, so I'm headed home for a nice hot shower. I'll… see you and the misses tomorrow bright and early."

"Okay…" Jon calls from behind the curtain. "Glad your back safe and sound, bud."

"Yeah… Uh… SG's Two and Three are returning from an Ori thing pretty soon… you… ahh… don't wanna use up all the hot water. Those guys can be a bit… ornery about stuff like that."

"Oh… thanks."

"Sure thing."

Boot steps retreat and Jon and Elizabeth look at each other, sigh and try not to laugh at themselves. She looks so beautiful. So young and happy. She's delicious and Jon's about ready to start in all over again. Just as he leans in to kiss her…

"Oh, um… and I'm ahh sorry about the lock, Elizabeth," Cameron adds, his tone wry. "We've been trying to get maintenance to fix it for a year." He chuckles as he leaves this time.

Elizabeth's blush can't be blamed on the heat from the shower, she closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I can never show my face again."

"Your own damn fault, Miss Adventure Seeker."

She slaps him lightly on the shoulder. "Well, if you hadn't been taking so damn long, we'd have been done by now."

"Oh really."

Her smile does things to him, heart and soul. "If I didn't mind a whole lot of dirty soldiers eyeing your body, I'd keep going. But as it is… we need privacy for what I have planned for your payback, missy."

Elizabeth's eyes go wide. "Payback?"

"Ya sure, you betcha." Though he's entirely uncomfortable, he clamors out of the shower, grabbing a towel for him and one for Elizabeth. They hurriedly dry off and dress.

Jon carefully opens the door and glances both ways. The corridor is empty and he grasps Elizabeth's hand, guiding her out of the locker room. He keeps her just a little behind him as they round the corner toward their quarters. She's keeping her head bowed, he can feel it against his shoulder. Jon stops suddenly and Elizabeth bumps into his back. She glances up then turns her face toward his back to hide again. She's trying to be as invisible as possible and all Jon wants to do is wrap her up in his arms and keep her safe from everything. His chest aches with his need to protect her. And the rest of his body simply wants her constantly.

That can't be normal… but he can't really bring himself to care either.

_God, I'm so in love with her it hurts!_

Sam and Jack are standing right in front of them, chatting as if this is an everyday occurance, as if they have no where else to be or no one else to make fun of at the moment… behaving as if Elizabeth and he aren't even there. "You didn't tell them about the lock?" Sam asks. "Jack… anybody could have walked in on them."

"Yep… shame… but you know newlyweds. They'll get over it."

Sam grins, glancing slightly at Jon with a wink. "Took you a little while." She shakes her head. "I can't believe you didn't tell them."

"Didn't cross my mind," Jack shrugs. "Hey, at least I warned them about the closets."

Jon feels heat rush up his face as he quickly drags his wife down the hall so they can hide in their room… and hopefully finish what they'd been so close to achieving. And much, much more. Oh, Elizabeth is going to pay for this little fiasco.

And she is going to love every moment of it.

Elizabeth is surely going to be the death of him someday. _Probably from embarrassment,_ Jon laughs silently.


	21. Chapter 21

_**twenty-one**_

Angie stares at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, tugging at the corner of her eye where a new crease has emerged. _Is that a wrinkle?_ Dark circles under her eyes are a norm, or a return to what was once the norm, but...

_Damn, girl. You're getting old!_

_Am not!_

_Are too. Can't pretend forever. You lost eight good years to the dark forces. Whether you want to admit it or not, you can't recapture what's been stolen. _

_I am not old!_

_Older, any rate. You can't really believe he thinks you're still in your twenties, can you?_

_No, but…_

_There. _

_I'm just tired. That's all. Had a rough few weeks, and they're catching up._

_Sure, keep telling yourself that._

She hasn't been this exhausted in ages. Not since that first time she returned from PXT-705 just after finding Janus' secret lab under the temple. She'd been so tired she couldn't jump John's bones until the next morning. And that was a hellava day they spent in each others arms.

One hellava day. She shivers remembering the closeness they shared. The teasing. The pleasure.

Afterward, well, Koyla came into the picture; Angie never thought she'd get to see John or anyone else ever again.

She leans in closer to the mirror. "Getting older isn't a bad thing." Though today she's achy in places she didn't know existed. Her tussle with John left her bruised and weakened, though the afterglow lasted a nice long time to counter any actual pain, Angie's not sure she's up for a lifetime of those kinds of exercises.

Didn't Carson warn her about the lethal combo of her and John's chemical attraction to each other? Sure, she's stronger than the average woman her age given years of physical discipline, but her metabolism is erratic at best because of what the ancient lust-o-rama doohicky device set loose in her system, and she's still only human and susceptible to damages.

And _looking_ older with each passing moment… that's not always of the good.

On a heavy sigh, Angie drags herself back to bed, wrapping her warm robe tight around her body. When she went to sleep yesterday, Laura had still been in her room. The sun had still been in the sky. They'd been chatting and then suddenly, she awoke and it was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon, today! A whole day she wasted away in bed, not in the fun way. And she still feels exhausted.

"Oh, crap," she groans. "Of course you're a vegetable, girl, you haven't eaten anything in nearly twenty-four hours!" And practically devouring John from head to toe doesn't count. The only calories involved in that feast were being burned not gained.

She rubs her hands over her face. "I need food. And lots of it." Listlessly she gets up and reaches for a pair of sweatpants. She's got one leg in when the door chimes. "Minute," she calls only to be bombarded by the most familiar sensation a blink later. Angie drops the pants, jumps out of them and opens to door, practically leaping into John's arms the next instant. "I see you got my message," she says, talking about the code words she used to lock him in the gym.

He wraps her up in a hug to end all hugs. "Took me about twenty guesses… but yeah."

It's not just chemical between them. It can't be. There's no explanation for their ability to sense each other, the feelings that erupt when she hears his voice or smells his scent, the rush she feels when he holds her close.

"I didn't want to push though. Wanted to give you some space."

"Thank you."

They breathe each other in. Feeling each other, loving, quiet long moments of simple contentment. Of just being together. _Bent but not broken_, she reminds herself.

And she will tell him. Once she figures out what went wrong, that is, she _will_ tell him about Huskin. About her split-second, crazy-new-universe-making, mistake.

_He'll understand. He will!_

With her hands cradling his face, she pulls back and studies his somber expression. "John? What's wrong?" A little quirk of his brow stalls any thoughts of impending doom and Angie breathes easier. "John?"

"They're trying to kill me," he says in a little-boy-lost voice.

Angie tries not to grin. She really does. "Who, baby? Ronon? McKay?"

"That… that…damn that Cloneman!"

Angie bellows, the laughter nearly knocking both of them over. She caresses his cheek. "My poor, poor boy." He's so handsome. So unbelievably beautiful when distressed. But she can't stop grinning because it's so ridiculous, this kind of torture he's going through. It shouldn't be torture. For any other man, it probably wouldn't be. "Are you getting the newlywed porn channel again?"

John carries her back into the room and the door shuts behind him. She slides down his body, feeling his discomfort against her stomach. He turns away, running his hands through his hair. "It's just not right." He's shaking his head. "Seeing her like that. Feeling… feelings… not emotion… but such good…"

"John." When he looks at her the guilt in his eyes makes her heart flutter. "Are you seeing it on purpose?"

He reaches for her, grasping her hands in his, warming her skin instantly and sending that flutter down lower… so low she's surprised she can still stand. He makes her legs gooey. "No!"

She believes him. She always has when it comes to Elizabeth.

_That's not entirely true._

_What? Yes, it is. Now shut up!_

Angie pulls him flush against her; chest to chest, her softness instantly melding to his hardness. "Then don't stress. If you can't ignore it, then you'll just have to find a way to deal. Maybe even enjoy it."

"I can't. It makes me…"

"Uncomfortable?" He nods. "Feel like a voyeur?" Another nod. "Horny?"

"Oh god, yes," he drops his forehead to her shoulder and sighs heavily. "Wanna help out?"

Angie closes her eyes and nuzzles his neck, drinking in the scent of him. "Are you kidding? I can't get enough of you, Johnny," she whispers against his skin. And her legs aren't the only thing turning gooey. He makes her melt all over.

John sits on the edge of the bed and tugs her to him. "Same here." He reaches for the belt of her robe but her hands halt his progress. His eyes and brows raise in question.

"I'm hungry."

He grins, his eyes darkening with lust. "Me too."

"For food."

"Oh."

Angie feels horrible about stalling for time. "I just woke up. I haven't eaten since before we met in the gym yesterday."

John's on his feet, hands gripping her shoulders. "You what! Angel, you can't do that. You know you have to take care of yourself. You could have had one of those metab… meta-whatever meltdowns that… that… you can't do that!"

"Not on purpose, I swear."

"Get dressed."

"What?"

John picks up the sweatpants off the floor and shoves them at her. "You heard me. Mess hall. Now, young lady."

She takes the pants but steps closer to him, smiling slyly. "You think I'm young?"

"Angela."

"Oh, all right." She drops her robe, enjoying the rushed intake of breath from John when he sees her naked. She glances over her shoulder at him. "Your orders," she says with a wicked grin.

"You better eat fast."

"Have plans for later, do you?"

John licks his lips. "Let's just say, I've been inspired by recent images."

Angie opens the wardrobe and pulls out a bra and T-shirt. "Hmm. Wanna share?"

John quirks a brow. "Really?"

"Why should you be the only voyeur? Share the imagery." Once dressed she slinks up beside him, "Tell me what it does to you… to see it… to feel it…" caressing her hand down his chest only to stop at the waistband of his pants. "Could be interesting. Who knows maybe we could give him a show. Make the evil twin uncomfortable."

John growls as he hugs her close and covers her mouth with his. His tongue delves past her open lips, taking, teasing. When he releases her they're both breathing hard. "Not a chance, beautiful. You're all mine."

"You can say that again." She pulls his mouth back down to hers. As they make-out though, Angie can feel John swaying both of them toward the door, then it's open and he breaks their kiss.

"Food first."

"Dessert later," Angie sighs with longing and they walk hand-in-hand to the transporter.

Yeah, older-schmolder… she's got one hell of a hunky guy who thinks she's the cat's meow. Angie grins. What's a few wrinkles anyway. They add character.

_XOXOXO_

Ronon grunts when the sees them come into the mess hall with their fingers linked. His gut clenches. Angie is his to protect, even if that means protecting her from Sheppard. And even if she can bring herself to forgive him, Ronon can't seem to let it go. The man betrayed his vows. Though they have yet to be bonded in ceremony, Sheppard asked Ronon for his blessing. He asked Jack's approval. In the eyes of a Satedan, Sheppard and Angie are already bonded. They are mated and were mated when Sheppard took another woman to his bed.

No matter that he was stranded. No matter that he was away for so long from his perspective. Bonds are not to be broken so easily.

"He feels great regret," Teyla says, placing her hand over Ronon's fist. He didn't even realize his grip around his fork has tightened. "John does not take what happened lightly, Ronon. But it is Angela who he must seek forgiveness from. No one else."

"I trusted him."

Teyla inclines her head slightly. "And it is up to you to decide if the trust you placed in him is truly beyond repair. We cannot judge unless we know the facts of the matter. And it really does not involve us anyway. We should not judge friends or their relationships. Friendship means more than that. If you cannot bring yourself to still call John your friend then remember he is still your commander… you must separate the two and respect his role in Atlantis nonetheless."

"What if I can't?"

"Then respect Angela and her decision. She is wise beyond her years even if she does not recognize the fact. You and I have seen the depths of her affection for John. And his for her. She is not willing to give up on him. She's fighting for their relationship. For their love. If you do not stand by her choice, it will cause a rift… you may well hurt your sister by holding on to your anger."

With a muttered growl, Ronon digs into his food again. He watches the couple from the corner of his eye as they get in line for food. They're chatting and smiling. Angie's eyes alight with her feelings for Sheppard.

Ronon's reminded of the time he first came to Atlantis and was still getting to know everyone. He witnessed Sheppard in line with Angie and how they were together. Ronon had recognized a kinship between the two, though even they didn't know it existed. Or Sheppard hadn't. Angie had already been infatuated with Sheppard for quite some time by then, but she never would have contemplated they'd be where they are today.

She was so different, so hard and distant. Was it only months ago that she was Jax and not Angie? That she was hiding herself away from everyone, simply going about life in the City as nothing more than a ghost. Time has moved so swiftly this past season. Ronon feels as if he's been on Atlantis much longer than he really has. The City has become his home. Angie his family. And in the short time he has been here, he has seen her grow, change, become happy. And he can't deny it has been mostly because of Sheppard.

He can't take that away. He can't see her hurt any more.

He is her protector. Maybe Teyla is right. Instead of protecting her from Sheppard, he's going to have to protect her from his own feelings of anger and betrayal.

Several minutes later, they join Ronon and Teyla at the out door table smiling in greeting but Ronon senses Sheppard's reluctance to be there. He also sees the darkness under Angie's eyes. He locks his gaze on hers. "Are you okay?"

She grins. "Hungry." Her tray is piled with enough food to rival Ronon's appetite. Or even McKay's.

"Okay if we join you?" Sheppard asks. There's tension in the other man's face. He's worried, which is good.

"Of course," Teyla says, indicating the empty chairs.

Ronon doesn't want to think about what Angie's been doing that would require her to need so much food. He glances at Sheppard, he too looks a little tired but the gleam in his eyes as he watches every move Angie makes is unmistakable. The protective nature is within the man. If Ronon is not mistaken, it was Sheppard who made sure Angie piled the food high on her tray, urging her to eat.

Ronon has no illusions about Sheppard's love for Angie. It is in every move, every glance. Still… how could he have hurt her so deeply if he loves her so much? How could he have risked everything for a brief moment of pleasure?

Angie sits next to Ronon and Sheppard next to Teyla. The two of them prefer to sit across from each other during meals as if they need to be able to see each other fully at all times.

Angie leans into Ronon and rubs the side of her face against his shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey," the smile that tugs at his mouth is involuntary but inevitable. Since the moment they met, she's been a force of nature in his life. "You look tired."

"I am. Nothing a giant alien fish and some steak fries and a whole lot of fruit won't cure." She glances around. "McKay's not here, right? Good." Angie picks up the lemon from her tray and slices it in half then squeezes the juice all over the fish.

"That is a rather large piece of fish," Teyla says. "Any good?"

"Mmm," Angie takes a big bite. "Tastes like salmon." Her bright smile rivals the beauty of the Lantean sun.

"Atlantic or Pacific," Sheppard asks.

"Ohhh, always Pacific."

"There is a difference?" Teyla wonders.

"Nothing better on Earth than wild Alaskan salmon," Angie says. "Alaska is in the Pacific Ocean," she explains. "There's just something about it."

"Not as fishy," Sheppard suggests.

"That may be it. I mean, don't get me wrong, Atlantic salmon is fine and dandy, but gotta love Alaska's main staple. Oh and Kodiak King Crab… can't beat that with a stick."

"And the Pegasus Galaxy version," Ronon asks.

"Actually… I think this is better than either of them." More lemon juice flows over her meal. "There's not an ounce of pollution on I-zoola. And it tastes fantastic. Even the mess cooks can't screw it up."

Teyla hides a smile behind her hand. "That is not a very nice thing to say."

"Serves 'em right," Angie shrugs. "How do you screw up chocolate pudding? I've never known anyone to mess with it, but they managed. Whole caseload down the tubes."

"Was that the horrid smell that caused so much ranting around the City last week?" Teyla asks, looking between Angie and Sheppard. "I recall Laura… Lt. Cadman's face turned a shade near her hair color when she spoke so vehemently of the incident."

"Oh yes," Sheppard says. "They'll be getting quite a bit of ire from the female population over that fubar for a while to come." He shakes his head. "Never come between women and chocolate. Big mistake."

"Fubar?" Ronon raises his brows. Angie leans in and tells him what it means. "That first one is what I'm not supposed to say in the general public or around children."

"Correct."

"And yet you shout it from the towers in the middle of the night."

"How do you know about that?"

He stares at her for a long moment. "I heard you."

Angie cocks a brow and grins, not the least bit embarrassed. "Oh." Then she starts eating again.

Sheppard's gaze bounces over them both. He picks at his own food before raising the question. "Something I should know about?"

Ronon glowers; he was the cause for her outburst, after all. But Angie waves a hand. "Ancient history now."

"Okay," he doesn't sound convinced.

Angie reaches for Sheppard's hand and covers it with her own. She grins at him and his tension seems to melt away. Ronon swallows a groan and a quick glance at Teyla tells him he made the right choice.

"So," Sheppard starts. "When did you two get back from the mainland?"

"A short while ago," Teyla says, her features drawn tight with sadness. "I was visiting with Charin while Ronon took some of the children hiking to teach tracking skills."

"How is Charin?" Angie asks.

"She is… well," Teyla's small smile doesn't convey that as truth.

She hasn't spoken to him about the older woman, but Ronon can see the strain that Charin's failing health is having on Teyla. The woman practically raised her once her mother was taken in a culling when she was a child. Teyla had her father during most of those years, but Charin became family as well. And since the loss of her father, Charin has been the only family Teyla has among the Athosians.

It makes her recent distance a bit more understandable. It is very difficult being alone, even with ones own people. And Teyla hasn't been around her people since she came to stay in Atlantis and turned over her responsibilities of leadership to Halling.

And then there's the news he learned from overhearing talk between Teyla and Charin earlier today. He hadn't been trying to listen; it was by accident as he was returning with the children. Charin mentioned someone named Kanaan… and that she feels Teyla is still mourning his loss and that of their child.

Ronon was struck by the information. His first instinct was to barge into the woman's home and demand answers. But he wasn't supposed to know. Obviously Teyla had not wanted to share such news of her past with him. It hurt… more than he expected. Early in their pairing, he told Teyla of his life on Sateda, of watching Melena die in the bombing at the hospital. He shared his pain as best he could, opened himself up to her in ways he hadn't to anyone – even Angie – in over seven years.

But she could not do the same for him.

Perhaps Sheppard isn't the only one he's feeling betrayed by today.

"Ronon?" Angie whispers as she leans into him again. "You there?"

"What?"

"I asked how you're lunch is."

"Fine."

"And your trip with the Athosian kids? Did you have a good time?"

"Fine."

"Hmm."

Ronon catches her gaze, seeing the questions in her eyes, though she makes a point of biting her bottom lip as if to keep from asking them. She glances between him and Teyla and he sees the spark of something in her eyes. Some kind of knowledge. She turns to the other woman.

"Teyla, Laura mentioned something the other day. How about we plan an outing. You, me, Laura and Sharon. We could have some fun. Maybe go on a picnic… or hey! I know. We could go to I-zoola. I could teach you how to skate… oh and the kids love snowball fights." Angie's excited by the ideas she's throwing out. Her smile is wild and full of joy. "You know what…" She smiles at Sheppard. "I'd love to get Lorne out there again. The poor man really needs to redeem himself in battle."

"Battle?" Sheppard repeats with a hint of a chuckle.

"We got our asses kicked by a bunch of kids, John. Not a pretty sight."

"It does sound rather fun," Teyla starts. "But we are needed here, on Atlantis."

"Oh, c'mon, Teyla," Sheppard says, "you need a day of rest from everything. Just some fun with the girls," he nods. "It'd be good for all of you to get out of the City for a while. It's only a two hour round trip. There'd be no problem calling you all back if the need arises."

"I am not sure."

"What if I make it an order?" Sheppard adds with a wink. "I order you to have a good time off-world."

Teyla sighs but it seems Angie's excitement over the idea is slowly seeping into her as well. "It does sound rather interesting. Just one day."

"Great!" Angie claps. She looks at Sheppard. "You can check Cadman and Maddog's schedules, right? Fix us up for a departure day, sometime this week or next?"

"Yep. No problem."

Angie leans into Ronon, kisses his cheek and whispers, "I'll get her to talk. Promise." She pulls back and catches his gaze. They stare at each other for a long moment and Ronon gets the impression she's trying to tell him something with her mind. But all he gets is the purest sense that she is looking out for him.

Protecting _him_ this time.

_XOXOXO_

"Turns out, McKay actually is pretty good at running things himself," John says ironically. Angie gives him a humorous roll of the eyes and he chuckles. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on telling him that." He pulls his shirt from his pants and strips it off even as he kicks his boots free as soon as the door shuts behind him.

"Good." Angie follows his lead, peeling her T-shirt over her head.

"But it is nice that I didn't have to dig myself into a hole of paperwork I wouldn't be able to climb out of before Elizabeth returns."

"That's because I did most of it."

"You?"

Angie laughs. "Of course, John. Do you really think McKay can sit still long enough to go through status reports and not criticize every word written, or call up the offending scientist or soldier to debate every single item to the point of getting death threats?"

John stops unbuckling his belt. "Hadn't thought about that. But you have massage duties and other things…"

"Elizabeth made me her assistant, remember?" She playfully dances her fingers down his arm and takes over his belt duties. "And you keep forgetting that I'm multitaskable."

"Is that even a word?"

She pops the button of his pants and dips her hand inside his waistband, gently caressing him. "Do you care?"

John sucks in a breath. "Not really, no." He grasps her face and pulls her mouth to his. The kiss is hot and savage. His desire burns his body and she responds with her own heat. He wants to bury himself in her over and over, sate his constant cravings. No matter how often they are together, he can't be satisfied. He can't get enough of her.

Both her hands delve into his pants, inside his boxers, pushing the material over his hips and shoving both down. Then she's using a foot to drag his pants down his legs. "Tell me what you see," she whispers. "What you feel."

He opens his eyes and stares at her. "You."

Angie smiles slyly. "Voyeur you. How do they drive you crazy?" She kisses his neck. "Talk dirty to me, Johnny."

John gulps some air. Her lips on his skin, her hands on his body, he can't keep a single thought on track. "He takes her from behind," he says in a rush.

Angie turns in his arms, brushing her rear against him. She's still wearing the sweatpants and the cloth rasps over his erection making him tense. "Like this?"

"Up against the wall. Trapping her."

Angie wraps an arm around his neck and pulls his lips down to meet her skin. "Mmm. How does it feel?"

"Hot. Sexy."

"Naughty." He licks her shoulder. "Makes you hard."

"Yes."

"What else?"

He frees her from the bra and molds her breasts with both hands as he sinks his teeth into her neck. He sucks her skin, surely making his mark and she coos and whimpers. "He takes her hard. Fast. He's rough with her. Using her."

"She likes it."

"Begs for more."

"How does it feel?"

John closes his eyes and for the first time thinks about it. Really thinks about it. He rests his chin on her shoulder. "Not us. Nothing like us."

Angie turns in his arms again, her gaze questioning. Once again, John cradles her face in his hands. He kisses her gently, softly with the utmost care. Angie sighs into him, lifting up on her toes, her hands resting on his shoulders. "I missed you so much," he whispers against her lips, nipping lightly at the corners of her mouth.

"Me too," she smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. He's seen this look before.

When she was going by the name of Jax, nothing could penetrate that wall of silence… except Ronon. He got to her in a way no one else could. She trusts in their love for each other, a familial bond that nothing can sever. But in the past, she always believed that romantic love was cursed. She loves Ronon, but she's in-love with John. So whatever she's holding back, she must be doing it to protect him.

Or their love? Is it possible she thinks John could leave her? Fall out of love with her for any reason? He pulls back and gazes into her eyes. "Not just for this." His voice is hoarse and urgent. "You know that right? You know how much you mean to me. How special you are to me. We're more than just this… together."

Angie's breath hitches. Her lips tremble as her eyes shine bright. "I know."

"Then tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is. Whatever happened on Huskin."

Angie tries to pull away from him, tries to turn her head. "John." But he won't let her go.

"Angel," he kisses her again, lightly. "I'm here for you now. I wasn't when you needed me and I'm so sorry. So very sorry."

"It's not your fault. You were trapped."

"But I still feel it. It grates on me that you had to turn to someone else." John sits on the bed and pulls her into his lap. "That… that Jonathan," the name still doesn't fit with his image of the other man – his own younger, more open less jaded self. "That he was there for you when I wasn't."

Angie slides off his lap. "I don't want to go there right now." She turns to face him, her eyes still shining but she's holding back the tears. "Can't we just get back to dessert? You got me all stuffed with food so now we can play." She slinks up to him and runs her finger over his dog tags chain. "Don't you want to play?"

John catches her hand and brings her fingers to his lips. "What I want is for you to trust me again." She doesn't say anything. "I know I have to earn it, Angel. I know it will take time."

"It's not that." She straddles him, pressing him back into the bed until he's lying beneath her. She rests one arm above his head. Her free hand strokes his tags and his chest. Her dark curly hair curtains them. "I do trust you, John," she says softly. "I know you didn't betray me… not really. Not here," she presses her hand to his heart. "Not where it matters." She takes a deep breath. "I… but… I'm… what happened there… with Kolya…"

His gut tightens at the name. Knowing she was under that monster's control, being tortured. It makes his stomach twist and boil with the need to purge.

She lays her cheek over his heart. "…it's a jumble at times," she continues. "I was… I wasn't myself, not really. I was acting but at the same time… I was so drugged up, I couldn't think straight. It's…I get these flashes of memory… images and," she swallows hard, her voice cracks. "Pain."

John rolls her to the side and looks down at her. A tear slips out of the corner of her eye as she stares up at the ceiling. "He hurt me… so bad..." She sniffs back tears. "If I think about it too much… if I let it in…"

John sweeps a free curly lock behind her ear. Another tear drips and he kisses it away, tasting the saltiness of her pain. "What happened that day you went back? Why did you have scratches on your neck? That red mark on your face."

She shakes her head. "Please, Johnny."

"I need to know, Angie. I can help you. I know I can."

She sits up, grabbing a pillow and hugging it close to her chest, shying away from him. "You won't understand. I keep telling myself that you will… but you can't. Because I can't."

John reaches for her but she pulls back, putting more distance between them. "What if I promise you I can take it? Whatever it is, I can handle it. We can handle it together."

Her gaze flicks to his, tears dripping from her eyes. "Promise me?"

John crawls over, wraps his arms around her shoulders and hugs her close to his chest. His heart pounding out a furious tempo. What could she possibly have to tell him that has her so wracked with pain? What did that monster do to her?

After a moment, Angie sniffs again. Raising her head, she stares into his eyes. He can see the wall crumbling. The desperation she feels. It makes his heart ache. "I… I killed you."

"What?"

"You… Teyla… Ronon." Angie shakes her head. "When Kate put me under that day. I had a flash of memory. A split second thought… remembering almost killed me… probably would have been justice since it's out there now… somewhere…"

"Angel… you're not making any sense."

Nodding slowly, she sits up, still clutching the pillow. "It all started after you and the others returned from being prisoners on the hive ship. Something snapped in my nutso brain… because of… Jonathan… his presence here, in our timeline." She takes a deep breath. "McKay could explain it better, I'm sure… but the gist of it is…" She looks at him again. "I killed you… in the torture chamber. I chose Kolya over you, over Ronon…"

"No. You didn't."

"Not in this reality… universe whatever… but the choice was made. A split second in time… a nothing thought tossed out into the chasm by my subconscious…"

John finally gets it. It took him a moment to put the pieces together, but he does get it. McKay explained the whole multi-universe to him when they came across the other Elizabeth in the stasis pod. How every decision ever made creates a new reality. The choices don't have to be spoken but if there is a choice, each one gets its own reality. It's the fork in the road, the path not taken… it actually is taken, by another version of oneself. There's no stopping it, no control over it happening. It's just a way of life in the multi-verse.

And in one brief instance, Angie's brain played with the idea of giving in to the pain, to the drugs and ending her suffering. She had to know she was dying at the time. She was sick with the infection from the bullet… in agony most likely. Perhaps she didn't think her plan to rescue them would work, or she hadn't come up with a plan yet. Maybe she thought it would be better for her to take them out instead of leaving them to Kolya and his men. Whatever the reason… the knowledge of that decision has been slowly eating away at her soul.

This beautiful woman who has known so much pain in her life can't forgive herself for something she really didn't even do. As she said, not in this reality. Once again something took control from her, and yet she blames herself. "Oh, Angel. Why didn't you tell me?"

"When?"

"What?"

"When was I supposed to tell you, John?" She rubs at her eyes. "It's not like we were exactly on speaking terms following that day, you know."

He bows his head. "I'm sorry."

"The thought of you… with…" she obviously can't bring herself to mention Teer. Not that he can blame her. "I had so many 'what ifs' going through my brain then. If you found out about what I'd done… you might want to go find that other woman–"

"No!"

She breathes a heavy sigh. "I know that now. But… I was so angry, so hurt… and to let you know that I was some weak-willed woman, hardly someone worth coming home to–"

John laughs, stunning her silent. "Weak-willed! You! Ohmygod! Angel. Never. Never would anyone describe you as weak-willed. Temperamental, yes, feisty, always–"

"Wacko–" she grins.

"Occasionally kooky."

"You stole that from Elizabeth."

He shrugs. "Maybe. My point being… no one in their right mind could ever think of you as weak! After all you've been through in your life… what you've had to deal with. Never gonna happen, honey. Especially not me."

Angie's grin is watered down with a stream of tears. "That's the problem isn't it?"

"What's the problem?"

"No one in their right mind?" She laughs and he can see the shutters leaving her eyes. "I've never been the poster girl for sanity."

John kisses her tears away. "I like that about you." He rubs his nose against hers. "You keep me on my toes."

She kisses him back, drinking from his lips as though dying of thirst. "You mean the world to me, Johnny. I'd never want to hurt you."

"I know. And… the thought of hurting you kills me."

She cups his cheek. "We're better now. Right. Stronger."

"Absolutely."

"I just wish…"

He waits but she doesn't continue. "What?" She shakes her head. "No, don't do that. Tell me."

"I wish I knew why."

"Why what?"

"Why I thought it. I didn't remember it until the hypnosis so it's not like it was a full thought. But it was there, in the background, taking hold. Why? What could have been going through my mind to bring me to that point?"

"Oh, honey." He has to swallow down his rage at Kolya, at fate or whatever put her in that dark place. "You may never know. Stop torturing yourself. There are so many ways that could have ended and none of them were good. We got out of there because of you."

"Everyone tells me that… but…"

"You've spent too many years feeling guilty for events you had no control over. Choices that were made for you." He kisses the top of her head. "How 'bout you make a choice tonight."

"What kind of choice?"

He pulls her head back to gaze into her chocolate eyes. "Let me love you. Give you some memories to hold on to when the pain tries to surface. Let me show you that what we have is worth everything to me."

"What ever did you have in mind?"

"Well," he pulls the pillow away from her arms and tosses it aside. "I got some ideas floating around in my mind. The thing is…"

"What?"

"Well… I'm naked…"

"Yeah…"

"And you're only half way there." With a deft move he's got her on her back and he's peeling her sweatpants down her legs. He tosses the pants over his shoulder and grins at her wolfishly, taking in her beauty. "My happy place."

"You're gonna make me blush, you keep staring at me like that, John Sheppard."

John leans in and kisses each breast before laying a trail of kisses down her belly and lower still. "Oh, honey, you're gonna do a whole lot more than just blush. Believe me." Using his lips, tongue and even the scrape of his teeth over her most sensitive core he brings her to the brink of bliss then pushes her over again and again with the hurried thrust of his tongue then again with his fingers until she is sobbing and limp with the rush of pleasure.

John takes his time loving every inch of her, leaving her begging for him to come inside her. He waits, pushing his self control to new limits until he simply can't take it any more. He drives into her, sinking deeply with one thrust, her hips rising to meet his as they connect on the most basic level. With eyes on eyes, they slowly rock together, belly to belly, chest to chest, not letting anything, even air come between the contact of their skin.

Steam carries from their heated, sweating bodies as they move in tandem, unhurried, kissing, touching. Her fingers play with the hair on his head, sending tingles down his spine. He caresses her breasts, suckling gently, squeezing, teasing her flesh as she teases his.

They are beyond amazing together.

"Johnny," she moans breathlessly, pulling his head down and crushing his mouth to hers. Her hips slam upward and he lets go of his control, they collide in a frenzy of desire, and then her body is claiming his, milking him so hard he breaks the kiss and howls his release on a broken voice.

Panting, limp and sated, they hold each other. John levers himself off of her, letting her catch her breath. Tears slip from her eyes again, but he knows these are cleansing. Her heart is open fully to him as his is to her. They kiss and stroke each other tenderly. John has never been so completely enslaved by a woman.

He's never known this kind of contentment.

_What we have is forever_, John thinks and he swears, looking into Angie's eyes, he hears her voice in his head, agreeing with a whole-hearted: _Yes!_

* * *

a/n: FB is like choco-chip cookies... can never have enough! :)


	22. Chapter 22

a/n: Thank you everyone who was so eager to read this story and for all the support when it came to an abrupt 'tbc'. It has taken me so long to get back to writing, I can't tell you how happy I am to finally put the finishing touches on this. I hope it is a satisfactory ending given the time it took to get here. I hope to get to work on the next one in this saga soon. Now that my muse seems to be back...I hope very soon.

_...Previously on Stargate Atlantis "Promises"..._

Rodney hooked up with Sharon (Maddog), Jon and Elizabeth spent some time in the SGC shower, John and Angie came to meeting of the bodies and minds, and she finally spilled her guts about what's been bothering her.

* * *

_**twenty-two**_

As Elizabeth steps into the Gateroom at the SGC, she's bombarded with memories of that first fateful trip through the Stargate. Excitement, energy and fear of an unknown destination swirled inside her for weeks before she came into this room. Then a strange sense of calm enveloped her as she made the first of many speeches to the masses.

Even though the people milling around the cement bunker are not waiting for the gate to dial, there is a sense of anticipation as there had been… not so long ago, she realizes. Not even two years has passed since they first went through on what many believed to be a one-way mission. Little over six months since they lost so many in the battle with the Wraith.

If she looks over at that corner, will she see the ghost of Peter: young, energetic, eager… smiling and nodding encouragement as she stepped up to the ramp? Or down in front, where Jonathan is standing, chatting animatedly with Cameron Mitchell, would she catch a glimpse of Lt. Ford and Col. Sumner, solid and wary of a woman in command of such a tremendous expedition?

Elizabeth shakes her head, tossing the maudlin thoughts aside. Today is nothing like that last time. It is like any other day.

Any other day in a world that has the super secret capability to travel between two galaxies in the blink of an eye… if they had a second ZPM, that is. In their case, twenty days on board a super secret space ship now orbiting the planet. Old hat for most of them by now, especially those like the SG teams that go to and from alien planets on a daily basis. A trip on the Daedalus would probably be anticlimactic for them.

Elizabeth attributes the excited energy in the room to the newbies joining the Daedalus for their first voyage to the Pegasus Galaxy. She recognizes a few faces from previous tours, but Stephen has a tendency to rotate troops on a regular basis so they can 'cut their teeth' in space travel. He has a select few that remain on the bridge with him for most of the journeys, but she's never surprised to catch new faces every time the ship arrives at Atlantis.

This time the butterflies in her stomach have little to do with traveling through space. She's simply excited to be going home.

Strange that Earth really doesn't feel like home anymore. In the sated bliss after she and Jonathan make love, they often talk about the changes in them and the rest of their 'family' back on Atlantis. Jonathan swears the city does something to each and every person that comes in contact with it. He says Atlantis 'talks' to everyone, even those without the ATA gene. Elizabeth wonders at his fanciful notions of the city being even remotely sentient… then thinks how wonderful it would be to know if that was true. Though a practical, logical person, a part of her is enchanted by the possibility. They have so much exploring left to do, so much more to learn about the place they now call home.

Earth was never this exciting a place to live, which is probably why she has no problem leaving it. Her only regret is leaving her beloved mother and baby Sedge. One day, when the Ori and the Wraith are gone, perhaps the Powers That Be would make the Stargate Program public knowledge. The petty differences around the world would be all but gone. People would be able to travel to Atlantis; work, live, raise families there and it would be a bustling city like New York or Los Angeles, without the crime or pollution, of course.

Then again, maybe she wouldn't want that to happen. At least not anytime soon. With change comes politics and with politics comes politicians and problems. Always problems… corruption, interference; never solutions with those people.

_Again with the maudlin! _Elizabeth gives her body a shake and sidles up to her husband. "Ready to go?"

"Anywhere with you," he kisses her temple.

Cam makes a face. "You two are so cute I'm getting a toothache."

"You're just upset that you haven't found that alien cat in the other timeline yet," Jonathan grins and Cam shakes his head chuckling.

"Cat?" Elizabeth's brows crease.

Jonathan waves it off. "It's something Daniel said."

"No," Cam lifts a finger. "I believe that part was Teal'c."

"Right." Jonathan wraps an arm around Elizabeth's waist and hugs her close. "Heck of a sense of humor on that guy."

"Dry," Cam adds.

"Arid."

"Teal'c?" Elizabeth asks.

"You'd be surprised," General Landry says, approaching from behind her. "He's a stealth bomber with that humor of his. Col. Mitchell."

"Yes, sir."

"I believe SG-1 is in need of your assistance on the surface. Something about a new recruit joining the expedition." There's a twinkle in the General's eyes that unnerves Elizabeth. And Cameron's big grin and second crisp: "Yes, sir," before bounding out of the Gateroom leaves her a little off-balance.

"New recruit, General?"

"Oh you know those scientists, Elizabeth. Always cooking up more stew than this galaxy can handle." He grins widely. "Now that we have Atlantis, it's a whole new kitchen to play in. Or playground to cook in… I'm mixing my metaphors."

"Dr. McKay usually approves the scientist assignments…"

"And I'm sure that will cost me many seconds of sleep… oh wait…" His grin grows. "No it won't."

"Thank you again for all your help," Elizabeth says.

"My pleasure, Dr. Sheppard," he turns to Jonathan, "Or are you going with Mr. Weir?"

"As progressive as I am in many things," Jonathan clears his throat, "I think we are sticking with the classics on this one." He hugs Elizabeth close again. "Mr. and Dr. Sheppard should anyone see fit to offer wedding presents… towels?" He looks around with a hopeful grin. "Housewares?" A few chuckles gurgle around them. Jonathan shrugs. "Can't say I didn't try."

"Just stack 'em over there." A familiar voice at the blast door pulls Elizabeth's attention and she feels Jonathan turn with her. "Now don't be all government employee about it… _gently_ set 'em down."

"General," Elizabeth smiles at Jack. Four young marines bring in sturdy, bright red, plastic totes and stack them in the 'personal belongings' area of the beam-up site. Each tote has a lock and is wrapped with silver Duct tape, the initials AP written in black ink stands out.

"Dr. Weir…I mean, Dr. Sheppard," he glances at Jonathan. "And guest," his lips twitch as if fighting a grin.

"General," Jonathan nods. He told Elizabeth that he has a hard time calling Jack by his first name. As much as he'd like to deny it, the ingrained military protocol isn't going to be easy for Jonathan to break free from. No matter what the SGC or IOA has to say on the topic, Jonathan's still a soldier inside. And as they've discussed repeatedly over their honeymoon, he's going to be using that knowledge and skill whether he wears the uniform or not.

Personally, she likes him in all black. Brings out his eyes.

Officially, he's going to be Elizabeth's bodyguard whenever she's off-world, which isn't much of the time, so while on Atlantis, she hopes to put him to good use as a sort of ambassador between the military and scientists in the city. It'll take some of the workload off of Col. Sheppard and help her out by cutting her meetings by half, at least. She may have to ease Rodney's ruffled feathers and reassure him that Jonathan does not out-rank him or Col. Sheppard when it comes to running the city, but they will have to understand that she will be taking his advice into consideration for all contingencies.

He'll also be a jumper pilot whenever needed and continue to scout the city and activate devices requiring the gene. Having him as a backup for the chair isn't a shortcoming either.

Col. Sheppard mentioned Jonathan having a team of his own, since civilians are on teams all the time, but Elizabeth wasn't thrilled with the idea of him going off and putting himself in harms way… at least not yet. If he gets restless, maybe a trade run or something…or maybe she'll just have to admit to being selfish and wanting him around, safe and sound, all the time. The thought of him getting stuck in a time-dilation field or captured and taken to a Hive ship like Col. Sheppard scares the crap out of her.

The other night – after their shower debacle – Jonathan made love to her so tenderly, so excruciatingly slowly, she was begging for him, promising to make him King if he'd just take her. Thankfully, in the afterglow, he told her he'd rather not have a throne. Too much responsibility… that made her laugh.

He seems more interested in searching the city. "I wanna prove my theory."

"That Atlantis is alive?"

"Or close enough." His fingers danced over her skin leaving a delicious tickle. "Like most women, I think she has secrets yet to be revealed."

"I'm secret free."

"Not completely…but I'm patient and pretty good with my hands for an interrogator."

"You're wonderful with your hands. And mouth. And tongue…"

It hadn't taken long for him to start demonstrating her point all over again to her utter delight.

A clatter echoes off the walls snapping Elizabeth out of her reverie and her attention to the stack of red totes; idly she wonders if the heat the memory put in her cheeks is flaming the same color. Jack scowls at the Sergeant who made the noise with the fifth and final one. "We really need to work on your definition of gentle, Siler."

The older man quirks brow. "Sorry, sir. Slipped."

Jack waves him off. He turns to Elizabeth. "Please tell Angie that Sue from Best Beauty is going on vacation because of that order."

"What is all that?"

"The first two are full of acetone and nail polish…in every color imaginable. Even green. Did you know they had green?"

"Goes great with the camo's, sir," Jonathan says, smiling. Jack grunts.

"Hard as Nails?" Elizabeth asks.

His brows shoot up. "How'd you know?"

"Aside from Hershey bars," Elizabeth adds, "it's all she knows how to trade with. Speaking of…"

"Yeah, yeah, usual cases of those too. Threw in some Cookie's-n-Cream ones too. Variety is the spice of life and all."

"What's in the others?"

"A rock polisher, strange as it may seem. Plus a year's supply of all that goes with it and a load of rechargeable batteries for that as well. And batteries…not exactly lightweight, you know? And pricey!"

Landry looks pointedly at Jack. "The SGC isn't…"

"Her personal funds, General. Trust me. I know how to invest."

"Good. The IOA would have my ass if they thought I was playing favorites out there."

"Oh puuushaaa, General," Jack says. "The IOA will find something to bitch about so tell 'em I said a howdyado wontcha-just-go-bite-me."

"You know, Jack, I might have to do that one of these days," Landry chuckles as he heads up to the control room.

Jack pulls out a dark blue velvet box and hands it to Elizabeth. He waves a finger at Jonathan. "You there…close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I said so."

Elizabeth grins at Jack's parental attitude especially when Jonathan does as he's told. Jack then motions for Elizabeth to open the case. "Wow," she gasps, "these are gorgeous!" Gently running a finger over the lustrous, silver, diamond cut wedding bands, she tilts the box, letting the lights hit them so they sparkle. The center of each ring is etched with a Celtic design she's seen before and what look like… wings wrapping around the ring.

"What?" Jonathan hasn't opened his eyes.

"Cover your ears," Jack commands.

"Oh, c'mon."

"Can you guarantee Sheppard won't find out something?"

"No."

"Cover your ears."

Jonathan complies. Elizabeth's beside herself with amusement one moment and awe for the rings the next. She pulls the man's ring out of its nesting feeling its weight. "They're heavy. Not silver?"

"Titanium."

Elizabeth blows a breathy whistle. Turning the man's ring she reads the inscription: _Promise_. Inside the woman's band is: _Always_. "What's this?" She points to the etching on the inside middle of the bands. She looks at Jack. "327?"

"Pretty sure it was her father's badge number."

"These were her parent's rings?"

"No. Those were confiscated even before the first trial. Lost in a myriad of red-tape and bad evidence management. She had their crosses." Off of Elizabeth's look, he adds: "The firefighter's Maltese. Angie's mother had them made special for their third anniversary with the number in the center. Must have cost a small fortune, but as I understand it, Angie's mom was no slouch with the ebony and ivory."

Now Elizabeth recognizes the design. The Fireman's Cross. Only that usually has flames behind it not wings. And then it dawns on her exactly what Jack has done. He's meshed the two symbols that are important to the two individuals: fireman's cross and pilot's wings. Angie and John.

_Oh, how perfect._ Swallowing her tears, Elizabeth distracts herself by feeling the heft again. "Titanium, huh?"

"Most heat resistant of the precious metals."

She puts the rings back into their slots. "Perfect for day to day life of a firefighter."

"Or someone living in the Pegasus Galaxy. Unfortunately, not as resilient against point blank gunshots." Elizabeth raises her brows and Jack adds sadly: "Both crosses were damaged during the bank robbery."

"Angie didn't mention it."

"It's possible she didn't know. Her handler set up about ten safety deposit boxes around the country for quick access. LA's was the only one with more than money and a new ID." Jack smirks, "He broke the rules… no personal items allowed."

"A man in love," she smiles. "He must have told her about it before he was killed."

"Yeah." He shrugs. "She cleaned out most of the other boxes after she saved Charlie and left protection. Feds probably won't even notice for years, if ever," he grins.

"Jack!"

"What? She earned it and then some. It was less than seven grand. And it took them forever to release her trust fund to me, so…"

"Anyway," Jack shoves his hands into his pockets and changes the subject. "Ronon may have mentioned the need for some jewelry in a missive I received a while back. Along with ring sizes and the like. Now, how did he find out about that do you think?"

"Ronon's very astute. And I wouldn't put it past Lt. Cadman to put a notion into Teyla's ear about Earth customs every now and again. Teyla would eagerly pass it on. Did he give you the inscriptions?"

"No, Sheppard, actually."

"John?"

"What?" Jonathan yells. Elizabeth waves him off with a grin. He closes his eyes again, hands still covering his ears.

"When he told me about getting Angie back from…" Jack grits his teeth, "Kolya." He shakes off the rage. "Something about the way he said he'd always be there for her. Kind of stuck."

"Another man in love."

"Like I said, he damn well better be. Smelting titanium does not come cheap." Rocking on his heels, he says: "I added the number. Kind of like her father's looking out for her."

Elizabeth beams at Jack. "He sure is."

A blush rises in Jack's cheeks but he shrugs it off. For a moment, he looks like a little boy. "Think she'll like them?"

"You know she'll love them."

Jack nods. "True."

"Love what?!" Jonathan hollers, his eyes still closed, ears covered.

Elizabeth closes the case and stuffs it into her carry-all slung over her shoulder. She wraps her arm around Jonathan's waist and gives him a squeeze. "You can look now."

"General?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"What's the big mystery?"

Elizabeth smiles at him. "You'll see… when John does, I imagine."

"That's just too weird," Jacks says with a head shake.

"It really is," Elizabeth and Jonathan agree at the same time.

"General," Walter Herriman says over the speaker. "The Daedalus is ready to beam up the crew."

"One sec." Jack motions for Elizabeth and Jonathan to step out of the target zone. "Go ahead. Let them know that the Sheppard's are not ready to go yet."

"We aren't?" Elizabeth asks as a white light engulfs the room, taking away all those extra bodies filled with wonder and a bit of apprehension.

"Not just yet," Jack says. He has a mysterious gleam in his eyes just like Landry did earlier. He glances at his watch. "Any minute now."

Jack smiles at Elizabeth and Jonathan. He rocks on his heels then glances up at the control room where Walter raises his hands in a shrug of "I don't know anything".

Jack blows out a breath. "Some great weather we've been having here on Earth, huh?"

Jonathan chuckles.

"Make a hole!" Cam hollers in the corridor, his voice easily carrying into the Gateroom. There's a clanging of metal as he muscles his way through the blast doors, banging them as he awkwardly tries to get a large metal cage through.

"As I stated before, ColonelMitchell," Teal'c says coming up behind Cam, "would it not have been more beneficial for me to carry it and you to bring in the bags."

Cam makes it through the doors, clanging again. "Yeah you did. But, you see here, big guy… you've got yourself two rather large bags, one over each shoulder, whereas I would only have managed one at a time."

Teal'c nods. "Indeed."

Cam releases the cage in the 'personal items' area and stands with his hands on his hips. His bright grin lands on Elizabeth.

"What's this?"

"Oh," he nudges the cage with his boot tip. "Nothin'. Just the lodgings for your newest expedition member." Teal'c sets the bags of food next to the cage.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth says.

"Carter. Jackson!"

From out in the corridor, Samantha and Daniel stride in, Sam gently tugging on a leash.

"Meet Airman Basic Sedge Weir," Daniel says.

Elizabeth chokes back a sob of joy as she reaches for her dog. "Baby girl!" Sedge recognizes her immediately and is pulling on the leash to get away from Sam and to Elizabeth. Ever the good girl, Sedge doesn't jump up, but bellies down to the floor, her tail thumping the same frantic beat of Elizabeth's heart, her tongue striking out and licking any part of Elizabeth she can reach. She whines happily.

Elizabeth's doing her best not to burst into tears as she hugs and pets her beloved dog. She glances at Jonathan with raised brows and a slight whimper.

"I believe my wife is wondering how this is possible," Jonathan asks, his grin slightly amused at her state.

Elizabeth nods, still hugging Sedge.

"Well…" Sam hands the leash over to Elizabeth. "Seems General O'Neill knows this guy who lives in this big white house in DC who just happens to owe him a favor–"

"Or two," Jack adds."

"And," Sam continues in her cheery way. "Animals equal science…so…"

"Write some reports about how morale goes up because of the dog and Woolsey and the IOA can kiss my ass," Jack grins wickedly.

"Not bite you?" Jonathan quips. At Jacks narrowed gaze, he adds: "Sir?"

"Ohhh." Daniel drops the bag from his shoulder. "Thought you might need some extra stuff, what with living in a city and all. We've got bowls, squeak toys, bones… pads and scooper baggies."

"You guys are too much," Elizabeth gushes. "Thank you!"

"Now don't go getting all emotional on us, Dr. Sheppard," Jack wags a finger. "This is a scientific expedition. I expect this to be taken… aw hell…glad we could help."

Elizabeth's up and hugging everyone. Jack and Teal'c are not huggers by nature, but to hell with it, they're getting one too. Sam, Daniel and Cameron all accept her thanks with big hugs of their own.

Elizabeth wipes tears from the corners of her eyes. Jonathan's on his knees smooching up the pup and she has to stifle a giggle. "I don't think we'll have a problem with morale, sir."

"Well… unless Caldwell doesn't like dogs," Jonathan says. "Does he know?"

Jack scruches his face. "Apparently the man's allergic. Why do you think he didn't want to be down here for the farewell scene. But he didn't have an issue with you two keeping her in your quarters as long as you clean up after her."

Jonathan lets out a sigh. "Gonna be a tight fit."

Elizabeth smacks him on the arm lightly. "You go before the puppy, hubby."

"I knew it," Jonathan says wryly. "Even something that comes with a pooper scooper gets more respect than me."

Sam gives him a quick hug. "Just be glad it's not diapers…yet."

A terrified expression crosses Jonathan's face before he schools it and Elizabeth laughs. "Stop trying to get me pregnant. I'm a newlywed."

"Ohohoh, did I hear the "p" word?" Jack says looking around.

"'P' for practice, sir," Sam says with a grin and a wink.

"Take care, man," Cam says grabbing Jonathan's hand and pulling him in for a bear hug. After only a few days of knowing each other, it's like they're brothers already. Elizabeth's curious to see this bond when such a tenuous one is between Jonathan and Col. Sheppard.

Jonathan hugs Daniel too. "You have to get out to Atlantis soon," He looks at both Cam and Daniel. "Both of you."

"That's the plan," Daniel says, looking pointedly at Jack who makes a point of looking at anything other than Daniel. Cam and Samantha laugh as Daniel rolls his eyes.

"Teal'c, buddy!" Jonathan grasps the big man's hand and shakes it once. "Good to know you. And thanks for the Kelno… um…"

"Kelnorim."

"What's this?" Elizabeth asks as she leads Sedge to the dog cage.

"A form of meditation. I have instructed JonathanSheppard in the ways of Kelnorim in the hope that it will sever the mental connection between him and ColonelSheppard."

Elizabeth shrugs, though she's far from casual on the topic, "Whatever works."

Jonathan gives her a double take, not buying her breezy attitude for a moment.

After more goodbyes, Jack gives the order and a white light engulfs them, whisking Elizabeth and her little family to the Daedulas and from there… home.

_XOXOXO_

John stretches and groans as the edges of sleep finally pull away and he opens his eyes to so much light it sears his brain and he shuts them again. With another groan, he rolls over to drape his arm across a delightful expanse of soft skin, only to find himself alone in bed. Rising up on his elbows, he looks around the room. "Angie?"

No answer.

Grabbing his watch from the nightstand, he's surprised by the time: 10:22. He hasn't slept in so late since he was in high school. Damn, what happened to the alarm? Looking up, he sees a note taped to the clock face.

_Sleepyhead, don't stress. Rest is good for you. McKay and I still __need to find the newlyweds a beautiful place, so the search continues._

John flops back onto the bed holding the note. He flips the paper over.

_ps: Do not be blue… anywhere, I'll see you at noon._

_A._

He grins as he scrubs a hand over his scruffy face, remembering their night of lovemaking. They've always been passionate, a sense of urgency coming from both of them that borders on insanity, really. But Angie's emotional revelation last night coupled with that overwhelming passion pushed them into a realm of intensity he'd never experienced before. They were so close, so complete as they moved together, as if merging their bodies also merged their souls. When Angie cried out, John was right there with her, feeling her ecstasy fueling his.

She reached for him again in the middle of the night, and as always, John was more than up for the job. She excites him like no woman has before. She made love to him like he had her earlier. Touching and kissing, molding herself against him in the most erotic way, making him feel like Heaven itself would pale in comparison to their room. Their bed. When she urged him onto his back then straddled his hips to slowly guide them together, John thought he just might lose his mind from the pleasure.

He shakes off the memory but it's too late. With a grunt, he's out of bed and heading for the bathroom. As much as he'd like to radio his fiancé and demand she race home for a morning wake up call—that he's pretty sure she'd answer—he knows better than to give in to temptation. He may be naturally lazy as he told Ronon a while back… but a hedonistic lifestyle just isn't in the cards out here.

Even as the fantasy plays out in his mind, John's reaching for the shower and turning on the cold water. After all, he still has work to do. A city to run.

Promises of his own to keep.

* * *

John steps into Elizabeth's office but before he can sit down, Rodney's in his ear. "Sheppard!"

"McKay?" He sits down and leans back in the chair, sipping his coffee.

"You need to get to S15 level 3 immediately."

"Good morning to you too, Rodney."

"Yes yes. Late as it is. You do realize I've been up since four this morning, so really, this is about lunch time for me and well… anyone else who doesn't lounge around in bed all day long."

"It's not even eleven yet. I thought you were with Angie. Scouting apartments."

"Correct. That's why you have to get over here."

"I don't need to see it."

"Not the living quarters, Colonel. You're fiancé. She's… well, how do I put this politely… oh screw politely, she's acting stranger than usual, which is saying a lot."

John's on his feet. "Is she okay? Call Carson."

"No. I mean, yes, I think she's okay. I mean, she's… I don't think Carson's the answer here. Maybe Kate but… I'd rather not make a big deal out of it, if it turns out to be, her just being, well… normal… for her, I mean."

"So she's not injured."

"No… just get over here. McKay out."

_XOXOXO_

Angie folds her arms under her breasts and leans her butt against the console, crossing her feet at the ankles. How he's supposed to concentrate with her getting in his way, striking poses all the time and peppering him with questions is beyond Rodney's understanding.

It was her idea for these little jaunts into the city searching for the ever-undefined perfect little pad for Elizabeth and Jonathan. Perfect is relative, dammit. And they've come across many beautiful apartments. But Angie got a bug up her backside this morning. Something about having a weird dream and even weirder feeling that today was the day they'd find the 'right' place.

It was only pure luck that they found this previously undiscovered lab just waiting for Rodney's attention.

Unfortunately, unlike half the population on Atlantis, Angie has little to no enthusiasm for scientific discoveries—which is _not_ his fault in the least—and seems to have a one track mind…bent on distracting him right now.

"So you like her."

Rodney punches a few buttons and the display screen flashes, coming on-line. "I didn't say that."

Angie doesn't give the screen even a glance. She leans into him and nudges his arm with her elbow. "You didn't have to, McKay. It's written all over your face at the mere mention of her name."

Rodney sighs. "If anything is written on my face, it is most likely 'Do not disturb'." He motions for her to move. "Now…"

Angie rolls her eyes as she turns and steps away from the console. "You sure do get grouchy around new toys."

"Once again, Atlantis is not filled with toys! We've had this discussion. You and Sheppard may find the smooth floors of the corridors acceptable skateboarding lanes-"

"That's purely for exercise."

"Fine. That's your kind of exercise. This is mine."

"We're supposed to be looking at living quarters, Rodney. Not finding new ways to destroy the universe."

_God, she makes his head ache._ "I'm not… this is… we won't know what this room was used for until I get a chance to read the logs."

Angie glances at her watch. "I'm meeting John in 90 minutes exactly."

"You don't need me to go on this tour with you."

Angie shakes her head. "But I'm not good at the note taking stuff like you."

"So what, now I'm your secretary?"

"No," she huffs with a slight giggle. "Of course not. It's just… your so good at all the descriptive-"

Rodney waves his hand in her face. "No no no. You're brain is basically a camera on auto-snap."

"Fine." She groans. "I… well… I like your company, okay?"

Rodney's taken aback. He stares at her. "Really?"

"Well…" she shrugs. "Yeah."

"Ahh…okay… not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, though I'm not a sentimental person by any means, but I have to wonder… why?"

Angie takes a deep breath and lets out an exaggerated sigh. She rests her hands on the edge of the console. "I don't know."

"Hmm." A new crystal starts blinking the moment Angie touches the board. "Interesting."

"Not really. Confusing is more like it. I guess it's because I know you're not affected by the pheromone thing and you don't care that I'm-"

"What? Oh, not you. This," he points at the crystal. Angie jerks her hands back and the light goes out.

"Oh no you don't. Touch it."

"Like hell. We are going apartment shopping." She stomps toward the door. "You can play in here later."

"This could be important."

She's already out of the room and down the corridor by the time he catches up. "It's always important to you, McKay. What do you think, you're just gonna stumble onto a clone-making lab or a time-travel lab out of the blue. Or maybe a ZPM-making lab. Now that would be quite cool, but still, not gonna happen just by chance, you know. The Ancients must have had some rhyme or reason to where they put their labs in conjunction with the rest of the city. Anything important like that would most likely be in the main tower. Which you've already gone through with painstaking process."

"Janus' lab was off-world."

"Because he was doing secret stuff that the others didn't like. Of course he hid it. So, no time-travel lab, too bad… or… not, there's the whole 'grandfather' debate on that one." She takes a breath and slows down. She looks around a moment then takes a turn down a different corridor. Her brows furrow as though she's trying to concentrate on something. "So… Sharon..."

"Oh not that again. You're like a dog with a bone."

She slides him a look. "Dish, McKay. She's hot."

"Yes."

"Wicked funny."

"Quite."

"And, for some strange reason, totally into you." Angie stops walking and looks up and down the corridor. With a shake of her head, she grins at Rodney. "So. What's the what?"

"We have an understanding. No strings."

"But you like her. Otherwise I wouldn't have seen the two of you with your heads together in the mess the other day." She smiles. "You were talking with her."

"So?"

"You don't _talk_ with people, McKay. You talk _to_ or _at_ them. Big difference. You were _listening_ to Sharon."

"You, once again, are letting that imagination of yours run rampant on the rest of society. Keep your musings to yourself." He turns to go down the corridor.

"Rodney."

"What?"

Her head twitches to the side and her right brow arches. "Wrong way." Then she turns away from him.

Rodney catches up to her. "Where are you going?"

"Don't know."

He checks his hand-held. "Well, there's a transporter further up."

"Sure."

After another turn they head down the corridor that holds the transporter, but Angie stops in front of a door. She licks her lips and stares at the door. After a moment she shakes herself and lets out a breath.

"How did you know this room was here?"

"Didn't."

"All right. May I say that you are behaving stranger than usual?"

Her brows shoot up, "Ya think?"

"Just a bit."

Angie chews on her bottom lip. "Hmm." She motions to the door.

Rodney exhales and waves a hand over the control crystal… to no effect. He does it again. There's not even the usual beep-beep. Grabbing Angie's hand as he once did back on PXT-705, he brushes it over the crystals. Still nothing.

"Hmm." Pulling up his handheld computer, McKay runs a scan on the panel. "Strange. There's power. No short." He runs his hand over the door. "Not sealed." He knocks on the door.

"I doubt anyone's home, McKay."

"You're the one who brought us here." He narrows his eyes at her then shakes his head. "It's probably just a storage closet. It's surprising how many of those we've come across. What did the Ancients need with so many closets? It's not like they had a lot of furniture-"

"Maybe they just liked closets. Some people do… for various reasons," she smirks, adding a wink.

"Will you stop. I'm not having this conversation with you."

With all innocence she adds, "I have no idea where your mind just went, doctor, but I was simply making a statement. If you have an affinity for closets that might make for good storytelling-"

"You are relentless."

She smiles full on. "Thank you. I am the one who got you two together so…you owe me."

"How do you figure?"

"I got you laid… several times it seems."

"I did all the heavy lifting. You weren't even there."

"Thank God for that ginormous favor!" She shivers and makes a repulsed face.

"Oh, ha ha."

"C'mon, Rodney. Sharon's been so quiet it's killing me. She's usually so mouthy… Ah ha!"

"What!"

Angie looks around. "We need a mirror."

"What. Why?"

"Because you are beet red, Dr. McKay, and it's a sight to behold," she giggles.

With a grunt Rodney struts from the ridiculously immobile door and heads for the transporter. "I'm hungry, that's all. Time for lunch."

Angie looks at her watch. "It's 10:40 in the morning."

"So?"

"So. John probably isn't even up yet."

"Sheppard's always up early." Angie's devious grin makes him groan. "What did you do?"

Her smile blossoms. "Nothing he didn't like, I can guarantee that." She smacks Rodney on the shoulder. "Besides, he needed a good nights sleep after all the crap that went on. So I turned off the alarm clock."

"He does have a job to do, you do realize."

"Oh, please. You're the first to say you already have Elizabeth caught up two months in advance and with only Lorne's team scouting off-world today, he'll probably just sit in Beth's chair and play solitaire on the computer. Let the man sleep a little."

"Fine. Let's try the next level down."

She wrinkles her nose. "Oh, I don't know. This floor really has the best view of the city."

"And yet?"

"I know… I know. It's just so hard finding the right look. You know? Beth has been so good to me; I want her home to be special."

"You've got a list of five options. All of which are exceedingly large and bright and airy, have quick access to a transporter and no neighbors."

Angie snaps her fingers. "That's the kicker. Newlyweds need to be able to make noise."

"Ahh, I didn't need to hear that," Rodney groans, again heading for the transporter.

Angie laughs. "You are so full of it, McKay. I know you and Sharon have been racking up the points on the audio lever."

"You know nothing of the kind." He taps the transporter panel and the doors open. Rodney motions for Angie to go in before him.

Angie steps inside then turns suddenly, looking down the corridor. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Her eyes narrow and she steps off the transporter. She glances right then left then down straight ahead. "Someone's up here."

Rodney motions to his computer. "No. It's just us." He shows her the motion detector. "See."

Angie shakes her head then jerks toward the hallway they just left. "There." She points. "Someone's talking down there." And then she's off. With a sigh, Rodney follows her. She stops in front of the door Rodney tried to open. She looks at Rodney and whispers, "Someone is in there."

"What?" Rodney steps up with the life signs detector and aims it at the door. He slouches after a second. "There's nobody in there." With another sigh, he motions to the transporter again. "Can we go? I'm not good if I don't eat-"

Angie presses a hand to the door then pulls it back. "What?"

Rodney looks at her. "What?"

She glances at him. "You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Um…McKay. We have to get in there."

"No. It's a supply closet… and you're… you're messing with me aren't you! This is another one of your weird games to try and get me to divulge information. I already told you, I'm not having that conversation with you or anyone else. Whatever is going on with Sharon and me, well that's between us."

"Ah ha!"

"What ah ha?"

"So there is an 'us'. I mean, not an us-us, but a you and her 'us', as in… you're together."

"You already knew that."

"No. I knew you'd had sex. Not that you were an item."

"Not an item. There's no itemizing here."

"Uh huh." She nods, grinning. The grin fades a moment later and she faces the door again. "Sorry? I didn't get that?"

"I didn't say anything." Angie nudges Rodney aside, reaching for the control panel. "Mistress of rudeness, I already tried-" Angie waves her hand over the crystals and the door opens with the usual whoosh followed by a rather unusual burst of air right into Angie's and his faces. It's cool but musty smelling, "that," Rodney's eyes widen at the sight before him.

The front room is cavernous, at least 20 foot high ceilings. Enormous stained glass windows line the far wall, overlooking the city and the ocean below. Rainbow colors wash the furnishings and floor as the late morning sun still moves higher in the sky.

"So…not a closet," Rodney says.

Angie gulps in a breath and lets it out in a rush. "Beyond gorgeous! Thank you."

"Well… I didn't…"

She turns to him. "What?"

"Oh…" he sneers. "You're doing it again, huh. I told you it wasn't going to work."

"What are you babbling about?" Angie shakes her head at him then turns back and steps into the living room. "This is perfect."

Rodney follows her in, taking a quick look around. "A little sparse for my tastes." There are the standards: a sofa and two chairs a small table, a couple of end tables probably for knickknacks since the lights are hidden in the walls and ceiling just like all the other rooms in Atlantis. "I'm sure Elizabeth-"

"Shhh," Angie hisses. "Sorry, say again?" Her eyes have a wild faraway glaze to them and her skin is overly pink and shiny, like she's just spent the last hour dancing.

"Uh…Angela…"

"No…sorry…can't make…?"

"Oh crap." He taps his headset. "Sheppard!"

_XOXOXO_

John tore a hot trail through the city to the nearest transporter and now skids to a stop at McKay's side out in the corridor. Eyes wide, McKay motions to the open door. "She's… I thought she was fooling with me…"

In the enormous front room, Angie's running her hands over the walls while seemingly having a conversation with herself.

"Why?" She looks around the room. "For what?" Then her hands are on the walls again. "Crappy reception."

"Umm… honey?" John takes a step into the room and his muscles tense and spasm as the feeling of pins and needles shoots through his arms and legs leaving his hands and feet tingling in the aftermath. "Oh crap."

"Exactly what I said," McKay's right behind him.

"Did you feel that too?"

"Feel what?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

Angie spins and stares at John. A second passes then her bright, beguiling smile emerges. "Johnny! Isn't it amazing?" In an instant she crosses the room and leaps into his arms, her legs wrap around his waist, her arms around his neck and her lips on attack.

John loses himself in the kiss for a moment. Oh hell, several moments. It's only when McKay clears his throat repeatedly that they finally separate at the same time and turn to look at the disgruntled scientist.

Angie slowly releases her hold on John and slides down his body, her smile more embarrassed than beguiling now. "Sorry, Rodney." She shrugs. "Can't help it if I get carried away when he's around," she nudges John's stomach and he gives her a little goose on the rear end. She jumps slightly, leaning into him. She takes his hand and leads him further into the room. "How do you like our new digs?"

"What about Elizabeth and Jonathan?"

"There are more apartments… one facing the East Pier that Beth will like." She grins. "This is definitely for us."

"Okaaaay." John slowly turns in place, taking in the beautiful front room and knows instinctively that the bedroom is to the left with its own bath and the kitchen is through the door to the right. He also knows the balcony overlooks the… "Hydroponics lab?"

"What?" McKay's suddenly next to him.

John looks at Angie. She's smiling again. "S11 L5," he says to McKay. "There's a hydroponics lab."

"Oh," McKay sighs. "Is that all?"

Angie grins at McKay. "And the lab we left earlier _is_ one of Janus's."

"Really? We have to get back there right now."

"Sorry, McKay," Angie presses her body into John's, wrapping her arms around his waist. "We've got some… uh… christening to do here."

"Spare me," McKay groans. "Put your libido's on ice for just a while, please. And tell me what the hell is going on? How did you get that door to open? Who were you talking to? Are you insane again? Is your head going to spin around and are you planning on spewing any split-pea soup, because I'd really rather not be in the vicinity of any of that happening."

"Those are some very interesting and good questions there, McKay," Angie nods. "And I will get right on giving you some answers… as soon as I know any." After a moment, "This is truly freaky." She doesn't look or sound scared, though. John's absolutely sure she's giddy with excitement.

"Did you get pins and needles too?" he asks.

"Pins and… no… why…?" her palm goes to his cheek. "Did they hurt you? Tell me. I'll kick their celestial asses." Angie faces the room again. "Don't be messin' with my man. I've had plenty of that around this galaxy already."

"They have asses?" McKay asks, looking around with some trepidation.

"Who are 'they', honey?"

Angie turns back to John. Her smile wavers and she bites her bottom lip, raising her brows. "I'm not…exactly sure. It's kind of a bad connection."

McKay waves a hand around. "You were uh…on… Ancient…radio?"

Angie shrugs. "Suppose."

"This is just…Why you?"

"I asked the same question." She makes a face to John, "Not exactly forthcoming with the answers, though."

"Then it's gotta be the Ancients," John says and McKay nods in agreement.

"What'd they want?" McKay asks. "They have to want something. They have that whole non-interference crap, unless it's to get something… or someone-" he looks pointed at John. "-for themselves."

Angie starts to say something then looks around again, brows furrowing. "I'm not really sure… but… Okay, this is going to sound really weird-"

"I doubt that," McKay quips.

She looks at John. "I think it has something to do with you and clonema…Jonathan."

He sighs. "Man… I cannot get away from that guy."

"No no. It's a good thing," Angie says. "A way to block him from you and vice versa."

McKay snaps his fingers several times. "Magnetic field… or… interference field…" John slides him a look. "When you came in the door. Those pins and needles… it was some kind of electric charge, specific to your body." He wags a finger between him and Angie. "That's why we didn't feel it."

"Electric charge… like, what static…"

"Exactly!" McKay's had one of his ah-ah moments and now his eyes are shining. "The Ancients are pure energy… so their thoughts are…well…energy too and probably pass through the air like…radio waves. Just because he's back on our plane of existence doesn't mean he wasn't changed in some fundamental way, or already that way before ascending."

"Are you saying he's psychic?" John's very uncomfortable with that idea.

"No…no. But like a radio, the more energy pumped into a signal, the farther the signal goes. So…"

"He's got left over energy pumping up his thoughts that just happen to match my receiver?"

"Yes!"

Angie raises a brow. "And that field at the door he felt?"

"Scrambles the wave." Another snap of the fingers. "That explains the interference to the Ancient radio."

"It does?" Angie doesn't look convinced.

"Well…not entirely, I'm still weirded out by all your…one-sided conversations…but it might make more sense if we all remember what happened on PXT-705."

John feels Angie tense in his arms. "Really rather not, McKay," she growls.

"No..n..not that. I mean the lab. Janus's lab that only you could operate."

Angie's gaze narrows on him. "Is this about your wacky idea that I'm some kind of descendant of Janus?"

"I know, I know, unreasonable to think all that genius would be wasted on you, but…well…" he motions to her again. "There is the I.Q. as limited as it is. Plus the whole gene thing."

"But the ATA gene isn't person specific, McKay," John says. "Everyone who has it, whether naturally or not, gets the same responses from Atlantis."

"Not all of Atlantis. Don't forget, I still can't use the chair. And Janus's lab on Huskin was totally out of my league…" he waves a hand at John. "Even your league. Only her touch turned it on."

Angie grins wickedly at John. "Sounds like you and that lab have something in common."

"Hmm," John grunts, trying to ignore the heat that her body against his is generating… everywhere.

"Wait!" Angie suddenly pulls away from John and looks around the room again. She goes out into the hallway and turns back to look at them. "Maybe it wasn't the Ancients… maybe it was a radio… or… I mean… a message."

"The lab!" McKay says. "The crystal."

Angie nods. "When I touched that console, I kinda went on autopilot… straight here." She comes back into the room. "But why?"

McKay shrugs. "Subconscious."

"Oh not that again," she groans.

"No. It makes sense… if any of this actually does. You're linked to anything Janus put his own special DNA-ATA gene-stamp on so that no one else could activate his devices… or possibly steal his research."

"Steal, Rodney? Really?" John makes a face. "They were Ancients."

"Yeah. So? Not all of them ascended and they were still human…we know what kind of baggage we all carry, who's to say they didn't have jealousy, greed, or supposedly the worst of the sins, which I thoroughly don't subscribe to. I mean it. Why is it wrong to want to accomplish something and then get the credit for it? Really, it makes no sense to me that anyone would find that to be a sin."

Off Angie's confused look, John says: "Pride."

"Oh right."

"Anyway. So Janus's DNA was basically his version of a password protect…with a firewall and padlock and a big bank vault door rolled into one. Anyway. You were concentrating on finding a place for Elizabeth and the Major and in your subconscious you must have had a thought about Sheppard's and his link and a way to break it."

"So, Janus led me here."

"Y…No."

"No?"

"Atlantis."

"Atlantis led her here?"

"Well, probably a sub-program of a sub-program. According to old Elizabeth, Janus was sure that Atlantis would be inhabited again. So he must have assumed that his 'off-spring' would be some of the inhabitants and basically wanted to leave…something…behind…" McKay doesn't look so sure about that last part.

"Ah huh," Angie and John mutter together.

"That would explain why you didn't get any answers to your questions," John offers.

"True."

McKay swirls a finger in the air. "Are you still hearing… anything?"

Angie raises her brows, and lets her eyes roam over the room. "No?" She cocks her head. "Not since John came into the room."

"And got the needles and pins," John adds.

"There you go!" McKay says triumphantly.

"Ohhh," Angie sighs happily as she returns to John's side and gives him a squeeze. "That was so nice of him, to give you this refuge from the newlywed porn channel."

"Well…technically," McKay says. "You did. By…thinking…about it? And somewhere in that ridiculously brilliant brain of yours… you also came up with the solution. And Atlantis did the rest."

Angie scrunches her face in disbelief. "I'm not a scientist."

"Photographic memory," McKay heaves.

"Oh yeah that," she grins at John. "Thank me properly, lover."

John dips his head and kisses her eagerly. Her soft lips part and their tongues meet in an erotic mating dance. John hears McKay groaning in annoyance, but this time he doesn't care. He wraps his arms around Angie and meshes her chest against his. Her hands splay over his shoulders, then up his neck and into his hair. God, how he loves it when she does that.

"Do you two ever come up for air?"

John parts with Angie's lips but his eyes don't leave her gorgeous face. "McKay… go eat lunch."

Angie's sly grin is full of promise. "And lock the door on your way out." Then she kisses him again. As the blood rushes from his brain to other parts of his anatomy, John is pretty sure he hears McKay mutter something about bunny rabbits and then the door closes with a whoosh.

"So…how did you unlock the door?"

"Oh…" she runs a finger over his bottom lip and he catches it gently with his teeth. "That's the really freaky part."

"That is? Not the voice only you could hear, or the electric field zapping me…or the fact that I know what is four stories down in the next tower over…?"

She nods. "Yep. The lock was password protected."

"Like when you locked me in the gym."

"Uh huh."

"So…what was the password?"

"327."

"327," John echoes absently… as if remembering something important. He shakes it off. "Okay. Random."

Angie takes a deep breath and licks her lips before biting the bottom one again. "Not so much."

"How do you mean?"

"It's my birthday."

With his hands on her shoulders, John gently pushes back from her. "Birthday?"

She nods side-to-side. "Uh huh. March 27th."

He playfully narrows his eyes at her. "What year?"

Angie laughs. "Nice try. That wasn't part of the password." Her smile fades and confusion furrows her brows. "John. That's my _real_ birthday… not Jax's, not the one on file here. But the one no one celebrates, hasn't celebrated in nearly nine years. How could that be a password on a locked door in Atlantis in the Pegusas Galaxy?"

"Better question," John raises a brow. "How did you know to use it?"

She makes a cute face, wrinkling her nose a bit. "Let's be like Scarlett O'Hara."

John grins. "And think about it tomorrow?"

"Or the next day," she grins. "After all… we've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"Work, huh."

She trails kisses from his cheek down his neck. "Well… you know… the sofa, the floor, the balcony…"

"Balcony?"

"Fresh air is always good for the complexion."

"I've got a better idea."

"Really? Do tell."

John swings her up, hooking an arm under her knees. "Let's go to Heaven first."

She drapes her arms over his shoulders. "And just where is that, pray tell."

John steps over to the closed left door. "Master bedroom."

She glances at the door then at him. "How do you know that's not the kitchen?"

"Trust me."

Her gaze turns serious and locks with his. "I do." Then she teases a kiss over his lips. "Promise."

John deepens the kiss as the door slides open and he takes them inside. Laying her gently on the bed, John brushes a finger from her temple to her cheek. "Welcome home, Angel."

"Welcome home, Johnny."

_The End_


End file.
